Ever After
by Elanora-Nayru
Summary: What happens if you are forced to grow up faster than others, if you are made to choose between your heart, your duty and your destiny? !UPDATED !
1. Unexpected

I do not own Zelda or any of the main characters, however i did make up a few of my own to help direct the storyline. This is my first fan fic so please be nice. I am sure that there will be heaps who wont like the story as it developes, but it is something i have wanted to write for a while now. I would much apreciate reviews, just dont be too harsh if you don't like it. : )

**Chapter One: Unexpected

* * *

**

"_Do you love me?" she had asked him by the fountain all those nights ago. _

_He didn't say anything; he didn't need to; his actions spoke louder than words. He took her face in his hands and crushed his lips fervently to hers. The taste of his soft lips had slowly intoxicated her; weakened her irrevocably. She remembered his fingers coiling into her long black hair as his hands ran gently down her back; the way his breath wavered as he slowly pulled away from her lips and moved his own sensually across her cheek… her neck… her throat… She remembered shivering against his body as he whispered sweet nothings to her; they were words he would only ever speak to her._

_But something so sweet was never meant to be._

_She ran blindly through the corridors; her tears blurring her vision and staining her beautiful face. It wasn't meant to be like this. She never meant to do this to him. She stumbled forward; forcing herself to move. She had to find him; she had to save him. This was all her fault. How could she have been so stupid? She pushed open doors with more force than her weak body had to spare, but she willed herself to move; she had to; there would be nothing left to hope for if she didn't. People stood around dumbfounded and shocked, just watching her and doing nothing. She wanted to scream out to them and beg for their help, but her throat was dry and her body was weakening. _

"_Please", she whispered feebly, but no one heard her. She was about to collapse onto her knees, when she saw a door before her; it was positioned half open. She could see him standing within the room, his back towards her; he wasn't moving; he wasn't doing anything. And then as she ran forward she saw him suddenly fall; his body becoming limp on the stone floor. She pushed open the door and ran forward; her heart beating frantically as she fell to her knees beside her dying husband. She saw what he had done to himself; she saw the stain of blood rapidly expanding on his clothes as his final seconds ticked painfully by; seconds which fell through her fingers faster than she could make to catch them. She remembered the look on his face when he gazed into her eyes; the love she saw was overwhelmed by shock and utter disbelief; he was not expecting to see her there before him, not while he was still breathing in the air which was keeping him only just alive. Her tears dripped from her face as she observed what she had driven the man she loved to. It was a misunderstanding… a mistake; just a terrible mistake._

_His hand shook as he reached it weakly to her cheek to embrace her one last time; she felt his blood on his fingers, still warm from the fresh wound. His breaths were shallow; each one looked like it was causing him more pain than the last as he fought against death to stay with his wife for as long as possible. She watched as the colour faded from his skin, as the life drained from his eyes._

"_No… please James… please…" she begged, placing her tear-stained face against his chest; she could feel his heartbeat weaken and she could do nothing to save him. "I am so sorry James", she sobbed, her body shaking as she didn't even try to hold back the anguish overcoming her, "It wasn't meant to be like this", she whispered against him. Nothing but the metallic stench of blood filled her nose now; she wanted it to go; she wanted the sweet smell of his skin to consume her senses; she wanted everything to be right. But she could never change what she had driven her husband to; she had to live with her mistake._

"_El", he gasped. He forced his eyes shut in pain as his lungs began to fail him._

"_I am right here James", she sobbed, her voice shaking with fear and sorrow. She put her hands to his cheek and neck as she tried to keep him conscious, "I am right here. Look at me James; don't close your eyes", she begged, "please, don't close your eyes"_

_He shook his head slowly in defeat; his lips forming the words, 'I am sorry', but he was too weak to speak them._

"_No James!" she cried, "No, don't do this James… don't", she begged as she felt his pulse slow under her fingers. His life was quickly slipping away and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_She let out a wail of agony as his body became limp under hers; his eyes closed for the final time…_

"_No!" she screamed; she refused to give up on him; she refused to accept he was gone. She put her hand to his stomach where the blood had turned his clothes red. She grabbed hold of the knife he impaled himself with and pulled it from his lifeless body. Clutching her hand to the wound she tried in vain to stop the bleeding; it was as if she thought that if she tried hard enough she could force the blood back into his body… and return the life she had indirectly taken from him. "No, no, no, no! James!" she cried as she tried to revive her husband, "please", she wailed._

_She eventually gave up, her face smeared with her own tears and her husbands blood. She was forced to accept his fate; it was too late. But death didn't have to divide them; she promised him nothing ever would. She could not live her pointless life without her husband by her side. With shaking hands she grasped onto the blade which had sealed James' fate; it too would seal hers. She pressed her quivering lips to his cold, lifeless ones and kissed her husband one last time. It was not to say goodbye for she would see him soon; it was more to say she was sorry that it had to end this way._

_She lifted her weak body onto her knees and thrust the blade into her chest. _

She snapped the book shut before her tears could overcome her shattering restraint. Really, it was a wasted attempt for she knew how this story ended. She had practically memorised the book word for word; the yellowed and dog-eared pages kept count of the many time she had lost herself within this fictional world of romance, betrayal and tragedy. She sighed as her mind played out the last few pages for her to wallow in. This story seemed more real than just a collection of words assembled for someone's temporary entertainment. For Zelda, the story lingered with her for longer than just the time it took her to read it; it had become so much a part of her that it was practically fused to her character… almost as if it had become more of a memory to her. She closed her eyes as if she thought that simple act would prolong the disheartening return of reality and with it, the return of her pointless life as a pseudo ruler; mindless formalities, ceremonial façades, days which seemed to stretch out longer for her than they did for the rest of the land… Sometimes she wished her life could take on the role only read about within a storybook, she thought as her finger traced the embossed silver script of the story's title. Sometimes she dreamed about what her life could be like and she wanted it… just without the tragic ending.

She groaned as she pulled her stiff body off the ground, she wasn't quite sure how long she had been laying there. She would have guessed about half an hour, but her body insisted otherwise. Straightening out her gentle white dress, she made her way over to one of the many large bookcases, each of which she had memorised off by heart. Finding the gap she was looking for she carefully slipped the old storybook back into its place amongst the rest of the antique Hylian manuscripts and diaries which had been passed down through the royal bloodline, of which only a few weren't written in ancient Hylian. Literature was by far one of her favourite interests. She would spend days cooped up within these four walls, reading endlessly for hours and completely oblivious to the outside world. It was her chance to escape the stress of her demanding life; day in and day out her routine never changed… but when she lost herself within the pages of a book the whole world seemed to just step back and blur out of focus.

She looked around at the book shelves, her eyes circling the expansive library, hoping something else would jump out to her and entice her to lose herself in it, even though she had been cooped up in the same room all morning, she would much prefer it than going downstairs and back to the reality of real life and the responsibilities that hers was bequeathed with. Her mind began to wander off in another daydream, but was abruptly and almost painfully snapped back to reality with a sound that must have resonated throughout the land. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Trying to harmonise her breathing she silently cursed the ringing in her ears. The disturbance actually didn't sound that distant. Wondering what in Hyrule could have caused such a commotion, she stepped over the fallen books she had quite obliviously knocked over and headed out of the white wooden doors and towards the source of the noise.

As she neared the grand entrance of the castle she could hear yelling, the clanging of armour and swords and the sound of many frantic foot steps. She turned through the large arch, opening out onto the wide entrance area, to find the most chaotic scenes playing out in front of her.

The large wooden castle doors, and most likely the source of the original disturbance, were flung wide open; assemblies of guards were bursting through the doors, joining the many that had already spilt into the castle. Spears and swords were raised in attack, many of which were being flung dangerously at an unknown avenger. His long brown cloak danced with his moves as he dodged their swords and reclaimed the attack, his own sword moving to block their jagged attempts to stop him. Their almost desperate attempts to restrain the man proved futile, as their every move was mirrored with an even more powerful and adept reaction. A large hood fell over his face, shielding it from her eyes. The thought that someone could overpower so many guards made her heart quicken in fear, she would have normally at least attempted to pacify such a scene, but she was unusually frozen still. Her mind told her to react but her body just wouldn't move. As more guards rushed to subdue the disturbance, his attack began to falter and weaken. His assaults were received with fresh defenders. A spear was swung like a bat from behind, striking him across his back. The force caused him to lose footing and stumble unguarded into a crowd of offenders, who forcefully brought an end to his campaign.

He continued to yell and struggle against his suppression, taking at least five guards to hold him down. His thrashing movements only brought on more violent results.

"_SILENCE!" _Her father appeared on the grand staircase overlooking the fight. His face appropriately matched the rubies in his crown. Hand clenching the railing before him, he continued.

"_Why is it, that my castle has suddenly become the grounds for such commotion?__"_ he inquired after the noise had died down; eyes resting on the cloaked man who was now sprawled out, face down on the marble. After a moment of silence the king spoke again.

"_Show me his face"_, he insisted in a slightly amused fashion. In a single movement he was roughly yanked up onto his knees, the same hand now reached down to his head to remove the hood. His true identity was instantly revealed. Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of the captive. She was so wrong about him; he was so much younger than she thought, he was practically her age, maybe a few years older, she couldn't tell. His bruised but youthful face was full of anger, yet he kept his gaze lowered, avoiding the astonished stares directed at him.

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_ her father crooned, not expecting the person who had nearly overpowered half the court guards to be so young.

"_Would somebody mind telling me why I now have a boy constrained by the wrists on my castle floor surrounded by my sentry?"_

"_I'm sorry your highness, we had him restra-"_

"_If you had him restrained then why did he need so many of you to escort him in here?"_ he interrupted, trying to sound amusing. Zelda noticed his wrists were red and swollen; no doubt he had broken free from the guard's first attempt to arrest him.

"_We caught him, your highness, in the stables. He was trying to steal one of the horses."_

"_That's a lie"_, the boy screamed out, trying to get to his feet but instantly been forced down again._ "I was not stealing that horse; I was taking back what was stolen from me!"_

"_Tell me boy, what is your name?" _the king began again, not believing or even interested in what he had to say. The captive smiled slyly, flicking his head to remove the strands of messy blond hair which fell over his face, his only reply to the king was a laugh and then silence, he was determined to stand his ground even though he knew there was no way he was going to win. This only served to further anger the king. Her father refused to be talked down to, especially by some low-class obnoxious adolescent, wanting to push his luck with the law. However, his reaction was unexpected, instead of yelling and cursing the boy for his attitude towards royalty, he instead gave him an equally sly smile. "_Remove him from my presence; and this time do it properly. I'm sure a few days under lock will do you good, boy"_, he said turning on his heal to leave the area but stopped halfway. He turned back to face the blond young man. _"You do realise you will be working for a long time to pay for the damage you caused to this castle"_, and with these last words he turned with a smile on his face and exited the gallery, leaving the guards to practically drag the unknown soldier, too weak to protest, to the cells.

Even after the last of the guards left through the large castle doors, Zelda remained in her position, still unable to move. Even defenceless, he still frightened her.

She lay awake on her bed that night, unable to sleep; she decided to try and read something. She picked up book which was set on her nightstand and flicked it open to a random page. She knew it was just an excuse to get her mind off the events of the day, and she definitely knew it wasn't working once she realised she was reading the same line over and over again but she had to try something. She just couldn't take her mind of him. Today just served to prove how unprotected the castle was. A cold shiver ran down her back. What if he was sent here in iniquity? The castle has the best guards in the land serving under the king, and one boy was all it took to practically overpower them. She was not the only one concerned, her father tried to pretend it was just a once-of and a momentary lapse of judgement, but she knew it bothered him just as much as it did her. Her only comfort was to know that for the time being he was safely locked away deep below the castle, even if he did manage to break out, this time he had no weapons and hopefully was still recovering from his weakened state to try something so stupid. The king would not hesitate to kill him.

It was well beyond three in the morning before she finally drifted off into sleep.


	2. Resurrected Memories

**Chapter Two: Resurrected Memories

* * *

**

She ran her fork through her bowl of fruit. She was not hungry, but tired; barely getting any sleep last night, there was nothing she wanted more than to pull her bed sheets above her head and sleep all day. Luckily it was a Sunday, and as long as there weren't any more unexpected disturbances, the day would pass by without too much to vex her. She had lazily slipped on a loose blue dress this morning, her long blond hair fell over her face but she made no attempt to remove it. She normally wouldn't have sat down to eat dressed so casually, but she made a special exception this morning. Thankfully her father was too busy discussing political matters and agreements with a few members of the court who sat opposite her at the far end of the room-length table. She looked down at the selection of exotic fruits which she was beginning to puree in boredom. Impa sat beside her, dressed as usual- prim, proper and ready for business- her slick silver hair was tied back tightly, her elbow rested on the edge of the table, her hand supporting her head as her eyes followed the lines of information printed in the Hyrule Telegraph.

As she got up from her seat, with every intention of following the stairs back up to her room, she caught her father's attention.

"_Zelda_, he began, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to meet his friendly smile, which reassured her she was not in trouble. _I have something for you. _His hand moved towards a pile of papers and statements on the table in front of him. Pulling out a small letter, he extended his arm out to her.

_I received this yesterday morning amongst the rest of my monthly deliveries, however it is addressed to you, and with all the distractions I had to take care of yesterday, I completely forgot to give it to you. _She made her way back to her father and received the small white envelope. She noticed the familiar seal imprinted on the front.

_It's been a while since we have received any news from Termina"_, her grinning father continued already knowing who the letter was from. A few of the men to the king's left began to loose interest and quietly continued their discussion.

"_Thankyou, father. I have been awaiting this letter for quite some time; I was beginning to doubt it ever arriving,_ she said rather excited, her eyes still observing the fine envelope. After a short moment she brought her eyes back to meet her father's. He seemed to be waiting for her to open it or at least express her thoughts on the matter.

_Well… if there is nothing else I think I will return to my room, I have some things I need to attend to"_, and with that, she turned and left the dining chamber before he could summon her back.

Zelda sat cross-legged on the warm carpet of her bedroom floor, pulling past the wax seal and removing the white parchment she slowly unfolded the letter.

_Zelda,_

_It has been too long since we last conversed and I apologise profusely. The last few years seemed to have passed by so quickly, I barely recognised the nineteen year old stranger staring back at me in the mirror this morning. It made me think back to the time when we were young and carefree, spending hours amused by our childish games within the castle gardens. I laugh every time I reminisce about the time we stayed out all night playing hide and seek, I can still remember the look on your father's face when he finally found us. _

_As I'm sure you are aware, my oldest brother has taken the throne from my father, who has become too sick to carry on the role as king. As well as this, the second in age and rank, ssilas, is due to wed in one week's time. He has become engaged to a fair noble from a land I don't try attempting to pronounce. He will be moving away from his homeland Termina, for a more simple life, my father did not agree with this to begin with but upon his weakness he has begun to open his eyes and his heart to the happiness of his sons. I am sad as to his leaving but I wish him all the love and happiness he deserves. _

_Upon your gracious father's last visit to Termina, but one month ago, I had the greatest pleasure of dinning with him at the winter palace. He brought good news from Hyrule, everyone is of good health and of course you are soon to be turning eighteen. Your father always says how envious he is that my father has had only sons to carry on once he is gone, he has no doubt you will be a great ruler, but he is uncertain as to you wellbeing. If you are to take on the throne, you will be the first queen of Hyrule. You have already proved to have so many loyal to your cause, but it is a male-dominated land, your rule by no means will be simple._

_Upon your father's visit, he requested I come to Hyrule soon, and as the youngest of four brothers, I doubt my absence will be refused. Arrangements have already been made for my visit; if I can I will hope to stay for longer than normal, if I have your consent. There are so many things I want to talk to you about and to express them all in a letter would be putting them to disgrace. The next time you will hear from me we will be in person. I will depart on Sunday,_

_Your friend, Ash._

She placed the letter down, her face giving away every ounce of happiness she was feeling. She could not believe what she read was true. She had been friends with Ash for as long as she could remember. Zelda the daughter and successor of the Hylian ruler and Ash the youngest heir to the Terminian throne- born into a friendship already established by their fathers, they barely went a month without seeing one another. Ash had been her best friend growing up and one who could relate to her, in situation and in mentality. There was a time when she even thought she felt a bond with Ash which was stronger than just friendship. However all good things cannot last forever she soon realised, as they grew older, unfortunately, they let themselves grow apart. Suddenly they found themselves taking on more power and responsibility than they had time to spare for themselves. It has been over a year since she last received a letter from him and well over three years since they had last met face to face. But now, she could not describe how happy she felt, finally she would see Ash again.

* * *

For the next few days Zelda found it hard to keep her mind on anything, besides of course, Ash. She thought it an almost unbearable torture not to know how long away he was, a journey from Termina to Hyrule was unpredictable. It could take as little as a few days to as long as a few weeks, depending on the weather and their means of transport. She would find herself staring out of the windows subconsciously, searching for a sign of his arrival during her classes, only to be brought back to reality by an annoyed Impa, arms crossed and tapping a foot in impatience. 

That night she sat down to dinner, the table was unusually full tonight, nobles, masters of the court and a selection of highly regarded advisors were requested to dine. The table was covered with plates of exotic meats, vegetables, fruits and wine. Such an occasion would normally catch her interest as they would chat about political affairs and military progress as well as argue her opinion along with her father's, but tonight she found it hard to get any conversation started with her father. Every blatant introduction would be replied with an inaudible grumble or monosyllabic response. His mind was somewhere else tonight, but unlike Zelda's it wasn't with their to-be visitors.

_I hear there is good news from kykaroy; _she began, putting down her fork. "_Our envoy has been granted a military alliance, which no doubt will come in need during the darker months if we want to prepare against a possible threat."_

"…_humph"_. The king had his hand fisted under his chin in thought; his eyes glazed over, and stared at a far wall subconsciously. Zelda cleared her throat as an attempt to awaken him from his trance.

"_I have spoken to Darunia, our army's newly forged swords should be arriving soon."_

"_That's a good idea…"_

"_He asked as to your health and wished I give you his welcome also; he was disappointed to have visited here when you were out. I was saddened also; he does not leave Death Mountain very often. He could not reside for very long though."_

"_That's a pity."_

Turning to a more personal approach, she inquired as to his day, but when he failed to even hear her question for his own daydream, she gave up and threw her napkin down in defeat. The other men and rare few women were content enough to talk quietly amongst themselves, some even oblivious to the king's state. I guess the advisors were used to making most of the decisions. She loved her father dearly, but he wasn't the greatest ruler to grace Hyrule. Easily persuaded by outsiders and lower ranks, he had made his share of mistakes, he was not as assertive a ruler as the Terminian king, however, he held more power than all neighbouring lands combined.

The room quickly fell silent as the king rose to his feet.

"_Please accept my humble apology, but I have something important I must attend to. Please stay by all means, I will have the servants bring in dessert soon and will inquire as to some entertainment,_ he said stepping to the side of his grand chair.

_I will be back to see you out, but for now please accept my dear daughter's hospitality"._ He gave a quick nod to the guests and reassured his daughter's uncertain look with a gentle smile then walked out of the room, his magnificent cloak billowing behind him.

_Great!_ Zelda thought sarcastically. She looked around at the room full of people who had just fallen on her responsibility to amuse.

* * *

The stone room was cold, dark and stale, a distant source scattered the only stream of weak light in the area. As he drifted back into consciousness he could feel the cold, rough surface of the prison cell he was violently thrust into only days ago against his face. His muscles burned in pain as he tried to get to his feet, he was only able to pull himself onto his knees before gravity forced him back down. He laid there in silence listening to the sickening sound his stomach made, reminding him he hadn't eaten for days. His weakness finally overtook his conscious mind as he slipped back into darkness. 

It was hours latter that he finally woke again, but this time to the sound of voice.

"_You should be proud of yourself, boy. _He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the man the voice belonged to but could not see past the ghostly shadows cast behind the light.

_It's not everyday someone can pull off what you nearly did. _His voice was hushed but still managed to echo violently off the walls.

_Tell me something_, the stranger began with a new tone of seriousness,_ now I'm going to ask you a hypothetical question_, _say for a second, you were able to pull of what ever charade it was you were up to, what then?- what really were you after? _His head was spinning, but managed with great pain, to pull himself up, letting the iron bars support him. Feeling a lot lighter than usual, he realised they had removed his weapons and anything else he could have used to escape with. His cloak was gone to, suddenly the coth of his tunic felt a lot thinner than usual. A cold shiver ran down his back. His clothes, skin and hair were stained with dirt. His eyes began to feel heavy, he fought hard to avoid passing out from hunger and pain. The man sighed in impatience.

_Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to leave you here for another week? Believe it or not, I am here to help you, but if you refuse to cooperate, trust me, I will have no problem leaving you here to die. I was rather hoping we could come to a mutual agreement",_ and with that the king stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself to the half-conscious prisoner. His face was warm and friendly but his eyes showed every ounce of seriousness his words had. He was waiting for a reply.

He felt angry, more so at himself though, how could he have been so careless to put himself in this situation, he should have been more wary. But at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to rebel, to hold his ground and fight back. His stubborn nature wasn't often one to betray him, though he realised if he didn't give in soon, he would die, the king would make sure of that. His forehead was still pressed firmly against the cold metal bars which constrained him from his freedom; he didn't want to be here. With his will power almost as weak as his mind and body, he knew he couldn't hold out even if he had wanted to. He kept his face lowered, but replied an almost inaudible, "_Fine… I give up… what do you want from me?"_

The king smirked, "_well for starter's boy, you could tell me your name."_

He slowly lifted his head, and somewhere between defeat and acceptance whispered;_ "Link"_.


	3. Fate

Ok, im sorry if this chapter is a little slow to get to the point, i just don't want to rush through the story too quickly. Anyway, read it, and if you like it, (or if you don't) please review. Thankyou to building 429, your review made me happy.

**Chapter Three: Fate**

* * *

The day had passed to night just as quickly as the previous; Zelda wondered where it had all gone. She sighed, looking down at the handful of invitations, hand-written arrangements, letters and other enveloped appointments she hadn't the motivation to open; she felt overwhelmed. Her day had been full with lessons, her usual duties and other mindless formalities. When she thought about it, it was actually quite sad. Besides the odd comment to her father or thanking a quick complement from one of her father's advisors, she actually hadn't spoken to anyone in quite a while. If it wasn't for Impa, she would be afraid of suffering intellectual solitude, but even she seemed to have her own problems lately. She loved her father, but he was no companion for her, he was always off doing his own thing, too busy to provide a decent conversation. The past few days she had barely even seen him. To an extent she was use to being alone. 

She sighed and made her way over to her balcony to pull closed the curtains. The night had fallen cold. The soft wind blew the sheer curtains gently; they were animated as if they were emersed under water. She stared through the thin material and into the paint pallet which was the evening sky- beautiful rose pinks and coral reds were smudged across the horizon, blending into the dark blue heavens. Several stars were already visible; they twinkled like the jewels in her crown when caught in the sun. The night was so beautiful, so enticing, but its effect on her was nothing more than saddening. It reminded her of all the things in life she could not do, all the places she could not see. She was restricted to as far as her window would allow her to view the world. She was sheltered by a stone prison, keeping her away from all the evil and negativities in the world, doing her a 'favour'.

She crawled into bed a few minutes later before falling into much needed sleep, she welcomed her dreams, they were her place of refuge, her chance to truly live, even if it was all only in her mind, it was as close as she could get to true happiness.

The next few days seemed to drag on forever; she had been called to Kakariko by an old friend of the family, Zelda only knew her on a first name basis, but apparently she use to look after her from time to time when Zelda was young enough not to remember. She found no pleasure in the visit and was rather glad after a few days when it was over. She had learnt over time not to argue with her father's wishes; if he required her presence somewhere, then that's where she would be, no matter how much she disagreed with it. Sometimes she could get away with more than she should, but times like this when he got into one of those moods it was better just to do as he said; for as long as he was ruler of Hyrule she had no claim over her own actions.

The thought that with her eighteenth birthday, came also her right to the throne, both saddened and delighted her. It was more than a tradition, almost an unwritten law, that the oldest son and heir to the throne will inherit the crown along with complete power to govern the land upon their coming of age; and since her mother died before she could parent a son, and was without any direct male relatives, Zelda was entitled to the crown. Zelda was a natural leader, always wanting to make a difference, and put everyone else's needs before her own- the way a true ruler should. Her potential was beyond anything the land had ever witnessed before; she had plans to bring Hyrule into a new age, she was glad she would finally be heard.

On another level her emotions were conflicted, she did not want to leave her childhood behind; she treasured her earlier years like nothing else, carefree and at ease, but no matter how much she wished for those times she could not turn back time; maybe it was better she didn't; times so precious should be cherished for what they were, not what they still could be.

She made her way back up the stone stairs through the castle gardens, closely followed by her father's well assigned guards who attended her back from Kakariko. She must make sure to thank her father when she next sees him, she thought dryly. She could hear the distant and familiar sound of the sentry, commanding the gates to be closed behind her. The horses were taken and returned to the stables. The cocoos were crowing from a far.

She was met by two sentry standing guard in front of the main castle entrance. They quickly and gracefully bowed in her presence then took a door each, hauling it open then stood aside to let her enter. The familiar shadowy entrance hall bid her welcome as she made her way back up the elegant stone stairs, deliberately choosing a quieter path to her chamber; she was not in the mood to be disturbed.

She resided on the third floor of the expansive castle; it took her at least ten minutes to make her way to this floor. She was use to its vastness; the castle was well over a thousand years old and over time had undergone many modifications and additions to its structure; fortifications during the darker years, renaissance during the years which followed. Linking every floor to the next was an elaborate and ancient stone spiral staircase; it originates from the ground floor and reaches right to the observatory, the highest place in the castle. It was said to be the oldest and only original part of the castle still intact since its construction. It winded like a snake around a large stone column; its original carvings had ebbed away with the passing of time.

When she reached her room in worse spirits than when she arrived back home, she knew there was only one thing she could do to calm her mind. Grabbing a change of clothes under one arm, she quickly headed back out her door and across the corridor before beginning to ascend the stairs once more. The higher she climbed, the brighter it became; light flooded through the stained-glass windows, serving as a colourful skylight. The light cast beautiful patterns across her skin. When she reached the next floor she stepped off into the silent walkway, following it down to the familiar wooden door. She had greeted the beautifully carved Zora motif many times before. Twisting the brass handle she pulled open the door letting heavenly steams of light welcome her.

It had been a while since she last took time out for herself and relaxed amongst the soothing waters in the elaborate bathroom. The room was gigantic and constructed completely out of stone, spanning nearly the size of their second largest dinning room. The mosaiced roof towered far into the heavens above her. The walls hindered halfway between the floor and the ceiling; instead, stone ropes were extended upwards for support, letting the early morning sun stream through and naturally heat the sparkling water. The room was designed to look more like a manmade pond than a giant bath. She kicked of her shoes and dipped her feet in the shallow section; the water soothed her sore feet.

She quickly discarded the rest of her clothes and fully emersed her self in the crystal water. She opened her eyes below the surface; the suns rays penetrated the water, fully illuminating the beautiful marble basin below her. Her golden hair floated around her face, personifying the sun itself. As she swam into deeper water, the familiar gargoyle fountains began to appear. The wall was lined with their stone faces, mouths open letting more water flow through into the room.

It was an hour later before she finally left the room, feeling rejuvenated and relaxed she decided the day was too beautiful to waste in doors. Clutching a book under one arm she headed through the front courtyard.

She was glad she decided to remove herself from the castle, the day was so agreeable, the weather was so comforting, the breeze was gentle and her mind was at ease. She sat on a wooden bench seat; the large branches of the Agora tree sheltered her skin from the sun's emissions leaving her with only its warmth. In the distance a division of the Hylian army practiced their arm to arm combat and horseback skills; for those with their bows outstretched, a row of boards were set up in the middle of the field, targets painted on their sides. However, most were with swords; she shook her head as she observed a crowd of soldiers laughing as a pair of more light-hearted guards mocked a battle. The first pretended to die as the other pretended to weep; the group was in hysterics.

She brought her eyes back to her book, flicking it open to her current page she began to read, ignoring the faint echo of clanging swords from the distance.

* * *

After finishing the next two chapters in her book she decided to take a break from her reading. The bright sun was now directly above her, thankfully she was still loyally shaded by the thick foliage of the tree. Placing the book down on her lap she reached her hands above her head to stretch out her arms, yawning, she brought them back behind her head to support it as she stared off into the distance. 

She noticed most of the horses were being returned to the stables, having become too hot for the soldiers to continue their training. A few guards were retiring to the shade but most remained out there. She enjoyed watching them train, especially when they were unaware of her presence. She sometimes wished she could be trained in such arts, as defence and attack. Impa use to teach her how to master a bow when she was younger, but when her father found out, he put a stop to it straight away, it was not a girls business to be acquainted with weapons of brutality and violence, he had told her; she had to be preserved as the purest gem in the crown that was the royal family. Impa tried to justify her training to her father, explaining that she had to be prepared for the unplanned; times aren't what they use to be. Her reasoning fell on deaf ears.

She leaned back against the bench seat, the smooth satin material of her dress felt cool against her body. She watched as a few men lined up their bows, aiming with such concentration for the targets in their distance. As they released their grip their arrows shot through the air so fast she didn't even see them until they landed. Only a few hit the board reasonably, the rest skewered the grassy fields around it. After a few more minutes of practice, a soldier from behind them shouted something out to the rest. She couldn't make out what he said, but it caused the men to step aside as he unlatched his bow from on his back and raised it in ready. She saw his lips moving, instructing the men. As he let the arrow go he continued to follow it with his eyes until it hit the board perfectly. He turned his back to her and continued to talk to the men in front of him, obscuring her view of his face. Most still kept their eyes on the arrow in disbelief, others gave up, and by the look on their faces weren't too happy with his performance.

After a moment he turned around and began to walk in the direction facing her. He bent over to pick up a fallen quiver; as he straightened up, he flung the quiver over his shoulder before turning back.

If she wasn't so dumb-struck she would have slapped herself in the face to awaken her from what could only make sense as being a dream. She felt herself sinking with the sudden wave of realisation that spread over her. She nearly choked on her thoughts as she sat there in revelation.

_No! _She thought.

_NO! _She screamed.

* * *

If anyone finds any spelling mistakes, incorrect grammer or just anything that doesn't make sence, feel free to tell me. : ) 


	4. Time Changes

**Chapter Four: Time Changes

* * *

**

Before she could think of any reasoning she jumped up from her seat, letting the book fall to the mossy ground. She stared at him, trying to disprove her unrestrained thoughts. She couldn't deny her eyes, they never lied to her. But still, it didn't make any sense. Her mind desperately tried to justify her eyes, but it couldn't.

And then she realised.

This was her father's doing, she knew it was; _was he out of his mind?_ _What was he thinking?! _She asked herself angrily.

She ripped her eyes away from him and shook her head, trying to expel her thoughts. Before she could let her eyes drift back to him she turned on her heal and ran back towards the castle. The guards had barely enough time to lower and fasten the eastern drawbridge before she hastily ran over it without a second thought of her safety. She couldn't think straight; her mind was struggling with confusion and anger. She slowed her self down to a fast stride as she neared the castle doors; the uncertain guards picked up on her frustrated temper and avoided the usual greeting, instead focussed on opening the doors as fast as they could before giving her as much room as they could to let her pass.

She was glad, in the most heated sort of way, when she saw her father seated in his throne at the far end of the hall. The king glanced up from his discussion with a kneeled local, to see his daughter pacing across the room; her eyes threw caution to those around her. He immediately realised he had a problem he had to sought out and excused the others in the room. Zelda waited patiently as the pair of guards previously by her father's side escorted the rest out of the room. As soon as she heard the door close behind them, she brought her eyes up to meet her father's.

At first she struggled to find words, but then settled on-

"_Have you completely lost your mind?!"_ she blurted out, _"I mean, really father… what were you thinking?"_ He paused before he replied.

"_I'm sorry Zelda, but you are going to have to enlighten me as to what you are talking about"_, he said, slightly taken aback. Zelda rolled her eyes; either he was completely clueless or he was a good liar.

"_I could have understood, no, not understood, accepted; I could have accepted it if you wanted to let him go, but no, not only did you let him go, you decided it was in everybody's best interest to recruit him as one of our guards."_

"_Oh… you mean the boy I had locked up", _he replied patronisingly, _"You know, it would have saved me a lot of confusion if you had said so in the beginning"._ His unconcerned and mocking attitude made her cringe in anger. All he gave her in reply was, _"we came to an agreement"_

"_What agreement?! As if he was in any position to be negotiating his freedom! He deserves to live out the rest of his existence in the cell the guards threw him in, but instead you give him unrestricted access to the castle, the grounds and everything in it! How do you know he wasn't sent here from Warsaw, it wouldn't be the first attempted assassination"._

"_Oh please Zelda, if that was an attempt to kill me, I would be seriously offended that that was the best their king could throw at me; and besides, it's not like King Rael to send only one of his men after me."_

"_What if he wasn't one of King Rael's men, what if he was sent from somewhere else?"_

Avoiding her question he uncrossed his leg from over his other and got to his feet and began to pace as he continued, _"Do not be mistaken Zelda, I have my best men watching his every move and they have been instructed to kill him if he attempts anything unlawful. I did not make this decision lightly, but in the end, as long as he cooperates with my rules I believe both he and I can greatly gain from this agreement."_

Zelda only shook her head in disagreement, _"I can not believe what I am hearing",_ she whispered to herself. She continued to protest but he refused to accept her criticism.

"_Zelda, the decision has been made and I am not changing my mind on the subject. I can understand your concerns but they are not going to change mine. If anything, our forces can only grow stronger."_

"_Oh great",_ she retaliated sarcastically,_ "so now he can turn our own guards against us"._ She knew it was a stretch, but it was the principle that counted; she for one was not going to back down. She felt like she was on the verge of ripping her father's head off, when, luckily, a nervous and slightly fearful maid appeared from behind the front doors.

"_Um… ex-... excuse me, your highness." _The king looked away from his daughter who had just slumped into her throne beside her father's in irritation, and glanced towards the maid in the distance. Without moving the king replied impatiently, "_Yes Gypzi, what is it?"_

"_I am sorry to disturb you, your highness, but the Terminian prince has just arrived."_ And with that she stepped aside allowing the door to be opened wider, letting a dozen foreign maids and servants carrying bags and chests bustle through.

Zelda's anger instantly dissolved as she rose to her feet; it was replaced with surprisal and joy. With everything on her mind over the past few days she had completely forgotten about Ash; his arrival took her completely off guard. Her smile grew wider when she saw him walk through the door; the first thing she noticed was how different he looked, so much more mature than she remembered him; if it wasn't for his unmistakable smile, she never would have recognised him. His black hair matched perfectly with his dark eyes. He was dressed handsomely in the Terminian royal attire; dark red and bronze, his feet laden with ridding boots; a row of buckles fastened them half way up his carves. His cloak was adorned with his land's crest. He walked with such confidence, but his face remained soft and inviting, just as she remembered. He grinned instantly as his eyes fell to Zelda; she shyly returned his smile.

"_Ah, young Ash; we were beginning to worry you were ever arriving"_, her father greeted. He gave the king a warm smile and narrow bow before replying.

"_Times aren't what they use to be, your highness", s_tepping forwards._ "We encountered a few setbacks on our journey to Hyrule, but we managed to make it here in one piece",_ his said stoically.

"_Well, we would be interested to hear more when we dine tonight; I will have the cooks prepare something special."_ Within the next hectic half hour, the king was able to have organised the horses and carriage to be brought to the stables, and the usual variety of maids, servants and soldiers to be housed within the castle.

"_One more thing"_, he called out to his maid after she had returned with conformation,_ "I would like you to show the prince to his sleeping chamber; he has had a long trip and I am sure he would like to get settled down as soon as possible"_, he looked to Ash for confirmation, but before he could answer either way, Zelda interrupted.

"_Father, if you don't mind, I will show him to his room". _The king paused for a moment, considering the inappropriateness for someone of such a high class to be escorting anyone; he then frowned and nodded his head in approval.

Zelda led the way out of the room, closely followed by Ash, who, after closing the door behind him, felt it was safe to catch up to Zelda and walk by her side. Zelda caught a glimpse of Ash out of the corner of her eye; up close he was actually a lot more handsome than she initially gave him credit for; he had the most agreeable hight, his eyes were so dark and mysterious and his black hair fell handsomely around his face, framing his most attractive features. Zelda couldn't help but smile as she turned to face him.

"_I can't believe how long it has been",_ she said as she began to reminisce, _"The last time I saw you we were both so much younger",_ she hesitated for a moment, _"I barely recognised you when you walked through the doors this afternoon_", she lowered her gaze to hide a blush she was certain was beginning to spread over her cheeks. Why was she acting so nervous around him, she mentally kicked herself for acting so childish. His eyes board into her as they continued to walk the corridors; his prolonged gesture made her uneasy; she wished she knew what was running through his mind.

After what seemed an eternity to Zelda, he tore his gaze from her and laughed playfully.

"_Well, I hope I haven't changed too much"_, he exclaimed, _"For one, you definitely haven't changed"_, his face softened as he brought his attention back to her. Zelda lifted her eyes to his as he elaborated, leaning in closer to her.

"_You are still as beautiful as you have always been"_, he spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper His complement took her of guard; she turned her reddened face away from him and gave a slightly bashful laugh. She noticed the gap between them had lessened and he was now walking dangerously close beside her. He had given her compliments like this before and she had accepted them without problem. Maybe the years they had spent apart had a greater toll on her relationship with him than she thought. However, despite her newfound nervousness, she felt that there was still that unspoken connection that they had once shared; it would probably just take a few days for them to both settle back into their old friendship.

After a few minutes they reached the room. She opened the door, revealing one of the most expansive and elaborate guest rooms the castle offered. His luggage had already been brought up and lay unopened against a wall; the fireplace was already lit up, casting excited dancing light over the carpet and nearby walls. Ash walked over to his large bed and picked up the robes that had been spread out over the side. Holding them up against him, he gave Zelda a curious look.

Zelda covered her mouth, muffling a giggle.

"_It's nice to see your father hasn't changed either", _Ash commented humorously. The dark blue and silver robes supported the Hylian crest across the right side of the chest. It brought back memories of how her father would always insist on dressing the Terminian princes in the Hylian robes on their visits here when they were younger, despite the disapproval of their father, who, in spite of his friendship with her father, still saw it as betraying their land.

"_Out of you and your brothers you were always my father's favourite";_ Ash lifted his gaze from the robes to meet Zelda's eyes.

"_He thought of you as almost a son",_ she distracted her eyes from him, focusing them on the cosy fire on the other side of the room.

"_The son he never had_", she said more to herself than to Ash. Her mind began to wonder off into subconscious thoughts and memories, but she caught herself before she was too far-gone. Forcefully she gave him a quick comforting smile before she excused herself from his presence and began to leave the room, but was stoped when Ash took hold of her arm.

"_Wait. Don't go yet", _Zelda startled, turned back around to face Ash; she could feel his warmth through the thick but delicate material of her gloves; his eyes were so soft and inviting, she couldn't refuse him.

"_I have something for you",_ he said reaching into his cloak. _"I found this in a Bazaar in Clock Town; its elegance and beauty reminded me instantly of you". _He hung a sparkling jewelled necklace gently over his fingers, a row of clear crystals were linked together to support the most beautiful blue tear-drop pendant she had ever seen. She stared in awe at the beautiful jewel, unaware such beauty even existed and unable to muster a reply or any sign of acceptance. _"I was told that it has been carved from moonstone, the rarest gem in all the land", _he slowly made his way behind her; parting her hair to one shoulder as he latched the pendant around her neck. She shivered when his hand brushed against her neck; despite his lasting friendship with her, she still couldn't stand when anyone, even Ash, touched her. It was far too intimate, even making her a little uncomfortable.

"_Mind you, the vender did not easily part with his possession; he told me its beauty could never be matched", _he returned his gaze to her eyes, which were still filled with a degree of bewilderment,_ "I just had to prove him wrong"._

Her silence made the situation unbearably awkward for her; luckily Ash took it as a complement. Zelda didn't know how to take it; it was so unlike Ash to be praising her with gifts, especially something as intimate as a necklace.

* * *

Half an hour after she had left his room she found herself still in front of her full-length mirror, holding her hand to the gem, watching its reflection interact with the light in the room. For the past half hour she had been trying to decipher Ash's unusual behaviour, she had come up with every possible answer, working her way back from the most plausible- _maybe your suspicions were right, maybe he has a deeper feelings for you, you have been friends for so long, you both have so much in common, what's wrong in assuming the most obvious? I mean, you yourself once felt the same for him, who's to say he had never felt the same_, she rolled her eyes,_- Are you serious Zelda?!- three years with out anything more than a few letters; if anything, they should have grown apart. She thought they had. Maybe she was wrong. _Somewhere, deep down she secretly hoped she was. 

After what seemed to her like hours, she finally put the matter to rest, settling on the decision that she was probably just making something out of nothing, and blowing that something up into something even bigger. She decided to get some rest before they dined that night, for she knew she needed it. Relaxing all stray thoughts, she told herself to just let everything go, who knows; it might be interesting to see how things play out.


	5. The Beauty Of Being Numb

Yay! another chapter. First, i don't know if i made this too obvious in the previous chapters; Link is working with the pathetic guards that you see in OOT. These people do not make up the castle's army. The Knights are alot less pathetic than the guards.

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so i too hope you will enjoy reading it! Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter Five: The Beauty Of Being Numb**

* * *

Link ran his hand through his hair, bringing it back to shield his eyes from the unusually bright sunset which was now seeping through his window and showering him in a glow. He had thrown himself exhausted onto his bed about an hour ago and hadn't moved since. For the first time all day he had a chance to rest, although he found it extremely difficult considering the circumstances. He had to admit, the small, hard bed and practically a closet for a room was a step up from his previous sleeping arrangements. He let his hand drift down to his abdomen. Even through the thick uniform that he was too tired to remove, he could still feel the affects of the bruises given last week. He had to bite his lips to hold back any verbal sign of pain, of which he had been holding back the past seven days. 

After the little 'agreement', the king had been, intentionally or not, wearing him down physically. Hours of training incompetent guards, followed by mindless errands which lasted through to the late hours of the day and leaving him finally to stand guard at night with a few other well-rested sentries. The king was definitely making him pay for what he did.

He let out a sigh when he realised what time it was; the hour seemed to have slipped right through his fingers. For a moment he considered the consequences of just staying where he was and continuing to rest. Any punishment later would be better than moving right now. He rolled onto his side to avoid the glare from the window, which was starting to annoy him. Unfortunately, this position just sharpened the pain he felt. Deciding either way he was going to loose, he convinced himself to get up.

If he didn't take up post around the courtyard soon, the king would probably send someone up to get him. Despite how much he enjoyed those little confrontations with the king, he really was not in the mood tonight. He was so tired. He usually had so much energy and stamina he didn't know what to do with it; goddess, he would kill for some right now.

He decided to get the night's work over and done with. He would have whatever was left of the night to sleep later. It was only once he began to change his clothes that he realised he was covered in sweat and dirt. Sighing, he wondered how the hell dirt found its way under the many layers of uniform he had been wearing. For one thing, he definitely wasn't going to endure three hours of feeling like he was wearing sandpaper along with everything else he had to put up with.

Deciding a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt, he made is way down a wide stone corridor, and, finding the door he was looking for, entered the guards' communal showers. Despite one man he didn't recognise, who was just leaving, the room was completely bare. He gave Link a quick, friendly nod before exiting the room. He was surprised at the amount of people who actually didn't hold a grudge; most were even quite sociable. Deep down he knew most of them were most likely just frightened of him and didn't want to get on his bad side. It was probably wise of them.

There was nothing attractive about the room; about two dozen showers were lined up next to each other, blending into the horrible grey walls. There was a shallow dip in the centre of the floor with a drain which the water from every shower eventually flowed into. The king definitely didn't spend as much on his guards as he did on his army's knights. He didn't blame him. Most of the guards he knew were incompetent, uncoordinated and the most unworthy men ever to hold a shield; a large majority couldn't even properly work a sword or bow, even if their lives depended on it.

He turned on the taps of a shower in the far corner of the room, letting the water strike the tiled floor. He happily shed the stiff uniform from around his chest, letting it fall into a pile on the dry section of tiles. It felt good to remove himself from such restricting clothes. He wasn't accustomed to his new attire; he was so use to his tunic, it had practically become a second skin to him.

He stretched his arms out behind his head. Bringing them back, he subconsciously clutched the silver locket around his neck. He closed his eyes as he was once again forced to relive the painful memories the locket held for him to bear. Despite the amount of emotional suffering he had to put up with, he refused to get rid of it. Behind everything he wished so desperately he could forget, the locket gave him something to hold onto; times he took for granted he now wanted more than anything to get back. It was all he had left, a reminder of what he once had, and a burden he had to carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life- a bitter-sweet symbol of what should have been but didn't.

He gently removed the locket from around his neck; turning it between his fingers he observed the beautiful floral markings engraved on the oval casing. He could remember days when he would spend hours locked up in a room, just staring at it, clinging to hopes he would never fulfil. Before he was thrown into his cell, one of the guards, which at the time he was too incapacitated to recognise, tried to take the chain from him. He broke his wrist.

Link bent down to wrap it safely up in his shirt, making sure it was hidden from his obsessive sight. He always felt anxious each time he was parted from the item he was so consumed by, but at the same time he felt lighter, as if the burden he carried was also lifted from him. He felt so free it made him sick.

He removed the rest of his clothes and emersed himself under the stream of warm running water. The force of the drops of water relaxed his muscles and numbed his skin to the feeling of any pain. The water ran down his face and chest, taking away the day's worth of dirt and sweat; cleansing his soft skin. The stains of dirt on his back melted away, leaving only the dark markings not many had ever seen. He ran his hands over his face, removing the stray hair from his eyes and leaned back out of the water and against the cold tiled wall between the taps.

A sudden wave of dread and misery swept over him.

Why was he doing this to himself? He looked over to the pile of his clothes concealing the necklace. You promised yourself you would stop all this, you would let her go. He lent his head back, diverting his eyes anywhere but that spot. Its funny how cruel fate is, he thought angrily. He let his back slide down the wet wall and sat in a huddle on the ground. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to fight off the haunting memories which were now being thrown back in his face in mockery.

"_Why can't I let her go?!", _he asked himself repeatedly in anger. Visions ran through his mind of the many times he had reached out to her; in many cases the results had been too much for him to bear. He tightened a grip around his right wrist, watching with little care as stray drips of water were bouncing onto his body.

They were always so near, yet it meant absolutely nothing; for all it seemed, they could have been miles apart. She didn't ask for this, nor did she want it, but what she had done broke them apart- once broken could never be fixed. He spent years trying to salvage their love; he would have travelled to the ends of the world if he thought it would bring them back together. He soon found out that nothing so good was ever meant to be. Now all that is left is the cruel mocking laughter of the goddesses themselves.

* * *

The next hour passed quite uncomfortably for Zelda. 

She sat opposite Ash, who, with the King's request, sat next to him. Seated around the rest of the large table were a few relatives and many friends, most of which were more acquainted with her father than with her. Luckily, there were a few welcoming faces there. The food was delicious, the wine was sweet and the air was friendly, but if this was the end of it she would have been quite satisfied.

She was quite taken aback at Ash's most unusual behaviour towards her. She sat directly opposite him, yet none of his conversation was directed to her. Every time she initiated a discussion with him he would give her the simplest and quickest reply or even just find a way to open the conversation up to the rest of the table, removing the intimacy of their discussion. No one else seemed to notice. She didn't expect them to. It wasn't as if he was acting rude… he was just different, almost cold. It was so unlike him to shrug her off; they use to spend hours deep in conversation, no matter who was listening.

What striked her even more was what he held back in conversation, he made up for in eye contact. Every now and then she would let her eyes fall to Ash, to find him staring at her from behind his dark eyes. Not knowing how to react to such a gesture, she tried to pretend not to notice him, a feat she found to be awfully hard considering the very intimate, almost lustful glances he gave her when no one was looking.

She sighed as she walked down a darkened corridor, reflecting over the past hour. What had gotten into Ash? She use to be able to read him like a book, now whenever she become lost in his eyes, that was all she became- lost.

She reached a narrow doorway. Unbolting the lock, she took the handle in her hand and pushed the tarnished door open into the night. The warm night air welcomed her as she began to make her way down a simple paved courtyard. She enjoyed the night, and the solitude that came with it. The quiet of the night gave her time to think, reflect and unwind. It provided her with an unusual sense of calm; her troubles seemed to blur out of her focus and into the anonymity of the darkness.

* * *

"_Nice of you to turn up tonight",_ yelled one of the many guards Link hadn't bothered to learn the name of. His voice wasn't serious but his comment still pissed him off. Rolling his eyes, and spear in hand, he made an effort to quickly meet up with the man down the stone pathway, somewhere outside the front entrance of the castle. 

"_Next time, try to be a little less late; there's only so long I can cover for you before your absence becomes noticeable. You know, the king isn't as easy going on us as he is on you." _

Link laughed at him dryly.

"_Hey Link, I'm just saying-"_, his voice trailed off when he saw the dangerous glare Link was giving him. Picking up on the blonde's unusual temperament, he decided it was in his best interest to drop the subject, instead, with great caution; he repeated their instructions and simply directed him off to the area he would be patrolling that night.

* * *

With the temperature starting to drop, Zelda gripped her cloak tighter; wrapping her arms around her body to preserve her warmth. With the cold air starting to set in, she decided it best to head back. 

With everything on her mind, she had completely lost track of time. As if only just snapping out of a trance, she suddenly realised how far she had actually walked. Looking through the darkness, she was able to make out enough of her surroundings to realise she had wondered into the southern gardens- a courtyard of roses and violets in bloom. The castle took great pride in its beauty. During the day it was flooded with gardeners pruning and maintaining its splendour, but with nightfall, the gardens lay silent; the beautiful flowers nothing more than a blur or silhouette.

Gathering her bearings, she hurried across a familiar paved pathway, and quickest way back to the castle. The silence of the night offered her with nothing more than the sound of her own footsteps and the gentle rustling of leaves being swept away by the wind. It wasn't long before she approached a set of large iron gates. As she neared them, she was disappointed to see that they had been fastened closed for the night. After a moment of inspection, she realised they were bolted shut from the other side and, unless she had hands small enough to fit through the tiny gaps between the bars, there was no way she could open the gates. Sighing in frustration, she rattled the gates loudly. It did absolutely nothing to help the situation, but it did assist in venting her anger.

Giving up after a while; she turned to leave. Before she even had time to think she felt herself walk straight into someone. Taking her off guard, she lost her balance, falling back, and hitting the hard ground with a thud. Ignoring the pain, she desperately glanced up at the stranger before her. Through the darkness of the night and further shadows cast by nearby trees, she was unable to make out any of their features. She began to panic as the person moved closer to her, until; she caught a hazy glimpse of the familiar uniform they wore.

She began to relax as the reality of the situation sank in. She had bumped into an on-duty guard, who probably came to find out what was making so much noise.

"_I am so sorry- are you ok?",_ his voice was gentle but concerned. The anonymous man threw aside his weapon, which hit the ground with a soft clatter, and extended his hand to her. Without too much hesitation she gave him hers. In one swift movement he pulled her to her feet; there bodies only inches apart. Grabbing his arm for support, she used his body to stop her own aching one from falling back down. She could feel his hardened muscles through the thick material of his uniform.

Finally close enough to see him properly; she brought her eyes to his.

"_O- Oh no"._

A shaky murmur was all she could muster; instantly recognising his softened features. Reflexively she pushed him away from her, backing herself into the locked gates behind her.

* * *

Please review : ) 


	6. Beside You In Time

**Chapter Six: Beside You In Time**

* * *

Stumbling backwards, she fell against the iron gates; the cold metal bars sending shivers down her spine. Through the shadows of the night she could only just see the shock on his face as he regained his footing. As if needing a few seconds to adjust to what had just happened, he just stood there, dumbfounded. He looked up in her direction; his eyes scanning the darkness for someone he could not see. Holding her breath, she silently crouched down into further darkness, watching as the man blindly made his way towards the gates. Walking slowly, he held his hands closely in front of him instinctively. His movements were edgy and uncertain. She watched as he desperately tried to see through the obscurity of the night. Her heart began to quicken as he naively made his way towards her. She wanted to crawl backwards, but he had her cornered between the iron gates and a stone wall; the only direction she could move was straight into his possession. He stopped a foot-step away from her. After a moment he began to turn away; Zelda lent her head back against the stone and silently let out a breath of relief. Stopping mid-step, the man turned back around, crouching in front of her before she even had time to gasp.

"_No!",_ she screamed,_ "stay away from me!"_ She tried to push him away from her but he grabbed her wrists, restraining her violent movements. No matter how hard she tried to fight him off, she knew she could not win; he was so much stronger than her.

"_Shhhhhhhhhh… don't fight me, I am not going to hurt you"_, he spoke to her with a calmness; trying to subdue her. _"It's ok."_ Feeling her arms finally go limp, he loosened his grip on her wrists.

"_Please, let go of me"_, Zelda whispered, her voice full of fear as she looked into the darkened face of her captor. His voice remained gentle as he replied.

"_Only if you promise you will not attack me if I do."_ Zelda let out a shaky breath, considering her options. After a short pause, she agreed to him and he released her. She hugged her wrists against her chest protectively, just in case he decided to hold her down again.

Brushing the hair from her eyes, he tried to make out the intruder's darkened face.

"_What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"_

Zelda didn't answer him; instead, she turned her face away from his.

"_Please"_, he began, trying to comfort her_- "at least tell me your name"_ She raised her face to his in disbelief.

"_You- you don't know who I am"_, her voice giving away every ounce of shock she felt.

"_No… I'm sorry. I can barely see you, let alone recognise you. _

With his help, Zelda slowly rose to her feet. Her body ached. Clutching the bars of the gate as she walked, she removed herself from the shadows the wall cast on her (Link following close behind her) and into the subtle glow the moon shone through the bars.

Link's heart froze as he watched the mysterious women slowly clarify, revealing her true form to him as Hyrule's princess. Immobilised by her emerald eyes, he felt himself sinking under the thoughts that were flooding through his mind.

What had he done?

He stood there in revelation; he didn't know how long it was before he tore his eyes from her, but when he did, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Her soft voice roused him from his thoughts.

"_Please", _she asked, not once looking him in the eyes, _"Are you able to open these gates. The night; it is so dark; I- I didn't- In my haste, I lost my way and now- Please… is there any way you can open these"_, she hesitated, motioning to the locked gates.

Link felt horrible. He tried to apologise, but his body was in shock. Somehow, he eventually managed to take back control of himself, shaking off that feeling he knew he had to ignore. He unlatched a ring of keys from the hip of his belt. Trying his best to distinguish between each seemingly identical key, in what little light he had; he couldn't help but steal a glance at the princess.

As Zelda watched the man unhook a long, grey key from the ring he was holding, a sudden thought hit her. In everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten the gates had been locked from the other side. She opened her mouth to inform him, but the words caught in her throat when she saw what he was doing.

He held his palm upturned next to the bars. The key which was once lying lifeless across his hand was now being raised into the air as if suspended by invisible strings; its colour taking on a crimson glow as if being heated in a fire. She watched in awe as the key was moved through the bars. An instant later there was a click, and the blond guard pushed the gate open.

"_H- You've been taught the arts"_, she stated in astonishment as she watched him retrieve the key without even touching it. She could not believe what she had seen. There were only a few people her age she knew who could actually induce such charms, let alone control them, and they were all of the royal families her father was allianced to. What he did was simple, but even simple charms required concentration. He didn't even have to look at it when he did it; his mind could have been anywhere else.

As he replaced the key on the ring, he looked off into the distant sky which supported the white moon.

"_I try not to use it"_, he replied distractedly._ "Such magic is forbidden to commoners like me."_ He pushed the gate open a little wider, as if indicating to her to return to the castle beyond it. Before she left she turned to thank him, but seeing that he had turned his back to her, now leaning against the gate, she decided to just leave.

* * *

_The warm morning air felt nice against her skin. She stood in a small castle courtyard, covered in beautiful red flowers. Shallow pools of water lined this particular wall of the castle, reflecting the sun's rays. She slowly walked a stone path and up a few steps onto a low stone platform. Her white dress fluttered gently from the breeze, but the scarf around her hair stayed fixed neatly in position. She approached the glass window in front of her and peered through. She saw he father sitting down inside the castle talking to a kneeled local. She gave her father a smile, but he didn't see her. She sighed. He always had enough time for everybody other than his own daughter. She stood there for what seemed like hours looking through the window. Even though she watched her father, her mind was somewhere else, but that was ok. The sound of footsteps came from behind her. As she turned to see who was there, she suddenly felt her head go light and everything seemed to slow down as her surroundings faded out of focus. _

* * *

She awoke in a sweat. Her sheets were tangled tightly around her body. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep, yet her mind remained relatively calm. Calm but confused. This was the third night in a row she had experienced that same obscure dream. It had played out the same every single time; every detail exactly the same. By now it seemed more real than just a dream. But it bothered her, not knowing why this scene played over in her mind, or even what it meant.

This was nothing new to her. When she was younger she use to have haunting dreams; dreams she couldn't shut out. They never made any sense to her. Specialists from all over the land were summoned; each of which diagnosed her with different complex conditions. Her father believed her nightmares were a result of her mother's death when she was only young. She knew they weren't, but eventually found herself agreeing; having people tell you how you feel and how you think will in time start to affect your mind, and you begin to believe what they say. Then, one day, the dreams just stopped. She had grown strong enough to block them out, she thought, and she never was troubled by them again. Until now.

She untangled herself from her silk bounding and sat on the edge of her bed; holding her head in her hands, she tried to ignore the aftermath of thoughts still running through her mind. The sun was beginning to set in through her window, which told her it was well into the morning.

There was a knock at her door.

When she opened the door, she was happy to see the welcoming smile so characteristic of Impa, who, after her usual good-morning banter, was eventually brought to her point. Her father wanted to see her straight away. That was all that Impa was told.

She quickly got dressed in a simple but elegant jade corset dress, which laced up the front, and tied her hair back in a silk ribbon of similar colour. With fair skin like porcelain, she was said to have a natural beauty unlike anything seen before; she was often compared to the goddesses themselves, but shrugged these complements off as flattery, nothing more. Even though women from all over the land would have killed to have been born with such good genes and very openly communicated this to her, Zelda still hated such obsequiousness. Modestly, she did not see truth in their words; believing instead they were just sucking up to her. She could see through their falsities and manipulations.

* * *

The king rose from his chair and began to slowly walk the perimeter of the large table as he continued to talk to the guard on the opposite side of the room. Once he finished his speech, he stopped and waited for a response. The guard lent against the wall; arms crossed in front of him and stared at the ground. After a moment he opened his mouth to reply.

"_That was not part of our deal"_, he answered dejectedly.

"_Deal?!"_ the king repeated in mock confusion, _"What deal? A deal implies you actually had a say in the matter. What I offered_, he elaborated, stressing the last word, _was a chance to redeem yourself. You should be down on your hands and knees thanking me for saving your pitiful life",_ he said with a tone of disgust. _Remember, I could have left you in your cell to die, just_ _like the rest of those who shouldn't deserve a second chance; but I, I am a nice person", _he said, giving the guard a sarcastic grin. _"And if I remember correctly, which I do; you agreed to my command in return for your life._

The guard unfolded his arms in frustration and gave the king an icy glare, _"I don't baby-sit, your highness"_, he said, scorning his title.

"_Well, _the king began, with a hint of resolution in his voice, _"with that settled; there is another bone I have to pick with you", _he said, pulling out another chair and sitting back down.

"_I sent for you at least an hour ago. Why is it that only now you arrive? I do not appreciate your belatedness", _he continued without pause, _"When I tell you to come here, you come!"_

"_With all do respect, Sire, I was still busy completing the last assignment you set for me", _he replied, remaining composed, _"and besides, it takes at least twenty minutes to get all the way over here from my quarters"._

The king paused for a moment deep in thought. With a sigh he raised his eyes back to the guard who had begun to fiddle with a small ornament he had picked up.

"_Fine. From now on you will reside in the castle. Maybe at least this way I can keep an eye on you. Problem settled?"_ this was more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head. _"There is one more thing. If you return to me my tunic and weapons, maybe then I might consider it", _he said stubbornly.

"_And why might I do that?"_

"_You and I both know you don't want me to leave; no offence, but without me, your guards are royally screwed"_ he said, as if breaking the news to him for the first time.

"_Oh, but your not going anywhere."_

"_Really",_ he asked meaningfully. The king narrowed his eyes. _"No one, not your guards, not even your army can stop me from leaving"._

"_Is that so", _the king replied, amused, _"Then why haven't you left?"_

The guard gave him a stubborn shrug and a childish smile.

Before the King could respond, he was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. He regained his composure when he saw his daughter appear. She began to walk over to her father who was seated at the far side of the expansive hall; the whole time oblivious to the young guard who had been standing out of her direct line of sight. She stopped in front of her father.

"_Impa saw me this morning; she said you wanted to see me",_ she said in a friendly tone.

"_Ah... yes. I have organised for you to travel to Kakariko this morning. If you are lucky, you should arrive there before noon." _Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"_But, why?"_

"_There is an old woman who works in that village, who I have been told, is a very gifted dressmaker. I have arranged for you to meet her today to design something nice for your coming of age ceremony. Now, I have already gone over a few requirements with her, so if you can work out something you might like, she said it would be ready by the time it is needed." _

"_Oh!" _she said rather shocked,_ "This is the first I have heard about this"_

"_Don't be silly"_, her father said, shaking his hand_, "I mentioned this to you one night last week." _Zelda nodded her head in acceptance even though she knew the news had not been mentioned.

"_Well then… when am I leaving?"_

"_As soon as you're ready."_

_Oh! Right now? But, father; the carriage has not been fixed and you never let me go by horseback... and only just a few minutes ago I saw Impa; she said she knew nothing of your matter." _

"_Impa has been summoned to Castle town on urgent business; she will not be accompanying you today." _Zelda's smile rose at the thought that her father was going to finally let her travel alone. But her hopes were dashed just as quickly as they were raised when the King next opened his mouth.

"_But do not be mistaken. I have arranged for someone else to escort you there." _Zelda narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, before she asked who. Her father nodded to a place over her shoulder. Zelda turned around, preparing herself for the worst… but definitely not for what was. The King's words rung in her ears-

"_Oh- just a guard"_

**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Something I Can Never Have

**Chapter 7: Something I Can Never Have**

* * *

The morning was starting to set in. Zelda made her way down the front steps outside the castle, a maid bustling closely behind her with a bag of a few of her belongings and a cloak which her father insisted she bring. She was a little nervous about travelling alone with the man, which only a few nights ago had scared her half to death. But despite this, she actually wasn't _as_ nervous as she expected she would have been. Since that night, she couldn't take her mind off him; there was something about him that intrigued her; she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the mystery that hung over him; enticing her to want to know. His eyes had so much to hide, and yes, maybe she was just a little more than curious to know what.

She walked across a path lined with guards, standing at attention as she passed; the last of which signalled to a sentry for the gates in front of her to be hauled open. She held up the low hem of her dress as she walked across the dusty path. As she crossed through the elaborate archaic gates, her mind took in the scene in front of her.

Link stroked the mane of the beautiful auburn horse which would be taking him across Hyrule to Kakariko. He felt her corse hair under his fingertips, which reminded him of the last time he had seen this horse.

_How ironic_, he thought, with a sigh, _that bastard of a King just loves to rub it in, doesn't he._ He brought his face close to hers as he began to whisper in her ear.

"_You've gotten me into a lot of trouble, girl"._ He spoke to her as if she could understand; sometimes he thought she could. _"Don't worry; we will leave this place for good, soon."_ He looked off into the distance before he continued. _"But not yet" _

The mare playfully nuzzled against her master's shoulder.

Zelda took her cloak and bag from the maid before dismissing her. She watched as she disappeared around the corner, then turned towards the blond. He had his back to her, saddling one of the two horses; unaware of her presence. For a moment, she just stood there, watching him in her own anonymity.

His attire brought back memories of the time when she first saw him; beaten and dirtied; held down in his weakness. She cast those thoughts aside as she observed how quickly his body had healed. Not a scratch or bruise tainted his fair skin.

This thought just heightened her intrigue; most people would have been lucky to even survive what he had endured, let alone recover so well; he boar no signs of what he had been through. Maybe her father saw this in him; maybe this was why he was so quick to accept him.

The dry leaves under her shoes crunched as she walked towards him, causing him to turn towards the noise. He accepted her with a manner so unlike anything she ever expected of him. It wasn't his kindness that surprised her; not even his gentleness as he said her name; it was the slight, unforeseen hint of shyness that hung over him which she had never seen or expected in him before. She gave him a quick, bashful smile as he chivalrously took her cloak and bag from her and watched as he fastened it to the side of the saddle of her horse.

"_I'm sorry"_

With a confused expression he turned his face back to her's; his hands still holding the straps of the saddle. He shook his head in puzzlement.

"_Sorry?... What do you have to be sorry for?"_

"_My father; he can be a little…controlling; sometimes he can't see past his own selfish wants."_

He returned his attention to the saddle; letting a discrete smile escape his lips, as if he found the whole idea rather amusing.

"_Trust me; your father doesn't rank high on my list of concerns." _She watched his arms as he confidently tightened the strap in place, like a man familiar with riding. This thought made her realise just how little she actually knew about him. The words he spoke just seemed to keep his true self hidden from her, as if the person she was talking to was just a shell.

He helped her on to her beautiful white horse; his hand lingering against the smooth material of her dress, for a moment just short enough for her not to notice. That swift moment contrasting the two; her beautiful, gentle exterior and his dark, troubled inside.

Within the next moment, they were both galloping over the castle drawbridge; Zelda following him into the grassy, open Hyrule field. The morning sun casting a beautiful shine over the deserted countryside. Despite the twittering of unknown birds, and the rhythmic sound the hooves made, they rode in complete silence, for what seemed to Zelda like forever. Every now and again he would cast her a glance; making sure she was all right.

Within a short moment, they neared a small stream which passed through the field. Link began to slow his horse down to a steady trot as he neared the stream; Zelda followed suite. When he came to a halt in front of her, he dismounted and walked over to her (his mare not needing invitation to start enjoying the cool water).

"_We will stop here for a few minutes. The horses should rest a while; it is a long trip to make and they must be thirsty in this heat." _She took his hand as he helped her off her horse. She led her horse by the reins over to the stream beside the auburn mare, where he took advantage of the refreshing water.

Link sat on the grass, leaning his back against one of the rocks which were scattered around the stream. He watched the princess as she fussed over her horse; trying to entice him to drink a little more. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his own horse nudge her in the side, leaving a huge watery stain on her green satin dress. He couldn't hold back his laugh when he saw her reaction. Eventually, she gave up on trying to dry her dress and brought herself over to the smirking blond guard who was looking off into the distance; distracted by his amusing thoughts. She sat herself elegantly on the grass not to far from him. She snuck a glance at the mysterious boy. He seemed so relaxed. Her eyes drifted across his body; the tunic he was wearing bore no emblem or insignia of any neighbouring land; it looked like a uniform of some sort, but it resembled nothing she had ever seen before.

While his mind was somewhere else, he was completely oblivious to her prying eyes. His own eyes drifted over to the horses beside the stream. He began to bring his attention towards the princess, when something sparked his mind. He followed the stream downhill with his eyes, seeing it disappear through a narrow canyon.

Zelda opened her mouth to ask him something, but was cut of when he beat her to it.

"_Your father ordered me to escort you to Kakariko so you could buy a dress; is it ok if I ask you why this dress is so important?", _he said straightening himself up against the rock.

"_I am soon to turn eighteen; with my birthday comes my right to the throne. It's sort of a tradition; a coming of age party will be held, marking this transition. The dress was my father's idea; goddess knows how many dresses I already own. My father wants everything to be perfect",_ the princess said in an almost exhausted tone.

"_Your father seemed to take this very well- I mean; he is willingly giving up the throne; the king never struck me as someone who would readily give away so much power."_

"_I try my hardest not to justify, or even understand my father's actions"_, she said, shaking her head. Link could see there was more to her words than she intended to imply. He rose to his feet; bringing himself over next to her. She looked up with uncertainty at his outstretched hand.

"_I want to show you something, princess"_

His expression was soft, she wasn't sure what to do, but something inside of her made her take his hand. He helped her to her feet.

"_Where are we going?",_ she called after him as he began to mount his horse.

"_It won't take long; I promise"_

She looked up at him incredibly.

"_But… I know nothing about you",_ she laughed, not knowing wether he was being serious or not._ "I mean, I don't even know your name."_

He gave her a smile.

"_Yes, but you've already made your decision; knowing my name isn't going to change your mind."_

His deep cerulean eyes sparkled with a sense of mystery; tempting her. Something about them made her want to give in and let him take her away from this, even if it were only to be a passing moment. His eyes were more than just tempting; they were comforting; they reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who. If there were any reason for her not to trust him, his eyes definitely didn't let on.

He smiled when he finally saw her nod in consent.

"_Tie your horse to the branch of that tree"_, he said motioning to a nearby agora. Zelda turned in the direction he signalled; narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"_Why?"_

His silence told her he knew what he was doing, so she decided not to further question him.

When she returned, he took her hand and helped her up onto his own horse.

"_Hold on", _were the last words he spoke before he nudged his feet into his horse and took off along a different route. He rode with a confidence a little perturbing to her. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She watched her surroundings reel past her. Following the stream downhill, she soon found herself being taken into a setting so unfamiliar to her; she had never seen beyond her line of sight when she was on her sole, routine visits to Kakariko. It just made her wonder at how much of her great land she would soon to be ruling, that she had never laid eyes on before. The stream began to widen as they followed it through a narrow valley. Within a few minutes, they neared the end of the valley; the raised land around them extended out, giving way to Hyrule's most beautiful body of water. Zelda gasped when she saw the glistening lake in all its splendour. The crystal blue waters extended off into the distance; scattering the light as it hit its surface and casting sparkles of colour for any who came to bask in its elegance. The water's edge was lined in clusters of beautiful golden flowers, leaning into the sun's rays. They looked so delicate and undisturbed and reminded her greatly of tiny tulips of light.

Link slowed the horse down to a steady trot along the lake's edge.

"_Isn't Lake Hylia beautiful",_ he whispered, leaning over his shoulder. Zelda wanted to reply, but she could not find words worthy of justifying her thoughts.

Link sat comfortably on the grass; his chin resting on his hand as he watched the princess by the water. She was walking barefoot through the shallows; her dress held around her knees; enjoying her own moment of escape. She giggled as a school of tiny fish brushed by her legs.

Link smiled when he saw how happy she was. He felt sorry for her when he thought that at the end of all this, she would have to return to the castle, and return to a life voided of true meaning and bound by restrictions and formalities. For the last fifteen minutes he had been trying to think of a way of telling her that they ought to be heading back, but he couldn't bring himself to taking her pleasure from her.

Zelda examined a few pebbles she had picked up before letting them fall back into the water with a small splash. She turned back to see the blond. He looked troubled; he was staring down at his hand as he thoughtlessly pulled at the grass around him. He gave her a strained smile when he saw her look up at him. Zelda removed herself from the cool water and sat beside Link. She could not believe how comfortable she was feeling around him, yet he had the most unusual behaviour. He could go from being so cold and detached, to so gentle and kind. After everything she had thought of him, she couldn't be more surprised and even a little confused. She wished she could understand him.

"_You must tell me something"_, Zelda began. Link raised his awaiting eyes to meet hers.

"_Please, you must tell me your name; I feel like I should be thinking of you as more than just a stranger, but without knowing your title, that cannot be"_

He dropped his blond eyelashes once, temporarily concealing his beautiful cerulean eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes embraced hers in a prolonged gaze; making Zelda blush and lower her eyes. For a moment she thought he would not answer her, but when she heard his next mutter, she knew she was wrong.

"_Link"_, she repeated, as if tasting the name on her lips. She smiled; she didn't know why, she just did. She said his name again and again, not wanting the taste to subside, not wanting that vague thought itching at the back of her mind to escape her. He looked unusually saddened as she spoke his name; she didn't understand.

She looked out along the lake; the wind had unsettled the water, sending ripples across its surface.

"_Why-"_, she began, turning back to Link, _"why did you bring me here today, Link?"_ After a pause and without looking up, he answered.

"_It doesn't take nearly being starved and beaten to death to understand the workings of your father's mind. He may not be wise, but he has persistence and determination. There would be nothing he wouldn't do to preserve Hyrule's position and power. It's like you said to me this morning; your father __can't see past his own selfish wants; Zelda, the princess of Hyrule", _he said, looking up at her, _"even a commoner like I can see that you have lived under his shadow, his rule, and his word your whole life. You have never set a foot beyond his control. But it's not just your father's orders; it's your duty you must uphold; that unwritten law that forbids you to experience anything… normal."_ Zelda tried to ignore the effect his words were having on her. Over time she had learnt to suppress any emotions unsuitable for the public's eye; she had to. She could hold back her tears, but not the realisation his words gave her. To have her situation laid out so perfectly in front of her to see; it was more than just confronting, it was saddening.

"_There was once a time when I use to bring someone down to this lake; we would just sit here for hours just looking out across the water. We didn't even need to talk. In times when she felt she had no control, I would bring her here. She found this place so comforting, so releasing." _He stared out across the water as if reminiscing of a better time. Zelda returned her gaze to him, asking gently,

"_What happened to her?"_

Link gave her a weak smile, trying desperately to cover up the hurt he felt inside.

"_As time goes on, people change, people forget. She forgot about me; I guess we just weren't meant to be." _Zelda shook her head.

"_I'm sure that can't be it"_, she whispered, _"If you meant to her as much as she did to you, she couldn't have just forgotten you"_, her words filled with the sympathy she felt for him. He gave her words a weak laugh, turning to her he replied.

"_You would think so, wouldn't you?" _He stared into her eyes, searching them in vain for an answer to that very question he had asked himself so many times before.

After an awkward silence, which Zelda felt to be more painful than anything, he spoke again, this time with his words unwavering and his countenance rebuilt.

"_We should be heading back now. You are expected in Kakariko"_ Zelda's eyes saddened at the thought of returning back to her life right now. She lowered her head, for a moment considering defeat. She looked back out across the beautiful lake; the sight soothed her mind; everything else can wait.

She turned back to Link.

"_Please, let me stay for a little longer"_ she said pleadingly. Link knew he shouldn't, but he didn't want to refuse her the one simple pleasure she may never experience again.

"_What about your father?"_ he said shaking his head, desperately trying to convince himself not to oblige. _"Your father is expecting you to return with a gown; if we don't leave soon it will be too late."_

"_I will tell him that I was not pleased with any of the dresses; he will be disappointed and maybe even angry, but nothing more will come of it. He will not know that you brought me here"_

He would have been heartless to have refused the look she gave him; he found himself being pulled to his feet by the newly spirited princess, who lead him off to the water; this time she didn't worry about how wet her dress were to get, she was just so happy to be having so much fun.

The sky was starting to fade by the time Link rode away from the lake; the tired princess leaning her cheek against his shoulder, her arms wrapped firmly around his chest. His tunic felt a lot thinner than it looked; if she weren't so tired she would have felt a little uncomfortable being so close to him. Her surroundings flashed past her in a blur. The sound of the soldier's breathing eventually soothed her into sleep.

It was late in the evening when she was awoken by a gentle rouse. She moaned as she blinked open her eyes; letting them adjust to her environment before she could recall where she was. The heavy iron gates in front of her instantly triggered her memory. She looked around to see her white horse alongside the auburn one she was on. She lifted her head from Link's warm shoulder, and with his help, she dismounted from his horse.

As they walked along the path towards the castle's main entry, she noticed Link was giving her an unusual look. After a little while, she found she could not ignore him any more and turned to ask him what seemed to have caught his attention. He simply reached past her face and pulled out a flower from within her hair. She looked at the small golden flower with a little disappointment. She had forgotten she had put the flower in her hair and it had become crumpled from leaning against it on the way back to the castle. She held on to the flower; she wanted to keep it to remind her of the beautiful lake she had seen today; it was such a simple pleasure, but by far it was the most fun she had had in such a long time.

When they reached the door, Zelda turned to thank Link for what he had done for her; she was so grateful, she knew not how to express herself. Link gave her a smile, showing her that he understood and accepted her thankyou. Zelda turned to leave, but as she did a thought came to her mind.

"_Link",_ she said, turning back to face him. He awaited for her to continue in a gentle silence.

"_I want you to show me something",_ she said in a whisper.

Link narrowed his eyes, trying to follow where she was taking this.

"_You perform magic like no one I have ever seen before. I want you to show me something, anything."_ He paused for a moment knowing full well he could be killed if anyone saw him execute the 'noble-mans' art. He looked at the wilted flower in her hands and smiled.

Zelda could not tell what he was up to; the grin on his face gave away nothing. He took the flower from her hands.

"_You like these flowers, don't you?" _

Zelda barely had a chance to reply before she saw what he was doing.

Millions of tiny golden flowers, the same ones she had seen at the lake, began to grow from the ground. Even the stone path they were standing on was becoming blanketed in the glow from these exotic flowers. Zelda gasped and stood in awe as she watched the court yard transform into a garden of beauty and magic. This was unlike anything Zelda ever imagined he would do for her.

Link leaned over and pulled a dainty flower from the stone below him; as he did so, something glistening fell out from within his collar. Zelda's smile of admiration slowly dropped to that of disbelief when she saw the silver locket hanging around his neck.

"_No"_, she said, shaking her head in bewilderment. Link looked at her with confusion. Zelda backed away from him, her eyes filling with tears of betray. Link walked towards her; trying to comfort her; he didn't understand what he had done to make her react this way. Zelda's tears suddenly turned to those of anger. She reached out and took the locket in her hand, breaking the chain as she yanked it from his neck.

Link's eyes widened as he realised what she had taken. She pushed Link away from her in anger, and with words cold enough to freeze over hell she spoke to him.

"_Don't ever come near me again"_

Link's stomach twisted as he received her words. The flower he held dropped to the ground. As she turned and walked away, he felt her hateful thoughts directed at him. He swore he could feel himself dying, just like the field of once-divine flowers around him as they slowly decayed into an arena of black, burn ash.

* * *

This chapter was a bit long. I hope you all liked it. Please review : ) 


	8. Complications Of The Flesh

Hey guys! First i want to say thankyou so much for the reviews; you don't know how much it means to me that some people will take the time and give me some feedback. Secondly, it has come to a part of the story where i must restate the comment i made to you all at the start of the first chapter. Some of you probably won't like some of the themes expressed in this chapter, but i hope that the large majority of the readers wont be discouraged (either you saw it coming or not). This chapter is a little shorter than normal. I hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter Eight: Complications Of The Flesh**

* * *

Zelda ran her finger over the engravings on the silver locket; her hand shaking as she tried desperately to justify the thoughts running through her head. Her mind ached with distress and confusion.

Why did he have this?

It had been two days since she last saw Link; she could not forget that look in his eyes when he saw her take the locket from him. She shook her head violently, trying to dispel that image which had been lingering inside her mind. None of this made any sense to her. She put her face in her hands and calmly tried to rationalize what had happened, but every possible answer just made her more upset.

How did he get this?

She returned her eyes to its polished surface. The antique calligraphic letter carved into the metal provided her with no doubt that it belonged to her.

Her mother had given her this necklace only months before she died. It had become her most cherished belonging; it was the only thing she had left to remind her of her mother. Zelda was so young when she passed away, and even what little memories she had left of her had begun to fade away; trapped in her past.

She could still remember the day she lost this locket; she was only ten. It seemed as if it had just vanished; gone without a trace. She was so distraught; days she had spent searching throughout the castle; retracing her steps; trying in vain to recover what she had lost. She had finally given up in tears; accepting the fact that she would never see it again.

When she saw it hanging from Link's neck she felt like crying; she felt like screaming. How could he possibly have this?

Just that moment she was startled by a familiar voice.

"_May I take this seat?"_

Zelda looked up to see the welcoming, affectionate smile of her friend Ash. She wasn't in the mood for company, but not wanting him to pick up on her distress, she agreed; moving aside and letting him sit beside her on the wooden bench seat under the warm sun. For a moment he just sat there in silence staring out across the courtyard. That gentle smile remained on his lips. Although they seemed so comforting, she avoided his eyes. It was almost as if he could pick up on her sadness and wanted to make it go away. She tried her hardest to engage in his conversation with composure and a happy countenance, but he could scene that her mind was elsewhere.

"_There's something wrong Zelda, isn't there?"_

"_Wrong?… what ever are you talking about?", _Zelda asked in mock confusion.

"_You have been in such a disheartening mood the past few days",_ he said, putting his hand on hers in comfort, _"It is so unlike you to be acting this way."_

"_I appreciate your concern, but trust me Ash, I am absolutely fine", _she said smiling falsely. She could tell he didn't buy it. Usually she would have confided in him, but somehow it just didn't seem right dragging him into her personal problems right now.

She felt unusually saddened when she had finally convinced Ash of her happiness; to see him walk off; she wanted nothing more than to let her best friend comfort her, to let him soothe her worries and confusion, but she had just pushed him away.

She heard not one word Impa spoke to her during the rest of her lessons; she found herself staring out the window, searching for some sort of answer, anything to soothe her mind. So many times had she considered just forgetting what had happened. She would never speak to Link again; and why should she? She had no business with him. He was just some commoner, a mere servant, a slave. She would convince her father to let him go; he would leave her life for good; he would no longer be the source of her worries and sorrow.

But deep down she knew that was a lie. She could never live with herself if she left it at that; she would be haunted by her thoughts of 'what-ifs' for the rest of her life. No. She could not let this go unexplained.

When she left the library that night, she found herself being drawn to the corridor leading to the room her father assigned to Link. She stood in front of his door for a few minutes, listening for any sign of movement. To her ears, his room appeared to be empty; for a moment she considered just leaving; if he was there, she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

She sighed and brushed the strands of hair from her eyes. She reached her hand out, letting it linger only inches from the door until she forced herself to knock.

She stood in silence for a moment before knocking again a little louder.

He did not answer, yet she could have sworn she heard someone move around in there. She brought her hand to the door handle and gently began to push the door open.

Before she had opened the door enough to reveal anything in his room, she felt the door being pushed back, only narrowly missing her face as it slammed shut again. She jumped back in fright; gasping as the person's unforeseen gesture took her by surprise.

The corridor fell silent once again. She stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. She approached his door again.

"_Link, it's me Zelda"_, she said finally. Her voice came over a lot softer than she initially planned. _"Please, I want to talk to you; will you open the door?"_ He didn't answer.

She put her ear up against the door. Even through the solid wood, she could hear Link's breathing from behind the closed door. It sounded so strained, as if every breath was causing him pain. He was so close; she could almost feel his presence.

"_Link… are you ok?",_ she said starting to worry a little. Again there was no answer. She knew something was wrong. But why was he acting so stubborn?

"_Link", _she demanded with a voice of authority, _"Open the door!"_ She grabbed the door handle and attempted to open it again, but this time he held it shut.

"_Please Zelda; I don't want to talk to you right now; just go away… please!", _Zelda was startled to hear the anguish in his voice; he was practically pleading with her to leave him.

Link kept his back lent against the door. He did not want Zelda to see him; not like this. He could feel himself growing tired fast; his every limb weakening. By the time he finally heard Zelda's footsteps retreating, the door was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. He lent his head back against the cool wood; trying to ignore the pain surging through his arms. He wished he didn't have to keep doing this to himself, but he found that the only times he ever had any control over his feelings was when he forced them on himself. He felt his legs giving way underneath him; his back slid down the door and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Every second proved to be more painful as he fought to stay conscious. He glanced down at the damage he had inflicted.

Through hazy eyes, he watched the blood cover his hands and drip from his limp fingertips. The knife laid lifelessly on the ground, only feet away. His body had become so weak; his mind even worse. Everything seemed to be painted black and white; he could only focus on the most important things…

"_Trust me"_, she had said. Her beautiful eyes reassured him that everything would be fine. He smiled. He did trust her. Her word was all it would take, and he would walk through fire for her if she had told him he was able to.

"_Fate has stolen so much from you Link"_, she said, taking his hand in hers. _"We can make this right; you deserve a second chance."_

Her skin had felt so soft, so delicate; he never wanted to let go; how he now wished he never did.

She had placed her hand on his back; gently pulling him into a tight embrace. He remembered feeling her warm breath on his neck, before he brought his lips to meet hers. How he longed to taste her lips again. He had never thought that would be their final kiss; that her words to follow would be her last ones of meaning. 'What-ifs' and 'could-have-beens' tormented what was left of him.

He had pulled away from her needing lips; her breath quivering from the feeling only Link could give to her. She spoke to him in a breathless-whisper.

"_Will you wait for me, Link?"_

Link removed one of his hands from around her back and brought it to her face, gently removing a piece of golden hair which had fallen across her face. She took his hand; closing his fingers around something cold and metallic. He had looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled a smile only she could bring out of him. He nodded his head, muttering that one simple word which now echoed through his thoughts…

"_Yes"_

His surroundings began to blur out of focus; the pain he originally felt had settled into a blinding numbness; he wanted so desperately for all his misery to just end; to leave him with what he once had.

Every inch of his body told him to let it take him over; to let what must come, come. He had become so weak; drained of any life. He let his heavy eyelids close; every sight and sound faded away as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zelda lent against her balcony, looking out across her moonlit kingdom. She had awoken from that same plaguing dream she wished she could just forget. She couldn't understand why her mind kept playing this for her to see; it meant nothing to her.

Her eyes drifted across to the stables in the distance, the sight made her heart sink as it instantly reminded her of Link. She had felt so comfortable around him; she felt as if she had met someone who could see beyond her crown and title; he could see her for what she was. Something about Link made her trust him; to trust him enough to let him take her away from all this. Was it something about his eyes? Something about his words. Something about his touch…

She wished she had never trusted him. He was keeping something from her; she could tell he was hiding something from the moment he first spoke to her. Everything that had happened the past few weeks… it can not just be coincidence. He had to be here for a reason. Everything he was keeping hidden from her, she told herself she was going to find out.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Let me know your ideas and/ or opinions by reviewing.

Thanks : )


	9. The Forgotten Hero

Hey everyone. This chapter was alot harder to write than i initially expected, i just hope you can understand what i am trying to explain. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter : )

**Chapter Nine: The Forgotten Hero**

* * *

_Tears falling down again,_

_You fall to your knees,_

_You beg, you bleed,_

_Can I be someone else?_

_For all the times I hated myself,_

_Your failures devour,_

_You're hurting every hour,_

_You're drowning in your imperfection…_

From afar she watched him. She watched the way he moved. She watched the way he mastered his sword; the way he handled his bow with strength and accuracy. She watched as he taught those around him with a knowledge and skill far beyond what they could ever hope to attain. For hours she watched him, unable to look away, even for a second. She watched the way he didn't seem to care about anything around him; he was only there to do his job. He taught with only half his mind; the rest was elsewhere, distracted by what Zelda wished she could understand.

Then, from out of nowhere and with no warning, he faltered, dropping his sword. He ripped off his left gauntlet, clutching his wrist as if he had been injured. Zelda was not the only one surprised to see this. The group of guards Link had been instructing stood in disbelief, uncertain how to react. They looked as if they had just observed an immortal die. He clenched and shook his hand as if trying to quickly discard the pain.

Link looked up at the random selection of uniformed guards standing around him. He forced a smile to his face as if nothing had happened, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain which had begun to engulf his whole arm. Link was lucky to just be alive after yesterday; if he was anyone else, he wouldn't have been so lucky. He could endure fatal wounds, only to live to endure more. He had never understood why his body was so immune; he thought that maybe over time he had become strong enough to tolerate the pain he felt; that there was only so much he could do to hurt himself before he began to feel nothing; _well, not quite nothing_, he thought, looking down at the deep gashes in his wrist. He knew he couldn't go on like this.

"_I think we'll call this a day",_ Link began, watching a few of the men retire to the shade before picking up his sword and gauntlet with his capable hand, _"Same time tomorrow",_ he said walking off without looking back. Zelda watched as he left by himself; this was her chance. She removed herself from where she was hiding and headed off in the same direction as Link. She didn't approach him straight away; she kept her distance, making sure to follow him without been noticed. He sheathed his sword, freeing up his hand to pull his sleeve tighter around his left wrist. He soon approached a narrow doorway which fed him back through to the inner chambers of the castle. Zelda followed suit. She soon realised that he was heading back to his room. This time she would not be turned away, he would not ignore her.

Zelda turned into the last corridor just as Link opened the door to his room. She quickly hurried after him. As Link walked through the doorway, he let his gear fall to the ground; with very little energy, he lightly pushed the door, hoping it would shut by itself.

He made his way over to his bed and sat down on its edge. He lifted one leg on to his knee and began to unbuckle his boot, when a thought hit him. He didn't remember hearing the door click shut. He raised his eyes to the door, which was now wide open and to his utter surprise stood the princess.

He watched her with a sense of inevitable dread as she closed the door behind her, unknowingly leaning her back against it the same way he had during their last encounter. Her body language let him know that if he wanted to leave, he'd have to get through her first.

Link knew what was coming. It killed him to think that at the end of this, she would probably end up hating him even more; she would not understand; he didn't expect her to.

She stood there in silence; staring into his handsome yet tentative eyes. It was only days ago that she had sought comfort in his eyes and had felt safe, knowing that they watched over her. When she looked into his eyes now, she felt as if she barely recognised them; they looked so pail, so sad.

Link opened his mouth but Zelda spoke first.

"_You know why I am here, Link"_, she said, trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the better of her. _"You know what I want to hear; and you know that I am not leaving here until you tell me."_ She paused for a moment before continuing, _"I will not hold this against you, and I will not tell a soul. I will convince my father to let you go; I will not bother you again." _Link lowered his head, forcing an awkward smile to his lips in an attempt to hide the hurt her words forced onto him.

She unlatched the locket from around her neck and let it hang between her delicate fingers so he could see.

"_You took something of mine"_, she began, watching his eyes stare at the locket dangling from her hand, _"and I want to know why."_

After a moment, he diverted his eyes from her and got to his feet making his way over to the window. He lent his elbows against the frame; his hands covered his face. Zelda waited patiently for him to reply. Keeping his back to her, he raised his head and began to stare vacantly out the window. Finally, with soft words, he spoke.

"_If you had something, something that you valued and treasured beyond anything else in world, something so important to you that you would guard it with your life-"_, his breath wavered,_ "-and you were to wake one day to find it all lost",_ he turned back to face her; his eyes captured hers as he spoke, _"… would you not do everything in your power to get it back?" _

His question surprised her a little; she wasn't sure how to answer; though something told her he wasn't referring to her locket.

"_The fact that you no longer had it drove you insane every time you were reminded, and every little thing just served to remind you. Every day and every night your mind would be consumed by thoughts, plaguing your every second. Half of your mind would try to saver what conscious and rational thoughts you had left, trying to convince yourself that the broken cannot be fixed, and that the past cannot be reawakened. The other half, the half which had kept you going all the years, told you not to ever let go."_

Zelda shook her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"_Why are you telling me this?" _

Link let out a frustrated laugh, but not at her, at himself. He walked slowly over to her. Zelda's grip loosened around the chain as Link gently took it from her. He kept his eyes firmly on the metallic object in his hands as he continued.

"_I did not find this… nor did I take this from you…"_ he paused; his expression gave away his uncertainty in proceeding, however, he continued; his words bitter-sweet. _"You gave this to me."_

Zelda took a step back. She wore an expression as if she had just been offended, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"_Not only do you lie to me, but you insult my intelligence as well"_, she spoke to him coldly. _"I thought you of all people would at least have the decency to be honest to me"_, her voice lowered to a near-whisper, _"I guess not."_ She turned to leave but Link put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-step.

"_Please… let me explain"_, his eyes pleaded with her. She wanted nothing more than to brush his hand off her and leave the room. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't. Maybe there was a part of her which wanted to believe him; which wanted to give him a chance. That part of her overpowered her anger; she stayed where she was. Either way, she began to think that moving was no longer an option after letting his eyes captivate her. She inwardly cursed him for having so much control over her.

She turned completely around to face him again, but remained in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"_Every word I will now speak to you, I have little confidence you will believe. All I ask is that you hear me out"_, his voice was desperate. After pausing to consider for a moment, and despite her scepticism, she nodded her head in acceptance. Taking a few steps back, he sat down on the edge of his bed once more.

"_It seems like so long ago that you gave this to me"_, he said, still holding the locket in his hands, _"Yet, sometimes it seems like just yesterday"_, he couldn't help but smile bitterly and shake his head in defeat when he thought about the irony of the situation. _"Maybe in another life it was._ He brought his saddened eyes to hers.

_Zelda, you don't remember me, do you?"_, he already knew her answer, but he just had to ask her.

Zelda stared at him incredulity. She shook her head, knowing that she definitely would have recognised him if she had seen him before.

"_There was once a time when we were so close. Tragedy had brought us together… this beautiful kingdom you will soon rule over was once plagued with war and destruction… the thriving castle town which is now filled with the young and__ keen, was once a ghost town, inhabited by only the dead… the majestic fields of Hyrule were overrun with beasts sent from the dark lord himself"_, Link sighed. It was almost killing him to have to retell to the woman he loved, the life that she had forgotten; the memories of seven years which she had spent by his side that had been taken away in one determined flash.

Link ran his finger over the grooves around the edge of the locket, and for the millionth time he tried in vain to open it, but like after every other attempt, it remained shut; it was as if it was being held fastened closed with a force beyond human control; as if it was held by a charm.

"_You tell me that you are impressed by the magic I can preform… but during those lost years, I saw you control a magic beyond anything else ever witnessed; you were granted a magic from the goddesses themselves. With this power, we were able to rid the land of this fiend, banishing him to the Sacred Realm, a place unaffected by the normal laws of nature and time."_ Zelda could do nothing but stare at him as he spoke. She wasn't sure what to think or what to feel. She was finding it almost impossible to believe his explanation, until he mentioned the Sacred Realm. During her many days alone in the library she had stumbled across a shelf of very old Hylian manuscripts, one of which mentioned this realm. She had always believed it was just an ancient legend…

"_During those seven years, time had been manipulated almost beyond repair. So much had been taken from all of us; so much time had been lost"_, he raised his eyes to embrace hers in a tender gaze,_ "only you had the divine power_ _to return the balance to the land, to give back the years lost in the war. You told me that we could recover the time we had lost; that we could start over; we could have the life that we had wanted… the life which had to be hindered for the greater good. You made the promise that you would remember me; that you would remember us… _

Zelda's face started to turn a sickly pail colour as Link continued to speak to her. She didn't want to believe what he was telling her; she wasn't even sure if she did believe him, but there were things he spoke of that she just couldn't ignore.

"_The past seven years I have lived twice, but I feel as if dying was a less cruel option. The first time I had spoken to you since waking up an infant again, I saw you amongst the bustle of castle town; you smiled and greeted me. For a moment I actually believed you remembered me. You have no idea how hard it was for me to hear you have to ask me my name. You thought I was just another civilian; just someone being nice; someone greeting their princess. __But it wasn't only you who had forgotten those seven years of war, it was everyone._

_Do you think it is just coincidence that I am here now, speaking to you; for seven years I have tried to get through to you. Getting myself beaten and locked up was what it took to be able to see you… without hesitation, I would do it all again."_

Zelda felt her self starting to sway, as if she was loosing grip on her body and even reality. She knew his eyes were familiar and she just hadn't been able to understand why. Her heart beat began to quicken as she found herself drowning under a wave of sudden realisation. Every thing had been right in front of her all along. He had taken her to the lake because he knew that she liked it there. The woman he had spoken of was her; the reason he had seemed so upset was… She let out a groan and put her hands over her face. Her skin felt so hot and flustered. Her thoughts began to consume her; she felt as if she was going to be sick. She stumbled forward. The last thing she remembered was strong arms catching her as she fell. Her head relaxed against his chest as everything faded to black.

* * *

This chapter has a lot of dicontinuities if you relate it back to Ocarina of Time, for it to work, you have to ignore a few things, eg, the sages. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

Please Review : )


	10. Je N'serai Jamais Loin De Toi

Hey guys. Aother chapter for you. So far this has been my favourite chapter, i hope you all like it!

**Chapter Ten: Je N'serai Jamais Loin De Toi**

* * *

_I'm falling inside the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it use to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_The warm morning air felt nice against her skin. She stood in a small castle courtyard, covered in beautiful red flowers. Shallow pools of water lined this particular wall of the castle, reflecting the sun's rays. She slowly walked a stone path and up a few steps onto a low stone platform. Her white dress fluttered gently from the breeze, but the scarf around her hair stayed fixed neatly in position. She approached the glass window in front of her and peered through. She saw he__r father sitting down inside the castle talking to a kneeled local. She gave her father a smile, but he didn't see her. She sighed. He always had enough time for everybody other than his own daughter. She stood there for what seemed like hours looking through the window. Even though she watched her father, her mind was somewhere else, but that was ok. The sound of footsteps came from behind her. She slowly turned around; her heart beating faster from uncertainty. She inhaled abruptly as her eyes fell on the young boy standing at the base of the stairs; however her surprise quickly subdued into a smile; a smile she wasn't entirely sure why she was giving._

_She looked down at the young elf standing before her; he seemed rather shy and kept his eyes lowered. He was dressed in green and laden with weapons, tainting his look of youthful innocence. He looked her age, yet, like most other children her age, she did not know him. A smile spread handsomely over his lips as he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. All she caught was a glimmer of his alluring blue eyes before she suddenly felt her head go light. Everything seemed to slow down as her surroundings faded once again out of focus. _

Zelda felt as if she was slowly drowning in a sea of thoughts. Fragmented memories she never realised she even had began to play over in her mind; visions of her, visions of him began to surface. They were memories her mind had hidden from her and had forbidden her to see; recollections she should not remember… but he had reminded her. She didn't hear herself groan when the throbbing pain began to worsen, but even in her sleep she subconsciously clutched her forehead. She began to toss and turn uneasily; wishing her thoughts would both cease and never stop all at the same time. She grasped the sheets below her; her knuckles turning white.

She began to feel the raw, needed tug of reality reclaim her mind from her overwhelming subconscious. As she woke, she heard herself whisper his name breathlessly.

Her whole body shook; the coolness of the evening sent shivers across her burning skin; her breathing was rapid and her eyes fought to adjust as she tried to take in her surroundings. As she sat up, she suddenly realised she had been lying on her bed, but… she didn't remember lying down; she didn't even remember walking to her room.

As her mind began to adjust, she found herself slowly recalling the earlier hours of the day; everything he had said to her which had seemed almost impossible…

She sighed. No matter how hard she tried to forget it, she found herself believing him; she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to. She looked around her room; Link must have carried her here.

She got to her feet and began to pace her room restlessly; a million thoughts ran through her mind all at once, yet not one of them coherent.

She had to get out of here; she had to go somewhere where she could think. She picked up her cloak and headed for the door.

The sun was beginning to set, leaving a beautifully marbled sky of crimson and coral. Shivering, Zelda pulled her cloak tighter around her body as she walked the lone pathway through the castle's gardens. She could feel her tears threatening to appear, but she held them back. She had been walking the gardens for the past half hour, just trying to calm her mind, soothe her thoughts and make sense out of everything which threatened to tear her down emotionally.

She walked through a narrow gateway and into another beautiful courtyard.

The more she tried to reason with herself, the more broken and confused she felt inside, however, she knew what she had to do, she knew what was right, she just wished there was another way.

"_Princess" _

That familiar voice startled her; she span around, her beating heart sank when she saw those saddened blue eyes of the one person she knew she was not strong enough to face right now. She clutched her cloak tighter in her fist, trying desperately to keep herself from crying, she tried to stay as emotionless as possible; she had to. Link looked almost as surprised to see her as she felt to see him. He dropped his weapon to the ground and took a few steps towards her. His hair was messed and he looked so drained of any energy. She could see the pain he was going through, she could understand the sorrow he was enduring, the heartache he was willingly suffering for her.

Zelda kept her eyes lowered as he walked over to her; she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes. She never saw the look of hurt on his face which her rejection caused. His hand touched her arm; whether out of comfort, need or just to make her look at him, she didn't know; he quickly withdrew his hand, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"_Please Zelda",_ he whispered desperately, _"don't turn away from me… please… talk to me."_ Despite his plea, she remained silent; she kept her face hidden from his sight; she could feel the tears overpowering what little control she had left.

"_Does it offend you to look at me?" _his words were sad but his voice was heart-breaking. Still, she remained silent. He stood only inches from the woman he loved, yet it took every ounce of his being to not pull her into an embrace, to not hold her in his arms and comfort her. He knew right from the beginning that she would not take this easily, he didn't expect her to. To be told that her life was not always what she thought; to be told that she had lived seven years of her life twice.

He opened his mouth to speak to her again, but this time Zelda very deliberately cut him off.

"_Link… what you told me this morning-" _she shook her head as if still trying to understand it herself; her voice tremorring as she continued to look down, _"what you said to me… it makes no sense, yet… I find myself believing you", _she said with as little emotion as possible. He waited for her to continue, but she remained silent. He took her hands in his, but she quickly pulled away.

"_Link"_, she whispered, _"I am so sorry"_ her voice wavered as she fought to stay in control of her body, which was right now, betraying her. _"I'm sorry, I… I…",_ she began to back away from him, _"… I can't do this, I don't want this"_ She turned and began to walk away from her forgotten lover; now too strong to hold back, her tears streamed down her face. Zelda didn't let herself see his reaction, if she did, she never would have been able to walk away from him.

"_I don't believe you", _Link's desperate voice called after her, making her stop in her tracks. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. She slowly turned around.

"_What did you say?"_, she practically whispered to him through tears.

"_I don't believe you, Zelda", _he repeated, slowly walking over to her. _"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care"_

"_Link, why are you doing this to me?"_, she asked in misery, _"Please… don't do this"_, she begged. Link shook his head; he looked as if he was on the verge of falling to pieces.

"_I need you to do this, Zelda… just tell me you don't care… and I will leave right now and never bother you again… just please… tell me… I need to hear you say it… please…"_

With a great difficulty, Zelda finally brought herself to look at him. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw the pain in his eyes, knowing that she was doing this to him.

"_Say it to me… I want to hear you say it",_ he insisted, stressing every word he spoke as if these were his final wishes.

Zelda opened her mouth and desperately tried to bring herself to give him what he had asked for. Her jaw quivered as she tried to articulate her words, but not a single sound left her throat. She wished so desperately she could bring herself to say it, but she just couldn't. She could lie to herself, but not to him; not to his eyes which were now waiting anxiously for her to speak.

"_Zelda", _he whispered gently, _"I can see it in your eyes… you need me just as much as I need you"_ Zelda stood there in silent agony as he told her what deep down she already knew; she couldn't fight it. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself trembling. Link stepped towards her, their bodies were so close Zelda could feel his warmth. He put his hand on her cheek; he could feel her cold tears under his fingers, yet, he didn't try to brush them away; he let them fall.

"_Zelda-",_ he spoke softly, but Zelda cut him off before he could speak another word.

"_Yes… yes",_ she whispered in sweet defeat. She couldn't restrain her need for him anymore. She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her burning lips; the feeling he instantly gave to her drove her crazy and rendered her weak all at the same time; if he wasn't holding on to her so tightly, she swore she would have fallen to her knees.

Her spontaneous plea for his touch caught Link off guard; for a moment he had completely forgotten how to breathe, but that was ok; suffocation was a small price to pay to feel her need him one more time. His hand tightened in the fabric along her back, pulling her in as close as he could to his body, the whole time intoxicated by the taste of her lips bruising his own. She unleashed seven years worth of pent up passionate need for him, she didn't even realise she had.

The taste of her lips had become to him a distant memory, but he had never forgotten it; like the taste of the forbidden fruit, it tempted him, and had always made him come back for more, no matter what consequences he was faced with; she had no idea just how much control she had over him…

She slowly pulled away; her lips lingering mere fractions of an inch from his; she kept her eyes closed as if still entranced by her gentle warrior and fought to subdue her unsteady breathing. His grip on her loosened and her body naturally fell away from his. Her body screamed in the absence of warmth his has provided for her.

She was still a little light headed and began to stumble inevitably. Link grabbed hold of her and pulled her close again, realising that he had let go of her before she could have recovered. If Zelda wasn't still so intoxicated by Link, she would have cursed herself for loosing control so easily. She knew it would have been wiser to have not come back to him, to have kept walking, but now, feeling so alleviated, she was glad that she didn't. She was thankful that she still had some weaknesses.

She sighed against his chest. Her manacles of suppression lie broken on the ground; Link had taken this unwanted feeling from her; just by doing so, he had willingly made it his own; he would burden himself with it for her.

"_Zelda",_ he finally whispered (which right now was all he could manage), _"…why did you lie to me?"_ Zelda buried her face into his chest. Link unwrapped her arms from around his torso and looked her in the face.

"_Tell me, Zelda",_ he said to her softly, _"… why did you say that you didn't care?"_ She was silent for a while; Link thought that maybe she wasn't going to answer him. She looked down at her feet, then back up at him.

"_Link… you don't understand my father like I do",_ she said, her voice dripping with misery, _"If he had even the slightest reason to believe that I was involved with someone who is so low in his eyes…"_, her voice trailed off, but Link persisted in knowing.

"_Link",_ she looked up at him with eyes almost pleading with him to walk off and leave her,"_he would have no greater enjoyment than to kill you by his own blade. Hesitation would not cross his mind once."_

Link looked down into the sad eyes of the beauty before him. He wanted so badly to make all the hurting go away and to give her back the life they once had; time may have been robbed from them, but compared to all the heartache and loss they had to put up with in this life, Link would do anything to bring back the freedom they had in those lost years. The king was not the man he once was. The Great War had brought a sense of equilibrium to the land, balancing out the power and control the king had possessed. However, once time had been reset, the war no longer happened; the land never experienced the overthrow of the monarchy; the king maintained his power, unfortunately, this power went to his head. Link had watched him evolve into a shallow-minded, selfish man hungering for power and control.

"_As I am sure you already know, Zelda, it takes a lot more than one man to stop me from having something I want",_ he said with a confidence which Zelda knew would get him killed one day.

"_My father is not just some man, he is the King of Hyrule; he has nearly every guard and every soldier in the land working for him. If my father can't catch you, then they surely will."_ She diverted her eyes from him and lowered her voice to a near-whisper. _"You have no idea what lengths he will go to, to get what he wants."_

"_And you have no idea what lengths I will go to. Zelda",_ he whispered, he put his hand on her cheek and brought her face back to look at him,_ "…if you truly want this, we can make it happen."_ Zelda stood there starring into his eyes, searching for an answer to everything, and for the first time ever, she found it. A gentle smile spread over her lips.

"_Yes" _

* * *

Ash stood in silence before the seated king. His arms were folded in front of his chest and he looked down at his feet as he took in what the king was telling him. When the king finished his sentence, he waited for the young prince to reply. Ash frowned then looked back up at the king.

"_I think she deserves to know, your Highness",_ he said in an almost defensive tone of voice. The king tapped his fingers against the arm of his thrown before replying and almost expressionless response.

"_And she will know, but where and when I tell her is up to me",_ he said in a voice of authority,_ "I will make that decision." _

"_With all do respect Sire, the longer you leave it to tell her, the harder it will be on both of you."_ The king fell silent. He frowned, the prince was right. _"If you leave this to the last minute to tell her…" _he shook his head in pity,_ "… it will destroy her_. Ash lowered his eyes. _"I have kept this from her just as you have, which means I will be just as much at blame for her misery if you leave this too long untold… I'm sorry, but if you don't tell her soon, I will be forced to."_

"_You will not say a word to her on the matter"_ the king spoke with a tone of finality, _"I will tell her." _Ash nodded his head although he was not entirely convinced. As he turned to leave the room, he gave the king one last warning.

"_Time is ticking away"_

* * *

Anyway, i hope you liked it. As always, please review : ) 


	11. Whispers In The Dark

Hey everybody, thanks for the great reviews!!! This chapter is so far the longest one i have written, i hope i don't drag on a bit too much. Anyway, i hope you like it and as always, read and review : )

**Chapter Eleven: Whispers In The Dark**

* * *

His fingers felt cold through the thin material along her back. Every slight movement sent burning sensations across her skin. She lent into him as he deepened their kiss; her hands loosening. One lay softly on his shoulder, the other fell from behind his neck and traced down his spine. He was so gentle with her; every touch and every kiss was delivered with a warmth and softness she never expected from someone so accustomed to violence and aggression. However, he still held on to her as if he thought she might disappear; as if this was all too good to be true and that maybe she might be taken away from him if he let go. Her hand fell to the small of his back, where she pulled him in closer to her body. She could feel every inch of his perfect body pressed up against her; he felt so warm, so real; she wanted nothing more that to stay here forever, lost within his kiss. He took away all her doubts and fears when she was with him; she felt safe in his arms. 

She kept her eyes closed as she slowly pulled away from his lips. She lent her forehead against his as she whispered breathlessly,

"_You shouldn't be here Link, its far too dangerous… you could get caught" _She could feel his warm breath against her cheek shift as he moved his lips to kiss her neck defiantly. Zelda smiled guiltily as he brought his lips to her ear. Link grinned.

"_Then tell me to leave"_, he breathed rebelliously. Zelda bit her lip to hold back a response. He knew that right now she was too weak to push him away, both physically and emotionally, and he also knew that she definitely didn't want to; he just wanted to hear her admit it.

He brought his face back to hers and claimed her lips once again. Without even trying, he took away what little control she had while around him; she felt herself growing weaker as all that consumed her mind was him. She pulled him with her as she leaned back against her bedroom wall and basked in the feelings he was giving her.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him begin to pull away from her.

"_What are you doing?"_ she whispered breathlessly. The look he gave made her want to melt right then and there.

"_I thought you wanted me to go",_ he replied through a handsome but playful smile. Link continued to test the limits of her so-called wants; he knew full-well she didn't want him to leave, yet he persisted in tempting her, he persisted in challenging her. She remained silent. Wanting a reaction from her, he began to take a step back. Zelda grasped his arms tightly, refusing to let go.

"_Don't… you… dare", _she whispered slowly in defeat. Link's smile widened as he stood there like a child who had just gotten his way. She dug her nails into his arms, letting him know that she was dead serious. Once she realised that he wasn't going anywhere, she loosened her grip on him and pulled him close again. _"Just a little while longer"_, she whispered. Link ran his hands through her soft, golden hair.

_  
"That's what you said yesterday…"_ he whispered back to her, before kissing her lips again.

"_and the day before that…"_ again he kissed her between broken sentences.

"_and the day before that…_

_and the day before that"… _his voice eventually trailed off as Zelda refused to keep giving up his lips for him to speak. He could feel her trembling against his every touch and subconsciously pleading for more. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind; he wanted to know what was running through her head when he kissed her and wanted to understand what she was feeling when he touched her. However, other times he felt that he didn't need to read her mind, for he could read her eyes. He could see the need in her eyes every time she said his name and every time he said goodbye.

Zelda suddenly pushed him off her; she put her finger to his lips to silence him as she stared panicky towards her door.

"_Did you hear that?"_ she barely whispered. Link stared at her with confusion.

"_That sound… did you hear that?"_ she repeated desperately. He took her hand in his to try and calm her.

"_There was no sound Zelda"_, he said in a soothing voice,_ "you were just imagining it"_ Zelda shook her head and walked over to her door and put her ear against the wood, listening for any sign of movement on the other side. Link walked over behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Trust me, Zelda",_ he said.

"_How can you be so certain", _she replied turning to look at him.

"_You have been so anxious and tense the past few days, every little thing you have taken into suspicion." _

"_And I have good reason to",_ she said eloquently. _"I care for you, Link. I could never forgive myself if my father were to discover us, knowing that I could have prevented it."_ Link put his hand to her cheek in comfort. Zelda looked him in the eyes.

"_Link, I…"_ she closed her eyes as her voice trailed off. She felt his hand slip from her face as she began to move past him. Link lent against her door for a moment before turning around. He looked at her with uncertainty as he watched her walk with a slight limp over to her bed.

"_What happened Zelda, are you ok?"_ he asked with concern.

"_What?"_

"_Your leg__… you were limping. What happened?"_

"_Oh… it's not my leg, it's my hip, and really it's nothing serious… don't worry",_ she said, trying to pretend that the aching in her hip really was nothing at all. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"_Please, Zelda", _he said in an I-want-to-make-it-better tone of voice. Zelda watched his prolonged, unfaltering gaze, realising that he wasn't going to take what she gave him as an answer. She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"_Let me just say-", _she began, a little uncomfortable, _"-that I am not all grace and elegance in the dark" _She gave him a small smile to hide her embarrassment. _"I can be a bit clumsy sometimes, and that is why I now have a horrible bruise on my hip, which seems to be hurting more now than when I caused it." _Link didn't let her see the smile he couldn't hold back, for he knew she would take it the wrong way. In a manner, Link half expected that answer from her and he was happy to see that some things haven't changed. She had always been so accident prone; she would end up with scratches and bruises from some of the silliest little things imaginable. However, she would never complain when he would always end up having to tend to her wounds.

Link walked over to the bag he had dropped on the way in and began to rummage through it. Zelda watched as he pulled out a tiny glass bottle and walked back over, kneeling in front of her.

"_May I?" _he asked gently. Zelda looked down at him with uncertainty but obliged none-the-less. Even through her thick, white stockings she could feel his fingers brush her leg as he lifted the edge of her dress to around her thigh. She could feel herself blush; she couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her. Her stocking ended half-way up her thigh, leaving the rest of her leg bare. She shivered, suddenly feeling quite cold. He removed the rest of the material from around her hip, revealing to him what damage she had caused to herself. She watched as he applied the pearly ointment to her bruise. She could not feel his fingers on her; nevertheless, she could feel the aching which the pressure of his slight touch caused. She felt a little more comfortable knowing that he wasn't reacting to her the way she thought he might have. He looked at her as if he was a doctor, just tending to a patient and that was all.

Her bruise began to fade and the ache began to numb into nothing. She smiled when he finished and he let her dress fall back around her ankles. Zelda took the small bottle from his hand and held it next to her face as she tried to recognise it.

"_It's quite a rare potion; it can be used on any type of flesh wound",_ he said before she asked him. _"It's the best I've ever found", _Zelda looked at him as he continued,_ "…it has been quite useful over the years, however, it isn't sold anymore." _

"_Why is that?"_ she asked curiously, handing the bottle back to him.

"_It is for flesh wounds and must be __applied only to the skin",_ he said stressing the 'only'. _"Despite its obvious healing qualities, it became illegal to sell or buy the ointment."_

"_Illegal?" _she repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"_It can heal some of the most fatal wounds inflicted to the flesh, but the instant it is consumed internally, it becomes as a poison", _he returned the bottle to his bag. _"After numerous deaths were counted when people mistook the ointment for a potion, it was instantly classed as illegal. But of course, during the war black market suppliers began to surface and for a short period, it became possible to purchase it again." _Zelda looked at him with a sly smile.

"_Don't tell me you were doing something illegal"_, she condemned him in playful patronisation.

"_Of course not",_ he replied with an innocent smile, _"you were"_. Zelda looked at him in disbelief, waiting for him break out in a joking smile… but he didn't. She stared at him for a while as if trying to remember herself every buying it. After a moment she just shook her head, and half-laughing said, _"I don't think I want to know" _Link watched as her playful smile slowly melted into a saddened expression. He knew instantly what she was thinking. She did want to know, but she could only remember fragments of her previous life. She became saddened when he spoke to her of happenings which she could not recollect. Link put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"_I don't care how long it takes, Zelda-"_ he said soothingly, _"…you will remember everything… I will help you." _Zelda smiled; Link had no idea how much his words meant to her. They meant so much mainly because Zelda knew they were more than just words… they were a promise; a promise she knew he would go to the ends of the world to keep.

She lent in to kiss Link again, when the sound of a knock at her door woke her from her daze. Raising her eyes instantly, she couldn't help but gasp in fright when she saw the door begin to open.

"_Oh no!" _she whispered as she got to her feet and ran over to the door in an attempt to stop the person on the other side from entering.

But it was too late. All she saw was a flash of silver hair before she closed her eyes, as if for a moment hopping everything would just disappear. Impa stood before her, her silence told Zelda that she had seen him. Zelda opened her eyes. Impa looked at her with confusion.

"_Are you ok Zelda?"_ she asked in a concerned, motherly voice.

"_I- I",_ Zelda stuttered, suddenly becoming a little confused herself. Impa stared at her, waiting for her to reply. How could she have missed him? Zelda looked over her shoulder. Link was gone.

Zelda inwardly let out a sigh of much needed relief. She turned back to her caretaker who was still taken aback with the princess's unusual behaviour.

"_Zelda? ..."_ she questioned, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me, I just… I'm fine", _she said, hoping Impa wouldn't question her unusual behaviour. _"It's just… you really startled me"_, she added noticing that Impa's expression didn't seem to support the idea that she believed her.Impa looked at her quizzically as if trying to read her mind. She wasn't stupid, most of the time she could read Zelda like a book. It was one of the many disadvantages of having her as a caretaker; she very rarely got away with anything. Zelda gave her a fake innocent smile and quickly tried to change the subject.

"_What is it that you came to speak to me of",_ she asked in a friendly but 'strictly business' manner. Impa stared at her peculiarly for a moment before dismissing her odd behaviour.

"_Your father beckoned me; he requires your presence in the dinning hall", _she said resting her hand on the door knob. _"A few of the guests have started to arrive and he wants you to be there to welcome them in formally."_

"_Oh good",_ she said in forced excitement. She tried her hardest not to let sarcasm form her words. _"I will just get changed, please tell my father that I will be down straight away"_, she said, excusing Impa to return her message to the king.

As she closed the door behind her, she lent her back against it in relief and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from cursing. That was so close. She waited a moment before repeating her thought out loud to indicate to Link that it was safe to come out of hiding. However, all she was met with was silence. She narrowed her eyes, before letting a discrete smile form on her lips. _"So you want to play, do you?"_ she asked the silent room. Again receiving no reply, her smile widened. _"All right then"_ She crept quietly over to her bed and lent over it, expecting to see him hiding there, but was welcomed only by the familiar sight of her floor. _"Hmm…"_ she deliberately thought out loud, _"where could he be?"_ She got off her bed and walked over to her closet. She opened the doors suddenly, preparing herself to say _Aha! Got you!_ But instead she frowned in annoyance when she again saw no anachronisms. She walked in and quickly shuffled between her hanging clothes just to make sure. She closed her closet door and looked around her room. Really there were not many places for him to hide. She quickly scoured the rest of her room before giving up. She looked over to her balcony. He couldn't possibly have gone out there, she definitely would have heard him… but then again, she had learnt to expect the unanticipated from him.

She pulled past the sheer curtains and opened the glass doors out onto the balcony. He wasn't out here either. She sighed in defeat and lent her elbows against the stone edge. She let her eyes scan the courtyards below her and as far as she could see. _"Link, you never cease to baffle me", _she commented to the silent nothingness before her.

"_Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"_ Link whispered into her ear.

"_OH GODDESS!"_ she inhaled abruptly. _"Link",_ she said putting her hand to her chest to quieten her violent heartbeat, _"You scared me half to death. Where were you?"_ she asked, looking over her shoulder. Link wrapped his arm around her waist and lent his chin on her shoulder.

"_Well… I can tell you, but then I'd have to kill you",_ he joked stubbornly.

"_Oh come on now", _she said holding on to his arm around her waist. _"You wouldn't do that now would you?"_ she replied with a smile on her face. She could feel his soft hair against her neck as he replied to her with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"_I would kill myself before I ever would think of harming you"_. Zelda's playful smile turned serious as she took in his strong, unexpected words. She suddenly felt quite protected in his arms, as if he really would hurt himself to keep her from harm's way; as if he would give up his life for her in the blink of an eye and without an instants hesitation.

"_Link?" _she asked softly as she ran her hand along his arm in comfort.

"_Hmm?"_ he replied. She paused for a moment as if trying to compose her thoughts. She kept her gaze focused out over the land as she continued.

"_Do you love me?"_ she asked simply. Link raised his head from on her shoulder and stared at her, wondering how she could even doubt his feelings for her.

"_Yes",_ he spoke with true force.

"_Tell me",_ she whispered back to him.

Link removed his arm from around her and turned her to look him in the eyes.

"_Zelda"_, he spoke, taking her hand, _"I love you so much… I have always loved you. Never once have I felt that love slip. Every day that has passed since I first met you, my feelings for you have just gotten stronger; you have no idea what I have been though for you; some of the things I had to endure because not one day did I ever consider letting you go." _He watched as a silent tear fell down her face. _"Zelda… I would do anything for you… I love you", _he reassured her, speaking the last three words slowly.

Zelda closed her eyes and let his words sink in. She felt her warm tears moisten her face. She smiled so deeply. What he said had such a strong effect on her; it was everything she wanted to hear. She opened her eyes to see his comforting blue ones, half-hidden behind blond locks. His lips formed a smile as she tried in vain to bite her own back. She nodded her head to stop herself from laughing happily.

"_I love you too, Link",_ she spoke before letting the content Hylian before her, kiss her passionately.

* * *

Zelda rested her elbow on the table, her hand holding her head as she dreamily stared vacantly in front of her. She was seated opposite her father who was making a speech about something-or-other which right now didn't occupy even a fraction of her thoughts. At least twenty or thirty guests showed up tonight. She wasn't entirely sure why her father had invited so many to dine. She broke free of her pleasant daydream and glanced around the table. There was such a diversity of Hyrule's most esteemed leaders and individuals; Gerudos, Zora's, Gorons, Hylians, all of the highest rank in society. Quite a few she did not recognise, a selection she had once or twice seen before, only a few she could distinguish by their face, and even fewer she knew personally. She assumed that because Ash was sitting beside her father in her usual seat, that the night was held in his honour. Ash was quite popular amongst the people of Hyrule, especially the females. He used to be so uncomfortable with all the attention he received wherever he went; now he seems to enjoy it. 

The room was dimly lit, with the candles on the table the major source of light in the room. The gentle whine of violins provided the background melody for the sound of friendly conversing around the large table.

She heard the door to the large dinning hall creak open far behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a maid enter the room. She followed her with her eyes as she made her way around the table towards the king. Her father beckoned her to come closer and she lent in to whisper something into his ear.

"_About time",_ he said with a smile on his face, _"please send him in"_, he said motioning to the doors. The maid nodded and hurried back out of the room. A few of the people at the table fell quiet from their conversations, suddenly finding interest in whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened again and a guard walked through, standing by the door as if he had escorted their guest here. As their 'guest' walked through the door, Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh no, this is bad_ she thought; _what was her father doing?_ Zelda stared across the room at her forbidden lover as he made his way across the room; an uncertain expression planted deeply on his face. His eyes scanned the crowd; they rested on hers for a fraction of a moment longer that the rest.

"_Come on m'boy",_ the king said, gesturing to a seat a few places from her own. He turned back to the rest of the table for a short introduction. _"This here",_ he said motioning to Link, _"this is the boy I was telling you about earlier. Right from the start I was able to see his natural talents with a sword and shield",_ he began, emphasising his role in Link's discovery more that anything else. _"I recruited him about a month ago and he has been working with our guards ever since." _Link sat down in the vacant seat. If he was confused when he first walked in, he looked as if he thought he was dreaming now. Since when did her father talk so highly of Link? It was only a few weeks ago that he was spoken of as a prisoner or at the most, a servant. _"It is thanks to my good judge of character, and Link's skill in defence-",_ which he said slightly less heroically, _"-that our army's division of guards is rising to be the strongest in all neighbouring lands"_, he said raising his wine glass and allegorically waving Link around like a trophy he had just one. Most of the table gave a congratulatory round of applause; whether they were clapping for Link or for her father was anyone's guess. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a few Zora maddens exchanging suggestive glances and batting their unnaturally long eyelashes hopefully in Link's direction. All Zelda could do was try and inconspicuously cover her face, for she knew that her shocked expression would raise a few eyebrows.

"_Oh, what is that?"_ the King spoke to someone at the far end of the room. Zelda didn't risk turning around for fear of someone noticing her flustered face.

"_Oh, good, good… yes do bring it in now",_ the king brought his attention back to the guests, _"Ladies and gentlemen, I thankyou for your attendance tonight, I know a lot of you have very busy schedules", _Zelda rolled her eyes, _"I hope you enjoy the rest of the night and please enjoy my open-handed hospitality, for tonight we will feast on the finest foods our land has to offer"_, he ended, eying the roast pig greedily as it, along with a dozen other carts were wheeled into the dinning hall.

The night seemed to drag on forever. She couldn't wait for it to be over so she could return to the security of anonymity. She didn't dare steal a glace of Link the whole night; the most she ever saw of him was a distorted or foggy reflection of him in a silver platter or a full wine glass. She thought it safer to not let her eyes wander. She knew she was probably overreacting but she didn't care. She did however notice the sideways glances Ash cast in his direction throughout the night. Out of the corner of her eyes she would always notice him; was it suspicion, jealousy, dislike or just curiosity? She couldn't tell.

She was so glad when the night finally ended. People began to rise to their feet and directed their warm thankyous and goodbyes to the King and each other. Zelda was one of the few who remained seated. A few began to leave the room continuing to laugh and talk to each other in a tone which suggested that they just might have drank a little too much. The king spoke a few words to Link before she saw him get to his feet and excuse himself from the King's presence. Zelda lowered her head as he walked behind her. She was just about to congratulate herself for making it through the night in once piece when suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. _Oh goddess, please tell me I imagined that._ As Link walked behind her, he ran his hand along her shoulder. She couldn't help but turn around. Link walked by innocently and left the room. Zelda sat there in silence. She was so glad no body saw that. He had scared her half to death, but as she soon realised, no body seemed to have noticed. She slowly let out the breath she didn't even realise she had been holding and let a hidden smile appear on her face, whether of relief or excitement, she was no longer sure. Grinning, she made a mental note to kill Link next time she saw him.

Ash stood with his arms crossed on the far side of the room. He stared through the line of leaving guests at the princess still seated by herself and narrowed his eyes, wondering if they had just lied to him or if he had seen correctly. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Don't you worry;_ he thought in frustration, _I'm going to keep a good eye on you._

* * *

_Well, do you like it? I welcome constructive critisism. _

_Just one last thing, most of the stuff i write about may not seem very important now but it has relevance to the story as a whole... except for that stuff i wrote at the beginning of my first chapter, i originally had a different idea for a story line, but now i have a better one! Until next chapter : )_


	12. Another Version Of The Truth

To those of you who have short attention spans, i am sorry about the length of this chapter, i got a little carried away : ) Oh, and yes to fantasymask, last chapter was named after a skillet song. Most of my chapters are named after songs i like.

**Chapter Twelve: Another Version Of The Truth**

* * *

Zelda woke to beautiful blue eyes and the warm touch of fingers on her cheek. Even before she had opened her eyes she knew who it was. She smiled and touched her hand to the one lightly caressing her face. Link was crouched beside her bed, his eyes level with hers as he watched her watch him. She continued to stare at him through worshiping eyes for a moment longer before finally whispering. 

"_I must be out of my mind to let you get away with what you did last evening… in front of everyone"_, she added. Her smile betraying the seriousness she was trying to maintain. Link couldn't help but laugh at her attempt. _"Even you being here now…"_ her voice trailed off as he continued to look at her with his alluring eyes; she suddenly forgot what she was trying to say. She reached out her hand and touched his face, thinking that maybe she might still be dreaming. Link took her hand in his and lent over to lightly kiss her cheek. _"How long have you been here?"_ Zelda whispered, whatever concerns she had of last night were instantly taken away in that one electric touch.

"_Just a little while",_ he said, his smile suddenly turning slightly amused. _"I was just listening to you sleep"_ Zelda began to smile, but froze when she took in what he had said.

"_Listening"_, she repeated sitting up, slightly embarrassed. Link sat there in silence for a moment, revelling in her reaction. His handsome smile staying plastered to his face.

"_I didn't know you talked in your sleep",_ he revealed through an unusually smug smile.Zelda's eyes burst open and she could feel the heat rising in her face.

"_Oh no- What did I say?"_ she winced in embarrassment. Link's smile subdued from amusement to a gesture of warmth.

"_Well…"_ he began, gently squeezing her hand within his strong but soft grasp,_ "you said you loved me",_ Link spoke softly. His smile widened when he saw that familiar bashful expression which slowly consumed her scarlet face. _"Why are you looking away from me?"_ He put his warm fingers under her chin and brought her face back to look at him. He could almost feel her thoughts. Her mind was in conflict over whether to look him in the eyes, for she knew if she did she would be immobilised in that inescapable trance he bestowed on her each and every time he was so close. Before she could make up her mind, he lent in closer to her, his lips tracing along her jaw before bringing them- almost agonisingly slowly- towards her ear. So caught up in the euphoria of the moment, it took her a few seconds to realise that the words he whispered were unfamiliar to her. Yes. The language was unfamiliar, but the sound was distinctive to her; as if she might just have heard someone speak that language before, maybe not to her, but definitely in her vicinity. As he pulled away he kissed her cheek once then opened his eyes to see her reaction.

"_Now, are you going to tell me what you said or was that meant to be a secret?"_ She said, looking up at him though a half-playful smile. She tried to sound only vaguely interested but as soon as she heard her words leave her mouth she was sure that she portrayed the absolute opposite.

Link kept his eyes firmly on her, his gaze unfaltering as he answered a stubborn _"No". _

"_What?!"_ Zelda's voice came over a little higher that she intended. Link laughed warmly at her reaction; it was exactly what he had wanted. _"Why do you tease me so?"_ She continued as she looked at him through puppy dog eyes, her question wasn't completely serious; a part of her liked the games he played. Yet still he remained silent. His menacing smile was enough to let her know that he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon either. She frowned, a little disappointed that his beautiful but mysterious words would remain forever indecipherable to her. Her frown instantly sunk to a childish pout and she grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on only a few minutes ago and thrust it in his direction. She was actually quite surprised when he managed to somewhat gracefully dodge it; not a hint of surprise showed on his perfect features. Before she was even able to recover from her pathetic attempted attack, she found herself being forced down onto her bed; his warm body pressing against her; his strong grip holding her arms down as he playfully teased her with his kisses.

"_N-No Link S-Stop",_ she managed to stutter through her relentless laughing. She felt him smile against her neck as he continued to taunt her with his intoxicating touch. _"What?-No Link"_, she squealed as he brought his lips to kiss her throat. He could feel her half-hearted attempts to struggle free from his iron grip begin to subdue and her playful refusal of his touch becoming a silent plea for him to continue. As he felt her arms go limp within his hands, he let them go. He brought his hands to hold her face as his kiss became less playful and more demanding. He could feel her arms shift from beside her; her hands running up along his back, his neck and then through his hair, holding him against her. She had never felt him so determined for her lips; almost thirsting for her unconditional touch. Yet to her great surprise (or disappointment, whichever came first) she felt him tense up and then with what seemed to be a great inner conflict, he pulled himself away from her face. His arms supported his body as he lent over her, obviously contemplating whether to get off her or to indulge in what he wanted for a little longer. His eyes seemed to cloud over as he stared speechlessly down at the princess who was still willingly pinned down by his strong body.

Zelda reached up and lightly touched his face, trying to distract him from his state of immobility and trance. As her fingers brushed against his cheek he closed his eyes and turned his face into her hand in silent yearning. She slowly let her hand drop from his face to his tense shoulder and then slid it deliberately down his arm; taking her time to saver the feeling of every inch of his strong, protective arm. The whole while, she kept her eyes intently on his closed ones. The expression on his face let her know that his contemplation had just turned into a full on struggle caused by her continued touch. Zelda felt oddly unsure about him, wishing just this once she could hear what was running through his mind. Why was he holding himself back from her?

He opened his mouth to speak but he bit his lips shut. _"Link"_, she whispered. She had to call for him twice, because the first time he didn't seem to hear her for his own daze.

"_Hmm?"_ he barely whispered back to her through distant eyes. He was obviously still distracted by his conflicting subconscious.

"_Link, what is wrong?"_ She put her hand back to his face, trying to reclaim his attention. He just shook his head.

"_Nothing is wrong"_, he replied in a voice that made it impossible for her to distinguish whether his horrible attempt at lying was really a lie, or if he was still just distracted.

"_You can tell me if something is bothering you, Link"_, she spoke in comfort. He watched her lips so intently as she spoke, yet she doubted he heard one word that left them. _"Will you tell me…?"_ she left her question hanging; if he _was_ listening to her he would already know what she was continuing to pry over.

Whether intentionally or not, he ignored her question. _"You have no idea how beautiful you look"_, he breathed. His voice was so quiet; she wasn't sure whether he wanted her to hear it or not. He began to lean back down towards her face, when she saw something flicker within his eyes. Unconditional wants and needs? But as soon as she saw it, it was gone. Link forced is eyes closed and pulled himself up and off her suppressed body. Zelda felt a sudden chill flash through her skin and she realised that she was now so cold without his body warmth. She refused to let him get away with her sudden disappointment.

She crawled off her bed and followed Link, pushing him; his back coming into contact with the wall as she forced her lips a little too vigorously to his. She felt his body stiffen against hers to begin with, but he eventually gave into her touch, realising she wasn't going to give up, and relaxed. He tried to lean further into her and away from the wall, but Zelda wanted him where he was. She put her hands to his shoulders and pushed him (maybe a little too) roughly back against the wall. He let out a slight groan and the whole wall seemed to tremor from the forceful contact made between him and it. Instantly realising what she had done, Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and then an instant later with regret as she heard the priceless ornament hanging from her wall crash to the ground with as much noise that it could possibly make. Both just stood there in silence, hoping to hell that no one had heard the noise. It was only when Zelda began to feel the searing pain in her chest that she remembered to breathe. When she regained her normal breathing pattern she flashed Link a meaningful look. His reply was a truly amused laugh.

"_And I though I was the one with a control problem"_, he said through an inhumanly handsome smile. She relaxed her hands which were clenched onto his clothing around his chest.

"_It's not my fault I am exposed to such temptations",_ she whispered more to herself that to him and walked carefully back over to her bed. Her comment just made Link laugh even more from behind her. _He was doing this deliberately, she knew it._ The sound of his laugh was enough to make her go crazy with want. It was so tempting to just turn around and preoccupy his lips with hers again, but she knew she had toyed with luck a little to much already this morning. She couldn't risk getting them both caught, she just couldn't. But the sound of his laugh was making it very difficult for her to just walk away. She grabbed the remaining pillow off her bed and threw it hopefully in Link's direction. An expression somewhere between disappointment and astonishment tainted her face as once again, he managed to dodge her attack.

"_That's it"_, she said, trying her hardest to sound serious, _"If I stay here any longer I am going to do something I will… or will not-_ she added at the last minute with a smile_- regret. So if you are not going to leave before I do it, I guess I will have to",_ she knew her attempt to sound like she was being serious did everything but fool him when she saw him sit down in the antique chair in the corner of her room and watch her with amusement. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms before trying to storm out of her room without looking like a spoilt child. It didn't really work. As the door slammed behind her, Link remained seated without even the slightest intention of moving, especially after seeing her leave her room with her nightdress still on. As if on cue, her door swung open again and the blushing princess 'stormed' back in, this time with a little less confidence than when she had left.

"_Shut up!"_ she snapped at the grinning blond warrior sitting quietly in the corner of her room. His mouth formed a mocking gasp as if he had taken offence to her insult.

Link took his foot which had been resting casually on his other knee and put it firmly back on the ground when he saw Zelda approaching him with a warm smile, giving her room to sit on his lap. She circled her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. _"I could never remain angry at you"_, she whispered against his clothes. She didn't see his reaction but she imagined he smiled. After a little while, she pulled herself off him again and headed over to her closet. Without turning back to him she spoke in light-hearted impatience. _"Now, will you get out of my room",_ she smiled,_ "I need to get dressed"_ After a moment of sifting through her hanging clothes she glanced back over to Link who was still seated in the corner of her room. He hadn't moved an inch. _"Link? Wh-",_ her voice was cut off by his.

"_No. I think I'll just stay right here"_, he said with a smug grin on his face. Zelda stared at him for a second, not sure whether he was being serious or not, before casting him a dangerous glare. His smile suddenly morphed into another one, the one he gave her whenever he revealed he wasn't being serious. As he got to his feet and began to head towards her door, he reminded her how much he loved her. She turned to say something to him but he was already gone.

* * *

Zelda walked into one of the castle's three libraries. Sitting at the end of a large, some might say overly elaborate, table was her father; Ash sat a few seats down from him, papers, scrolls and documents sprawled out over at least a good half of the table. Both seemed intently absorbed by whatever they were doing. Only her father heard her as she entered the large room; looking up as she made her way over to him. The king glanced once at Ash who looked up straight away and smiled at the princess. 

"_Why are you looking so happy this morning?"_ her father mumbled as he looked back down at the parchment in front of him. Zelda didn't realise she had been smiling so much as she walked in and quickly made sure to subdue her expression to a more realistic, generic smile, rather than the love-struck one she was sure was planted deeply on her face. She toned down her enthusiasm just a notch also before replying.

"_Oh nothing"_, she commented, running her eyes briefly over the mess of papers on the table. Ash's voice made her look up.

"_So… How did you enjoy the dinner last night"_, his stare was a little more direct than she would have liked and so she looked away, pretending to be suddenly interested in her golden bracelet.

"_It was ok"_ she replied, trying to be indecisive, _"It would have been nice if Darunia could have made it, though"_, she tried to lead the conversation away from dangerous topics. _"You know he hardly ever leaves the mountains anymore"_, she ended with a sigh. _"What are you doing cooped up in here anyway?"_ she said turning back to Ash, _"It's a beautiful day outside and you're wasting it in here. I bet you never see such beautiful weather like this in Termina"_ she said conversationally.

"_Actually you'd be surprised the weather we experience back home… four seasons in one day, some might say",_ he smiled kindly at her. She looked back down at the piles of paper before her.

"_What's all this then?"_ she said picking up the closest paper to her. Her father grabbed it back from her before she was able to take a good look at it.

"_I've got a surprise for you"_, he said, changing the subject. Ash looked up at him. His expression showed curiosity, but at the same time, she was sure she saw a hint of dread.

"_Oh yeah",_ she said, drawing her response very obviously into two syllables. She narrowed her eyes trying to imagine the occasion… or even the last time her father had given her a surprise. _"Well, are you going to tell me?"_ she asked, eyeing her father curiously as he started to sort the papers into a more organised pile. She didn't pay attention to the fact that they seemed to now be moved further away from her. The king put the paper in his hand onto the pile and looked up at her.

"_If you go down to my office, you will find it hanging up by the bookcase"_ Ash's expression turned back to normal and he looked down again, suddenly no longer taking any concern in whatever the king was talking about. Zelda smiled curiously. Normally she didn't find much enjoyment in surprises, but today she felt different. _This might be interesting_; she thought to herself as she exited the library, unaware that Ash's eyes had followed her out.

By the time she finally made her way over to the other side of the castle and her father's office, she had almost forgotten why she was going there in the first place. When there was no one there to distract her, her mind would often wander off with images of the one person which truly made her happy.

As she turned the door knob and pushed the heavy wooden door open, her eyes instantly widened as her attention was brought directly to her father's surprise for her. Hanging from a simple mannequin was the most beautiful silk dress she had ever seen in her life. Its antique ivory colour was only accentuated further by the gold embroidery which snaked across the material into vines and leaves. It was shoulderless and the overall style of the dress was actually quite simple, yet… she could not take her eyes from it. Up closer it was even more breathtaking than ever. Was it so wrong to envy a mannequin? And then it hit her. In her own daze, the obvious had completely eluded her- she would wear this. This was hers.

With careful fingers, she unlaced the corset style ribbons along the back of the dress and slipped it over the headless dressmaker's model. The fabric felt almost unnaturally soft between her fingers. She hated to think how incredibly expensive and old this dress was as she held it up in front of her. Being careful not to be too excited, she made her way over to her father's desk in search of something even slightly reflective. With one hand holding the dress to her body, the other one searched the cluttered desk. Her hand shook in excitement.

"_Oh Sh-"_, she cursed under her breath; her hand inevitably coming into contact with a full jar of ink and knocking it over, its contents spilling onto his desk and a few unfortunate pieces of paper. _"Oh No-No-No!"_ she whispered. She hurried over to lay her dress down on one of the chairs that lined the expansive room, making sure not to let even a drop of ink taint its beauty. She ran back over to the desk and tried to move most of the scrolls and papers out of the way as the ink continued to spread over the table. Most of his work she was able to save, but the rest, well… let's not mention the rest. She looked around the desk for something to mop up the ink with before it dried and wrecked the antique table. She pulled open a few draws and shuffled through, hoping for at the least a handkerchief or something of the like. She grabbed the draw on the opposite side of the desk and heaved it open. At first she didn't notice the pile of opened envelopes sitting on top of the other papers, but when she came to find nothing useful to clean the desk with, her eyes no longer preoccupied with searching now took notice of the familiar calligraphic handwriting on them. She soon came to realise that all the envelopes were signed with the same handwriting. She picked up what seemed to be the newest one and observed it even more intently. This was Ash's writing. Her eyes floated back down to the draw, taking notice of how many letters there actually was in there. _But why had Ash been witting to her father… and why did he not tell her about his?_ In all the years, she had received only a few letters from him, yet the whole time he had been writing to her father in what seemed to be at least every month. She originally had no intention of reading the letter, but now that she felt her anger taking control of her reason, she had no problem at all.

She pulled out the white parchment and unfolded it, her eyes instantly adjusting to his unique script.

_Your Highness, _

_I have just received your invitation and I am honoured to make this visit. I hope you know that I am no longer unsure about your proposal although do not be mistaken, I made sure to redefine my obligations. Termina will no longer hold my duty and honour; my land is now afar and I accept the responsibility you have bestowed onto me. I understand that what I have done will no longer allow my friendship with your daughter to continue but I hope that in time she will come to forgive. I also understand that this matter surpasses friendship, and you recognise this complication. I will depart on Sunday. I have also written to Zelda although not on this matter, I believe it is your business to tell her. All I ask of you is that you will not leave it long to tell her that her best friend will take the throne from her before she turns of age. The longer you leave it, the harder it will be for you to tell her and for her to take it. _

_-Ash_

Zelda saw the letter drop from her hands, but that was it. She did not feel it leave her fingers, she could not feel anything. She felt nothing but the sickening numbness which began to consume her body; the blinding emptiness which overcame her senses. Then there it was all at once- the pain, the agony, the hurt, and so many other excruciating emotions she never knew someone could feel. But more than everything else, the fact that she was still conscious was the most unbearable feeling of all. She felt as if her mind should have stopped working; that she should have already passed out. If she could bring herself to breathe she was sure that she would have screamed.

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours …

She had no idea how long she was there, collapsed on the ground, unable to move, unable to speak, barely even able to think. She felt so cold. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Was she even awake? Maybe she was still asleep, lost in some cruel nightmare her mind was persistent in torturing her with. But if she was asleep then why could she feel her warm tears against her face? Why could she feel the growing ache pulse through her head? No, this couldn't possibly be a dream. If it were, she would have awoken screaming by now. No. This definitely wasn't a dream.

The room looked hazy through her tear-burnt eyes. She felt dizzy. The ground seemed to be moving violently as she tried to rise to her feet, as if it wanted her to fall back to her knees. Did she not deserve to stand? She clutched on to the desk to keep herself on her feet, her knuckles white.

Questions began to whirl through her head a million miles a second. She hadn't an answer for even one, yet they continued to burn through her mind, growing louder and louder until she finally had to press her hands to her head to stop it from exploding.

"_Pass out, pass out, please, just let me pass out!"_ she screamed, her words were muffled by the angry voices shrieking for answers in her mind. What had happened to everything and everyone she once trusted?

She stood there for as long as she needed until she could calm herself enough to breathe properly; it must have been a while because when she finally tamed her mind she could feel the aching in her tensed muscles.

"_Ok, this isn't as bad as it seems"_, she tried to tell herself,_ "… it can't be"._ Either way, she wasn't going to wait around for her birthday to find out. She needed answers and she needed them now. She reached out her shaking hand and grabbed a handful of letters from the still-opened draw and turned to pick up the one she had dropped. The letters felt like something foreign, something poisonous underneath her fingers now. She felt as if she was somehow absorbing the ill-fated messages through her skin, like venom which was slowly contaminating her body. She wanted nothing more than to drop the letters right there and run as far as she could away from everything which threatened to destroy her, but she couldn't. She needed to know. Her mind was so weak, she was afraid her body would fall under the clutches of this weakness too, but she ignored this idea and she turned to run. She wasn't going to run away though, she was running towards the answers she needed, and now nothing could stop her from understanding the truth.

She found her father in the hall, seated in his throne talking contently amongst some hylian nobles. They stood around him like the conceited, pathetic people they were, agreeing with his every word and showering him in their praise, not that they cared either way what he did, as long as they could have a share in it as well. Not one of them looked up as the princess stormed into the room. What did she have? No power, no control. Why would they care about her anyway? She couldn't offer them what they wanted.

She walked right up to the throne and waited with forced patience for at least her father to look up at her. But he didn't. She could feel her anger rise to her face. She was sure she must have been radiating heat. They just continued with their conversation, despite her obvious presence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"_Get out! Get out, all of you, Now!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands shook with rage as they just turned to look at her as if her fit had only just brought the fact that she was standing there to their attention. They stood their, starring at her with arrogant looks planted deeply on their faces, reacting only once the king apologised and asked them to leave the room. The woman on the far right rolled her eyes, irritated that the princess had just intruded on her conversation. As they leaved the room she saw her father signal to the guards to leave as well. When the door clicked shut behind them his face turned suddenly threatening.

"_How dare you make a scene in front of everyone"_, he breathed dangerously,_ "you are a lady not a two year old. What is wrong with you?!"_ his voice boomed down on her. She looked at him coldly and threw all but one letter to the ground at his feet. He didn't pick any of them up; he already knew what they were. Before he could react she unfolded the letter she kept in her hands and started to read.

"_I understand that what I have done will no longer allow my friendship with your daughter to continue but I hope that in time she will come to forgive. I also understand that this matter surpasses friendship, and you recognise this complication. I have also written to Zelda although not on this matter, I believe it is your business to tell her. All I ask of you is that you will not leave it long to tell her that her best friend will take the throne from her before she turns of age."_ When she finished she scrunched the letter up into a ball of paper and threw it to his feet as well. The king obviously wasn't expecting what he had just heard to come from her mouth instead of his own. For the first time in her life she had seen her father reduced to silence. And then finally, he spoke.

"_I don't know what to say, Zelda"_, his words were not compassionate; they sounded irritated and bored more than anything. _"I did not mean for you to find out this way… and I am sorry things were reduced to this"_, she was certain the last part was in reference to the contents of the letter. She shook her head in a mixture of disbelief, confusion and hurt. When she finally brought herself to speak all she could mutter was the most desperate question on her lips.

"_Why?"_

Her father stared at her for a moment as if contemplating the easiest way of explaining it to her. He sighed. _"Zelda",_ he spoke almost patronisingly, _"This land we live in was built on the sweat and blood of many great men of our past. Our land has been through centuries of war and destruction, but you know what?"_ his pause made her think that maybe his question wasn't rhetorical, but she still didn't answer. _"We have survived"_, he enunciated each word as if it was the most important message he was trying to get across. _"And in every history book ever written, these great rulers, these great men have been remembered",_ he looked at her as if he expected her to understand where he was taking this. _"Do you want to know why our books never speak of female rulers?"_ he didn't wait for her to answer. _"Because there was never any"_, he spoke with a sense of finality, as if he made his point.

"_What are you trying to say?"_ she whispered, trying to hold back how upset she was, _"You are handing the throne over to Ash because I am a woman?"_ her voice rose to almost a shrill scream. _"How is a queen any different from a king?"_ Her father looked almost insulted that she had asked such a 'stupid' question, yet he didn't answer. Zelda could feel her voice start to shake as she continued to speak. _"Have you lost any sense of order? To hand the throne over to a Terminian ruler… the royal bloodline would be hindered; you're willing to throw away a thousand years of history because you can't stand to see your own daughter take the throne?"_ Zelda suddenly fell silent, an idea hit her. _"No… you can't do that. It is not in your power to give away our land."_ The king looked at her in what appeared to be confusion.

"_Zelda, I am not giving the throne away",_ he said as if he was shocked she could even think that's what he had planned, _"… and I definitely have no intention of letting the bloodline end like this"_, his voice was strong and underlying with something she could not understand. She waited for him to talk but he didn't. He continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to realise something, but her mind was so distraught, she could barely think straight. She stood there in silence… and then it came.

The expression on her face contorted into one of hurt and disbelief; she could feel her breath catch in her throat like it had earlier that day; she couldn't breathe. It had all become so painfully obvious. He was not giving Ash the throne by refusing his daughter it; he was letting Ash take it through marriage! She wasn't sure how long she stood there in silence; time seemed to just stand still. She felt so weak, so helpless, so alone.

"_How long has he known__?"_ she finally whispered, her voice was cold and lifeless.

"_That doesn't matter, Zelda"_ her father replied. Zelda let out a laugh which she was sure sounded like it tipped the scales of her sanity.

"_I deserve to know!"_ she said taking a step towards her father, _"You have both lied to me, the least I deserve is an explanation"_, she yelled. Her father looked at her as if weighing up his options. He couldn't keep lying to her, sooner or later she would find out.

"_Three years ago on a visit to Termina the matter was made aware to Ash",_ he said before adding, _"… but the decision was made just after you were born…"_ Zelda looked at him with horror and utter disbelief. How could her father keep this secret from her for so long; he had let her believe that one day she would take the throne as Hyrule's queen, she would possess the power to lead the land to new hopes and possibilities. Instead he smashed her dreams in the cruellest way imaginable. Her father took a step towards her with his hand outstretched in comfort.

"_Don't you dare touch me!"_ she screamed. She knocked his hand away and stumbled out of the room, her tears starting to fall from her eyes.

* * *

The darkness streamed through the open window in her room that night. Link sat in her chair in the corner of her room, his arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping princess who had only just fallen asleep on his lap. He could still feel her shivering under his fingers and knew it had nothing to do with the weather. She had buried her face against his shoulder as if trying to hide from everything which hurt her, seeking refuge in the only person she could trust. He had been sitting there for hours trying to comfort her. His soothing words finally let her drift off into sleep; a sleep he knew was haunting her with images and voices she wished she could forget. It caused him so much heartache to see her treated like this, to see her betrayed by the people she trusted. 

He continued to rub her back in a gentle motion, wishing he could take away her pain. His shoulder was wet with her bitter tears; it felt almost painful for them to be so cold against his skin. He lent down and gently kissed her forehead; even her skin was icy cold. He pulled his own cloak tighter around her trembling body.

"_Mmmhh…"_ she groaned, half asleep and half in tears.

"_Shhhhh…"_ he soothed, _"Sleep Zelda"_

"_I don't want to sleep",_ she said raising her red eyes to meet his concerned, nurturing ones. He could tell she desperately needed sleep.

"_It's ok, I'm not going anywhere"_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise"_

She lent her head against his warm chest; her hand flat against him next to her face. _"I am so sorry, Link"_

"_Don't you dare say that"_, he whispered back, she detected the slightest trace of anger in his velvet voice.

"_I mean it, Link. I am sorry for all this. I am sorry this is happening and that you have to put up with me… ugh, look at me, I'm such a horrible mess",_ she used his cloak to wipe her tear-stained eyes. Link couldn't believe she was apologising to him over this, yet he didn't reply to her. He knew that any response would just be filled with anger; anger at the king for putting her through this. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer (if it were possible) to his body, trying to warm her frozen self. Zelda inhaled shakily. _"I understand if you want to leave, Link. If my father has his way I don't see us ever being able to be together… and I don't think you would much like having to sneak around with a married woman",_ her last few words she spoke painfully.

"_Zelda, stop talking. You have no idea how crazy you sound"_

"_I mean it Link, if you want to leave I will understand"_ Link unwrapped his arms from around her body and brought his hands to her face to make her look at him.

"_Zelda, I will always be here for you for as long as you want me to be"_, through the layer of sadness in his eyes, she could see the sincerity, _"… you know I always will"_ Zelda opened her mouth to protest but Link put his finger to her lips to silence her. _"I will find a way around this, Zelda; I won't let you go through with this. _His face suddenly turned so pained and he looked away from her; she had never seen him so sad. He shook his head at looked back at her with an almost desperate look in his deep eyes. _"How could you even think for a second that I would leave you over this?"_ his words had a very distinct tone of disbelief. _"Zelda, I love you and I will always be here for you" _Zelda rested her head against his shoulder and whispered to him.

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever" _

* * *

If you made it through this chapter i hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next chapter : ) 


	13. Skin Deep

**Chapter 13: Skin Deep**

* * *

Zelda didn't want to open her eyes that morning. She knew that if she did she would just be forced to face the horrible truth she had been trying so hard to forget. She lay on her side, facing away from her window. A gentle gust of cool wind blew into the room and threw her hair across her face like a veil of silk. She didn't make an attempt to brush it away; it stopped the bright morning light from seeping through her eyelids and forcing her to accept she had woken up. She usually welcomed the light, but this morning all she could wish for was the nothingness of the darkness she had the night before. The darkness had held a sense of security for her; nothing could hurt her. Or maybe it was just because Link was there last night with her, holding her, comforting her; he was her security. She wanted to cry, or at the very least sigh, but she felt as if any energy she had left was keeping her awake and breathing. She wished she could fall into eternal sleep. Even though all that would consume her mind would be nightmares, she would still much prefer to be tortured by them for the rest of her life than to be awake right now and realize everything she dreamt was true. Nightmares were just dreams gone bad, stories her imagination used to torment her, they couldn't really hurt her. She tried to force herself to sleep again when suddenly she realized something felt different. Despite the cool wind blowing across her body this morning… she didn't even feel remotely cold. No, she actually felt quite warm, warmer than she should feel. 

She slowly blinked her eyes open and turned her head to look down at her body. Her feelings of hate, anger, misery and despair seemed to just melt away in the very instant she saw Link's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. He had kept his promise; he didn't leave her.

Despite all her haunting thoughts which threatened to cave in on her, there was always that one shinning hope which she held onto, it kept her going; it kept her from doing something she would regret. That hope lay beside her. He was always able to cheer her up when she was feeling like there was nothing left to hold onto; just his presence was enough to show her that she did.

She rolled over slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping hero at her side. She had never seen Link asleep before; he looked so peaceful laying there. The sun shone through the window and basked him in a golden glow, making him look more like a divine being than a Hylian. His only movement was the gentle rise and fall of his chest in time with his silent breathing. She very softly touched his cheek. His skin was so warm; no wonder she didn't freeze last night. She shuffled her body even closer to his and put her head back on her pillow next to his, yet she didn't close her eyes. She kept them on him. There were so many things she wanted to ask Link, so many things she wanted him to tell her. Every second they had spent together which she could not remember seemed like a lifetime to her. She wanted so desperately to remember it all.

Looking into his closed eyes, she suddenly felt a stab of guilt surge through her chest. She must have kept him up all last night with her pathetic crying fits and panic attacks. She felt her melancholy state creep back on her; she had no right to put him through this too; this was her burden, not his. He must have been exhausted after a full day of training yesterday along with staying up all night to make sure she didn't do anything rash.

For at least the next twenty minutes she laid there in silence watching Link sleep; she watched as the gentle wind blew across his face and animated his soft hair. Even his clothes were affected; they were motioned gently in her direction, as if the wind was forcing him to reach out to her. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked just laying there, but there was something more, something she had never really seen in him before. Innocence.

She put her hand back to his cheek. He was in such a deep sleep he didn't even seem to notice her touch. His soft skin felt so incredibly warm against her cold skin. She ran her thumb along his lips before leaning in to softly kiss him. Even his lips had an unnatural heat radiating from them.

As she slowly pulled away, she let her hand drift across his cheek and down his neck. She was surprised that her touch had not already woken him, but she wasn't complaining. Even though he looked so calm, she could feel how tense his shoulders were. It was as if he wouldn't let himself fully relax; as if even in his sleep he had to remain focused. She let her fingers slowly trace down his arm in almost a soothing motion. His tunic felt so incredibly thin under her fingers; she could feel his perfect body, the texture of his skin, and of course, the comforting warmth which radiated from it. If he were awake she was sure she would be blushing profusely right now. She took his hand which he once held to her waist, and pressed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and basked in the way his touch made her feel.

She put his hand back down gently on the bed and softly placed her head against his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat. It was such a simple motion but Zelda felt it to be more intimate than anything else. It also seemed to soothe her unlike anything anyone else could do.

She opened her eyes suddenly, realizing that she was beginning to drift back into sleep. That silent plea to fall into a never-ending sleep had left the moment she saw Link. She now wanted to stay awake; she wanted to stay with him.

She slowly lifted her head from him, but she kept her hands on his chest. She loved the feeling of his body under her fingers; his taut chest and stomach, his strong, masculine but youthful shoulders and his protective arms. She involuntarily ran her fingers along his chest and down his abdomen, smiling guiltily as she took pleasure in the feel of his body.

Without realizing what she was doing, she felt her fingers run over his belt. Snapping out of her own trance, she pulled her hand away from him so quickly as if suddenly being electrocuted. She pulled herself off her bed in one swift movement and hurried away from the still unconscious soldier sleeping on her bed.

She walked into her closet and leaned against the far wall. She was, in a way, glad she could not see Link from her position which was now slumped on the floor. She put her hands over her face. She felt embarrassed at what she was about to do. What was wrong with her?

She got to her knees and shuffled over to a pile of her clothes and began to distract herself with them. Some of the dresses she had just dumped there a few days ago with the intention of sending them to be cleaned. She sorted through the crumpled up dresses; a few of them were already clean and had just fallen off their hangers. She folded them across her arm and got to her feet, looking for somewhere to hang them back up. As she reached out with one hand to move aside some clothing from the railings, she was startled beyond belief when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Dropping the dresses, she spun around, nearly falling over in the process, only to be caught by Link who must have just woken up.

She let out a sigh of relief and a shaky laugh, hoping he would not notice the red swelling in her cheeks.

"_Link, you really have to stop doing that"_, she breathed uneasily.

"_Doing what?"_ he asked with a smile on his face.

"_Sneaking up behind me like that… you know that always frightens me"_, she said, still a little shaken. He continued to hold onto her forearms, maybe from fear that she would just fall down if he let her go. He didn't reply, instead he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Zelda felt a sickening feeling of guilt and embarrassment wash over her as his body pressed against hers.

"_I was just having the best dream"_, he said as he slowly pulled away from her.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Zelda replied cautiously, she knew he was just trying to keep her mind preoccupied with happy thoughts, and she was glad for that. She waited for him to elaborate.

"_Do you remember the time when you snuck out to come with me to the Spring Carnival? We were around sixteen at the time."_ Zelda shook her head in disappointment, and then all of a sudden her eyes lit up.

"_Wait…"_ she narrowed her eyes trying to recall her suppressed memories. A smile spread across her face as she brought her eyes back to look at Link. _"Blue and silver balloons? Ferris wheels and mini games?"_ Link looked almost, if not more happy than Zelda that she could remember.

"_Yes! And remember how they had to kick us off the merry-go-round because we were too old?"_ Zelda began to laugh at the memory.

"_Yes, I do remember that!"_ she said, rather shocked that she could remember something so clearly which she didn't even realize had happened. _"Wow, and- wait a second..."_ she said, pausing to think. _"Something happened to you… I remember, you had gotten sick or hurt or something…"_

Link began to laugh. _"At the petting zoo there were puppies. The man tried to make me hold the dog but I was allergic; obviously that wasn't a reasonable enough excuse so he forced it on me anyway."_

Zelda gave him a sympathetic smile, _"yes, you were feeling horrible for the rest of the day"_ Link gave her hand a squeeze.

"_It wasn't that bad"_, he said smiling warmly at her. Zelda lent her head against his shoulder and whispered into his ear with slight humor to her words.

"_I didn't know you were allergic to puppies"_ Link could feel her smiling against his neck as she spoke.

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me Zelda"_, he said in a tempting, mysterious voice. Zelda raised her eyebrows; her smile still deeply planted on her face.

"_Oh yeah, like what?"_ she whispered playfully into his ear. Link disentwined himself from Zelda so he could look her in the face.

"_Well… for one, my favorite food is bottleberries, uh… I can't whistle _(Zelda let another smile escape her and Link lowered his voice mysteriously)_… I have a tattoo you don't know about _(Zelda's expression suddenly turned curious)_… uh, for a year I lived in Termina… oh yes and another thing-"_ he stepped towards her with a sexy smile and brought his lips close to her ear, _"- and I am a very, very, very light sleeper"_

As Link pulled away from her, his smile stayed on his face. Zelda felt a wave of nausea sweep over her; heat was rising to her face and she felt as if she was going to pass out from embarrassment. She turned to try and walk away but Link clutched her arm and pulled her back to him.

"_Where do you think you are going?"_ he spoke with traces of amusement still in his voice.

"_Nowhere now that you are holding onto me"_, she said grudgingly.

"_Zelda, I don't understand you. Why do you shy away from me? Why are you embarrassed?"_

"_You know why I am embarrassed and you're just making it worse"_, she said trying to look away from him. Link sighed and held her around her wrists gently. She tried sulkily to struggle free from his grip but stopped when she felt the warmth of his hands suddenly grow hotter.

Feeling her arms go limp, Link let go of her wrists and took hold of the top of her hands like a soothsayer about to read her fortune. Zelda looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes, but he remained calm and silent. The heat he radiated grew to the point where it felt as if he was burning her… yet she felt no pain, just heat. He took her hands and pressed them against his abdomen. Zelda had to double take before she realized what he had just done. Her hands went straight through his clothing and were now flat against his bare torso. Zelda gasped and reflexively tried to pull away but he held her hands against him. He smiled and watched as her shocked expression slowly subdued. She looked up at him then back down to where her hands had gone straight through his clothes as if there was nothing there at all. Link let go of her hands but Zelda did not pull away from him this time. Her hands were tingling as if there was no longer circulation in them, but instead of her hands feeling numb, they felt as if her sense of touch had been heightened. She wasn't sure if this had anything to do with what Link had just done to her or if it was simply due to the fact that she was touching his bare skin.

She slid her hands slowly up, watching as they moved through his clothes unnaturally. She could feel every defined muscle under her fingers as they moved over his body. She inhaled, suddenly feeling Link's hands on her back; a shiver ran down her spine as his hands followed. She actually had to remind herself to breathe. Link looked so calm as he stared into her eyes, the complete opposite of how Zelda felt; one more surprise and she was sure she would forget how to breathe for good.

Link leaned into her and kissed her lips in a way Zelda never wanted to end. When he finally pulled away, he ran his lips along her jaw and down her neck. Zelda continued to move her hands over his chest, through at least two layers of clothing, and ran them up his shoulders and neck. She could feel Link's warm hands move from the small of her back to her hips.

She felt a sudden wave of impulse flash through her and in that very instant, Zelda pulled herself flush against his body. In the moment they contacted she swore she could not breathe; every inch of him was pressed against her. The heat from his skin began to euphorically burn through her entire body. It was as if she was slowly succumbing to an intravenous drug. She felt herself growing faint; she tried to clutch onto his arm to steady herself but she suddenly felt so weak and his arm slipped right out of her grip. The last thing she remembered was warm hands grabbing hold of her before she fell.

"…_Zelda? … Zelda?"_ The sound of her name being called slowly roused her back into consciousness. She lay on her bed, Link sat cross-legged beside her with his hand on her forehead. She groaned and tried to adjust to the bright light in her room. All she could hear was Link's gentle laugh as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

"_You see Zelda; this is one of the many reasons why I will never leave you"_

"_What?"_ was all she managed to groan.

"_If I wasn't here then who would stop you from hurting yourself",_ he said brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes, _"this is the second time you have fainted on me"_

Zelda sat up and looked at Link. _"Excuse me, but if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be fainting"_, she said, challenging him light-heartedly. Link's handsome smile reverted back to his laugh.

"_Oh, Ok",_ he said getting to his feet, _"I guess I will just leave then"_, and with that, he turned and started walking over to her door.

"_Don't-you-dare!"_ She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Link, hitting him in the back of his head. She was more than just a little surprised that it actually hit him this time. Link lent over and picked up the pillow and then looked back over to the shocked princess.

"_So you want to fight then?"_ he said with a playful smile on his face. He took a step towards Zelda who suddenly began to tangle in her sheets as she tried to quickly run away from his playful attack. She stumbled, tripped and then fell off her bed, taking half of her sheets with her. She groaned and then looked up to see Link suddenly standing over her. He knelt down next to her and put his hands gently to the sides of her head.

"_Can you feel this?"_

"_Yes"_, she replied dreamily.

"_It doesn't hurt though, does it?"_

"_No"_

Link relaxed his expression and his hands and sat down flat on her bedroom floor. Zelda didn't move; she felt perfectly happy laying there next to Link. Zelda began to smile and then her smile converted into a laugh. Link returned her smile, but then his expression instantly disappeared when Zelda started to cry. Link lent over her and put her face between his hands again.

"_Zelda, Zelda open your eyes and look at me… what's wrong?"_ he spoke in a truly confused voice. Zelda put her hands to her face to try and hide her sorrow but Link removed them. She tried to turn her face away from him but he continued to reclaim her attention. Finally she laid their still and whispered to Link.

"_I can't loose you Link, I just can't"_

"_Whoa, Zelda; I have told you so many times- no Zelda, look at me; how many times have I told you that I am not going anywhere?"_ Zelda ignored his question and continued to cry.

"_But what about when you finally decide you have had enough of all this mess? You will leave me, I know you will… I don't think I could live without you, Link"_ Zelda grabbed hold of his arm so tightly as if she thought he would disappear right in front of her eyes.

Link sighed and looked into her crystal eyes. _"Zelda, why would you ever think that I would want to leave you?"_ Zelda's grip became even stronger as she painfully replied to him.

"_Everyone I have ever trusted ended up either hurting me or leaving me… I can not stand to loose you too Link"_

Link took hold of her hand and sighed, but he didn't answer her. For a moment he just sat there in silence, calming her distressed mind and wiping away her tears as they fell. He hated seeing her like this. Before time was meddled with, very rarely had he seen her cry; she had always seemed so composed and tranquil. And even when things did get difficult, he had always being able to take her pain away. But now, no matter how hard he tried, he could not return that smile he had always remembered to her face. Every so often he would see it, either when he spoke her name or when he touched her face, but then an instant latter it would be gone again; he would loose her to everything he wished so deeply he could protect her from.

Zelda sat up and lent against the foot of her bed, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. She put her hand on his shoulder, reclaiming his soft gaze.

"_Link, I am so sorry",_ she said shaking her head_, "I have dragged you through so much… it's not right for me to do this to-"_, Link cut her off before she could finish her unnecessary apology.

"_Zelda, please"_, he said, shuffling closer to her, _"what your father, what your friend, have done to you was beyond cruel… and I promise you now… that I will never let you go through this… "_

Zelda smiled but there was still a trace of doubt in her expression. _"Link, how could you ever stop something like this… what my father wants, he gets. No one can stop him"_

"_I would be lying to you if I told you I knew what I was doing… but I made a promise to you… I will think of something…"_ Link smiled encouragingly at her and she so desperately wanted to believe him.

* * *

Please Review : ) Next chapter is going to be good!! (good probably isn't the best chosen word to describe it if you know what i mean... either way, you'll find out next chapter!!) 


	14. The Downward Spiral

Ok, when i said good wasn't the best word to describe this chapter, i think i should have said good wasn't the most appropriate word. I think the title of the chapter sums it up perfectly and i have decided to change my smilie for just this chapter. : ( Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Downward Spiral**

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass by more slowly than Link could imagine possible. Whenever he could spare the time, he would spend it trying to comfort Zelda. Thankfully, it got to the point where her forced smile seemed to turn sincere and she even began to laugh again. For the first time in days, she even left her room and attempted to return to her normal everyday life. She tried her hardest but he could see it was not easy for her. The king seemed to act as if the news he bestowed onto his daughter had never even affected her and even talked quite openly about it to his advisors, telling them about what a great union he had made and even discussed details about the planned wedding. From afar, Link could see the hurt flash through her eyes every time he spoke of it, but Zelda was strong, and she swore she would not let her father claim another one of her tears. 

Having to converse with her father was inevitable, but when it came to Ash, she avoided him at every opportunity, not even dignifying him with a glance. The king's behavior was predictable, but Ash's was unexpected. Not even an ounce of pity or regret tainted the prince's pale face; it was as if now that he had the princess by bond, he didn't even waste his time with his so-called 'friendship' with her; she was just a trophy to him; a mute beauty to stand beside him while he ruled her land. Link could see her resentment and anger for the prince in her eyes every time he entered the room.

Link was always there. Ever since the dinner party over a week ago, Link had become the king's favorite assistant. Every five minutes Link would receive a new task from the king, and every time he would accept the order with as much civility and respect as he could successfully pretend. It took every ounce of his self-control to stop him from causing the king as much bodily pain as he had caused Zelda emotionally, but he was able to keep himself composed. At least this way, he was able to see Zelda throughout the day without having to hide from prying eyes. Even if all he could safely manage was a hidden smile or a quick glance while no one else was looking, it was enough to last him through the day until nightfall when he would return to her.

The day was quite warm and besides the obvious bustle amongst the castle this morning, Zelda sat at the far end of the grand dining table, staring down silently at her bowl of half-eaten fruit. The king, prince and a selection of her father's highest advisors and members of the court sat at the other end of the table, discussing what she hoped was only political matters. She tried her hardest to block out their conversation for fear of their voice sending her into a downward spiral of depression. Every so often she would glance up to see their faces distracted by their own business, too busy to even notice the princess sitting there. She had become nothing more than a woman who would obtain a meaningless title; queen- a queen possesses power, but in her case she didn't even have a say anymore.

A few maids bustled through the room every now and again with bundles of sheets, towels and anything else which needed tending to. Every so often her father would summon a hurrying maid to his side before giving her his orders and sending her off in the other direction. A few guards were also given his orders and then sent off to complete their tasks. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. From out of the corner of her eye she saw a young maid hurrying past with her silk dress over her outstretched arms. Her dress. The beautiful silken dress of gold and ivory, the one which had left her breathless she now thought of it as nothing more than a rag of linen. At first she hadn't realized that she would wear this dress in a few months' time when she would become of marriageable age; it would seal her fate forever as Hyrule's powerless queen.

No longer hungry, she pushed her bowl away from her and began to contemplate the idea of that eternal sleep which now began to seem quite enticing to her once again.

After a few more minutes of sitting there in her mindless nothingness, she heard the door open once more. She kept her attention low, looking up only when she heard Link's voice from where her father sat.

Without even looking away from the scroll he now held, the king began to speak to him.

"_I have a few errands I need you to complete in Kakariko"_, he said slightly detached, as if not really paying attention to Link. _"I need you to go to the local Bazaar where you will pick up a box I am waiting on… after that you will visit a blacksmith called Dolabello who lives on the far end of the village where you will need to give him an order. The details are on here"_, he said, pulling a folded piece of parchment from within his cloak and handing it to Link. _"Oh and another thing; since you will be going to Kakariko on_ _official business, the required uniform must be worn"_, the king mentioned referring to the guards uniform. Link rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting.

Ash looked up, suddenly realizing who the king was talking to and scowled through narrowed eyebrows. He tried to act nonchalant but Zelda could tell that Link's presence was bothering him. Zelda wanted nothing more than to reach out to Link; she wanted to accompany him to Kakariko. The only thing stopping her from jumping out of her seat and into his arms was the fact that he was now halfway across the room heading towards the door. As he opened the large wooden door he turned and cast her a subtle but very warm smile and then disappeared with the click of the doors.

The day was so hot. The sun bore down on Link harshly the whole way to Kakariko that afternoon; even more incentive to complete a two hour trip in only one. When he arrived, he was welcomed by the typical sound of carpenters at work and the slow creaking of the old windmill. Half of the town was cast in shadow by the overpowering mountain in the north. The village stood in great contrast to the bustle of Castle town; here everything was a lot more laid back. There was no such thing as keeping on time, here everything was done when it suited them. Not a bad life when he thought about it. Famous last words.

It took him about five minutes to find Dolabello's workshop but took at least half an hour waiting for him to actually show up. Apparently a normal working day for him starts half way through the afternoon. Once he finally showed up, what would have taken nothing more than ten minutes turned into another half an hour of mindless ranting; every time Link tried to excuse himself and leave, he found another conversation being sparked and then of course he had to endure the private display of all his handiwork. Most of the weaponry was beyond amazing but what would have normally captured his attention was spoiled with the blacksmith's constant boasting; he was obviously hoping Link would put in a good word for him to the King. Once he offered to sharpen Link's weaponry for free he knew it was time to leave; only the goddesses know how long that job would have dragged out into. On the way to Kakariko Bazaar Link neared a group of giggling teenage girls; they were probably the most lively people in the entire village. As he walked closer to them he couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"_I've heard he is so handsome"_, the skinny brunet giggled from behind her hand.

"_Oh yes, I've actually seen him-"_, the taller of the three said to the other awe-struck girls, _"-I swear for a second he even looked at me with his dark and mysterious eyes"_

The other girl who looked like she could have been a dairy maid sighed longingly. _"They must be so much in love… I wish life was that romantic for the rest of us, I mean… who wouldn't want to marry a Prince?"_

The blood running through Link's veins froze at the sudden realization of who they were actually talking about. But how did they know… how did anyone know about the marriage? He suddenly realized he had stopped walking and the three girls before him started looking at him strangely. The brunet's glare instantly converted into a flirtatious smile once realizing how attractive the blond soldier was. Link diverted his eyes and walked away from them with a feeling of anger starting to eat away at his composure.

The anger just got worse once he reached the Bazaar and found another group of women discussing the upcoming royal wedding. The words they spoke made him feel sick and irritated; if they only knew the truth. When he finally received the box he was on the verge of loosing control of his anger all together. He seized the box, turning on his heal and stormed out of the bazaar without even a look back at the annoyed women he had pushed past.

When he stepped out into the cool evening air he realized how late it was getting. By the time he would arrive back at the castle it was sure to be pitch black. After a moment of consideration he decided to just stay in town for the night.

He tried his hardest to ignore the young woman flirting profusely with him as he paid for a room at the village inn. She handed him his keys and pointed him off in the direction of his room with a seductive flick of her wrist and told him if he needed anything not to hesitate to ask. He couldn't help but notice the underlying message when she spoke the word 'anything'.

He turned the key in the lock, twisted the handle and pulled the door open. The room he was given was simple, nothing flash and in typical Kakariko style. White curtains covered the windows which looked out onto the village; a simple table was situated in the centre of the room and a single bed against the wall on the far side. A door opened into a small bathroom on the left of the room. The only thing in the room which had even the slightest aesthetic appeal to it was the antique picture frame containing a painting of the three goddesses which was hung from the wall above the bed.

Link sighed, placing the box on a lone, wooden chair beside the door and began to make his way over to the bathroom. Half of the contents of his bag spilled out as he tossed it unceremoniously onto the table in the centre of the room. More than anything he just wanted the day to be over. The sound of the women's voices hung over him like a headache which served only to make him angrier. He felt tired and worn out; everything which had happened the past few days had taken a greater toll on him than he initially expected. He found himself constantly worrying and even sometimes forgetting to eat; all he could ever concentrate on for long periods of time was Zelda.

He pushed open the door and walked onto the pail bathroom tiles. The room had a cool aura about it which he was thankful for. He reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, letting it fall to the tiles with a sharp clatter. He then crossed his arms over his torso, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head in one motion. With tired hands he slowly removed his gauntlets and threw them aside as well. He ran the cold water through the basin, cupping his hands under the steady flow and bringing it to cool his face. The water felt soothing against his burning skin; it was as if it was gently subduing the anger he felt, just letting it drip away with the water as it ran down his face and dripped onto his chest. He felt so tired. He lent against the sink and stared into the mirror in front of him. He could barely recognize himself anymore; he looked so pail, so lifeless, so tired. He wasn't sure whether it was the dull lighting in the room which explained the dark rings under his eyes or if he really was more tired than he thought.

Just then he noticed something quite different, something wasn't right. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it sooner, but then again his mind was probably playing tricks on him. He lent in closer to the mirror to examine his eyes. The usual bright blue of his irises were now a deep crimson, a demonic blood red. He blinked a few times to see if it was just his imagination but the colour stayed there. As he lent back from the mirror he watched as his pail skin began to fade into the colour of shadows.

"_Oh great-"_, he whispered,_ "-now I am going crazy too"_ He kept his eyes on his reflection and watched as it slowly began to betray his own movements. He narrowed his eyes and lent in closer again to examine it, but this time his reflection didn't follow. Link gasped and jumped back in fright; his reflection smiled a malicious smile, showing his white, sharp teeth to the physical Link.

"_Now, now Link"_, the shadow patronized in mock comfort, _"-afraid of your own reflection, that's never a good sign"_ Link recognized the voice as his own but there was something different about it; something felt weird about the way his shadow spoke it. Link shook his head in disbelief.

"_No… you are not my reflection"_

"_Well… let's look at your options shall we? If I am not your reflection, then what am I? - A figment of your imagination? I think that would be enough to classify you as being crazy. On the other hand, I really am your reflection… I would love to see you try and explain this one. The way I see it is that either way you look at it points to the fact that you really are going crazy."_ The grinning shadow was enjoying this.

"_I am not crazy"_, Link tried to sound convincing, but right now he wasn't even sure about his mental state anymore.

"_Ok then, let's go with that"_, his reflection replied doubtfully as if he was only humoring Link. _"Let's say for a moment that you aren't crazy; that talking to a mirror is perfectly normal… tell me something… is it crazy to willingly drive yourself towards insanity?"_ Link stared into the mirror with somewhere between confusion and shock.

"_I don't know what you mean"_

"_Yes you do"_, the reflection sang back.

"_No I don't!"_ Link screamed. The reflection just stared back at him with his mocking red eyes and continued to torment him.

"_How about I give it to you in words you'll understand then"_ When the shadow next opened his mouth the sound of his own voice didn't come out, instead it was a woman's voice; a voice he knew all too well. Her words came in violent screams of hurt and anger; of misery and rage.

"_Leave now! I never want to see you again, Link. I hated myself for ever trusting you, I gave you my soul, my body and my hand and it meant nothing to you, nothing! I had spent nights crying over you, hoping you would realise what you had done to me… but you never did; everything you ever promised me was a lie! I had trusted you, Link… now I never want to see you again, never!"_ Link stood there frozen for what seemed like an eternity, listening to Zelda cry and scream at him with words he never even imagined she would direct at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he wouldn't believe it. He shook his head and tried to fight back what could only be explained as his fragile mental state playing games with him.

"_I don't care how many people you try to impersonate… you are not real, so therefore what you are saying isn't either",_ Link whispered through gritted teeth. The face in the mirror just shook his head and made a tisking sound as if he thought Link was either a slow learner or was just stubborn.

"_Can I ask you something, Link?"_

"_No"_ Link groaned, screwing his eyes shut as if trying to fight off a horrible head ache. The dark one ignored his answer and spoke anyway.

"_What makes you think she is better off with you anyway?"_

"_What?"_

"_If you had never shown up Zelda would have been perfectly happy with her prince. You are just a phase to her, a curiosity, nothing more; she will forget about you Link, just like she did before… and if you ask me, she is better off that way",_ his lips curled into a malicious smirk. _"You have nothing to offer her, nothing"_ Link could feel the blood pulse through his veins like hot magma about to burst through the surface. But it was not because the words seemed so wrong… it was because deep down he knew he was right.

"_Shut up!"_ he screamed and in that instant, he lost control of everything, throwing his fists forward and smashing the glass in a deafening blow. He heard the shards fall into the basin and shatter onto the tiled floor below him. He could feel the all-too-familiar warm sensation flash through his hands. He knew instantly his hands had been cut but he didn't care. He stumbled backwards through the broken glass which blanketed the ground and collapsed onto the cold tiled floor. Millions of pairs of crimson eyes stared back at him from each shard of mirror; their mocking laugh piercing through his head like nails being scratched along metal. He could feel himself giving into to them, accepting their words as his own. He felt so weak, so powerless; he couldn't fight off the voices any more. It would be so much easier to just let them take him over. His hand groped along the ground; his fingers instantly finding what he was looking for. He raised the long shard of mirror in front of his face and watched as his demonic reflection synchronized with his own once again. He held onto the glass so tightly he could feel it cutting into his hand. As the pain increased in his hand, the mocking voices in his head began to fade slightly. His pain was making them happy. But now instead of tormenting him, their words were urging him, forcing him to give in to the compulsion, the necessary evil. He would do it; he just wanted the voices to go.

He pressed the blade to the faded scars along his wrist and in one swift motion reopened the wounds, leaving a line of rapidly expanding red in its wake. He felt pain, but it wasn't strong enough to expel the evil possessing him. The pain was nothing more than numbing; he had become almost immune to this feeling in his arms. He groaned and pressed his hand to his face, trying to lessen the heat and ache pulsing through his head. He needed release.

He picked up the blade again and ran it with such force and determination across his still clothed thigh, letting himself succumb to the blinding pain raging through his body. He could hear his shadow laughing at him and persuading him to take the knife to himself again. Link was no longer in control of his mind; he couldn't think; he couldn't breathe; he no longer even knew if he was even awake. The voices grew louder and the words grew stronger. He couldn't take it anymore. He raised the shard of glass to his chest…

* * *

Angie- i would like it if you could tell me about those mistakes you found. I can't give you my email because it expired months ago but if there aren't too many you could just put them in a review. Thanks : ) 


	15. My Violent Heart

**Chapter 15:** **My Violent Heart**

* * *

_Link sat by the lake, looking out over the moon-lit water. The night was quiet and calm. The only sound he heard was the gentle breathing of the sleeping princess in his arms. The aromatic smell of her lavender hair kept him in a constant state of tranquility. It was the calmest he had ever been. He never wanted the sun to rise. He began to feel the inevitable pull of sleep draw him in. Why fight it? He closed his eyes and drifted off. _

* * *

The shrill laugh of his dark shadow ripped through his head like the glass blade about to pierce through his heart. The blood dripped from his wounded hand like his life which was slowly draining away. The rest of his body was numb. He shivered as reality suddenly swept over what was left of his conscious mind- he was going to die. 

"_But I thought this is what you wanted, Link",_ the shadow's mocking voice rung in his ears; torturing him, convincing him, _"-to bring an end to all your suffering"_

"_No"_, Link groaned through pained breaths. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to lower the blade; his hand held it pressed against his flesh as if someone else was forcing it to his body. The voices grew louder and angrier and he could feel the glass cut deeper into his hand. His shadow was controlling him; wearing down his weak mind; torturing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

There was a blinding light and then the voices fell silent. His body was beyond numb and held not an ounce of strength anymore. The last thing he remembered was the cool tiles against his face and then darkness. It was only then that he realised he was dead.

* * *

Zelda pulled her sheets tighter around her frozen body. She had forgotten what it felt like to be cold, to be alone. Link had been gone for one day but already it felt like an eternity to her. She missed the warmth of his body and of his smile. His absence felt so painfully obvious to her, as if now that he was gone everything seemed a lot more lifeless and dull. It was as if everything she saw was in black and white, nothing was colorful. It made her wonder just how she had coped with life before Link had returned to her. But that was it… she had barely coped. She had always felt as if there was something missing in her life, as if deep down she knew that Link was suppose to be there with her.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind but she just couldn't. Without Link here she felt an unsettling sense of fear. It was stupid and irrational, but she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling. Maybe it was just because she was so alone. She buried her head into the warmth of her blanket, eventually drifting off into a sleep dominated by the dream of Link returning to her.

Delicate fingers quietly pulled the princess' door shut. Impa had watched Zelda with helpless eyes. She was not stupid; she could see how upset the princess still was. No matter how hard she tried to act unaffected and composed, she could not hide her misery from Impa. She knew more about Zelda than she could ever imagine.

* * *

_Drip… drip… drip…_ That lone, repetitive sound was the first thing he heard. _Drip… drip… drip…_ The sound was so quiet but it seemed to pierce through his mind like a high-pitched scream. If he was dead… then where was he…Limbo? His senses began to flow back. He felt so numb and cold and a familiar metallic stench filled his nose. He blinked open his eyes. White, red and silver blurs were all that he could see. As he let his eyes adjust he began to make out what the blurs actually were. The white under his cheek was the cold bathroom tiles he was collapsed on; the red were pools of his dry blood and the silver were the many shards of broken mirror he had once smashed. But if he was dead… then why was he still here? _Drip… drip… drip…_ He slowly and painfully pulled his aching body into a slumped, sitting position. He looked over to the sink where the noise was coming from. Every few seconds he would see a drop of water fall from the tap and hit the bowl with a pang of blunt noise.

He felt a sharp pain rush through his hand. When he looked down, he saw that his hand was still wrapped around the long shard of mirror. Nothing made any sense. He dropped the glass and raised his hand to his unwounded chest. He could feel his weak heartbeat under his fingers.

"_I'm alive"_, he breathed somewhere between astonishment and relief. Link slowly got to his feet, wincing under the wound he had inflicted to his leg. His injuries had already began to close over despite their severity, but still looked as if the slightest contact would reopen them. He was lucky to just be alive and breathing.

Using the door frame as support, he managed to hobble out of the clammy bathroom and into the main room. The sun leaked around the corners of the curtains and dully illuminated the room. It must be morning. He lent against the table in the centre of the room to stop his weak body from falling down. A thought hit him. What had happened to his shadow once he had passed out? He glanced nervously around the room, feeling slightly at ease only once he was sure that nothing would jump out at him.

He began to walk over to his bed and lie down his frail body, when something made him stop mid-step. He winced as he kneeled down next to the table. Spilt on the floor were a few of the items from his bag which had fallen when he tossed it down hastily the day before. His glassy eyes widened as he looked down at the object which caught his attention. He couldn't believe it. He reached out and took hold of the cold, silver locket with a shaky hand. For years he had tried to open the locket, but no matter what he tried it would always remain fastened closed. He didn't understand why, but the locket had been lying on the ground clicked open slightly, as if the charm which held it shut had been removed.

With pail fingers he carefully opened the two faces. At first he didn't see anything for the eerie white glow which emanated from it, then a second later the glow faded as if it were a bright gas diluting into the air. When the glow passed, the first thing he saw were the smiling faces of Zelda and himself staring back at him. He had his arm around her shoulder, she had her hand around his waist and they both seemed to be recovering from a fit of laughter. It was so weird; they looked so completely different, yet exactly the same. In the background of the photo there were dozens of other people, many of which were carrying blue and silver balloons. He suddenly remembered. The day, the photo, their smiles; he remembered it all. They were at the Spring Carnival and had let a traveling merchant take their photo. No one even seemed to notice their princess out of royal clothing… it seemed just like yesterday. His mind began to drift off with memories of the day when something else caught his eye. In the other face, which because of the blankness of it he didn't seem to notice, there was a folded piece of parchment. Link pulled it out and unfolded it. Most of the ink had faded from the words but they were still dark enough for him to read-

_My heart is sealed to you within this metal cage,_

_The vow of my eternal love inscribed within these words, _

_I will always be with you Link, although you will not always see me,_

_And for when you need me the most, I will be there in spirit,_

_To watch over you, and protect you,_

_To keep you safe, _

_Even from yourself._

_Love is like an eternal river which flows without boundaries,_

_Without restrictions of time, place, or life,_

_You showed me that, _

_You made me believe._

_I am waiting for you…_

Link reread over the message until the words were imprinted in the retinas of his eyes, but even then he continued to read, until finally he could no longer see for the blinding tears obscuring his vision. As he got to his feet he wiped a bloodless hand across his eyes and clicked the locket shut, putting it safely back in his bag. His mind was spinning, he could barely concentrate. _And for when you need me the most, I will be there in spirit, to watch over you, and protect you, to keep you safe, even from yourself._ The words played over in his mind and he began to realise. She _had_ protected him from himself; she was the reason he was alive and breathing. All those years he had worn a protection charm around his neck. He had thought it was just something she gave him to remember her when they were apart, but he was wrong; it was so much more. It was magic beyond anything he could even dream of conjuring, but she had given this to him, to protect him when she couldn't physically.

He suddenly felt a longing for her stronger than he had ever felt in his life. He needed to see her; he needed to be with her again. But he couldn't return like this, he thought looking down at his bloody appearance. Feeling a new spark of energy flow through his wounded body, he made his way back into the bathroom and let the cool water from the shower slowly clean his skin and clothes.

The day was hot and his now dry pants began to scratch against his cut leg as he slowly removed them. As he searched through his bag for some bandages or bindings, he felt his fingers touch something small and cold. When he removed it from the bag, he realized instantly what it was. He turned the small, glass bottle containing the pearly ointment over in his hands, contemplating the idea of using it on his own wounds. No, he thought. He could heal faster in one night which many couldn't even hope to heal in one week. The bottle was running near empty; he couldn't risk wasting such an un-renewable necessity. Two times it had practically saved Zelda's life; he could put up with the pain as long as he knew he would have this for her if she needed it. He secured it back safely in his bag and pulled out the cotton bandages he was looking for and carefully bound it around his wound.

The sun was beginning to set over Hyrule Castle that evening and Zelda, who had been pacing the castle's entry anxiously for the past two hours, finally decided to try and distract herself from Link's extended absence through other means. She made her way back through the elaborate walkway and into the main hall. She regretted her action as soon as she made it. Standing together at the far end of the hall were the two last people she wanted to see. She turned on her heal and tried to quickly leave the room before she caught their eyes, but it was too late; she heard her father's voice beckoning her back. She sighed and tried to remain composed as she slowly turned and walked towards them.

"_Have you finished your lessons for the day?"_ her father asked in an overly authoritive voice as she stopped in front of him.

"_Yes… why would today be different from any other day?"_ she replied coldly and detached. Her father stared at her for a moment as if not really believing what she said.

"_It didn't look like you were doing anything today besides wandering around the castle aimlessly"_, her father stated simply. Ash stared at her so intently as if he was waiting for her to slip up on something she would regret. She looked away from his prying eyes and, for the first time, her eyes focused on the dining table in the centre of the room. Somehow on her way in she managed to overlook the startlingly obvious selection of elaborately presented pastries and cakes placed over ever inch of the table; some were even raised on platters a few feet high.

_  
"What is all this for? - Have you organized something you failed to tell me about?"_ she asked half confused, half annoyed.

"_Actually-", _her father began matter-of-factly, _"our cooks have been at work lately trying out something special… but since there is no current need for the food, I will have them sent out tonight to a few friends; I'm sure they will enjoy it"_

Zelda looked at him hesitantly when he said 'no current need' and hoped to hell the food didn't have anything to do with the wedding, but as her eyes scanned the table she became more and more convinced of what her father was planning. She turned back to the king but as she opened her mouth to speak she was taken aback by the look of revulsion Ash had given her. Her eyes widened in utter shock; she had never before in her life received such a cold, disrespectful look from someone she had once thought of as a friend. However, after she had gotten past the initial surprise of his gesture, it only took her a second to realise that he was actually looking past her, to a place over her shoulder. Before she even turned around she knew who was there.

She glanced over her shoulder, following Ash's glare to the far corner of the room where Link was slowly making his way over to their small gathering. She smiled subtly at him even though his eyes were lowered. She could see his lips moving quickly and discreetly; he seemed to be muttering under his breath. Her father had instantly spotted him.

"_Yes m'boy, good, good"_, he said, reaching out his hand to receive the shoebox-sized parcel from Link as he approached him. Snatching it out of his hands before Link had barely reached out the parcel, the king motioned to a passing maid who hurried to his side. _"Take this to Enobarbus and have him organize them straight away"_, he said handing it to the maid without even looking at her.

"_Wait a second"_, Zelda demanded as the mousey looking maid turned to leave, _"what is it?"_

The king frowned. _"Just a political matter which has to be taken care of"_

"_Well then you won't mind me looking then, will you", _it was more of a statement than a question. Her father's frown deepened but he didn't try to stop her. She took the parcel from the maid and unwrapped the brown paper, revealing a simple box. As she pulled off the lid she felt her stomach turn with displeasure. _"Political matter?"_ she repeated angrily. She was about to throw the box of wedding invitations onto the ground when she felt it being taken from her hands. Ash walked by her and sat down calmly by the table to examine the contents of the box. She felt her anger rise. She was about to do something which in hindsight would have been rather foolish, but she stopped once she felt a consoling hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Impa standing there with a kind and reassuring smile on her face. The anger which had been surprisingly lessened by her touch was just replaced with the feeling of helplessness and despair; all she could ever do was just stand there and bare the injustices imposed onto her.

Link stood there silently, not out of respect but sheer disbelief. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had traveled halfway across Hyrule, put up with ill-informed women ready to throw themselves at the prince, been possessed by what seemed to have been his reflection and for what? - To pick up a box of wedding invitations. He had assisted in the very process he wanted to avert. He bit his tongue to stop himself from swearing. The king glanced at him with uncertainty and he was sure whatever color that was left in his face had just faded.

"_Link… are you all right?"_ He barely heard the King's question over his anger which seemed to consume his senses. It pulsed through his veins, making him feel sick.

"_Link?"_ The king's voice rose in an attempt to regain his attention, but still Link ignored him. Zelda's eyes met his and for that instant he swore he saw fear in her eyes. The silence was almost deafening. The only person to break it was Ash.

"_No-" _he said looking around the room annoyed. He fought to conceal a malicious sneer when his gaze fell to Link. _"- I'm sorry, but this is all wrong… I mean look at the cards, they look… lifeless"_, everyone but the king noticed the derision dripping off his words. _"This is supposed to be a wedding, these cards look like we are inviting people to a funeral"_ The king gave him an unusual look.

"_You didn't have a problem with these when I asked you the other day"_

Ash pretended to be in conflict over the thought. _"Yes but now that I think about it-"_, he said, his eyes flickering back to see Link's reaction, _"they should be more…happy; the wedding day is suppose to be one of the happiest days of your life"_ He returned his gaze to Zelda, smiling as he spoke those last few words. But his smile was far from friendly.

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ash knew, he knew about Link and her, he had to. And all she could do was stand there and watch him find pleasure in mocking Link, trying to make him crack. She could feel Impa's hand tighten on her shoulder; it was as if she could sense Zelda's want to physically hurt the prince.

Without realizing it, Link took a step towards Ash; his fists clenched at his sides to stop himself from reaching for his sword. The prince returned the lid to the box and held it out in front of him, waiting for Link to take it back from him.

"_I think you should return these… tomorrow"_, he added at the last second, _"I think they should have a feel of 'happily ever after'"._ Link now only a few steps away from him, the prince lowered his voice so only he could hear him,_ "you know what that is, don't you Link?", _his words were full ofinsinuations and double-meanings, _"hmm… no, I don't think you do… and I will make damn sure you never do"_, his words had lost all subtlety and had risen to a vicious snarl.

That was it. Whatever control and rational thoughts Link had held were gone in that very instant. But instead of reaching for his sword, he kept it sheathed; he wanted to kill the prince with his own bare hands.

Knocking the box from his hands, he grabbed the collar of his clothes and threw him onto the table behind him. Plates and pallets of food crashed down around him, many of which fell to the floor in a symphony of destruction. He heard Zelda gasp and then the king yell, but before anyone could react he had climbed on to the table and closed his hands around the prince's neck. But he had underestimated his strength and in the instant he was on him he was just thrown off again; he collapsed onto a glass plate which shattered under his stomach. Ignoring the pain searing through his torso, he pulled himself out of the way of Ash's fist which narrowly missed his face and hit the table with a deafening crack.

Zelda stood in horror before the nightmare that was playing out in front of her. All she could do was watch as Impa held her tightly around the waist trying to restrain the struggling princess. She screamed and fought to free herself from her caretaker's iron grip but she was too strong. Her father was yelling in vain at the top of his voice and a group of guards flocked into the hall.

With Link already weakened from wounds, their fight became almost fair game. There was no doubt in his mind that he would normally have been able to kill the prince in one simple movement. He continued to struggle with his attacker with food collapsing against their dangerous movements.

In a split-second Link had Ash pinned down under his body unable to move. His hand reached down to Link's hip and before he could stop him, Ash had pulled out a knife from Link's belt. But Link was too fast and before he could successfully injure the blond, Link had slammed his knee down on his arm causing him to drop the knife in pain. Link grabbed it and in one swift movement, held it too the prince's neck. He heard the footsteps of the running guards behind him and he knew he only had a few seconds to act. Ash's expression of shock had melted into a provoking smirk.

"_Do it",_ he breathed, challengingly. But before Link could act either way he felt hands grab at his shoulders and wrench him off the table, tackling him the ground. Despite how incredibly weak he felt, it still took four guards to successfully restrain him.

"_What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_ the king bellowed once the commotion had ceased. He looked down at the young warrior on the ground with anger, disbelief and surprisingly, disappointment. He just stared at Link speechless as if trying to understand what had just happened. He glanced around at the room full of unsettled people, waiting for someone to tell him what he must have not foreseen.

Link could feel the guards tugging at the collar of his tunic, trying to drag him out of the hall; somehow he managed to elbow one of them in the stomach.

"_Wait!"_ the king ordered and the hands slackened around him. He took a step towards Link and stared at him disappointed. _"I warned you that you were living on borrowed time; I will not give you a second chance"_

Zelda's heart sank, her stomach churned and more than anything she wanted to run over to Link and protect him but Impa's hands still held on to her so tightly she could barely breathe. She could feel her tears threatening to show.

"_I trusted you like a son and how do you repay me? By once again destroying the castle-"_ he said pointing to the mess left from their conflict, _"- and you attack my son-in-law… and why? I'm sorry Link but I honestly don't understand why"_ Ash was now standing next to the king, looking down at the restrained soldier; his eyes offending him. He stood there silently, waiting to see how Link would try and explain the situation to the king. But Link didn't answer. Anything he could have said would just be giving Ash the proof that he and Zelda were together. The king sighed and then spoke, _"I will not give you another chance, but I will also not imprison you"_ Ash's smirk disappeared. _"You know what? You have your freedom, I want you gone. You are no longer permitted on the castle grounds or in the market town. If I so much as hear a rumor of you returning I will lock you up and throw away the key for good. I want you out of my sight. Now!"_ The guards released him and he stumbled awkwardly to his feet. He pushed angrily past the guards and went to leave the room. As he reached the door he turned and cast Ash a dangerous look then left, slamming the door on his way out.

Impa released the princess just as a crowd of maids entered the hall. Half flocked around the prince and began cleaning the cake from his skin and clothes and tended to his wounds, the other half began cleaning the mess left in the wake of the fight. The room suddenly became so crowded that nobody even saw their princess leave the hall in search of her banished lover.

* * *

Sorry, i will control myself from now on. No more sadistic urges, i promise (but maybe...) No! Poor Link (...) Thanks for reviewing and thanks to Angie for giving me those corrections, i will fix them asap. I hope this chapter makes sense, usually if i understand something i just asume everybody else does too. Oh and another thing, i have already written the next three chapters (while i was supposed to be studying) and all i can say is that it gets good ( and i am using the traditional meaning of good this time!) : ) 


	16. The Last Night

**Chapter Sixteen: The Last Night**

* * *

_You come to me with scars on your wrists,_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this…_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_And I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me…_

The sound of her frantic footsteps echoed off the castle's walls as she ran down the long hallway in search of Link. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, but not from running. More than anything else she was terrified of what had just happened; of what it had resulted in. A shiver ran down her spine; was he even still here? Had he really left? She pushed the thoughts aside in her mind and continued to run. As she neared the guards standing at ease at the front doors she noticed their expressions turn suddenly surprised at her flustered appearance.

"_Link-" _she demanded breathlessly, _"-did he pass through here?"_ They just stared at her speechlessly; she wasn't even sure if they heard her over their own surprise. _"Did Link pass through here?"_ she repeated desperately, _"did you see him?"_ The one closest to her managed to shake his head. She didn't wait around to see if he could find any words to reply to her with. She turned on her heel and bolted around the corner again. If he was still here then he had to be in his room. She turned a narrow corner, almost tripping on the rug and hitting the wall in the process, but she managed to steady herself and continue down the hallway. She felt as if she was running blindly. Her body moved as if working on its own but her mind seemed to have clouded over with pressing thoughts, consuming all her attention. She reached the top of the stairs without even remembering climbing them and slowed to a steadier pace. Her legs were sore and her breathing was ragged. Her eyes followed down the hall she had just turned into and rested on the far door on the left. A sudden feeling of dread consumed her. How could things end up like this? How did Ash know? They had been so careful. So careful. As her hand touched the doorknob she heard a loud crash reverberate through the room and send a vibration through her legs. Reflexively she snapped her hand away from the door. She felt a stab of fear send shivers rolling down her spine. She had never before seen him so angry. She placed her hand flat against the door, wondering if maybe her interference would just make it worse.

Another crash erupted from within the room, startling her yet again. She couldn't just leave him like this. No, he needed her now more than ever. She could calm him. She brought her hand to the handle and quietly pushed the door open. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she saw him and despite preparing herself she still couldn't help but stare speechlessly at the state of the room. Nearly everything of material value in the room had been ruined in a fit of anger. Overturned furniture lay in pieces on the floor; the curtains had been pulled off their rungs and something glass lay shattered on the ground. Link lent forwards against a small drawer with his back to her, unaware of her presence. A sudden wave of guilt flashed through her body. She couldn't stand to see that she had driven him to this; she had inadvertently given him this anger and pain.

"_Link"_, she whispered, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't move. If she hadn't felt his shoulder tense up she would have sworn he didn't even realise she was there. _"Link, please… look at me"_, she pleaded. Link sighed and she thought he was about to give in and turn to her but instead he grabbed the edge of the drawer and hurled it to the ground with a damaging crash. Zelda jumped in fright but didn't back away from him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. She was shocked to see that what filled his eyes was more than just anger. _"Link I-"_ But before she could manage a whole sentence he cut her off.

"_I am so sorry Zelda"_, he said, clutching his fists against his forehead, _"I was such an idiot!"_ he yelled with anguished remorse, turning desperately to find something else to break. Zelda took his hand and forced him to sit down on his bed so she could stop him from possibly hurting himself in his rage.

"_Link this is not your fault"_, she reassured, putting her hands gently to his face in an attempt to make him open his eyes. _"Please just look at me"_

He shook his head, but reached his own hand to touch hers. _"It wasn't supposed to be like this"_, he whispered_, "I promised I would protect you… but now he knows…"_ His eyes suddenly flashed open and he tried to get to his feet but Zelda forced him back down.

"_Where do you think you are going?"_

"_Zelda please don't do this"_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to go"_

"_Where?"_

"_I'm going to go and finish what I started"_

"_What!?"_

"_I'm going to kill him"_

"_NO!"_ she screamed. Zelda saw a spark of anger flash through his eyes and she knew he was being serious. _"Link you can't do that, I won't let you!"_

"_Why? I have already been banished; it doesn't matter if execution isn't going to bring me any closer to you"_

"_But Link, I'm here now with you"_, she said, reassuring him with a hesitant smile. She took his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"_But what about in five minutes time when they walk through that door and find you here? I'm not going to let that happen; I have already screwed everything else up for us. I'm not going to give that bastard anymore proof than he needs to run off to the king and tell him about you; only the goddesses know what he'll do to you."_

Zelda sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around Link's waist in an attempt to both comfort and restrain him.

"_For starters, Ash isn't going to find me here with you because he isn't going to come here looking for you-" _Link gave her a doubtful look.

"_And why wouldn't he do that"_, he asked dubiously.

"_He thinks you've left, and besides, he's probably too busy getting cleaned up after that little stunt you pulled"_, she said smilling sheepishly at Link. She watched as an evil smirk appeared on his face and for once in her life she was thankful she couldn't hear what was running through his mind.

"_And secondly-"_ she continued, _"- I'm not letting go of you so if you do decide to run off and try to kill him again I hope you can fight well enough with me clinging to you"_, she smiled, internally laughing at the idea. She wasn't sure what was funnier; the image of her clinging to Link in an attempt to stop him from killing the prince or the sudden look of disappointment which appeared on his face.

"_I still think you shouldn't be here, Zelda"_, he said after a moment of silence.

"_Please don't say that Link, you're beginning to sound like me"_

"_I'm being serious, Zelda"_

"_So am I"_

Link gave up, sighing. Why try and fight with her; what was the point? He should just try and enjoy whatever limited time left with her he had. He took her left hand from around his neck and entwined his fingers within hers absentmindedly while he tried to think of the right thing to say to her. After a while he settled on the most obvious to him. _"I swear Zelda; you are going to be the death of me"_

Zelda rested her cheek on his shoulder so she could whisper into his ear. _"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere without me"_ She knew he would probably have a hundred different responses to that so instead of waiting to hear them all she lent in further and kissed his neck. Responding to her, he put his arms around her back and pulled her in closer so he could feel her body against his chest. It seemed like it had been months since he last held her rather that just days. He ran his hand through her long, golden hair; the natural sent of her hair, not unlike lavender, left him with a sense of hunger he couldn't explain. He felt the flower she had entwined within her hair fall out with his movements but she didn't care.

Zelda pulled away from him in that instant with an unusual smile on her face. _"You have no idea how good you taste, Link"_

He just looked at her with confusion, his train of thought suddenly derailed by her unusual comment. _"What?"_

Instead of answering him she pressed her lips to his to show him firsthand. As soon as they touched he could taste a difference in her lips. They tasted sweet, but unlike the normal sweetness they euphorically possessed, this taste was deeper, richer. When she finally pulled away she giggled childishly.

"_Chocolate"_ was all she said. She lent in and kissed his cheek, rearranging herself on his lap. He groaned, feeling her press down on his wounded leg but she didn't question him; she must have taken it the wrong way.

"_You must have brushed against something chocolate"_, she whispered as she pulled away from his face again. _"What's wrong?"_ Her expression turned to one of uncertainty once seeing the pained look on his face.

"_Besides the obvious, nothing"_ He lied, leaning in to kiss her again. Zelda put her hand to his chest to stop him.

"_You are a horrible liar, Link… please tell me"_ His eyes diverted from hers before she could extract anything further from within their depths. _"I won't get off you until you tell me"_, she threatened. All Link did to reply was smile hopefully. _"Fine then… if you don't tell me I will get off you!"_ Empty promises. Even though he still didn't reply, she felt his hands tighten the fabric along her back, holding her against him. _"But Link, I thought you wanted me to leave"_, she spoke; it was her best attempt at mocking Link's playful voice. He rolled his eyes at her.

"_Ha ha! That's very funny"_, he replied dryly.

"_Well then tell me to stop"_, she said still retaining Link's voice. His straight face lasted only a few seconds intact before he could no longer hold in his laughter at the face she was pulling. He grabbed her arms and rolled her over on the bed so that he was on top of her; his arms supporting his body as he lent over hers. He held her wrists against her side.

"_Now try and make fun of me"_, he challenged through an inhumanly handsome smile. She couldn't help herself; she stuck her tongue out at him. He gasped, pretending to take offence. _"Now you're in for it"_, he threatened playfully.

"_I'm so scared"_, she smiled back. He released her arms and lent forward to kiss her. Her hands instantly circled around his neck, drawing him in closer to her. He may be infinitely stronger than her, but she knew how addicted he was to the taste of her lips; if she wanted him to stay with her it wouldn't take an ounce of her strength to keep him there. She ran her hands along his shoulders, down his arms and then gripped onto his wrists supporting himself above her. With a sudden jolt he pulled away from her, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stop any verbal sign of pain. He buried his face into the crook of her neck so she couldn't see his expression. She gasped and quickly removed her hands. _"Link what is wrong? Are you hurt?"_ Before he could even muster any form of reply she had rolled him over onto his back so she was sitting gently on his hips. _"Did Ash hurt you?"_ she asked with traces of fear to her voice.

"_No",_ he said. She ignored him; instead she reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it before he could protest. As she pulled the material away from his chest she saw a mess of red lines across his torso inflicted when he had fallen onto the glass plate. She put one hand to her mouth and the other gently to the cuts.

"_Oh Link… what happened to you?"_ her voice shook with fear.

"_They're just a few scratches, don't worry about it"_ He was happy to let her believe that was the source of his pain but before he realised it she had removed his shirt completely and was now staring down wide-eyed at the damage he had inflicted to his wrist. The silence was deafening. Her beautiful features were twisted into an expression he wished would never taint her face again; she looked like she was on the verge of crying. She took hold of his hand so gently that he could barely feel her fingers and raised it closer to her face. She held onto his hand as if she thought one wrong move would cause his arm to shatter just like a glass vase in a goron's iron grip.

"_Oh no"_, she whispered. Her gentle breathing began to unsteady and deepen and he knew for sure she was about to cry. _"I've done this to you, haven't I? I've driven you to this"_ she whispered. _"Oh Link, I am so sorry"_ Tears began to stream down her porcelain face.

"_No Zelda, please don't cry"_, he begged, taking her face between his hands. He tried to comfort her but she seemed determined to take the blame for his injuries.

She began to pull herself off his body; she didn't feel worthy of him anymore, not that she ever really did, but now she felt horrible; she felt sickened to her core. Link grabbed her shoulders to stop her from leaving and pulled her back down against him. _"Don't you dare leave me"_, he whispered softly to her. She buried her face into his chest and he could feel her tears against his skin as she made no attempt to disguise her crying.

"_I am so sorry" _she continued to moan.

"_This is not your fault so don't you dare make it"_

"_Then why did you do it Link?"_ she whispered, bringing her tear-stained eyes to his. Avoiding a direct answer, he replied to her as truthfully as he could.

"_I promise you Zelda, that this has nothing to do with you… I will heal; tomorrow they will be nothing but scars"_ He wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek and gave her a warm smile. Zelda felt stupid being the one comforted over this; how does it always seem to end up that way? They laid there in silence until Zelda had calmed down enough to relax the strong grip she had on him.

"_Don't… you ever… do that again Link"_, she whispered with an unnatural force. Link ran his hand across her back in a soothing motion and promised her truthfully he would never again let himself succumb to such frailties.

He turned his head and looked out the bare window. The sun had already set and he could see the full moon beyond the horizon. He knew it would be wiser to go but right now he just couldn't bring himself to leave her… But any second someone could walk in and find them both here; he hated to imagine what would happen. He had pushed his luck way too far tonight.

"_Zelda…"_ he hesitated.

"_Hmm?" _

Link didn't answer. Zelda lifted her head from his chest to look at him. She didn't need to ask him the question on her lips; she could read the answer in his eyes.

"_No Link… don't go, please stay with me"_

"_I will come back as soon as I can… just right now it's too dangerous to stay here. If you get caught…"_ his voice trailed off.

"_Then take me with you", _she pleaded.

"_No, I can't. Your father… Ash would not stop until he found you and brought you back again"_

Zelda was silent for a moment.

'_Please… you have no idea how much I need you… stay with me…"_ he could hear the anguish in her voice; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring the words to his mouth to refuse her.

His continued silence was more than enough to show her his surrender. He sighed and smiled a tired smile. _"How can I refuse you when you beg like that?"_ he asked, taking her hand. She gave him a fake innocent smile and lent in to kiss him but stopped when something in her peripheral vision caught her eyes. She straightened back up, leaving Link with a confused look on his face.

"_What's this?"_ she asked, putting her hand to a dark marking which snaked around his hip. Her eyes ran along the unusual marking which appeared from somewhere on his back and continued around his hip before disappearing below his waistband. Link barely had enough time to realise what she was talking about before she pulled him up by his shoulders into a sitting position and followed her eyes around his hip to his back.

"_Oh my…"_ her voice trailed off as she took in the origin of his tattoo. Lines and twirls of dark blue contorted across his entire back like vines clinging to his body. A few small, jagged leaves which looked like they would have taken an hour to draw each one hung from the lines on his back, and then there were also the thorns which directed out dangerously. If it didn't look like it was something she imagined would appear somewhere sinister, she might have actually called it beautiful; it had a striking resemblance to a vine of roses… just without the actual roses.

She managed to pull her eyes away from his back and return her attention to his face as if waiting for him to explain it to her. But no; he seemed happy enough watching her struggle with the idea. By the time she finally found her voice Link looked as if he was about to laugh at her.

"_Ok, when you said you had a tattoo, I…"_ she searched for the right word, her voice barely carrying, _"… I really have to stop assuming things about you Link, I mean…"_ her voice trailed off again. _"When did you get this done? In whatever memories I have of you I definitely don't see this"_ she said, looking back down at his hip. That simple marking now seemed so much more subtle than it did a minute ago when she compared it to the rest.

"_A couple of years ago",_ he stated as if it were no big news.

"_Is there anything else I don't know about you or is it better if I don't ask?"_ Link just laughed at that. She wasn't sure if she should be worrying that he didn't answer her. For as long as she could remember, there was always something about Link which had kept her in a constant state of intrigue. There was always something mysterious about him; it was one of the countless reasons why she was so attracted to him; she would never know what to expect from him and finding out was half the fun.

Even though she looked him in the eyes, her mind seemed to have drifted off while she was sitting there and she didn't even notice Link staring so intently at her, trying to read the endless depths of her mind. Her eyes began to drift down again, focussing on his hip without even realising. Curiosity and intrigue began to eat away at her as she fought with the urge to find where the tattoo ended. _Stupid pants,_ she thought. She began to blush, realising where her thoughts were leading. Her eyes flashed back to his face and began to blush a deeper shade of red. He looked as is he was fighting internal laughter. She had the sudden urge to slap the expression right off his face but before she could coordinate her thoughts and actions Link had wrapped his arms around her neck to draw her in closer to him. The smile on his face left way too much to the imagination.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ he practically sang through his playful teasing.

"_Nothing"_, she spat sulkily.

"_Liar"_, he accused. His voice was lower than a whisper and sent shivers through her spine. His dark smile held her in a trance while she fought to find her breath he had just taken away. There was something intimidating about the way his eyes bore down on hers, or maybe it was just the effect his tattoo was having on her.

He took her hand in his and for a split-second she was afraid of what he was going to do with it, but he just pressed it to his lips; his intense gaze never leaving her eyes. _"You can just ask me, you know"_, he whispered through an amazingly handsome smile. But his smile wasn't completely innocent which made her hesitate before she replied.

"_Ask you what?"_ she enquired shyly. Link fought back a stronger smile; when Zelda was nervous she was also completely clueless. He lowered her hand to his hip and ran her fingers along the markings until they hit the waistband of his pants.

"_You can ask me… but I am not going to tell you"_, he clarified, watching as the princess' features blossomed with a new shade of scarlet. _"… but you can find out for yourself if you like"_

Zelda didn't know how to react to his suggestion. But after a while of sitting there drowning in her own embarrassment, she finally managed to find her words, however they were heading down a different path to what Link was expecting.

"_Um… Link…"_ she whispered shyly. Their sudden intimacy had caused a reoccurring thought to consume her once again. However, every time she had built up enough courage to ask Link about it she would just loose it all again once he looked her in the eyes.

"_What's wrong?"_ he asked with concern to his soft words. He put his fingers under her chin to turn her face so she looked at him.

"_Well… I have been wondering if I- if we ever…"_ She stopped and started again. _"We were very close all those years ago"_, she stated.She waited until he nodded his head in accord. _"Well, did we ever… am I still a…"_ This was killing her. Link's eyes suddenly became clear and the confused expression on his handsome face reverted to his playful smile.

"_Oh, is that what you mean"_ he said as if he was relieved that was all she was asking him. Zelda had diverted her eyes and Link once again brought her face back to look at him. _"I guess technically… physically you are still a virgin, but…"_ the way the words rolled off his tongue sent concentrated shivers down her spine again.

"_But?"_

"_In my mind, what I remember…"_ he just shook his head; the expression on his face said more to her than his words did. Zelda wasn't entirely sure how to react to what he had said; she had half expected that as an answer but had never really considered it. Trying to get your head around things was a lot harder when you couldn't even remember what you had lived through. But at the same time, she was surprisingly relieved. She wasn't sure why exactly; maybe the idea that he knew her fully was what reassured her. She had always been a little self-conscious and had wondered if she was even enough for him, but there was something in the way he looked at her which seemed to dispel the thoughts all of a sudden.

She lent her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers gently across his warm cheek. He kept his eyes straight ahead but the smile on his face let her know his thoughts were of her. She couldn't even imagine how amazing it would have been to be so close to Link, closer than she could ever picture being with him. It was so much more than just her physical wants, so very much more, she couldn't even begin to describe it. It didn't seem dirty and wrong like she initially thought it might; it was something sacred; something only Link could give her; something she only ever wanted from him.

"_Will you tell me about it?"_ she whispered despite the resurfacing blush she was glad he could not see. He turned his face to look down into her eyes; the look on his face told her he was searching them, looking for the memory he knew she had deep down. He eventually gave up, sighing.

"_Tomorrow"_, he said, brushing the hair behind her ear. She was a little disappointed but then her face brightened at the thought of what that would mean.

"_You will be here tomorrow?"_ she asked, making sure.

"_Yes. As soon as you open your eyes you will see me"_

Zelda smiled. His voice comforted her and his words eventually let her drift off into a much-needed sleep. Her last coherent thought was;_ tomorrow…_

Link laid beside her with his arms around her body but he didn't fall asleep. He waited in the silence of the night until her sleep was ensured. He extricated himself from her body and got to his feet. With gentle hands he lifted the sleeping princess from the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, and he turned for the door.

* * *

Please Review: )


	17. Bound Together

Hey everyone, thanks for the nice reviews. First i have to say that this chapter is probably not what you are expecting... Secondly, this chapter is probably one of the nicest ones and definitely one of my personal favourites (so far). It serves as a nice respite from the tone of the past few chapters which have inevitably been a bit dark. Thanks again and i hope you all enjoy the chapter: )

**Chapter 17: Bound Together**

* * *

Zelda could see the morning light on the inside of her eye lids but still refused to open them. She was sure she was still half asleep and hated the idea that her dream had been cut short. She frowned and instead decided to stay in her semi-conscious state for a little while longer just to spite every inanimate thing out there she couldn't control. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and tried to sink further into her pillow. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now that she was awake so instead she tried to procrastinate further by picking up her train of thought where she had left it last night. Remembering Link's promise, she began to feel glad she hadn't opted for sleep. She smiled and reached out her arm to wrap it around his body. It had taken her at least three seconds to realise that her hand had not touched him; it had fallen straight to the mattress beside her. She blinked open her eyes, keeping them narrowed as they adjusted to the light. Even though she kept her back to the window the light still seemed to attack her eyes. When she was finally able to see, her expression fell to one of distress.

He was not there.

Through dazed eyes she stared at the empty bed beside her where she had expected Link to be. A shiver ran down her spine despite the warmth of the morning. _As soon as you open your eyes you will see me._ The last words he spoke to her ran through her mind. She felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why had he left? He promised he would stay. That thought just sent a whole new wave of fear crashing through her system. What if her father had found them? She put her hand to her mouth and was about to curse when a voice from behind her subdued her anxiety.

"_Good morning princess"_, the melodically warm voice welcomed. It took Zelda a moment longer than normal to realise that the voice wasn't just her mind telling her what she wanted to hear. She turned her head to the source of the voice. Her eyes wide with shock were nearly blinded when she turned into the stream of light the window threw onto her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the millions of dancing lights to disappear from her vision and the aching behind her eyes to lessen.

Barely a second had passed before she felt his warm breath on her cheek. His hands touched her shoulders. His lips pressed to hers. She kept her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her body. Relief like she couldn't imagine flooded through her veins. She couldn't believe the conclusions she had jumped to; she felt like slapping him for scaring her like that, but then she reminded herself that that would involve her letting go of him. Instead she just decided to make her kiss as ruff and demanding as possible. When she finally pulled away, she was practically gasping for breath. Link's breathing too sounded unsettled but he still managed to laugh at the princess' response to him. Finally able to see, she tried her best to glare at him despite her strongest urge to just preoccupy his lips again. She was sure it didn't really work.

"_You're going to have to warn me next time you do that"_, he said, his voice was just as uneven as his breathing.

"_And you are going to have to warn me next time you pretend to leave me"_, she replied, her voice a little higher than she intended. She punched his shoulder as a warning.

"_I didn't pretend to leave. I've been sitting by your window all morning"_, he corrected. Zelda opened her mouth to argue but stopped when she noticed something weird about what he had said.

"_My window"_, she repeated. She looked around the room as if only just noticing where she was. The obvious seemed to hit her in the face. How in the world did she manage to overlook where she was? _"Why am I… how did I get here?"_ she asked turning to Link, her expression a mix between embarrassment and shock.

"_I carried you here last night"_, he stated simply. Zelda stood there with her mouth open, not entirely sure how to respond.

"_Why?"_

"_You should be thanking me actually. Remember what I told you last night"_ Zelda ran through all the things he had told her, trying to understand what exact part of their conversation he was referring to. _"About Ash and the highly likely chance that he would show up making sure I was gone"_, he hinted. Zelda froze.

"_Ash knows your here?"_ she shrieked. Link just shook his head calmly.

"_No, but he did show up… you might want to avoid him this morning"_, he warned. Zelda stood there in utter confusion trying to decrypt what he was saying to her. Link reassured her worried look with a smile. _"Don't worry, I brought you here before he showed up… he was so angry when he saw the room though"_, he added with a victorious smile.

"_How do you know that if you were here?"_ she asked.

"_Trust me; you could hear him a mile away"_ His expression suddenly turned serious. _"He came here looking for you though"_

"_What?!"_ A shiver ran down her spine.

"_Don't worry about that. I couldn't tell wether the look on his face when he saw that you were alone was one of relief or disappointment"_

"_And he didn't see you?"_ she questioned. He shook his head with a smile. Zelda wasn't sure what to do. Knowing that she had slept though something which could have potentially destroyed her filled her with an unnerving feeling of sick in her stomach. And she had tried to convince Link to stay with her last night; how stupid she had been; they could have been caught. Her selfish want for Link could have gotten him killed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Link, refusing to let go until she was completely sure he wouldn't be taken away from her. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to never hold Link again; to never again be comforted by his warmth, his smile, his touch. The thought of loosing him brought tears to her eyes. She was glad he could not see her crying.

"_For once in my life I am so thankful you didn't listen to me"_, she whispered apologetically. Zelda could feel his body shake as he laughed at her comment.

"_Zelda-"_ he began, unwrapping her arms from around him so he could look her in the eyes. His words were cut off and his smile faded when he saw the tears on her face. _"Zelda, why are you crying?"_ he asked, reflexively putting his hands to her face in comfort. Zelda turned out of his grip and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, I am just being stupid"_, she said, but the tears didn't stop. An unusual expression appeared on Link's face; it was somewhere between a frown and a smile and she could tell that he thought she was overreacting. But before she could say or do anything Link had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her over to her bed. Surprisingly, her shock was enough to dispel her tears; shock not so much at the fact that she was in his arms, more so that he was carrying her as if she weighed nothing more than an over-sized rag doll. As he placed her back down gently on her bed Zelda noticed something different about the tunic he wore. She glanced back up at his eyes as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"_Did you leave last night, Link?"_ Her words were not insinuating yet his reply sounded unusually defensive.

"_Only for a few hours after Ash had already come and gone"_ He looked at her as if trying to read her eyes. _"How did you know I had left?"_ he asked after his eyes had finished interrogating her.

Zelda put her hand on the sleave of his tunic and ran her fingers along the faint gold stitching. _"This is not the same tunic you usually wear"_, she revealed. Link had a surprised look on his face.

"_Wow… you have such a fine attention to detail… I honestly wasn't expecting you to notice"_, he looked down again at his sleave, _"… I didn't even really notice"_

Zelda laughed at his response. _"So where did you go?"_

Link's expression became serious again. _"I just had to take care of some business…"_ he said, putting his hand to her cheek, though his eyes seemed to be looking right through her. She put her hand to his to claim his attention.

"_Is this anything I should be worried about, Link?"_ she asked. She could hear the anxiety returning to her voice. But his response surprised her.

"_I seriously hope not"_, he said, laughing. But before Zelda could question him further he reached over to her bedside table and retrieved a small bowl. _"It looks like Impa's been thinking of you this morning"_, he said, tipping the bowl sideways slightly to show her its contents. _"Don't worry"_, he said reassuring her worried expression, _"she didn't see me either"_

Zelda relaxed and laid her arm above her head. _"Why is it that you think Ash hasn't run off and told my father about us yet?"_ she asked hesitantly, pulling out a strawberry from the bowl. She hoped the topic would not severely alter his unusually happy mood. Link stared at her for a while, analysing the idea.

"_Pride, I think"_, he said finally, placing the bowl down on the bed. _"Ash could have any woman in all the land… they would throw themselves at the opportunity of being with him, and he knows that… but the one woman he wants not only despises him but is also with someone else, well… Ash wants what he can't have and the idea of something being refused to him is… I guess embarrassing. Why would he want to admit to the fact that you would rather be with a guard than a prince._

Zelda rolled her eyes at his complete understatement on his part. _"Link, you are so much more than a guard and you know that"_, she said matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah but he doesn't"_ A broad grin appearing on his face. Zelda smiled at Link but then her smile turned into a frown.

"_But Ash does not love me… he only wants from me what my title will give him; our marriage will be nothing more than a bond which secures him the position of King" _She began to shudder at the idea of marrying him. Everywhere they would go she would have to act as if they were in love. She once thought there was something between them which could have been close to love, but as she looked back on it with everything she knew now, she couldn't have been anymore deluded. She felt nothing more for him than what the thousands of young women feel for him; intrigue and fascination. Like those women, she did not truly know him, yet she was infatuated with the person he pretended to be.

_Love_, she thought. It sickened her to think that she had ever thought she had come close to loving him. She hadn't even known what love was. She looked back up at Link sitting beside her and smiled. This was love. She had never felt anything like the connection she feels with Link. What she thought she had felt with Ash she could put into words. That was not love. Even if she could use a thousand words to describe the bond Link and her share, the story she would come up with would not even come close to portraying it and the process of trying to vocalise the feelings would just be putting them to disgrace.

But the thought of what she would have to do with Ash made a shiver run painfully down her spine. _I definitely have no intention of letting the bloodline end like this._ Her father's words made her feel sick.

She glanced back up at Link again and was surprised to see that the smile had faded from his handsome face. His expression was one she had never before seen on him; he looked nervous. He slid of her bed and kneeled down beside it so his eyes were level with hers.

"_Link… are you ok?"_ Zelda asked, sitting up. His sudden nervousness was rubbing off on her.

"_Yeah, I'm fine",_ he said unconvincingly. He took her hands in his. _"…do you remember the promise I made you, Zelda?" _Zelda was silent while she thought.

"_You promised you would never leave me"_, she whispered finally. She was starting to get a bit worried at where this was leading. Was he going to go back on his promise? Was he going to leave her? She could feel her heart beat against her ribs uncontrollably and she tried her hardest to force the thoughts aside. Link shook his head and for a second she was convinced that he was answering her thoughts.

"_No, the other promise"_ he whispered. His hands were unusually cold and his grip was tighter than normal, yet his touch still seemed to comfort her. Her silence caused him to answer for her.

"_I promised you that I would find a way to stop the wedding"_, despite his worried expression, his cerulean eyes looked at her with a sense of determination. _"… I have been thinking about it for a while now and I realise that this will cause a lot of uproar especially by your father, but I believe this way we have the highest chance of coming out of it alive-" _The way he spoke it suggested that he didn't really believe their chances were that high to begin with. _"Legally there is nothing he can do to stop me… I have something I want to give you Zelda, but first I have to ask you something important…"_ His voice trailed off as he tried to assemble his thoughts. Zelda's anxiety over what his words would bring began to eat away at her calm composure; she didn't even realise she was holding her breath and assumed that the growing pain in her chest had something to do with her worrying. Link opened his mouth to speak but bit his lips to stop himself and quickly diverted his eyes. Zelda put her hand to his cheek and brought his face back to look at her like he had done to her so many times before.

"_Link, please tell me… what ever it is, we can do it… I trust you"_, she whispered with a nervous but still encouraging smile. _"Please…"_ Link gripped onto her hands even tighter as if afraid that what he was about to say would make her want to run away from him.

"_I thought to myself… Ash can't marry you… if you are already married"_, his voice dropped to a near-whisper and if Zelda wasn't so shaken by Link's manner she would have seen what he was laying out in front of her. _"Zelda"_, he whispered, looking up at her eyes, _"…will you marry me?" _

Zelda could feel her hands shaking in his tight grip; her heart pounding uncontrollably against her ribcage; she was afraid to blink just in case he disappeared. She couldn't bring any words to her mouth to answer him and the look on his face suggested he was beginning to think she was rejecting him. His grip on her began to loosen. She slipped her hands from his and put them to his face, her eyes never leaving his.

"_Are you serious, Link… you want me to marry you?"_ her voice was shaking. He closed his eyes as if in pain and answered her.

"_Yes"_, he whispered, as if it were a dying man's last wish.

Link kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her face when she said no. He knew she would refuse him; her silence said more than her words ever could. He was about to get to his feet and leave when at that very instant he felt it. No matter how many times he felt her lips on his, he could never get use to it; the taste, the feel, the sensations which crashed through his body whenever they touched. He went to wrap his arms around her neck and pull her closer to him but she had pulled away before his hands could even touch her.

"_Yes"_, she breathed.

"_What?" _his eyes flickered open. Link must have heard wrong, either that or his mind was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

"_Yes"_, she repeated, her voice a little stronger, _"yes, I want to marry you, Link… yes" _No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back the tears which had began to stream down her porcelain face. She pressed her lips to his just as he got to his feet and lifted her into his arms again.

"_I am never letting go of you"_, he managed to say through her relentless kisses.

"_I won't argue with that"_, she laughed.

Link set her down on her dressing table.

"_Don't open your eyes"_, his voice sounded like velvet. Zelda couldn't conceal her grin; she was sure she had to be glowing with excitement. _"Hold out your hand"_, he instructed. Zelda held out her right hand palm up. She heard him laugh. _"Your other hand"_, he said through what she imagined was his most handsome smile. She did as he said. She felt him take her hand and turn it over so her palm faced down. The next thing she felt sent the most welcoming shivers down her spine. Something cold slid over her finger and she swore her heart almost stopped beating. _"Open your eyes"_

Zelda wasn't sure whether she wanted to open her eyes or not; half of her was screaming to look, but the other half wanted to saver the moment for as long as possible. But there was no way in hell that she could resist the urge to open her eyes and when she did her breath was taken from her.

She stared down at her hand. Adorning her second smallest finger was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. She suddenly felt inadequate; she had never felt more unworthy of something so beautiful in her life as she did now. The black-gold band of the ring was engraved with intricate, antique markings which snaked around it in the most amazing nature. The band came together at the front where it held the most beautiful stone she could have ever dreamed of. There was nothing even remotely like it. If she had to describe it she would liken it to what she imagined petrified fire would look like, and even that was doing it no justice.

"_I know you don't like diamonds so I got you the next best thing"_ Link's voice cut through her daze.

"_Diamonds look like dirt when compared to this"_, she somehow managed to whisper.

"_So you like it?"_ he asked, his face lighting up more than she thought naturally possible.

"_Are you serious?! I love it. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life" _

Link shook his head. _"Second most beautiful"_, he corrected. Zelda smiled, but she imagined it looked strange with the shock still plastered to her face.

"_You must tell me what stone this is"_, she said, bringing her hand closer to her face to try and recognise its beauty. She swore the 'flames' within the stone were moving.

"_It is the rarest gem in the whole land; sunstone"_, he revealed, _"It is found only within the depths of Death Mountain"_ Zelda still wasn't convinced that she was not asleep. She put her hands back to his face and stared into his eyes.

"_I can't believe this is happening Link… please, tell me I am not dreaming"_ Link brought his lips to hers and reassured her in the most confirming way possible. No dream of hers could ever reproduce the feeling only he could give her. When he finally pulled away from her hungry lips he rested his chin on her shoulder and let the sent of her hair consume him.

"_When are we going to do this__?"_ she whispered close to his ear.

"_Tonight"_, he breathed back. She fell silent. Zelda wasn't sure what she was more; shocked that they would be married before nightfall or excited that he would finally be forever hers. It didn't matter; she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted in her life.

"_Wait-"_ she said, bringing her face to look at his, _"are you only doing this because you don't want to break a promise to me… or do you truly want this?"_

"_Zelda"_, he began with a reassuring smile, _"I am not that noble… there were probably many other ways I could have stopped this wedding… kill the prince-"_ he imagined to himself, his voice trailing off, _"- but I chose this because I am completely and utterly selfish… I want you all for myself"_, he clarified with an honest but proud grin on his face. _"And I would rather die than let that Prince have you"_

Zelda couldn't believe how unquestionably beautiful his words sounded to her; selflessness was one virtue she was more than happy to let slide on his part, especially if it was her he truly wanted. She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead; she was about to bring her lips to his when a loud knock on her door ripped apart her reverie and caused her to freeze in place.

Link didn't move a muscle but unlike her he remained totally relaxed; it was as if he didn't even hear the noise. Her grip tightened on Link and she stared towards the door, afraid of who was on the other side. She half expected the door to fly open and Ash to come charging in with a dangerous weapon in his hand and an even more dangerous look on his face. But surprisingly when that didn't happen, the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't leave.

Link brought his lips to her ear and calmly whispered to her. _"Answer it"_

Zelda stared at him with utter shock and fear, but he didn't look like he was kidding. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. _"Yes, who is it"_ She screwed her eyes shut even tighter and cursed under her breath when she heard how nervous her voice sounded.

"_It's just me, Zelda. Your father sent me, he wants to see you"_, the words sounded muffled through the thick, wooden door. Zelda had never been so happy to hear her caretaker's warm voice beckoning her. She sighed and pressed her forehead against Link's.

"_Ok, I'll be right down"_, she replied to Impa despite staring into Link's eyes. She waited a little while in silence just to be sure she was out of ear shot, and then she spoke to Link; her smile returning to her face. _"Will you be alright until tonight, or will I have to go and find you every few hours and make sure you haven't done anything stupid?"_

"_No"_, he replied honestly, _"but I think I will find a way to manage… unless of course my doing something stupid will bring you back to me sooner"_, he said with a playful smile on his face; but behind the smile she could see that he might actually be considering it. Zelda rolled her eyes at his manipulative idea, but at the same time was running through the reasons she could use to excuse herself and return to him.

Link laughed, and for a second she thought he had heard what she was thinking. He brought his hands to her waist and lifted her from her bedside table, placing her feet back on the ground. He kissed her forehead. _"Nine o'clock"_, he reminded her. He gave her one last smile, then turned towards her balcony and disappeared behind the gentle windblown curtains. She followed after him but once she pulled aside her curtains she realised he was already gone.

* * *

Just a warning for next chapter- it is LONG!! And when i say long i mean about three times the length of this one. I hope that doesn't deter anyone but it has an excuse for being so long. Until next time : ) R+R 


	18. Closer

Thanks everyone for the great reviews!! I was going to leave this chapter a little longer before updated but i just couldn't help myself : ) I really should be concentrating on studing for my upcoming exams (HSC for the aussies) but of course i am being an idiot and am going to leave that to the last minute. My next update might take a little longer than normal... but knowing myself, it probably wont!! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint : )

**Chapter 18: Closer**

* * *

Zelda walked back to her room that night with an eagerness she hoped no one would notice. But it didn't really matter anyway because the only people she passed on the way were a few maids who really didn't have any right to question her behavior in the first place. By the time she arrived back to her room the wings in her heart were in full flight. She couldn't believe how nervous and excited she was; this would be the last few moments she would spend as an unmarried woman; and yet, she had no hesitations, no reservations, no wish for more time; she couldn't wait for the moment they would be tied together through a perpetual bond. 

She had been counting down the seconds all day, trying her hardest to act as if nothing exceptional had happened to her; to everyone else today was just another day in her meaningless life. It took every ounce of her self-control to not tell Ash that his plans for her had been cut short. The look she imagined on his face when she would tell him the news was priceless. But that was ok, she could wait. It would only be a matter of time before they found out anyway.

She closed her bedroom door and lent back against it, trying to catch her breath. She was so nervous. And to make matters worse, it was only eight-thirty; she still had another half an hour in which she would have to try and control herself.

She slipped her wedding ring from her middle finger and returned it to its rightful place on her hand. The men didn't seem to notice the new addition to her hand, but she could have sworn she saw Impa staring at it. She didn't question it so she must have assumed it was nothing more than an ordinary ring; an extremely beautiful and elaborate ordinary ring. The ring held an unusual warmth to it; it reminded her of the warmth which radiated from Link's skin. It was comforting to know that even when he wasn't with her she would still have something which constantly reminded her of him.

She put her hand to her chest as if trying to subdue her heart which threatened to burst through and escape. She wasn't sure if she could last the next thirty minutes. _"Breathe"_, she told herself. But her thoughts and her actions refused to get along.

She lent her head back against the door and closed her eyes, trying to harmonise her breathing. She nearly succeeded in calming herself down enough to function properly, when she felt a cool gust of night air sweep through her window and into the room. Whatever control she had gained was lost in that instant, but she didn't care. She smiled and waited for it.

"_Guess who"_, the amazing voice whispered darkly into her ear. She swore that if the door wasn't supporting her she would have fallen to her knees.

"_Mmm… who else?"_ she breathed back. She felt his lips press against her neck. That was it; she had lost all feeling in her legs. She began to slide down the door when she felt his hands grab hold of her waist and steady her. His touch was so sensual it was almost painful to endure. _"You're early"_, she stated, _"…not that I'm complaining though"_

She heard him laugh softly. _"I had to make sure you were ready… and I guess I was right"_

"_Right about what?"_

"_You're not"_

She opened her eyes but was welcomed by only darkness.

"_Link?"_ she called. Did she just imagine all of that? Her eyes scanned the darkness and eventually fell to the chair in the corner of her room. Link picked up her small kerosene lantern and lit the wick with something she didn't see. He placed it on her table.

"_That's better"_, he said. Zelda's eyes lingered on his clothes. She was actually quite shocked. He was dressed normally; if she had seen him dressed like this the first time she met him, she never would have guessed he was a soldier; he looked like a regular Hylian; no tunic, no gauntlets, no uniform. However, he still kept his cloak around his shoulders. He undoubtedly still managed to look like the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. _"I hate to tell you this Zelda, but you are going to have to get changed"_

Zelda looked down at her clothes. _"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"_ she said, looking a little insulted.

"_You look amazing Zelda… and that's the problem"_, he said, getting to his feet and making his way over to her. _"You are going to have to subdue your look if we want to pull this off"_

Zelda still looked at him with confusion. _"I'm sorry, I don't understand"_

"_Half of the people in Hyrule have never seen you before but they would still recognise you by the way you dress. We want to keep this as quiet as possible; if anyone catches wind of you being in the town with me this will be over before it even begins. This will only work if people are ignorant to the fact that the beautiful woman I am marrying is their princess"_, he ended with a smile. _"No one will recognise you if you are dressed as a commoner"_

He turned for and disappeared into her closest; his voice carrying back to her. _"You must have something in here even remotely appropriate"_, even though it was a statement, she was sure he really meant it as a question. Zelda followed after him. He was running his hands through the many dresses hung side-by-side, scanning for something she didn't own. Zelda too began to sift through her clothes, not entirely sure what she was looking for. Everything she put her hands on was either silken or ornately embroidered; nothing she could wear to pull off a commoner look. Link pulled out a lacy white dress to analyse it more carefully.

"_Do you like this dress"_, he said, turning to show her what he was holding.

"_Not really"_, she admitted. She thought he was about to turn and put it back but was proved shockingly wrong. A loud rip broke the silence of the night making Zelda jump. In one simple motion the lace was torn straight from the gown, leaving behind a simple, white dress.

"_This will do perfectly"_, he said, holding the dress out in front of him to admire his handiwork. He turned to look at the startled princess. He smiled. _"Put this on and then we can leave"_, he said with soft words, handing her the dress. He moved past her and went to leave to give her some privacy.

"_Wait"_, she called, beckoning him back, _"how do you expect me to get out of this"_, she questioned sheepishly, turning to reveal the corset lacings which ran all the way down her back. She could tell he knew she was bluffing but he refused to call it.

She kept her back to him as he approached her. He was so quiet; if she hadn't felt his hands on her shoulders then she wouldn't even know he was there. He parted her hair over one shoulder, sending shivers down her spine as his fingers brushed against her back. She felt a light tug and then the stiff corset fell loose around her. Despite her obvious ability to handle it from this point forwards, he didn't remove his hands from her. He slid her dress off and picked up the white one and helped her into it. She felt intoxicated by the feeling of his breath against her neck. Even after he had zipped up the dress, he kept his lips close to her; it was as if he wanted her so desperately it was almost painful to hold back but at the same time he was forcing himself to restrain from the temptations she posed. When he finally pulled away from her his voice sounded uneven.

"_You look absolutely beautiful"_, he said, watching as the princess did a little spin to show him a complete view. _"… but there is still something missing"_, he paused to ponder. Zelda watched as his eyes drifted over her body, analysing her with such intense scrutiny. They came finally to rest on her face. He smiled and turned back to a dress hanging up behind him. He freed a simple, white ribbon from its neckline and then brought it back to her. _"Turn around"_, he whispered. She did as he said.

She felt his hands run through her hair as he tied it back in a simple bow. _"There, perfect"_, he said like an artist admiring his finished masterpiece. _"Ok, now we really must leave right now while the guards are changing post"_, he said, his voice becoming eager as he left her closet and went to pick up his cloak he had left by her bed.

"_Wait! What if someone comes to check on me? How am I supposed to explain my absence when I return?"_ she asked, following him out.

"_We will just have to hope luck is on our side and no one comes searching for you"_, he said, looking at her with nothing. Obviously his suggestion did little to reassure her. Link saw the hesitancy in her eyes. He glanced around the room quickly, scanning for something which might work. He grabbed the antique chair which he normally occupied and brought it back to where Zelda stood. _"I honestly don't think anything will stop someone if they want to get in here, but as long as they don't want to break your door down I think this is all we can do"_, he said, jamming the back of the chair under the door handle.

Zelda gave him with a weird look. _"You do realise you have just blocked us in; the point was to keep them out not us in"_

Link laughed at her comment. Boy was he going to enjoy this. _"We're not leaving through the door, Zelda"_

"_No doubt"_, she said, eying the door, _"you realise that might be a minor setback or do you plan on us getting married in my bedroom"_

Link rolled his eyes at her. He was going to really enjoy this. _"When I said we are not leaving through the door, what I really meant was that we are leaving through the window" _

Zelda began to laugh thinking he was just joking. However her hysterics quickly melted when Link failed to share the humor. _"Oh Goddess, Link please tell me you are kidding"_

"_Nope", _he said, taking her hand and leading her over to the glass windows. He felt her tug back, trying to break free from his grasp.

"_Link, are you crazy? We are three stories above the ground!"_

"_I know; that is why this will be the fastest and clearest way"_, he said pulling open the large, glass windows onto the balcony.

"_What, to die?!"_

Link turned back to the unsettled princess and reassured her with a smile. _"Do you trust me?"_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Do- you- trust- me?"_ he repeated, deliberately drawing out the syllables.

Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to remind herself why she was doing all this. It was worth it… if she survives that is. She shook her head at her own stupidity for agreeing to this. _"And you believe I will be the death of you"_, she whispered.

Link laughed. _"I'm still not convinced that's not true"_, he stated light-heartedly.

She kept her hand in his as he led her onto the balcony. _"Ok, are you ready?"_ he said turning to look at her. The look she gave him in return was more dangerous than any words could have been. He ignored her reaction and began to instruct her. _"All you have to do is jump-"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Shhhh… don't worry I've got you; I will guide you down safely"_

"_Link I-"_

"_Trust me; you will be safe on the ground before you know it"_

"_But-"_

Her complaints were cut short when he pressed his lips to hers. He put his hands to her waist and began to lift her onto the balcony's edge.

"_Wait Link! Why do I have to go first?"_ she pleaded with him.

"_Because if I go first then there will be no one up here to make sure you follow"_ Despite her resistance he finally managed to get her up onto the ledge.

"_Trust me, you wont be married long if this is how you plan to treat your wife!"_ she threatened, looking down at him from her higher position. He tried not to laugh for her sake.

"_Just try not to scream, ok?"_

"_Oh no, no; people might actually think I didn't want to jump"_, she snapped back at him sarcastically, _"Heaven forbid!"_

She was glad the night was dark enough to not allow her to see all the way down to the ground. She swallowed nervously. Procrastinating wasn't going to help her this time; sooner or latter she would have to face her inevitable future waiting for her one hundred terrifying feet below her. Her limbs were frozen in place; her body refusing to let her fall to her death. She screwed her eyes shut. _"Link?"_

"_Yes?"_ his voice sounded distant despite their close proximity.

"_Will you do something for me?"_ her voice portraying every ounce of fear she felt.

"_Of course"_

"_Push me"_

She never thought she would hear herself pleading for someone to push her from a three-story high ledge. If it were another time, another place, and under different circumstances she might have actually laughed. She felt his hands on her back; they were shaking slightly. _"I swear Link, if you are laughing at me-"_ but before she could finish her threat, she felt herself suddenly become airborne. But before she even had anytime to think or even to scream, she felt the solid ground below her feet once more. One hundred feet in a mere fraction of a second; and yet she felt as if she had jumped only three. Her fear had not even registered; it had no time to. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open her eyes yet just in case when she did she realised she hadn't even jumped. However, her anxiety was instantly relieved when she felt Link's hand take hers.

"_Are you ok, Zelda?"_ he asked in earnest this time.

Zelda inched her eyes open slowly. Land firmly below her; balcony one hundred feet above her; Link beside her; everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Link.

"_YOU BASARD! YOU PUSHED ME!"_ she screamed, throwing her hand in an attempt to hit him. _"What is wrong with you? - You could have killed me –"_ Link grabbed her wrists to restrain her, _"one hundred feet – you pushed me one hundred - stop laughing at me! I'm being serious!"_ But her violent dummy spit was proving useless on Link.

"_Are you going to calm down or am I going to have to do this the hard way?"_ he said with traces of amusement still in his voice.

"_No! Listen to-"_

"_-Hard way it is then"_ he said, and with that he scooped the struggling princess up in his arms and carried her off somewhere into the dark. She continued to complain the whole way. However, by the time they reached Link's horse she was whining only to be annoying.

Link lifted her straight from his arms to the saddle of the horse. Zelda suddenly fell silent; the reality of the situation must be starting to settle in. Link pulled himself up onto the saddle in front of her, smiling when he felt the princess wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder.

"_Just so you know Link, I haven't forgiven you yet"_, her attempt at making him feel guilty came across weak with the accompanied smile.

"_I guess I'll just have to find a way to make it up to you then"_, he replied, pretending to play the remorseful one; however, Zelda couldn't help but notice the underlying promise he had made.

She gripped onto him tighter just as he nudged his heels into the horse and silently took off across the open and dangerously visible castle grounds. A shiver ran down her spine; all it would take was one guard already at his post for the night to see them and then it would all be over; and she meant more than just their planned marriage. She had never really paid attention to the guards' patrolling timetable so she had all her faith and trust invested in Link tonight. He had worked beside them for over a month, he would know their every scheduled move down to the minutest detail… she hoped at least. The changing of the guards only lasted about five minutes which made her wonder how Link had gotten in undetected in the first place. She let the thought slide for now; she had more demanding thoughts to try and contain, like her impending future waiting for her at the alter… or in the restraining arms of Impa as she watched Link being dragged away to the cells once being caught; she just hoped the goddesses were being merciful tonight. She buried her face against his back; she didn't want to see as they crossed the 'no man's land' of the castle's grounds. She held her breath, afraid to even breathe just in case that simple act was enough to give away their presence. She looked up only once hearing the rhythmic sound of hooves on gravel. She breathed a sigh of relief; they had made it. She loosened her vice-like grip on Link and watched as the narrow road to Castle Town reeled by under them.

* * *

The town was predictably crowded tonight. The restaurants were full and the whine of the violins flowed out into the busy square. A few disorderly drunks were returning to the inn for the night with the 'help' from a couple of guards. The lights were on in a few of the shops and taverns which were opened until the late hours of the night. Most of the Hylians within the town square were there socialising, the rest were preparing their stalls for the morning market. 

As they continued to make their way through the town, Zelda watched as heads began to turn in their direction. She tried to innocently hide her face from their stares but this just made people more curious.

"_This isn't a good idea Link"_, she whispered nervously. She rested her head against his shoulder as an excuse to further conceal her appearance.

"_Don't worry, they don't recognise you"_

"_How could you possibly believe that? They are staring right at us!"_ she whispered with force.

She felt his body shake as he surprisingly just laughed. _"Trust me, if they knew you were their princess they wouldn't be looking at you like they are now"_

"_What?"_ she whispered in confusion, still refusing to look up.

"_You have attracted an awful lot of male attention if you ask me" _Zelda could hear the smile in his voice. _"They probably don't see a woman as beautiful as you pass through here very often"_, his voice was proudly triumphant. It was as if their gawking expressions meant nothing to him because he was the one who had her arms wrapped around him. Zelda peaked up from his shoulder and stole a glance at their faces; their rudely obvious gazes diverted as her eyes fell on them. She couldn't help but laugh at something.

"_You know Link; there are a lot of women looking this way too"_, she said, wrapping her arms more obviously around the soldier, territorially.

"_What can I say? You are a very attractive woman"_ Zelda rolled her eyes even though she knew he could not see it. Either Link was being very modest or was just completely oblivious as to what she meant. She watched as a crowd of teenage girls looked wistfully at Link. She couldn't help but smile when their expression turned to one of disappointment once seeing that he was taken. As they left the town, Zelda could feel their stares follow them out.

* * *

The night became quieter and quieter the further they headed away from the town. It seemed that the only sound for miles was the violent beating of her heart; she would have sworn Link could hear it. The moon was full in the sky. It cast a beautiful, heavenly glow on everything it touched. She stared at Link with an intense fascination, watching how the moon light altered the colour of his skin and hair. He looked so pail, almost ghost-like and his blond hair was tinted nearly pure silver. He possessed a divine splendor, which she as a Hylian felt unworthy to behold. Sometimes she swore he must have been sent to her from the goddesses themselves; there was no other excuse for how perfect he was. But then again, what did she ever do to deserve this gift from the goddesses? 

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes embracing hers. For that exact moment in time she could have sworn her rapid heart beat fell silent. His eyes were so beautiful. Like sapphires caught in the light, his eyes sparkled down on her, scintillating in the dark and holding her entranced while she struggled with the thought of being asleep and dreaming. If she were only dreaming then this was one dream that she never wanted to wake from. He smiled at her then turned back and dismounted from the horse. If he hadn't moved just then, she probably could have sat there for hours before she realised they had stopped. She took his hand mechanically and he helped her down. The calmness she had once felt was short-lived when reality crashed back down on her.

As she looked through the old trees towering down around her, she couldn't help but feel as if she had stepped into another world. It is said that these trees are the only remaining life from the times when the goddesses walked the land. When Farore breathed life to the world, these were the first of the natural wonders left in her wake. This site has become sacred to all walks of life; its ancient splendor guarding the temple built in honour of the divine and to protect the control of the passage of time from the corrupt.

She glanced over to a far tree near the temple entrance. Link was waiting there for her, his hand outstretched, beckoning her towards him. She took a deep, nervous breath and slowly closed the gap between them. _This was it._

As they walked into the temple, she felt an instant change in the atmosphere. A cool aura inhabited the sanctuary which she was sure originated from the marble tiles under foot. The temple was quite large and even her soft footsteps were enough to reverberate off the stone. The walls were lined with hundreds of lit candles sending dancing lights through the dark.

"_It is a beautiful night for a wedding, is it not?"_ an unknown voice resounded gracefully through the temple, waking Zelda from her reverie and bringing her attention to the fact that they were not alone like she initially thought. She stared straight ahead where she was welcomed by the warm gesture of the temple priest. He was dressed in a white and gold robe and supported a long, grey beard. His appearance surprised her; he looked more like a wizard than a holy man and looked about as old and as frail as the last fallen leaf in the heart of winter.

Link let go of her hand and went forward to greet the priest. After a moment, the old man turned to her and smiled.

"_So you must be Zelda"_, he assumed kindly as his eyes took in her infinite beauty. Zelda cast Link an uncertain look but he just smiled back reassuringly at her. The priest walked towards her and took her hands in his cold ones. _"You must be an honored woman",_ he complemented honestly,_ "you have the name of our Princess. She possesses the spirit of a goddess; she will watch over you and protect you from harm"_, he said warmly and then turned to Link, _"… she will watch over both of you"_ Link smiled at Zelda; his eyes secretly showing his amusement at the priest's ignorance.

"_I know"_, Link replied to the priest without breaking his gaze with Zelda.

The priest turned back to the altar and began to flip through the pages of an old, thick book. Link returned to where Zelda was standing. He took her hand in his and kissed her gentle palm. She couldn't help but stare at him speechlessly. She couldn't bring any words to her mouth which would be strong enough to describe the emotions she was feeling right now. She just hoped he could feel it in her skin and read it from her face. With her hand still in his, he reached it to her face and lightly brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. He looked as if he had a million things he wanted to say to her, but not enough words to say them in. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders one last time. He lent into her face and for a second she thought he was about to kiss her, but instead he lingered an inch from her; a handsome smile spreading over his lips.

"_You're missing something"_, he breathed. Zelda couldn't find her breath to question him so she remained silent and waited for him to tell her what she could possibly be without at this already perfect moment. As he pulled away from her, Zelda saw what was now in his hand.

Zelda put her hands to her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud. Only once she had gotten past her initial shock did she take the beautiful bouquet of golden flowers from him. They were the exact same flowers that he had given to her at the lake all those months ago. Tulips of light, she had thought of them as. They were absolutely beautiful and were almost as bright as the candles lining the room around her.

"_Shall we proceed?"_ the man's melodically warm voice once again bringing her back to reality.

Link took her hands. _"Are you ready?"_ All Zelda could do to reply was to nod her head once and try her hardest not to pass out. As Link led her hand in hand to the altar she could feel her heart threatening to self destruct; _this was it._

The priest began to recite something in an ancient language she didn't understand, but that was ok, even if she did she wouldn't be able to keep her mind focused on it for long. All she could do was stand there, entranced by the soldier, the hero, the god she was marrying. She could feel herself being rendered weak by his mesmerizing sapphire eyes; no Hylian could possibly have eyes that divine…

She watched as he began to slowly nod, agreeing silently with something in the passage. He smiled down at her, his lips pressed together as if he was stopping himself from doing something else with them. And then he spoke, repeating the words of the priest. It sounded so unbelievably beautiful despite the fact that she understood not one word, but maybe that was part of the reason she was so entranced, so spellbound. Or maybe it was the way his velvet voice breathed a new life into the ancient words; they rolled so fluently off his tongue as if they were part of who he was; part of his soul; part of their soul.

To her, it felt like only a few seconds before he fell silent again. Before long she noticed Link's smile of adoration slowly turn into one of amusement and it was only a short moment later when she heard the calling of her name break through her reverie that she realised she had missed her cue.

"_Repeat after me"_, the priest prompted. He recited the same passage bit by bit for Zelda. She tried her best to deliver the lines like Link had but they just didn't seem to come over quite as perfect, but no one seemed to really notice it like she had. When she finished, the priest glanced over to Link indicatively. He released her hands and reached into his pocket, retrieving two golden wedding bands; one he placed in her hand, the other he slid over her finger next to her engagement ring. Zelda's hands shook as she mirrored what Link had done to her. The priest smiled and began to speak again, but this time at least she could understand him.

"_I now pronounce you man and wife"_, he said closing the heavy looking book with a thud, _"you may k-"_ but Link didn't wait for permission; he caught her in his iron grip and crushed his lips fervently to hers. At that exact moment she was both rendered weak by his touch and driven crazy by the taste of his lips; she wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore. If she weren't so caught up in the moment she would have probably blushed; his kiss seemed almost too bold especially in front of the priest; but Link didn't seem to care. His hands were at her waist, literally holding her up; without his support she would have collapsed under her weakened legs.

This was it, they had done it; they were finally bound together as one. She felt unexplainably stronger, as if now that she had Link perpetually, nothing could stop her; no one could hurt her and there was nothing else in the world she needed anymore. The kiss they shared symbolised the beginning of the rest of their life; the beginning of everything which mattered. She wrapped her arms around her prince, the true prince and held him tighter in her embrace.

* * *

The bright moonlight shone down on her husband's face as he swung the princess around in his arms. She couldn't help but laugh; she was so ebullient. Nothing could possibly ruin this night for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned his lips to hers and claimed the full force of her passion. When they finally broke contact he whispered to her. 

"_So what do you want to do now?"_ his voice was both distracting and claiming at the same time.

Zelda laughed. _"I don't care; you could walk me waist-deep through mud right now and I still would be having the best night of my life"_, she said, kissing his forehead through her radiant smile. _"As long as I am with you, anything will suffice"_

Link fell silent and his expression turned pensive.

Zelda put her hands to his face and looked at him anxiously. _"Link, what is wrong?"_

His smile returned to his face. _"Nothing… I was just remembering something I had to show you. Do you want to see?"_ he raised one eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"_Of course__"_, she replied, kissing him again.

He grinned at her enthusiasm despite the fact he was sure she didn't really care where they were going. He helped her onto his horse once again and set off in the direction of Hyrule Field.

They galloped through the field with a speed which made the air feel like a raging wind. It blew across her face and loosened the ribbon from her hair, causing it to flutter off into the darkness. For once in her life, Link's overconfidence with speed didn't make her feel uneasy; maybe it had something to do with the fact that she couldn't see exactly where they were or how fast they were actually going. But the force of the wind gave it away. They seemed to be moving so fast that everything the moon illuminated with its midnight glow was just blurred into one indistinct smudge. She closed her eyes and let the air brush softly over her eyelids.

It seemed like only a few seconds later that she felt Link's hands slowly rouse her back into consciousness.

Link smiled at the disorientated princess, _"you fell asleep"_, he whispered gently, answering her confused expression. Zelda was cradled in his arms, sitting sideways in front of him now with her head against his chest.

She began to smile but then her mouth fell open as her eyes flickered to her surroundings. She sat up more alert and glanced around. _"Link… this is absolutely beautiful"_ she breathed as she took in the divine splendor of Lake Hylia by moon light. The moon's white light reflected off the calm waters, illuminating the atmosphere with its heavenly glow. The water looked like steel, both in colour and in state. On the banks the golden flowers lit up the water's edge like little lights; they stretched into the distance where they became just a blur of gold, scintillating in the darkness. Small, fuzzy, glowing bugs floated around unguided, but stayed close to the flowers territorially. It was as if she had left behind reality and had stepped into the lands found only within the depths of the imaginations of young children. Link's voice reclaimed her attention.

"_Yes, it is very beautiful… but it is not what I brought you here to see"_, he said looking out along the water. Zelda followed his gaze but could not see what was holding his interest. His eyes flickered back to hers and she noticed a smile playing around the corners of his lips. _"It's just around the other side of the lake"_, he said. She watched his eyes as they traced out the borderline of the bank.

"_Well then"_, she said, rearranging herself on the saddle so she was sitting properly, _"onward!"_ she ordered playfully. She heard Link laugh softly from behind her- his breath warm against her neck- before obliging.

They made their way slowly around up onto the higher ground of the opposing bank; Link didn't seem to be in any hurry. The air was cool against her skin and she fought back a shiver. She was glad she was so close to Link otherwise she was afraid she would have frozen with such a thin dress on.

As they made their way across the grassy bank she began to see something in the distance materialising from out of the darkness. As they neared it she could make out what it actually was. Up closer the large browny smudge revealed the features of a quaint hut which looked out over the river that ran down to the lake. It looked like it had seen better years; the grass was high around the walls and the sign out the front had been knocked over. The wood was beginning to rot in places because of the damp atmosphere and the walls were completely covered in a mossy plant. It was as if Mother Nature was trying to reclaim what was initially hers. There was no doubt in her mind that nobody lived here. Without a word, Link helped her down and walked over to the front door. Zelda followed close behind him, both uncertain and curious as to why he had brought her here. With a bit more force than normally needed, the door was creaked open. No doubt it has been an inconceivable amount of years since it was last opened. Link reached out his hand to her. _"Watch your step"_, he warned as she took his hand and he began to lead her into the darkness.

She felt as if she was blind and being guided. It was pitch black and the only sound she could hear was the creaking of the old, warped floorboards underfoot. She wondered how Link could manage to find his way around in the dark; she had almost tripped twice on the cracks in the ground. As he led her slowly across the room, she felt the solid ground underneath her become soft and could feel- what she soon realised to be- grass tickle her ankles. Link stopped walking in front of her and released her hand. She felt uneasy being left in the dark alone but the feeling lasted only a few seconds before she felt his hands against her waist. He lifted her up and set her down on something solid which she assumed was a table, and then his hands were gone again. She waited there in the silence for his reassuring touch once again but it didn't come. She began to shiver. She was right, without Link's body warmth she would probably freeze.

A moment later she heard the squeak of something old and metal and then a warm light was thrown across the room. Link stood at the far end of the room placing the lantern back on its hook on the wall and then moved across to light another one; again they were lit with something she could not see.

Zelda took in the state of the room. The hut looked just as worn down from the inside as it did from the outside. There was just one large room. It looked as if there were initially a few rooms but the walls had collapsed over time. There was practically no furniture in the room, only what she sat on and a few broken chairs piled in the corner were left. Moss covered all the walls like it did on the outside and grass had seeped through the cracks in the structure and spread across a good half of the room. Silver cobwebs hung from the roof and a damp musky smell lingered in the hut. What mainly caught her attention was the pile of old and damaged canoes stacked up unceremoniously against one of the walls.

Link was walking carefully around the room, his eyes sweeping over the entire hut in a manner which better suited the response to a mansion. _"Link?"_ she called softly. But he was deep in thought and didn't seem to hear her. He lent over and picked up an amputated chair leg and studied it before tossing it over to the pile which probably contained the rest of its body. He looked back around the room and smiled.

"_It has been over seven years since we were last here"_, he said finally; his tone was almost narrative. Zelda opened her mouth to speak but decided against it; he still seemed to be distracted by his thoughts and he probably wouldn't even hear her if she did speak. She began to wonder whether he was still aware of her presence or was just talking out loud to himself. _"Time was definitely enough to wither its structure"_, he stated, placing his hand flat against one of the damp walls. He muttered something under his breath which Zelda could not hear before turning back to her. _"This place used to belong to the man who now owns the fishing hut. He later relocated to the small house on the other side of the lake and this he renovated to become storage for the canoes which were part of his other business. He rented them out to people who wanted to experience Lake Hylia as more than just a picturesque scene"_, he said, motioning over to the pile of broken canoes against the wall. _"The last time we were here it wasn't quite so dilapidated… but you don't remember being here, do you?"_ he asked. Zelda just shook her head and the look on Link's face was indicative of the fact that he was expecting that as an answer. Link went quiet and began to scour the room with his eyes once more; unbuttoning his cloak and discarding it where it fell.

"_I am sorry Link but… I don't understand why you brought me here"_, she said, truly confused. Her words seemed to be enough to awaken him from his reverie and reclaim his attention. He made his way back across the room until he was standing only inches from the seated princess. He tilted his head and brought his lips agonisingly close to hers, but he didn't kiss her. It felt like the most painfully tempting five seconds in her life waiting for him to react; maybe because he was so close, yet not close enough, or maybe because she had no idea what he was going to do. His hands were clutched to the edge of the table on either side of her and he stood so close to her that she practically had to wrap her legs around his hips to allow their intimacy. His warmth was so welcoming to her that the cold shivers that it expelled were just replaced with new ones caused by his continued touch. Finally he broke the tension, which by that point was so tangible she could almost feel it. He spoke to her, but his voice was so quiet it was barely even a whisper.

"_What did you ask me about last night?"_ he questioned in an attempt to answer her query.

"_I… "_ Her voice trailed off. The intoxicating scent of his breath was making her dizzy. She could barely think let alone bring her mind back to recall the possible question she could have asked him. _"I don't remember"_, she somehow managed to reply through her weakened voice. Link brushed his lips against hers and then brought them to her cheek, but again he didn't actually kiss her. She could hear his breathing become deeper, as if he was inhaling the sent of her skin.

"_Something you couldn't remember… something you wanted to know… something… I had taken from you more than seven years ago…"_ Link seemed to be loosing his control to the same battle Zelda was fighting. She found herself leaning into him. They were like two magnets of opposite polarity; no matter how hard she tried to resist the force he had on her, she just couldn't. But her attraction was stronger than any natural force; stronger than a magnetic force or even a gravitational force. These forces felt feeble when compared to the unexplainable hold Link had over her.

She held one hand to his back, the other one she had clenched onto the clothing around his chest as if afraid he would disappear if she didn't hold on to him. Her eyes ran along his tensed arms down to the white-knuckled grip he had on the solid wood table; she hadn't noticed how forcefully he was trying to control himself until now.

His words replayed over in her head until the sounds finally reformed into something understandable. Her eyes suddenly widened and her whole body tensed as she realised what he was referring to.

"_We were here… it was less than a month before everything changed…"_ his voice was shaking and Zelda could tell it was getting harder and harder for him to stay composed, _"… we came to the lake one night… no one was here… rain was predicted and the sky was overcast but that didn't deter you… I could never stop you if you had your mind set on something"_, he said, laughing softly but unsteadily, _"… and of course after a while it does rain… you enjoyed the rain for a while until the gentle shower turned suddenly tempestuous… we sought shelter in the closest place we found… you were so cold… your lips were blue… you were shaking… you needed warmth…"_, his voice trailed off for the last time. His eyes remained distant. Zelda felt as if she was paralysed in her position, unable to move even an inch. Link brought his lips a fraction from hers again. He was silent; as if he was trying to read her reaction; deliberating. She heard a crack and hoped it wasn't the table giving way to Link's unrestrained tension. _"… but my words will never be enough to bring back the memory…"_ If Zelda didn't know any different she would have sworn he was in pain. Zelda ran her hand up his back and brought it to the nape of his neck in an attempt to bring his lips that extra inch forward. But he just closed his eyes and turned his head sideways as if trying to refrain.

"_Link…"_ she whispered. He bit his lips shut, and tried in vain to resist what he so badly wanted. _"Link, what is wrong?"_ she whispered softly,_ "I want you to kiss me"_ The sound of her voice seemed to be making the struggle even harder.

"_But you don't understand, Zelda"_, he breathed uneasily, _"If I kiss you now… I don't think I would have enough self control to stop myself from…"_ his voice trailed off; if he didn't admit to it then it would be just that ounce easier to resist. Zelda moved her hand to his cheek; her breathing was uncontrolled.

"_Then kiss me"_, she whispered. Link opened his eyes and glanced at hers, trying to read the true meaning of her words from her eyes. Zelda ran her hand along his arms, trying to relax the death hold he had on the table; surprisingly it worked. He removed his hands from the wood, leaving behind two splintered indentations. Hesitantly, he brought his hands to her shoulders; touching her with a forced gentleness.

"_Please…"_ he begged, _"push me away"_

She kept her hands on him. _"Why?"_ she breathed, looking deep into his eyes. She did not understand.

"_Please… I don't want to hurt you"_, his eyes were unfaltering but his actions were ambivalent. Zelda wrapped her legs more firmly around his hips, refusing to let him break contact.

"_Link, you will never hurt me"_, she whispered, _"you once promised that you would take your life before you would let anything or anyone harm me… I could see it in your eyes then and I can see it now… you will never, ever hurt me"_, her words were true to all meanings of the word hurt, whether it be physical, emotional or mental, _"… I trust you, Link…"_ She could feel his hands balled into fists against her shoulders still trying to stop himself; she could feel the tension in his arms as her fingers tried to soothe them; his strength outweighed hers tenfold; there was no doubt in her mind that he could very easily kill her if he had wanted to. She remembered how he would always pull away from her before a gentle kiss or an innocent touch could become anything more… But why did he think he could possibly hurt her?

She would not believe his words; he was just being overly protective. Not sure how he would react to a kiss, she avoided his lips but instead pressed hers gently to his cheek.

She felt his hands soften and relax; the invisible wall he had built between them she was overthrowing, and even more, he was letting her. He was giving in to her; as strong as he was, he was not strong enough to resist; did he really ever have a chance?

She let her hands trail across his neck and to the collar of his shirt. His hand seized her wrist and held it firmly; his fingers forming a manacle she could not break from. She thought he was going to stop her and pull out of the hold she had on him, but instead his hand loosened around her wrist; he took hold of the back of her hand, and moved it back to his collar. He ran her hand slowly down his shirt, her fingers separating the buttons from their holes. Her fingertips lingered on his bare chest as his hands moved to her back. She could feel his fingers through her dress. She was sure they were leaving white-hot marks along her skin where they touched.

She could barely breathe; she could feel the way his body was responding to her; the way his breathing deepened; the way his muscles hardened; every muscle… She wanted more; she had never ached more for his touch than she did now. She brought her lips to his neck; she could feel his pulse quicken with each kiss she bestowed onto him. She refused to let him get away with what his body was doing to her self-control; he would feel what she felt; she would make sure of that.

In that instant, she felt her dress loosen around her shoulders; the straps sliding down her arms. But before she could respond in any form, he lifted her into his arms, pressing her entire body to his. She wasn't entirely sure what happened next; her peripheral surroundings seemed to blur out of focus for that exact moment; all she was aware of was Link. Her eyes were closed, yet she was more receptive to every touch, both intended and spontaneous.

She felt her wedding dress leave her body. The feeling of silk against her skin was replaced with something far more sensuous. She could feel the heat of Link's body like she had never felt before; no longer was it just the warmth she felt through a combination of several layers of their clothes, it was the heat, the burn of his skin against hers. She could feel the contours of his perfect masculine form against her body; the force of his hold as he refused to let her go, even for a second. And then she felt something cool and soft against her back. Her uncertainty forced her to open her eyes; she soon realised that she was lying on the grassy floor; her shirtless husband positioned intimately above her, one hand holding her arm against her side, the other one hesitating against what very limited clothing she had left covering her. She could no longer control her breathing; it was all that could be heard in the silence and anonymity of the night. She reached her free hand to run her fingers through his hair; she pulled him down to meet her lips; he silenced her breathing by practically taking her breath from her. In the instant they touched she realised why Link wanted to refrain from her lips. She felt his touch become more forceful; his lips become more demanding, his eyes less in control… but still he did not hurt her.

He suddenly pulled away from her lips; catching himself before he was too far lost. He looked down at her, his eyes remorseful.

"_It's ok, Link"_, she somehow barely managed to whisper; her voice was further distorted by her out of control breathing. She could tell that he was trying to convince himself to stop now while he still had some rational thoughts left, but he didn't move, not one inch; he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, maybe even more; it has been over seven years since they were last this close; but he wanted more than anything to be closer…

She felt his hand move gently against her stomach. She closed her eyes and let her sense of touch process the sensations. Her hand gripped onto his shoulder so tightly she was sure she would leave five crescent shaped serrations in his skin. But it didn't matter; to him it probably felt nothing more than a simple touch. She held the most unusual yearning to dig her nails into his skin until he bled; she would do anything to relieve the painful and agonisingly sensual shivers conducting through her body because of his touch; he was practically torturing her.

She barely felt it when the rest of her clothes were taken from her; the only way she came to know was when she felt the touch of his hand against the skin the material covered; she almost cried out when she felt his hands against her.

She felt his lips press against her throat once more and if she could find her voice she would have begged him to bite her, to drain her of her precious blood; it would have been the most amazing death; to die with his lips the last things that ever touched her; but then again, it must be beyond the laws of nature for death to be endured as pleasurably as that.

She could not take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself against his hardened body, and whether it was out of his submission or just complete loss of control, was able to reposition herself over her prince, or husband, or soldier, or hero… the words had blurred into one ineffable title of inhuman qualities. She was glad she was not thinking rationally; to be so intimate, so revealed, so vulnerable; but she trusted him.

She watched as his chest rose and fell unsteadily, right in time with his breathing; the dull but warm light from the lanterns were thrown across his skin, expelling the paleness it usually possessed and giving it a colour which better suited his warmth. She ran her fingers down his chest, his abdomen and his navel; smiling guiltily as she watched his expression change form. She felt her hand run over his belt but this time she didn't stop. As she began to unbuckle his belt she couldn't help but notice his absolute submission; he had completely given up on trying to stop her.

She leaned over him and once again claimed his lips, her hand still continuing to loosen his belt and remove the only material still hindering their complete unity. His arm coiled around her back, claiming control as he rolled her onto her back once again and lent over her; his arms on either side of her shoulders supporting his body above hers; his face close to hers; his body pinning her down; she didn't think she could escape the hold he had on her even if she had wanted to. His hand took hers, guiding it as she removed the pants from his hips. And then they were gone; she almost gasped when she felt his entire body pressed so firmly against hers. He held her face within his hands as he kissed her more passionately than he had ever permitted himself before. She let the taste of his lips intoxicate her like a poison that slowly seeped through her body, rendering her weak and powerless underneath him.

Little did she know that the very next kiss he bestowed onto her would be his gentle attempt at distracting her from the momentary pain she was about to feel; even less did she realise that that kiss would be the very last one of true innocence she received that night.

* * *

Oh My God! You have no idea how long this chapter took me to write- FOREVER!! I think by now you should be able to realise one of my two innate talents- the ability to successfully ramble (just in case you want to know, the other is the ability to procrastinate at any given chance; i am quite good at it too, if i don't say so myself : ) 

Anyway, i hope the length of this chapter didn't deter anyone; i originally was going to split the chapter into two but then i thought nah! What the hell! Sorry about the very slight vampire crossover; i just couldn't help myself!

Please review: )


	19. Vicarious

**Chapter 19: Vicarious**

* * *

Whatever thoughts Zelda had supporting her uncertainty over last night- whether she was dreaming or not- were expelled the instant she opened her eyes. She should have realised sooner though; the warmth she felt was not produced by her own body, but maybe she had become so used to feeling Link beside her that it would be more surprising if she woke up without it. 

No, last night definitely wasn't a dream; but then maybe it was; something so amazing, so sensual, so intoxicating could not be real… but then again, her imagination was not that good. There was no way her mind could produce what she had felt with Link; it could not reproduce the feeling of his body and his lips against hers; the taste of his soft skin; the compelling sent of his breath; the enthralling whispers of his velvet voice; the sound of his uneven, heavy breathing; the firmness of his muscles; the force of his body; the gentleness of his body… A shiver ran down her spine despite her unnatural warmth; maybe her dream was not yet over. She slowly and gently lifted her head from her sleeping husband's bare chest, paying close attention not to wake him in the process; she removed her hands even slower. She fought with every screaming urge to just let her hands roam his naked body; to experience every inch of him just to make sure he was as ineffably amazing as he felt last night. But that would require waking him and she wanted nothing less than to disturb the divine sleeping Hylian beside her. She shuffled her aching body back a fraction so she could reach the closest piece of clothing to her, which just so happened to be Link's cloak. She shoved her arms into the long sleaves and wrapped the thick material around her body. She breathed in slowly the amazing sent which lingered in the material. Despite covering her modestly, being quite warm and comfortable but still being slightly too big for her petite frame, the cloak was nowhere near as preferable to the last thing which was wrapped around her body. She suddenly blushed, realising that to a lesser extent she _was_ actually describing Link.

She crawled back over to the unconscious blond soldier who was completely oblivious to her greedy, prying eyes. The morning was still dark and the light which lingered in the mossy room had been weakened by one extinguished lantern. Half of Link's body was cast in an ambivalent contrast of colour; the light and the shadows. His skin supported a thin lustre of sweat which did nothing but drive her crazy and weaken her to the point where she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of submission. She couldn't believe how fervently she wanted him to just hold her in his arms; there was no other time that she felt truly safe and protected. He could do that to her- alter her emotions with a simple touch… he was like a drug to her; just one touch and he had her under his control; when she was without him she ached like she could not describe and could not function properly and when she did have him she was constantly intoxicated and all she could think about was what he was doing to her. But most of all, she knew that she would rather die before she would give up the substance which possessed her; in true addict style, her drug would be with her until the bitter end. Hopefully in her case, her drug would not lead her to this bitter end.

She watched as his chest rose and fell peacefully until she too thought she was going to fall asleep again beside him. Her eyes trailed down his shoulders and arms; his skin was so pail she could see his veins run down faintly on the underside of his arm, protruding slightly from the heat she was sure was burning through his skin. She saw where they faded away from the surface as they diverged out into his hand; she noticed where they had being ruptured along his wrist only a few days ago; he was right when he told her that they would soon become faded scars; she couldn't believe his body could endure so much and heal so quickly. But no matter how well she believed she knew Link, there was always something about him which she was sure she would never understand. He promised her that his indiscretion had nothing to do with her; that his anguish, the pain which had led him to such desperate and extreme measures was the effect of something outside her control. Maybe it _was_ outside her control but there was no doubt in her mind that she was the source of his pain. It saddened her to know what he had been doing to himself; she just wished she knew why.

She diverted her eyes, letting them instead come to rest on his left thigh. After enduring twenty four hours- which to her felt more like twenty four days- of being left in the dark because of Link's luring teasing and stubborn refusal to give in, last night she finally was able to discover the hidden markings on his body. Her eyes followed the inky lines as they spiralled naturally around his thigh, looking almost like veins against his pail skin. They hindered half-way down his thigh where they had gradually faded to nothing.

She lent over his body and lowered her lips to within only a mere fraction from his abdomen; the sent of his skin was making it painful to resist. Suddenly forgetting her plan to let him sleep, she pressed her lips ever so gently above his naval. She touched him so lightly that if it were anyone else they probably wouldn't have felt it, but as she had learnt the shocking way; Link was a very, very light sleeper.

She heard him groan softly as he began to rouse. She laid back down beside Link; her body fitting perfectly against his. His arm reached for her instinctively, relaxing around her form when he was reassured with her touch. He never opened his eyes.

"_You have no idea what your lips do to my body"_, he purred softly beside her. Zelda smiled to herself and pressed her lips to his cheek to further torment him. She heard him sigh and then turn his body so he was lying on his side, facing into her. She felt his hands position her head against the crook of his neck; they then moved down her shoulder and over the contours of her body. _"How are you feeling?"_ he asked softly, still half dazed. It took her longer than normal to reply; he had no idea what a stupid question he had asked her. After struggling over which words were more perfect in describing what he made her feel; she somehow ended up skipping the blindingly obvious and answering with words which slipped out of her mouth before she could catch them.

"_I'm just a little sore"_, she whispered, then inwardly kicked herself. Link's eyes flashed open and he pulled himself up so he was leaning over her. His eyes studied her form protectively. He reached one hand and began to remove the cloak from her chest to inspect possible harm he may have caused to her. _"No Link"_, she said, taking his hand, _"I am fine… actually that's probably the understatement of the year; I am much better than fine, but right now I am having a little trouble coming up with a word which describes it…"_ Link just looked down at her, his eyes narrowed in confusion. _"When I said I was sore, I meant…"_ her voice trailed off with the resurfacing of her bashful nature. She diverted her eyes from his intense gaze as she tried to think of the easiest way of telling him what she meant without looking like a beetroot as she spoke. She was relieved when she felt his breath against her neck and his fingers gently stroke her cheek.

"_I'm sorry about that, but the pain will pass"_, he said obviously catching on without her help. His hand slid over her hip and rested soothingly against her thigh. Always a gentleman, she thought as she noticed how he didn't try to intrude certain boundaries even after they had shared their most intimate encounter only hours ago. She turned her eyes back to meet his gaze.

"_Link, I don't understand why… you thought you would hurt me last night"_, she said watching his face turn impassive, _"…you have always been so gentle to me… you have never come anywhere near close to hurting me"_, she said, stroking his tense arm to alleviate the stress.

He looked at her, his eyes serious. After a pause he answered. _"Zelda, I was being serious when I told you that you have absolutely no idea what you do to me"_, he said, wrapping his cloak around her more securely so as to hide her tempting skin. _"You not only drive me crazy whenever I am so close to you but sometimes I feel like it gets to the point where I have no control left, and you do that to me"_, he said in ashamed defeat, _"and without control I could very easily hurt you"_

Zelda's mind flashed back to the image of the table after his hands were finished with it; the solid wood could be more than enough to build some of the finest and strongest weapons in the land, yet all it took was Link's powerful grip to reveal to her how inferior the table actually was when compared to Link's strength. Even though she could understand his reservations for letting himself be so intimate with her, there was still a part of her which believed he was overreacting; he would never let himself hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally; there was no doubt in her mind about it.

She smiled at him in playful patronization. _"You know Link"_, she began, leaning into him, _"- I am not as fragile as you think I am"_, she whispered, flashing her mesmerizing emerald eyes at him.

He looked at her seriously. _"And I am not as gentle as you think I am…"_ He looked as if he was going to say something further but he just remained silent, deciding against whatever it was he was about to say. Zelda put her hand to his cheek to reclaim his distant eyes. He forced a smile to his face; she could tell he was disturbed over whatever was running through his mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lent into kiss his lips; she redistributed her weight so she was subtly hinting to Link for him to lie down again. He obliged and held her softly on top of him. When his lips finally parted from hers, his eyes glanced down at her body which was not quite as covered as it was a minute ago. _"You know what? I think my clothes look way sexier on you than they do on me"_, he said jokingly. She was glad to hear the light-hearted humour return to his voice, but at the same time his words made her blush even redder than before. She pulled his cloak around her body again so that she was fully covered. Her action just made Link laugh. He rolled her over so that he was positioned above her; his strong arms supporting himself so his weight did not affect her. Why did it always seem that the very limited amount of times when she wanted to avoid his intense gaze, he always forced it on her, making her blush even darker? She swore that he enjoyed seeing her blush.

"_I don't think I will ever fully understand you Zelda"_, he said, his eyes bright and clear; always her favourite variation. _"I mean… you can be so ambivalent some times. You can go from so shy and innocent one moment to so stimulated and demanding the next… I never know what to expect from you and frankly I never want to"_, he said, smiling down handsomely at her. Zelda smiled coyly. If he had any idea about the power he had over her emotions he would understand why she acted like that. Link brought his lips to her neck and melted away the last of her shyness. He had absolutely no idea what his touch did to her… but she would be damned if she let him get away with it.

The material fell away from her thigh as she bent her knee between his legs; parting them as she moved her knee closer to the apex of his thighs. She felt him falter against her; his kiss becoming weaker as his body gave in to her. It got to the point where he could no longer kiss her; his breathing had deepened and instead he buried his head into the crook of her neck. His body becoming completely useless above her; all he could do was to try and not collapse from his suddenly weakened state.

"_And now you know what you make me feel like"_, she breathed victoriously. Zelda smiled to herself. Finally she was the one with the power and he would feel what it is like to truly lose control. Link groaned but did not reply to her. Zelda couldn't just let him go that easily; where would be the fun in that? She pressed her leg even more firmly against him and revelled in the way it made him react. His arms almost gave way and his weakened body could do nothing but lower onto her; obviously perpetuating the situation which was weakening him in the first place. Finally Zelda had had enough of trying to 'torture' her husband and lowered her leg from his crotch. Link collapsed onto his back beside her.

Zelda sat there watching Link trying to regain a steady breathing pattern. _"That was so unfair"_, he whispered. Zelda had definitely made her point. She smiled, noticing how his body had reacted to her touch. She crawled over to her husband's prostrate body and laid down beside him; she circled her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest and let his deep breaths lull her.

* * *

It seemed like they had been lying there for ages, not moving and only half awake, before she heard Link groan and attempt to sit up. She removed her head from his chest and watched anxiously as he got to his feet. 

"_What are you doing, Link?"_ she asked, eyeing him as he began to scoop up his clothes from where he had discarded them last night.

His eyes flashed back to hers and he cast her an apologetic smile. _"You have to get back before anyone finds out you have been gone"_, he said stepping into his pants. _"The sun will rise soon and if you are not back before then…"_ his voice trailed off and he stole a quick glance of the sky out of the cobwebbed window.

Zelda let out a childish whine and flopped herself on the ground stubbornly. _"Oh Link please, I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay here; I want to stay with you"_

Link tightened the belt around his hips and went over to retrieve his shirt from on top of the table. _"If we stay here it will only be a matter of hours before Ash sends Hyrule's entire army out to find you"_

Zelda muttered something inaudible under her breath and put her hands over her face. She was about to sulk again but the feeling of Link's hands take hold of her stopped her short. She was suddenly lifted into his arms and carried bridal-style over to the table where he set her down.

"_Now I know you are going to try and make this difficult for me"_, he said picking up her dress from the ground, _"but one way or another I am getting you back before your absence becomes noticeable… even if that means dressing you myself"_, he said with a handsome smile.

Zelda rooted herself to the table. _"You can try"_, she warned, folding her arms in protest. Link took her arms and unfolded them then began to slide his cloak from off her shoulders.

"_Link why can't we just stay here… I mean, they are going to find out sooner or later; why does it matter if it is now?"_ she asked, practically oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked. Link lifted her arms into the air with one hand and pulled the dress over her arms with the other. He knew that she didn't really mean what she said; she was just growing desperate for an excuse to prolong her return. He didn't blame her. If he were a weaker man he would have given in to her pleas.

"_They will know but I just don't think that what you're suggesting is the right way to go about it. Frankly, I would rather not have to look down the line of forty thousand spears and swords directed dangerously at me, and that is exactly what will happen if we stay here any longer"_, he finished just as he zipped up the dress.

Zelda frowned at him through narrowed eyes. _"So much for dressing me"_, she said pointing to her undergarments scattered disorderly around the room.

Link just smiled and shrugged, _"Hey, nobody's perfect"_ Zelda rolled her eyes and slipped her arms back into his warm cloak. She got down from the table and took about one and a half steps before her legs gave way. Link's strong arms grabbed hold of her before she could hit the ground. She hadn't realised how painful walking would be after what her husband had done to her last night.

Link supported her in his arms. _"Are you ok?"_ he questioned with concern. She just nodded her head and bit her lip to stop herself from groaning. Link put his hand behind her knees and picked her up in his arms again. Before leaving the room he picked up her discarded shoes and made his way over to the lantern hanging on the far wall and blew out the flame from the wick, causing the darkness of the early morning to consume the room once more.

Link kept his arms around the side-saddled princess as they rode back across the desolate field towards the castle. The darkness insured their secrecy. He held her as close as he could to his body, keeping her warm and secure. Naturally, the ride was not the smoothest, yet the princess still managed to fall asleep; instead of irritating her, the motion soothed and lulled her to the point where her eyes became heavy and eventually closed.

* * *

Zelda was awoken by the sound of whispers near her ear. She blinked open her eyes and realised she was not where she was when she had closed her eyes. Instead of the sight of an early morning sunrise- the last thing she remembered- she was instead welcomed back to reality with the sight of grey stone and wooden floorboards; a sight she wished she could have postponed for anything. She was still in Link's arms when he stopped in front of her bedroom door. If she wasn't so disorientated she would have been quite shocked, or at least have questioned Link how he managed to smuggle her back inside the castle, especially considering he chose the less insane way of infiltrating the security this time. But then maybe this way was actually the insane way, considering the amount of guards he would have had to avoid or undermine to bring her safely back to her room. 

He placed her feet back on the ground. _"Are you ok Zelda?"_ he questioned in a whisper. She just nodded her head and tried to stay conscious; after running on a natural high yesterday her energy had completely drained dry; that and a combination of barely a wink of sleep last night had caused her to practically crash this morning. Link kept his arm around her shoulder to steady her as he quietly opened her bedroom door and led her slowly into her dully lit bedroom.

Zelda collapsed exhausted onto her bed and let Link pull the blanket over her. She grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving._ "Please Link, stay with me"_, she whispered; her sleep threatening to take her without her permission. Link laid down beside her; his hand rested gently against her cheek and letting her fall asleep reassured that he would be there when she woke up.

He rested his head against his arm and watched as his wife's breathing slowed and became deeper. Her body moved rhythmically; her chest rising and falling in time with her gentle breaths. Her face was so calm and expressionless; her skin so pure; her dark eyelashes lay flat against the pail hollow of her eyes, concealing her most alluring features. She looked so innocent, so pure.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the sheer curtains animated by the gentle wind; the glass doors onto the balcony were open, just as they were left last night. His gaze floated across the room to the door which stood ajar. He should have shut it properly on the way in but he too was so tired that it had just slipped his mind. Grudgingly, he began to pull himself off the bed, but something stopped him short. His eyes flickered back to the door and a sickeningly sudden wave of dread crashed down on him. The door stood open… the door _he_ had opened… the door he had barricaded the night before to prevent it from being opened. His eyes flickered to the ground. His fears were confirmed when he saw the chair he had used to block the door now overturned in the shadows of the room. He had barely an instant to react before he felt cold hands grab him from behind; one gloved hand cupped over his mouth and the other around his waist restraining him. A spilt-second passed before he felt himself becoming weakened from the inside out. He felt a wave of violent nausea sweep over him; his throat ached as if breathing in tiny shards of broken glass; his limbs becoming useless. His eyelids fell shut as everything faded to black.

* * *

The heat of the pain pulsing through his head was the first thing to rouse him from his unconscious state. The churning sickness consuming his stomach came next. His throat felt raw with the aftermath of the pain he had felt earlier. He began to cough abrasively; there was something wrong with him. His arms ached and as he tried to move them he realised why. He groaned painfully and slowly opened his eyes. He was kneeling on a dirty stone floor; his wrists bound and chained above his head. _Oh no… not again_, he thought as he fought with the urge to pass out. 

A derisive laugh cut through the stagnant cell and informed Link that he wasn't alone. He raised his head groggily and looked towards the source of the laugh through low-lidded eyes. His stomach churned more sickly that before when the pair of dark eyes met his. Ash unfolded his arms and stood away from the damp, stone wall he was leaning against and picked up an old, rusty chair. He set the chair down about a meter from where Link kneeled, sat down silently and stared at him; his face impassive. Link could barely think through the ache pulsing through his head. But even if he could bring the voice to his throat, he doubted he could successfully string a line of audible words to use. After a moment, Ash leaned forward in his seat, bringing his face closer to Link's; his dark eyes were stone cold.

"_I have been waiting for you, Link"_, his dark voice caused the ache in his head to exacerbate. Even though his words were only a few decibels louder than a whisper, to Link he could have been yelling. _"I have been waiting all night for you to return with her"_, he whispered ominously; his dark eyes boring into Link's. Link squeezed his eyes shut, trying to expel the ache resonating behind them.

Ash began to laugh. _"Oh don't worry about that Link"_, he said patronisingly, _"the viral potion will wear off soon"_, but his tone was far from comforting. _"But for now, I have something far more important to talk to you about"_, his tone suddenly turned cold again, _"You were warned Link, but no, you just had to come back, didn't you?"_ Link just groaned and tried to fight his lingering nausea. Ash sighed dramatically and lent back in his seat again. All of a sudden his eyes widened. Link could not tell what he was staring at but whatever it was it had definitely consumed all of his attention. He leaned forward again.

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_ As he reached for Link's bound hands he suddenly realised what had caught his eyes. Ash tried to remove the ring on Link's finger but Link clenched his hand to stop him. _"It looks like you have gone and done something very stupid, Link"_, he said. His voice was eerily calm. _"You are really starting to get on my nerves; this is yet another inconvenience I will have to take care of because you just can't seem to realise where you stand"_

"_There is nothing you can do about it Ash. Even if you decide to kill me, what kingdom wants another cold blooded murderer?"_ His voice was husky and every word he spoke came out painfully.

Ash began to laugh as if Link had just told him the most amusing joke. _"You really can't see it, can you Link? Do you honestly think your vows will stop me from having what I want? Do you believe that I do not have the power to overcome this minute obstacle you have thrown at me? If so you are not as smart as I gave you credit for. I hold more power than you can ever dream of. Your marriage"-_ he spoke the word as if it sickened him-_ "I can have dissolved before the end of the day, and that Link, YOU can do nothing about."_

The pulsing pain in his head and the ache in his arms were being overpowered by the sudden feeling of dread which washed through him. He should have killed Ash when he had the chance. If he wasn't chained down like a wild animal he would have at least attempted now. But whatever Ash had done to him, it had left him immobilised in his weakened state.

"_But don't worry Link"_, Ash's voice woke him from his murderous thoughts, _"I am not going to kill you; despite what you think about me, I am not a bad man"_, his words were laced with derision and sarcasm. _"You know what Link? I'm not even going to keep you locked up; you're free to go." _Link looked at him with utter shock and confusion, but he didn't trust him; there had to be a catch.

"_Why?"_ Link breathed.

Ash smiled. _"Because I know you will never come back if I do"_

"_What makes you think I will ever leave Zelda"_, his eyes were narrowed, almost defensive.

Ash brought his face close to Link's again, claiming his complete attention. _"Because if you do come back I will hurt her. I will make her cry; I will make her feel pain like you can't imagine. She will wish that she was dead and you will have to endure the upsetting truth that it was all-your-fault"_, his voice was so quiet yet his words were powerful enough to stop Link from breathing. _"There is nowhere in this world where you can take her that I will not find, and when I do find her, I will just drag her back here again. You will never win Link"_

Link was quiet for a long time. The pain in his limbs felt feeble compared to the new run of pain now resonating through him. Ash just sat there silently in his seat, his eyes watching Link's every slight movement and expression as the full extent of his warning began to sink in.

"_How could you do that to her? She was your best friend"_, Link whispered. His voice was drained dry of any life.

"_See Link; this is exactly why you will never be anything more than a guard, a soldier at the most. Power and friendship can not coexist side by side, and you just don't realise that. You live in a fantasy world where everything fits together perfectly and bad things won't happen to good men"_ Link couldn't believe how wrong he was. _"…but you see, in the real world sometimes toes have to be treaded on and people will get hurt for the greater good. _Link was completely silent as he listened to Ash corner him into a weak and powerless position, both physically and logically. He had never felt so helpless, so feeble. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore.

"_If I leave-"_ even though his words were only hypothetical, they were harder to speak than he thought, _"- I have no guarantee that she will be safe, and even then… not only does Zelda not love you but she feels nothing but hate for you now. If I leave her then she will be left with you and she would rather die than live her life with the man she despises"_

Ash just shrugged as if what Link had said had had very little affect on him. _"I know my word means little to you but if you are willing to accept it, it's yours._ This time it was Link's turn to laugh.

"_Why would I ever, ever trust your word?"_

"_I honestly don't care if I have your trust or not, Link"_, he said with an exhausted tone, _"One way or another I am getting what I want. But regarding Zelda"_, he leaned forward again, _"do you honestly think I would waist my time on a woman like her? She is more trouble than she is worth. All I require from her is a written bond, as long as I have that she can stay as far away from me as she likes for all I care. She is a woman and all women are the same and don't be mistaken, there are plenty of women who are willing to give me what I want." _Link shivered. _"But at the same time, even if I don't really want her, you will still never have her; she will still be my wife"_, he said territorially.

"_Now"_, he said with a sickeningly cheery voice, _"I hope you have listened to what I had to say. You will be released and free to either act on or ignore my warning, but just remember Link, cause and effect; whatever you choose to do, your actions will have their consequences. And if you are considering doing anything stupid, just remember that I have countless people working for me, and if anything were to happen to me, they will be left to make sure she pays for what you did. Choose carefully." _And with that he stood and left the stone room through a door in front of Link. Only a few seconds passed before the door scraped open again and a burly guard who Link had never seen before in his life entered and unlatched the manacles from his wrists causing Link to collapse to the ground. He stood in front of him, motionless as Link fought to regain control of his aching limbs. After a while he pulled Link to his feet and pointed to something over his shoulder. Link turned to see another heavily-bolted door behind him. The guard repeated Ash's declaration again.

"_You are free to go"_

It was harder than he thought to walk the small distance he was from the door, but he didn't care. He didn't want to spend a second more than necessary where he was. As he heaved open the heavy wooden door, his eyes flickered up at something unexpected. A cloaked figure ran lithely down the darkened corridor away from where he stood. A second was all it took for the person to completely disappear into the darkness of the ghastly stone passageway. Link didn't care. How could he? He felt like he was going to be sick, and for once he realised it had nothing to do with the potion circulating through his lungs.


	20. Eternity In An Hour

Hey everyone, sigh, i have a love/hate relationship with this chapter. It was actually (believe it or not) the content of this chapter which inspired the story. Anyway, i hope you all like it and please review : )

**Chapter Twenty: Eternity In An Hour**

* * *

When Zelda woke up that morning she was hit with an unnerving sense of déjà vu. Alone, cold and anxious, she waited for her husband to return to her. The seconds ticked into minutes which inevitably elapsed into an hour, yet still she was left waiting in the dark. She sat on the side of her bed, not moving, and trying her hardest to block out the thoughts running through her mind. She finally got to her feet and began to pace her room restlessly; her mind in an eternal conflict. Every thought she had she tried to pass off as irrational; nothing had happened; Link was fine. She remembered how she had overreacted yesterday; she tried to convince herself that she was making the same mistake today. Her mind was having none of it.

She got changed, several times, and brushed her hair for ten minutes. After that she made her bed and tidied up her room. By the time her room was immaculate she had come to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. Where was Link and why has he left? She pressed her hands to her temple to alleviate the throbbing ache she felt whenever her stressing became too much. She wanted to leave her room and look for Link, but she knew that was a stupid idea. She had absolutely no idea where he would be and if he returned while she was gone she would never know. But she couldn't just sit here waiting and hoping for the best.

She growled in anger. Why did she always do this? She was so selfish to ask Link to put himself at risk for her, yet she continued to do it. She just prayed that she was overreacting again; that he was alright. Her hands were balled into fists at her side; her nails digging into her palms. She could hear her breathing accelerate and any attempt to control herself proved futile. She found herself choking on her breaths. She needed air.

She pushed the glass doors open onto the balcony and stumbled out into the fresh air. The sky was overcast and the air was cold and damp which helped with her growing headache. She lent against the balcony and pressed her face into her hands and used the philosophy of a small child; close your eyes and your troubles will disappear. It worked right up to the point when she opened her eyes and realised nothing had changed. She was still alone. The only thing that did change was her composure; she was now more distraught and anxious than before. She could feel her hands begin to shake and all she could do to placate herself was to clench them onto the material of her dress to steady them.

What was she doing? She was letting herself fall to pieces. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and tried to think about the situation logically. Link had left yesterday morning and she jumped pessimistically to the worst conclusions, yet he still returned to her. He would return today too. Link doesn't have to spend every waking second with her, and besides, it is safer for the both of them if he doesn't.

She was an emotional rollercoaster for the next fifteen minutes. Every seemingly plausible explanation she came up with to explain Link's extended absence appeased her for only a few minutes before she batted it back down again and realised she was ignorantly deluding herself. It had gotten to the point where she had worked herself up so much that she was about to run off and do something stupid in her search for him, but then something in her peripheral vision stopped her short. She practically had to double-take before her mind would believe what she was seeing.

She leaned carefully over her balcony; her eyes squinted in an attempt to see the figure seated in the courtyard one hundred feet below her window. No, her eyes were not deceiving her, but was her mind? There was no way that could be Link. But it must be. Was he out of his mind? He was just sitting in the open courtyard; slouched over with his hands folded in front of his face. It was almost as if he was praying, except it looked like his hands were positioned like that only to rest his head against, as if deep in thought. Zelda couldn't believe it; if she was anxious before, she was absolutely terrified now. He was like a sitting duck just waiting to be caught.

She turned on her heal, hurried out of her room and headed as fast as she could for the castle courtyards. She ignored the annoyed glares directed at her by the maids she pushed past; she normally wouldn't have been so rude but she had to get to Link; she had to get to him before somebody else did. The guards at the front entrance heaved the heavy doors open to let her pass; she was instantly welcomed by the grey, overcast skies, threatening to burst into storms any second. The air was so still; there was not even the slightest hint of wind to ruffle her clothes; calm before the tempest, she thought. As she hurried down the stone pathway the only sound for miles to disrupt the frantic beating of her heart was the rhythmic sound of her footsteps on the dusty path. As she turned into the courtyard she saw Link sitting on the bench seat; he hadn't moved an inch.

"_Link, what are you doing?"_ she whispered as she approached him, her voice full of force despite how cautiously quiet she spoke. He didn't look up. _"Link?"_ She put her hand roughly on his shoulder to claim his attention. _"You can't be here; someone is bound to see you. You have to leave Link"_, she said grabbing his arm in an attempt to lead him away from the gardens; yet she was surprised when she felt him pull back. _"Link what are you doing? We have to go! We have to go now!"_ her voice was in hysterics. She attempted unsuccessfully to move him again but he refused to oblige. _"Link please-"_

"_Zelda, calm down, its ok. This courtyard is not patrolled in the mornings"_, he said. She was surprised to hear his voice so calm, so mechanical, and so devoid of any emotion.

"_Link what are you talking about? If my father finds you here he will-"_

"_Trust me Zelda"_, he interrupted, _"just sit with me for a while… I want to talk to you"_ Zelda couldn't believe how he was acting; she had never before seen him so cold, so detached; it was as if he was a different person; a different Link. She waited there, expecting him to reveal a joking laugh or a friendly smile, but he just sat there waiting for her to sit down beside him; his eyes as lifeless as grey stones. She glanced around the blossoming courtyard with nervous eyes before finally and hesitantly sitting down beside him. She couldn't help but notice as he subtly inched his body away from her as if she was imposing on his personal space; yet it was more than just that; it was as if he couldn't stand to be near her. Something was wrong. She didn't understand. She wanted to comfort him; she wanted to help him, but she was afraid of how he would react if she touched him.

She kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to speak, or to at least look at her but he kept his eyes diverted, staring at the ground. She was beginning to think that she had lost him to whatever was consuming his thoughts. She reached her hand out hesitantly and placed it gently on his. For the split second she touched him she could feel his unnaturally icy skin under her fingertips, but as soon as her hand touched his, he yanked it away as if she had electrocuted him.

"_Link-"_ her voice shaking as she spoke, _"-is something wrong?"_ He ignored her; either that or he just didn't hear her for his own consuming subconscious. _"Please Link… look at me"_ Link kept his eyes on the stone paving below their feet as if waiting indifferently for the path to gradually crack from time. _"Link"_, she whispered but she knew her pleas were in vain.

Finally and without looking up, he spoke.

"_Will you do something for me Zelda?"_ His voice was deflated and cold.

"_Anything"_

"_Will you make me a promise?"_

Zelda could feel tears threatening to break through what was left of her strong composure, but she held them back, as painful as it was. His words were laced with something she could not identify, but still something she feared. _"Yes"_ Her voice portrayed the emotion lost without her tears.

"_Unconditionally?"_

Zelda nodded her response. She doubted she would have been able to reply verbally without choking on her distress. Link remained silent; an expression finally appearing on his impassive face. He bit his lips shut as if in conflict over what his words would bring. He ran his hands over his face. _"Zelda, I want you to promise me that you will never do anything to hurt yourself, accidentally or intentionally"_

Zelda sat silently; suddenly taken aback by his unusual request.

"_Promise me"_

"_I promise"_, she whispered finally.

Link sighed unsteadily. _"I realised something this morning, Zelda"_, he said, staring back down at his hands, _"staying here was a mistake… I had made the wrong choice and now I have to make it right…"_

Zelda shook her head, trying to understand what he was attempting to say to her. _"Are we leaving?"_

Link shook his head. _"No. I am"_ His eyes were glassy and revealed no hint of any emotion.

"_What?"_ She was no longer strong enough to muster anything louder than a whisper, _"Link… I don't understand what you're saying"_, her voice breaking into sobs. He ignored her question and turned his face so as to avoid her intense gaze.

"_There is one more thing I want you to do"_, he said. Zelda was fearful of what he would ask; she felt as if all the air had been refused from her lungs; she felt weak; she was sure she was either going to be sick or pass out. Link's face had returned to the blank, unreadable slate she was afraid of. _"I want you to stay here and not follow me; I want you to return to the life you had before you met me; before I returned to you"_ He looked up at her; his eyes cold and hard. _"But more than anything I want you to forget me. My being here was the biggest mistake of my life; I should have never had come back"_

Hours seemed to pass in only a few seconds as she sat there motionless; but then maybe time had stopped; or maybe all eternity had elapsed; she wasn't sure; time seemed to be blurred out of any meaning it once held for her. It seemed to be as feeble as life itself as she sat there… waiting for the cruel punch line… or at least to wake up. Pure concentrated pain suddenly flowed through her veins like acid burning away at her body. She felt a compressive ache in her chest which began to resonate through the parts of her body that were still left with any feeling. She suddenly realised that the ache she felt was caused from lack of air; she was no longer breathing. But no matter how hard she tried to force her lungs to operate, they just wouldn't. She felt as if her body was slowly shutting down. It could sense her dying and was admitting defeat. She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see for two reasons; her surroundings began to blur out of focus right in front of her eyes, but even worse was the fact that the cold and indifferent look on Link's face continued to linger on the underside of her eyelids like slides readily torturing her. But this time the pain was different; the pain continued to weaken her until the point where she felt like she was dying a slow and merciless death. The pain usually only lasted a short moment before she felt soothing, warm hands take hold of her and relieve the hurt she felt; but the alleviating touch never came.

"_I'm sorry Zelda"_ His voice cut through her nightmare like guiding lights through the fog, yet the three words acted like a blunt knife piercing through her chest and weakening her to the point where she felt it was a battle just to keep herself alive. His words carried nothing of their traditional meaning; it was as if he spoke them only to pacify her. His words were lifeless, pointless…

She felt something cool run down her cheek. At first she thought her tears had overpowered her shattered resistance but then she realised that her eyes were dry. But still the cool yet sharp feeling of water continued to taunt her, growing faster and more intense as the seconds ticked by. A loud clap of thunder reverberated through the sky, causing her to open her eyes and awaken to the fact that it was raining.

Link turned his body towards her so as to claim her full attention even though her mind was floating between the two states of awake and unconsciousness. He moved his hand to touch her face but caught himself before his fingers could touch her skin. He quickly withdrew his hand and rested it on his lap.

"_Zelda",_ he whispered, as if trying to break through the subconscious barrier she had set up. She could feel her hands beginning to shake. The sudden tone of his voice was tearing her apart. There was the slightest hint of softness to his voice; the softness she had longed to comfort her he _was_ now using to placate her; to appease her emotions, but not because he wanted to, because if he didn't she would surely break down into nothingness. But right now that was exactly what she wanted; the nothingness; the numbness; the void she wistfully needed to drain dry the pain she felt. The pain was only in her mind, yet right now her mind was doing a good job of making it appear physical. She began to shake her head; trying to expel the nightmare lingering over her. Another round of thunder unleashed a new wave of intense rain, striking her body with enough force to overcome her weakened state.

"_Zelda, please… promise me you will do as I say"_, he was pleading desperately with her. His built-up countenance was slowly slipping. She wanted to look away from him; she couldn't stand to see his handsome face anymore. He seemed oblivious to the weather; the rain dripped from his hair and down his cheeks; if she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was crying. His eyes remained dull and lifeless, yet she couldn't look away.

She shook her head even more determinedly than before. _"No"_, she whispered.

Link pressed his eyes shut as if her words had caused him physical pain and his hands grabbed hold of her shoulders as if he was about to shake her into submission. _"Zelda, promise me"_, his words were demanding; she detected the slightest hint of anger hidden within his desperate plea.

"_No"_, she tried to make it sound forceful and final but it came out weak and whispered. She let her heavy eyelids close, hoping that when she opened them again that she would realise that everything was just a terrible nightmare; that Link would be laying beside her on her bed as he waited for her to awaken. Then she would convince him to take her away from her meaningless life as a ruler; she would forget everything and start a new life with her husband; they would be eternally happy. He would love her forever…

She heard Link growl his disapproval and then she felt the grip he had on her loosen and completely disappear. She forced open her eyes but only to find that she was still trapped in her own personal nightmare. She watched Link get to his feet and press his hands against his face in frustration. _"Zelda why do you have to be so stubborn?!"_ he yelled, anger flaring in his once impassive but beautiful eyes. His voice was loud yet most of the force was drowned out by the harsh and heavy rain, _"Why can't you just this once listen to me?"_

"_Why do you care what I do?"_ she reciprocated with just as much anger as he had given her; she hated the way she felt when she yelled at him but she knew it was easier to be angry than to allow herself to be hurt by his words. _"You say you want to leave after all you have promised me, but then you pretend that you care about what happens to me!"_ Link looked as if he was about to yell something back at her but he caught himself before he let the words slip; his jaw clenched. He shook his head in frustration and then turned and began to walk away.

Zelda could feel her stomach churn; what had she done? Her anger evaporated from her system as soon as his eyes left hers; but what she was left with was enough to weaken her back to the level of tears and anguish; but the ache she felt was stronger than she had ever felt before in her life. She felt as if he had ripped her vital organs from her chest and was leaving her empty and devoid of any happiness she had once felt.

"_Wait"_, she whispered weakly; reflexively extending her hand out to him. _"I am so sorry Link… please… don't leave…"_ The rain made it impossible for him to hear her. She forced herself to her feet. Her legs were weaker than she thought and she just collapsed onto her knees; the water making her clothes heavy and restricting. It was as if Mother Nature was trying to keep her down; trying to keep her from going after the man she loved; the man she would never accept to live without.

But she refused to be weakened like this; she scrambled to her feet and willed herself to follow after him, stumbling and tripping over the path which her feet refused to get along with. _"Link, I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said… please don't leave… I love you Link… please…"_ But Link didn't even look back. As he approached the iron gates leading into the front courtyard which surrounded the castle's main entry, she mustered all of her might and yelled. _"I take back my promise to you, Link",_ her words made him falter, _"if you walk away from me I will kill myself"_, she screamed. She was clinging to straws, trying whatever she could to make him stop and talk to her. And for a split-second she was relieved when she saw him stop in his tracks. She felt suddenly lighter, but the euphoria was short-lived and then completely shattered when she saw his face. His features were twisted into an expression so infuriated that her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were narrowed into near-slits and his jaw was clenched so firmly; for once in her life she could honestly say he looked dangerous. There was something so wrong; she could not understand what she had done to make him act this way.

"_Don't you dare"_, he breathed dangerously. His three words sent shivers down her spine.

Zelda just shook her head. _"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't"_, she challenged. Link just stood there silently; his eyes ablaze with emotions she had never witnessed from him before. He looked like he was either going to explode into a violent rage or fall to pieces right in front of her… but still there was something more; something she could not understand…

Link squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to alleviate a painful headache then turned and walked through the gates. Before Zelda could react in any form, Link grabbed the gate and heaved it shut behind him; producing a solid resistance between them.

"_Oh no"_, she whispered. She watched as he pulled a large, iron skeleton key from his pocket and shoved it into the lock. _"NO!"_ she screamed as she threw herself forward. She grabbed the gate and attempted to heave it open but the click of the lock resounded a split-second earlier. Like a prisoner within her own castle she clutched onto the bars and shook the gate in vain. _"Please Link, don't leave"_, she begged; her tears had merged with the raindrops dripping down her face. _"Please…"_

Link stumbled back, the key fell from his hand and landed on the wet grass more than an arm's reach away from the princess. _"I am so sorry"_, she saw him whisper; but that was it; she could no longer hear him. She lent her head against the bars and silently prayed to the goddesses that they would spare her from their mockery. But then something unexpected happened; Link moved towards her slowly; his expression torn. He reached his hands through the gate and held them to her cheeks. Zelda reached through and grabbed his wrists, refusing to let him leave, but she doubted he even realised.

But the next thing he did was the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life; he lent in to her and kissed her. She had never received such an agonising kiss before; but that was because it was so beautiful; something not meant for her; not now. She could feel herself ripping apart at the seams; his kiss had such a strong finality to it; it was as if he was saying goodbye. But then after a moment way too soon, his lips were gone.

"_I'm sorry"_, he breathed again. He twisted his hands out of her grip as if she had barely even been touching him. And then without another word or glance he turned and walked away, leaving Zelda to fall to her knees; she could no longer stand. She was surprised her pained heart hadn't stopped beating; but then again… maybe it had. As if he had just impaled a blade through her chest, he left her there to die a slow and painful death. His eyes so devoid of any feeling for her lingered as a lasting image in her mind; torturing her, for she knew that that would be the final time she ever saw him.

* * *

Ash stood by the window of a darkened room; his attention focussed out onto the courtyard where he watched the princess slip into unconsciousness. The rain pelted down relentlessly onto her limp and unresponsive body, yet he didn't even bat an eyelash. He stood there as motionless as a statue; just watching her suffer from his hand. The minutes ticked by and eventually he saw Impa hurry out into the rain and scoop the princess's unconscious body up into her arms. Ash watched with fascination as she rushed her back to shelter and out of his direct line of sight. But even then he didn't move. But then after a while he folded his arms smugly and smiled a malicious smile.

He had the final say.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review: )


	21. Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a bit depressing and i initially didn't like it very much, but now that it is written it is actually one of my favourites. This chapter is a little flowery (in a morose kind of way, if that even makes any sense). In all reality it could have been shortened into only a few hundred words, but of course i can get a little carried away : ) Speaking of uncontrolable urges... if you thought my sadistic tendancies were limited to only Link... think again.

**Chapter Twenty-one: Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

* * *

**

Zelda sat by her window, looking out onto her silent kingdom. The soft cooing of unknown nocturnal birds had become a mocking background melody for her dismal thoughts. The land was shrouded in twilight for as far as she could see; just the way she wished it, for she knew that darkness was soon to come; soon to extinguish the light of day, taking with it the false sense of composure she had to maintain for all to see. She now hated the light; it reminded her of all that no longer was; it unfaithfully drew attention to everything she wished she could forget now; everything which killed her to remember. It highlighted the way the flowers bent towards the sun loyally; their petals outstretched like arms in praise; it reflected off the water an image of sadness whenever she looked into the fountain in the gardens, just like the image reflected from a spoon, she too felt as if she had been distorted by her misery and desolation. She barely recognised the dull eyes and pail face of the stranger who looked back at her. But most of all, the light of the sun dragged back the image of a certain Hylian, asleep and at ease as the rays of light kissed his skin with its divine splendour. It reminded her of what happiness felt like… and what it felt like to lose it forever.

Night time and darkness gave her a chance for respite; a chance to let her eyes moisten with the misery and anguish she suppressed during the day to the point of physical pain. She pressed her eyes shut but continued to let the tears fall. It had been too long, far too long. She had sat by her window every night since he left, hoping, praying that she would see him return. But every night passed just the same as the last; just as cold, painful and pointless. And he never did return. She had watched the moon thin and grow; its bright monthly glow she had witnessed twice, serving as a reminder that time was still passing for the rest of the world although it had ceased two months ago for her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her frozen and frailly thin body and fought back a shiver. It seemed like so long ago that she was immune to the cold; that Link's body had served to protect her from it. It pained her to think his name now; to know what she had lost. But maybe she never really had him in the first place. She would always tell herself that she never deserved him and now she knew she was right. Sometimes she thought the time they had spent together was just all in her head; something she had made up to stop herself from collapsing under the weight of the world; her knight in shinning armour. The more she thought about it the easier it became for her to believe and accept as true. He was everything she ever wanted; nothing else mattered when she was with him; the rest of the world seemed like a fickle triviality and appeared to just fade out of focus. It hurt to think of him now, but then not thinking of him was as hard as not breathing. He was her life.

The faint sent of his skin still lingers in his cloak; one of the only things besides her memories which she still has left to remember him by; but even that is beginning to dissipate into her past and one day so too will her memories of him. Maybe it will be better that way; she can not morn for something she does not remember. But deep down she knew she did not want to forget him, but maybe in ten or so years time the pain would have subsided enough to be bearable… maybe.

She stepped away from the window and made her way slowly over to her closet; she placed a frail hand against the door and with a groan of the hinges she pushed it open and then closed it again behind her. Her mind was such a wreck she was surprised it even functioned anymore. She wanted more than anything to let her memories of him comfort her but no matter how fervently she wished she could live in the past her mind refused to let her. She could feel these memories eat away at her like a disease, slowly killing what was left of her; what very, very little was left. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. It had to be better than what she felt now. She was practically living as a dying woman; eating only when she remembered; breathing only because her body forced her to. Some nights she refused to sleep, for she knew that when she closed her eyes the haunting image of Link's impassively cold eyes would linger before hers; his final three words repeated in her head until she finally woke up in tears. She had learnt that it was just easier to not sleep.

Impa would try and cheer her up telling her that she was strong, that some things happened for a reason and that in the end everything would work out fine. But Zelda knew that Impa believed her misery was the result of her engagement to Ash; she did not know where her true despair lay. She let her body sink to the ground; her hand groped around weakly along the wooden floorboards below her until her fingers touched the corse material she had been searching for. She slipped her arms into the sleaves of the cloak and wrapped the rest around her body tightly before letting herself succumb to her fatigue; she knew she could not resist the sleep she so desperately needed; it has been too long since she had last let herself sleep. It was inevitable. She just prayed that tonight her mind too was so tired that she slept dreamlessly. She closed her eyes.

The next few days passed by just the same as every other; she woke up, got dressed, had breakfast (if she remembered), attended her lessons, undertook her mindless formalities, then finally returned to her room for the night in which she would wait to repeat the procedure all over again the next day. The days seemed to be slipping through her fingers like sands through an hourglass, but it was unsettling now more than ever because the days were counting down; her eighteenth birthday was less than only one week away and her indelible future was set in stone for her to await. She once believed she had successfully avoided the wedding; she truly believed Link's plan would work; but now as she sat before her vanity mirror, starring down at her hand, as if hoping that the simple action would bring him back, she was forced to accept that her marriage was no longer a marriage if she does not have a husband to be married to. She ran her finger over the red stone of her ring. When he first gave the ring to her, the warmth reminded her of a raging fire in the middle of the snow, but now the ring felt more like the embers left from a campfire the day after everything was burnt. She wondered if maybe the ring had lost its purpose, just as she had lost Link's love. It was supposed to be a symbol of his love for her, and she guessed that now it still was; cold, meaningless and lifeless. But she still refused to take it off.

She sighed and began to stare inertly at her reflection in her mirror. Her pail face was cast in shadows; her eyes looked almost soot black and her expression was tired and unhealthy. How did she let herself succumb to this; she looked as if she was sick; as if she was dying from some deadly disease. She wondered if dying from a broken heart was considered a disease.

The first week after he had left she could not remember; either that or her mind just shut it out. She was still in shock; she was in the state of mind when she thought she was going to wake up any moment and realise she was just dreaming. She was numb. As the days rolled away, she began to awaken from the protective shell her mind had built for her; awaken to the fact that she was not dreaming and that Link was gone and was never to come back. That was when the pain set in. It was so powerful and concentrated that she begged for the numbness to comfort her once again. The pain lasted the longest. She wasn't exactly sure how long though because the days all seemed to blur together as one long, perpetual nightmare. The pain never had and never will fully leave, but instead she just learnt how to bear it; how to accept it as a part of her life now. She let her eyes drift back to the stranger returning her gaze in the mirror and sighed helplessly. She looked like death personified; she refused to accept what she saw as herself. She diverted her eyes. She did not want to see her reflection anymore. But as soon as she did it, something else caught her attention. She lent into the mirror; her hands pressed harshly against the wood in front of her to stop them from shaking; her breath caught in her throat as she fought to see through the obscure shadowy reflection captured by her mirror. Were her eyes deceiving her or was her mind finally weakened to the point where she was seeing hallucinations?

"_Link"_, she whispered. Her heart began to beat rapidly, for what felt like the first time in months, as she hopefully let herself believe for that fleeting moment the possibility she ached for. But as she turned around, her gaze fell to the empty chair in the corner of her room; the chair which has been empty for what felt like an eternity. She felt her heart sink- just like reopening healing wounds, the second time around it felt worse. She flopped back down onto her chair and put her face in her hands; but surprisingly she didn't cry. She didn't even feel sad; but the emptiness which the sadness usually occupied was quickly filled with a different emotion – anger. How could she let herself fall for her mind's tricks; how could she let herself believe the impossible. She grabbed the nearest object to her hand and thrust it against her wall; letting the sound of the shattering glass unusually placate her. But then as her eyes wandered back to the mirror she saw Link still sitting there in the chair, smiling back at her from within the shadows. She knew she shouldn't be letting herself succumb to her mind's mocking but she couldn't help but let herself give in. She watched as he got to his feet and slowly- almost dreamily- made his way over to her. He looked ghost-like; the way a figment moves within your thoughts and his movements produced no noise; no sounds of footsteps; no sounds of breathing. As he approached her from behind he became suddenly more visible in her mirror. She suddenly noticed something wrong, but before even her mind could react to the discrepancy something else made her scream.

Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her scream as she spun around, stumbling back with fright. Link quickly withdrew his icy hand from her shoulder but the expression on his face remained calm and unaltered; it was as if he was expecting that reaction from her. She pressed her body back against her dressing table, as far away from him as she could get; her eyes wide with fear.

"_Its ok, princess"_, his dark voice tried to soothe. He took a cautious step towards her, his hands raised as if showing her that he was unarmed.

"_No, stay away from me"_, she whispered; her voice shaking with fear. She looked up into the man's blood red eyes and felt a shiver of fear roll down her spine.

"_Why do you fear me?"_ he asked softly; she could have sworn she heard traces of intrigue and amusement embedded within his words. They had the absolute opposite affect on her than what they intended to elicit. She remained silent and terrified. The man raised his hand to her face; his skin was just as soft and as pallid as shadows; his fingers as cold as ice. His hand felt weightless on her cheek, as if he wasn't really even there; as if he was just an illusion.

"_What do you want?"_ she whispered bravely, trying to turn her face away from his hand.

He smiled an unusual smile; one she was not used to; one which was too dark to be a smile given by Link. _"You, of course"_, he breathed bringing his face closer to hers, and with that his eyes narrowed ominously. _"It has always been you"_ Her breathing began to accelerate as her fear truly started to set in. She tried to push him away but she realised he was not as weightless as she initially thought.

"_Who are you?"_ her voice shook, betraying the composure she was trying to not let slip.

"_Link"_, he breathed. He ran his nose slowly along her jaw as he breathed in the sent of her skin, just as Link would always do.

"_No"_, she refused to believe him. He ran his lips along her neck and throat; she was afraid to move; afraid of what he would do to her if she tried.

"_Why not?"_ he asked, his cold lips moving against her neck; the amusement had returned to his words. _"I can give you everything he couldn't; I can give you so much more"_ He pressed his lips against her neck in an icy kiss. Zelda shivered, but not because she was cold. She couldn't help but recognise the similarity between this man's kiss and the one who had left her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the affect his lips were having on her. _"He was so weak; he took you for granted; he was just playing with you; he didn't want you"_ Zelda shook her head weakly even though she knew that what he said was true. _"You deserve so much more than him"_, he said, bringing his lips to her ear. She could hear his soft, shallow breathing. His hands moved to her waist.

"_I don't understand"_, she whispered trying to keep her mind under her own control.

"_You don't need to"_

"_But you're not the Link I remember"_, she spoke forlornly.

"_I am better"_

"_But-"_

Her words were cut short when the man crushed his stone-cold lips to hers. His lips were rough and demanding, nothing about the kiss was soft. But what scared her the most was the fact that she wasn't even trying to stop him. She moved her hands hesitantly over his back; he felt exactly the same as what she remembered Link feeling like… only he was a lot colder. She ran her hands through his soft, dark hair and then down his cheeks, his neck, his chest. She kept her eyes closed and imagined for a moment that this man actually was Link; she imagined it was his lips she was kissing; his body her fingers were touching. Her confusion was being overpowered by some other emotion; sadness. She could feel her melancholy state creeping back over her. She didn't even know if what she was experiencing was real, but either way she felt as if she was being tortured. It was as if someone was waving something she couldn't have in front of her face; mocking her; trying to make her succumb to the taunt. No. She couldn't do this. She couldn't keep putting herself through this.

She put her hands to his chest and tried to push him away from her. He was strong and her movements were nothing more than irritating to him. He removed his lips from hers with, what sounded like, a low growl, but he didn't move away from her. He began to roughly kiss her neck again; his hands moving from her waist to her hips. But before she could even bring any words to her mouth or force to her arms to stop him, he had lifted her up and set her down carelessly on the dressing table behind her.

"_No"_, she choked out in fear as his hands started to roam her body. _"Leave me alone!"_ she struggled as she tried to push him away from her.

The man suddenly ceased. He grabbed her flailing hands and secured them within his strong grip at her sides, his eyes suddenly ablaze with rage. _"I don't understand you, Zelda"_, he breathed dangerously, _"after all he has done to you, you still want him; you still want the man who betrayed you"_, he spoke through clenched teeth. _"You are a fool Zelda. He left you; he left you for her"_ the last word he spoke indecently.

"_What?"_ Zelda whispered.

The man's eyes suddenly lit up with dark amusement. _"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know"_, his lips turned up in a vicious smile. The look of surprise and confusion on her face made him laugh patronisingly. _"He left you for another woman, the one with hair as red as fire and eyes as blue as the sea. She was the one there for him during the years you weren't. Like I told you Zelda, he had gotten over you very quickly"_

Zelda forced her eyes closed, trying to contain the tears now streaming down her face. She heard another low growl and then frozen fingers wrap around her neck. _"I now see why he wanted to leave you; you are pathetic!"_ he spat. His fingers tightened around her and then before she could react he threw her onto the hard ground. Pain shot through her limbs as she scrambled to her feet, preparing to either run or defend herself. But as soon as she turned she realised the room was once again empty from all other life.

Her entire body began to shake. She let herself fall to her knees; weakened and hurt she broke down in tears; tears of pain, anguish, betrayal and loneliness. That one, minute hope she had been holding on to for so long, the hope she had needed just to stay sain, the hope which was keeping her alive and breathing had just being shattered before her very eyes. Before she had nothing, now she was left with less than that; she felt as if now parts of her were being taken away slowly, one by one, until finally she will become a shell, a hollow replica of what she used to be. She closed her eyes. Now not even the feeble hope of Link returning to her will be enough to entice her to endure the rest of her days. She has nothing to live for; nothing to hope for. She wanted more than anything to end the pain; to put a stop to the suffering she had endured just in case her one infinitesimal hope was actually enough and maybe he would come back. Now she knew why he had left her; why he hadn't cared enough to stay; why his vows were just spoken to honour a promise to her. Tears of anger began to stream more fervently down her face. She pressed her forehead to the cool floorboards and watched as her tears began to pool below her. She had been so stupid; so naïve. She had trusted Link with her heart and he had shattered it with ease and little care; he had lied to her; every single word he had spoken was a lie but she had trusted him, she believed he had actually loved her. She had given him her mind, body and soul and he had taken advantage of her. But what was killing her the most was what she was doing to herself; she was still loving him. She had signed away her love to him, an act not easily revoked. Even if he never had the same feelings as her; even if he is in love with another woman, she would still always love him, and it was killing her. But she did not want a long, painful and drawn-out death, not when she could end the pain quite easily herself. She would put herself out of her misery; Link would not miss her if she was gone. Maybe it would be better for everyone if she were to cease existence.

She got to her feet in an almost trance-like manner and wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving behind something else- resolution and determination. Maybe Link would realise how much he meant to her if she took her pathetic life, maybe he would see that while his words were meaningless and empty, hers were true, absolute and uncompromised; maybe she would not be entirely forgotten to him; maybe he would stop and think about her; her death will be a plea for his acknowledgement. But she would make sure her death was not in vain; she would make sure he understood.

She moved across the room. She felt unusually light, as if she was floating. Knowing that her time was now numbered by her restraint, she felt almost euphoric – a peculiar sense of ecstasy. She sat back down by her table and opened a draw; the sound of wood sliding against wood made an almost melodic sound to her ears now. She was sure her mind was beginning to turn for the worst, but right now she couldn't care less; she felt so… free, so weightless; it was almost as if she had stopped carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She shuffled through the draw until her fingers brushed against the object she was looking for. She pulled out the pencil and set it down on the tabletop. She then reached back in again and retrieved a simple rectangle of white parchment. She set it down in front of her; the words she was yet to write she could see materialising on the paper already. She had so much to say to Link; so much she wanted him to know before she left this world. She picked up the pencil and held it to the paper. She felt as if the words she was about to write were going to be the most important ones she had ever inscribed in her life. She could feel the message flowing through her hand and into her fingers. She began to write-

_Link__ …

* * *

_Oh no... R+R: ) 


	22. Incubus

Hey everyone!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Confessor_ (which has been released ahead of due schedule, i might add!) I can't have my avid R+Rs dying on me now can I? Anyway, i am not sure whether you would call this chapter happy or sad, i guess it depends on how you look at it : )

ENJOY!!

**Chapter Twenty-two: Incubus

* * *

**_Link,_

_I feel as if I should be writing to the Link which I remember, the Link found now only within the depths of my mind, for it was you who I loved the most. The times we spent together were the best months of my life and the years locked away within my mind I thank you for too. I will never be reassured with the comforting fact that you have received this letter, for I know not where you are anymore, or even if you exist near me. All I hope for is that someday you will come across this and you will understand why I did it._

_When you left, too much was left hidden, too much left unsaid. There is so much I wish I had asked you and so much I wish we could have done. But I had taken the time we spent for granted; I assumed we would have the rest of our lives to relive the time we had lost. I just wanted you to know that I forgive the promise to me which you broke. You told me you would never leave me. Maybe I was just naïve but I believed you._

_Within these feeble words I divulge my final goodbyes. Without the Link I knew I can no longer bear to live through the days assigned to me; the air has become thick and poisonous; every breath becoming harder and every second more painful to endure. Everything I look at finds a way to remind me of you and whenever I close my eyes I see you still before me, a constant reminder of what I no longer have._

_By the time you read these words I will be gone. My life has no longer any meaning without you by my side so it will not be waisted when I succumb to the alleviating passion of steal. I hope you find happiness with the life you have chosen to lead and I envy the woman you have chosen to share it with. Please forgive me for all I have wronged you with and I hope you will not linger on my passing. You were the best thing that ever happened to me Link and I will always love you, in this life and the next. Thankyou. Forgive me._

_- Zelda_

She signed her name. The words had begun to blur together as one large indistinct smudge of grey and white for she could no longer see through the tears overwhelming her eyes. She felt them run down her cheeks, leaving paths of cold moisture on her face before dripping down onto the parchment. She ran her sleave along her eyes, mopping up the tears she could not afford to let consume her anymore. He had chosen his path and she had chosen hers. It will all be over soon. She reread over her final letter to Link, passing over the words distorted from her fallen tears, and then folded the parchment up into a neat square. She slipped it into an envelope in which she then wrote on with her cursive, almost floral hand the name of the receiver. She turned the envelope over and sealed it down with a wax stamp. The letter was to appear formal.

She did not know how long left she would allow herself before she would commit herself to her fate. Not knowing how many days or even how many hours left the hourglass of her life contained caused a sense of finality to form within her every thought; knowing that it could be potentially her last. But there was one last thing she wished to undertake before that time. The only reason she had left to hold onto her feeble life was for her to voice (through her written words for she did not believe she could ever bring herself to look him in the face again without breaking down) her final thoughts to the man she loved; the man she still and will always unequivocally love. She would leave the letter in a place only he would find; she would not let her act of self-power go unheard of to him; he would know why she did it.

A loud knock at her door and the sound of many excited giggles woke her from her portentous thoughts. She shoved the letter into the draw and slammed it shut just as her door burst open, giving way to many animated maids talking excitedly amongst themselves with the threat of bursting into teenage girl squeals any minute. They made their way over to her like squawking birds, a few with their arms outstretched towards her as they took hold of her hair. Brushes seemed to materialise out of nowhere as they began to untangle her dishevelled blond locks. Others pulled off her cloak and tidied out her dress, another one pulled open her thickset curtains and let the blinding light of the morning flood the dark room. The whole time they were too consumed in their gossiping to notice her tear-stained cheeks and her blotchy red eyes.

"_Come on, princess"_, one of the maids said eagerly, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, _"Its time to get fitted"_ She began to lead her out of her room, the rest following like over-excited Chihuahuas behind her.

"_Fitted for what?"_ she asked over the loud chatter behind her.

The maid rolled her eyes with a playful smile. _"Fitted for what she says"_, she directed back to the rest of the maids who began to laugh as if they found her ignorance quite amusing. It was as if they thought she was just joking about not knowing.

"_No I'm serious, where are we going?"_ she practically had to yell over the noise following close behind her, but even then she was still not heard.

The maid continued to lead her through the castle corridors, finally bringing her to a room in the eastern wing. As she pushed open the door Zelda suddenly felt quite ill. The room was filled with another swarm of maids fluttering around the room, some with measuring tapes draped around their shoulders, some carrying various sewing knickknacks. Another maid hurried across the room with a long, lucent piece of silk trailing behind her like a flag in the wind. But what truly lowered her spirits was seeing the ivory and gold wedding dress hanging from a sewing manikin in the centre of the room, and suddenly realising _what_ they were fitting.

The next two hours seemed like hell. She was forced to stand like a statue as they poked pins through the dress, taking it in here and letting it out there. She was sure she was left with a collection of tiny holes over her body where they had pinned through more than just the silk. Her shoes were high and unfortunately 'required' to complete the ensemble. She hated standing there; she hated wearing the dress which would be worn as her fate was sealed. But it didn't bother her quite as much as it would have if she planned on going through with the wedding. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the maids who were so keen on making the dress perfect for her; it seemed like such a waste. They would never see their work payed off, but then again… neither will she.

When Zelda finally returned to her room that night she felt unnaturally tired. It was as if her fatigue had been holding out all day, waiting for a chance to take her. She slumped into the chair at her dressing table; her eyes became suddenly so heavy that it was impossible to hold them open anymore. She let herself succumb to her fatigue. She rested her head against the table; as soon as her eyes closed she had fallen asleep.

_Zelda slammed the door shut behind her__, locking the tempestuous rain on the other side. They were both dripping wet; their hair and clothes soaked with the freezing cold rain. She turned and let herself collapse back against the door._

"_Do you think anyone's home?" she whispered through her violent shivers. Link looked unaffected by the rain; he appeared almost natural with the water dripping from his hair and down his face. The cold also was obviously not worrying him._

"_Hello?" he called out to the empty house. Just as expected he was answered with only silence. He looked around the abandoned hut then turned back to Zelda. "I don't think anyone has been here for a while", he said and then his expression suddenly turned to one of concern. "Zelda are you ok?" his eyes were wide with shock. He quickly made his way over to her. "Goddess", he whispered under his breath as he touched her frozen face. "Zelda, your skin feels like ice", he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her body, trying to exert some of his own body heat onto her, but his dripping-wet clothes extinguished the heat before it could even warm her._

_He let go of her and began to scour the room for a blanket or something even remotely warming. Zelda stood frozen by the door; her limbs refusing to operate. She could feel the water continuing to soak through her clothes and practically freeze against her skin. Every one of her extremities were numb and she could no longer feel her fingers. She felt unusually tired, yet at the same time wide awake._

_Link hurried back across the room and took her hand. She couldn't help but notice his reaction when he felt how cold her hand was. He led her around the small dining table and chairs and pushed open a door on the far wall. The door opened out into a narrow hallway which he continued to lead her down, stopping every few steps to pull open another door and peer into the room, but every time he would just pull it closed again and move along to the next one. They finally reached the last door at the end of the hallway and when Link pulled it open this time he led her into it. She felt so weak that when Link let go of her hand she nearly feel to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to warm herself up, but her actions proved futile and just served to press her wet clothes more firmly against her skin. Only when she saw Link pull a large, woollen blanket off the bed did she realise that he had taken them to a bedroom. He made his way back over to her and was about to wrap the blanket around her when he stopped short. He dropped the blanket to the ground and put his hand to her shoulders._

"_Zelda, you are going to have to take your wet clothes off if you want to warm up", his voice sounded distant; almost as if she was about to fall asleep and his voice was what was keeping her only just floating above the line of unconsciousness. She didn't even realise when he loosened the cloak from her shoulders and let the drenched and heavy material fall around her ankles. She felt his hands against her neck; they felt so warm. She lent forward, almost involuntarily and pressed her cheek to his face. He felt like the summer sun as it shone down and warmed everything with its magnificent heat. She wished she could feel the rest of him against her, but all she felt was coldness. "Zelda", he whispered gently but urgently, trying to break through her daze, "Are you ok? You're not going to pass out on me, are you?" he asked, trying to get her to smile, but behind his words she could hear the anxiety. She couldn't bring any words to her mouth to answer him; all she could do was stand there and shiver. She closed her eyes, feeling her fatigue begin to consume her once more. She felt his fingers move slowly along her lips and then she was sure she heard him say something about how blue they were. Her breathing was shallow, like the way most people breathed during the deepest of sleep._

_His hands moved from her face to her shoulders and then travelled south, but below her shoulder blades she could no longer feel his fingers against her numb and frozen body. She felt him tug against the bindings on her bodice, one at a time until the stiff frame fell slack around her chest. She kept her eyes shut as he slipped the sleaves from her arms and shoulders; it felt almost painful as the cold and wet material scraped abrasively along her purpley-blue frozen skin. She fell forwards against him as he began to remove her dress. He kept one hand to her back, holding her against his body as a support as he peeled away the soaked silk from her skin. She could feel his hands against her body now. They had the same affect on her skin as hot water, trailing down her body where they touched; momentarily relieving the cold from her skin. She continued to shiver as he removed the rest of her clothes. But before he could wrap the blanket around her she instead wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close as she could to his body. She pressed her cheek against his neck and then turned her face in so her lips touched his warm skin. She felt his hands take hold of her waist as he tried to separate her from himself. "Zelda-" he whispered._

"_No", she moaned, almost whinged._

"_Zelda, you are going to freeze if you stay next to me", he pleaded ambivalently._

"_No", she breathed softly as she moved her face along his neck trying to absorb as much body heat from him as his skin would allow. But she knew he was probably right about freezing beside him; his clothes were dripping wet, serving only to perpetuate the coldness she felt, but she didn't want to let go of him; behind the material his skin radiated exactly what she needed to warm up. She turned her face so her other cheek had a chance to experience the affects of his skin. She could feel herself shaking uncontrollably. _

_Link's hands suddenly sent flashes of warmth across her back, expelling the icy sting which continued to resonate through every other part of her body, but his hands didn't remain there long; he brought his hands to her shoulders and gently extricated himself from her hold. The next thing she felt was the harsh and itchy blanket tighten around her shoulders. She groaned discontentedly as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down to try and warm up. He kneeled down beside the bed, making sure not to position himself too close to her, and smiled soothingly at her. He put one hand to her face; she was sure that one touch had more potential than the entire blanket when it came to alleviating the cold which lingered in her limbs._

_As the minutes ticked by she watched as his once calm expression slowly reverted back to one of anxiety and concern. "Zelda", he sighed helplessly, "why aren't you warming up?", he asked more to himself than to her; he moved his hand across her cold face, trying to find one part of her that wasn't still ice-cold. Zelda grabbed his hand and held it tightly within hers. She could feel the warmth of his fingers begin to defrost her skin._

_She became suddenly disappointed when she felt him remove his hand from her grip; the cold beginning to reclaim her fingers again. "Link please", she whispered, but that was before she realised what he was doing. She watched through low-lidded eyes as he began to peel away his wet clothes from his skin. He kicked off his boots and unlatched his belt from his hips, letting it fall to the ground with a metallic clunk. _

"_Link wh-"_

"_Shhh…" he soothed, discarding the last of his clothes where they fell._

_Zelda pulled herself up into a sitting position as he made his way over to her; his body glistening with the last of the water as it dried with unnatural speed from his skin. She practically melted right then and there as he lifted her from the bed and into his arms; his skin instantly burning her wherever he touched her; the same tingling burn you feel when you shove your frozen hands into hot water. She had never welcomed the feeling more in her life than she did now; she never wanted to feel cold again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek firmly against his unbelievably hot chest, just as he lowered their bodies down onto the bed. She saw him reach for the blanket._

"_No", she whispered into his ear; her voice becoming less jittery and more smooth. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her lips instead, "I don't need it… not when I have you" She moved her hands across his back, pulling him down onto her more firmly and so every inch of his warm body pressed against its counterpart on her; she didn't even care that he was no longer holding his weight off her; she couldn't believe how much she was aching for his warmth which was unusual considering she was no longer cold in the least._

_Link slid off her body, repositioning himself so he was lying beside her instead, the more gentle variation of the last. _

_Zelda ran her fingers along his lips and then down his neck; her fingers were shaking, but this time it was not because she was cold. Link slid his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and focussed on the taste and feel of his lips; she felt his hands move through her hair, across her shoulders and down her arms, she was sure he was leaving white-hot marks wherever his fingers touched._

_He pulled away from her, in what she felt was way too soon, and leaned over her body. His eyes remained on hers, his gaze wasn't intense, but neither was it relaxed; he seemed to be reading her, trying to extract something from the depths of her eyes. His hand moved slowly to her face and he brushed away the stray strands obscuring his vision of her eyes; his fingers lingering against her cheekbone and jaw; his thumb moving gently across her lips._

"_Thankyou", she whispered._

_Link smiled and then pressed his lips simply and gently to hers. "I love you so much Zelda", he breathed._

"_I know", she put her hands to his warm cheeks._

_Link just shook his head. "No. You will never understand the strength of the love I feel for you or the limits to which I will go for you. I would do anything for you Zelda; anything to keep you safe; to keep you happy. I would give up everything to keep you from harm… my happiness… my sanity… my life… anything" He lowered his lips to within a fraction from hers. "I love you"_

Zelda suddenly forced her eyes open; she refused to remember anything more, for what she had dreamt was enough to fuel her nightmares for many months to come. She put her hands to her face and tried to will away the tears streaming down her cheeks; but her tears were not provoked from sadness, they were tears of anger and hurt; tears she succumbed to in the worst of times.

She rose to her feet; her hands shaking, her breathing uncontrolled, her mind spinning with colours and sounds and that was when she knew she had lost her grip on everything. _"Liar!"_ she screamed. And that was it. She had lost any restraint she once had; any composure, any control on her thoughts and actions. She ran her arms along the dressing table throwing everything positioned on top of it to the ground; she grabbed her chair and hurled it at the mirror, letting it shatter into a million feeble pieces of broken glass before turning for her closet in which she pulled every dress and every gown off its hanger and tore them to shreds. Her anger and hate fuelled her determination; she wanted everything destroyed; everything broken and abused; everything shattered and ripped and wrecked and cracked and smashed and damaged and ruined and injured… just like she was. She wanted nothing at peace and nothing to look beautiful; she deserved nothing but the worst of everything. She wanted the colour to melt from the walls and to leave her with nothing but the soothing black and white of the oblivion she deserved. She hated seeing the bright colours, they were not for her. But now she was seeing so much brightness; she felt her head begin to spin. Why was there so much red? She looked dazed down at her hands; she felt herself begin to stumble; her hands were red raw and cuts had formed along her palms. That was funny; she didn't remember feeling any pain when they got cut. She stumbled across the room; her mind and body suddenly falling under the grips of an ambivalent contrast of characteristics; she felt suddenly very heavy, as if it was becoming difficult to even hold herself up anymore, but at the same time she felt as if she were almost floating; she felt as if there were a million voices talking loudly around her, yet the accompanied silence was deafening; she felt as if she was about to pass out from fatigue, but at the same time she was so awake and flooded with adrenaline that she thought she was going to be sick. Her mind was so distraught and weak; she could feel herself going mad, but the worst thing was that she was still sain enough to realise that.

She pushed open the doors onto the balcony and collapsed onto the cool stone below her.

* * *

IncubusAn evil spirit believed to have sexual intercourse with women as they sleep. A nightmare. An oppressive or nightmarish burden. Please Review!! 


	23. The Man With The Goldern Mask

Ok, first i just have to say that i think some people might have misinterpreted last chapter- Zelda is not dead (not yet anyway) she just passed out. Secondly, i want to bring about a comparison- have you seen the simpsons halloween episode where homer has the toaster and ends up in all these different alternate realities? One of the worlds he ends up in he asks for a donut and marge doesn't know what he is talking about. He then runs screaming (in typical homer fashion) out of the room just as it starts to 'rain' And as soon as you see that it is raining donuts you just get this sinking feeling in your stomach and you start to think; if only he waited an extra second! If only!! I got that same feeling when reading over this chapter, the situation is completly diferent but what remains the same is that you just want to grab Zelda by the shoulders and shake her into submission. DAMN IT ZELDA!!

Sigh. I really need to get a life.

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Man With The Golden Mask

* * *

**Silence.

She had never appreciated it more than she did now. The beautiful sound of nothing was more melodic than the finest symphony in the land; she never wanted this song to end. Maybe it never would. That would be nice. But then again, nothing nice ever lasts very long. Not for her anyway.

As if on cue the dreaded pull of reality began to tear away her happiness. The ethereal feeling of floating in an abyss quickly morphed into the sickening feeling of falling; falling to the bottom of that abyss.

She opened her eyes and groaned. She wanted to cry. She was lying down on her bed; the curtains were open letting the mid-day sun drift into the room and annoy her with its mocking bliss. She turned away from the light and scowled, being too weak to get up and draw the curtains. She sighed a pathetic, helpless sigh as she noticed the immaculate state of her room. The glass and broken ornaments which had been scattered along the floorboards had been swept up and the dresser removed from her room; she didn't even want to look towards her closet, knowing that they had probably removed the beautiful mess she had created. As soon as she closed her eyes again she heard the sound of hinges groaning as her door was opened.

"_Zelda?"_

She guessed it could have been worse; but then there was only one voice she wanted to hear; every other one was just a disappointment. She breathed in a shaky breath and opened her eyes.

"_How are you feeling?"_ Impa placed her cool, placating hand on the princess' face and looked down at her with concern. Zelda just smiled weakly. The expression on Impa's face instantly told Zelda that she had seen right through her façade. She kneeled down beside the bed so her eyes were level with hers. _"I am so sorry about everything Zelda"_, she whispered, _"I wish there was something I could do to make this right but… I just feel so helpless. You have always been able to talk to me and I would do everything in my power to make sure you were happy and safe, but now…"_ she trailed off as she tried to both organise her thoughts and bring something to appease the princess' anguish, _"but now… your father's word and Ash's power transcends anything I can do for you. I wish it could be different, but some things in life just can't be changed; they can't be avoided"_ Unsurprisingly, Impa's words did little to comfort her. Impa sighed after a while of silence. _"Do you think you will be able to make an appearance? Everyone is waiting to see you"_

Zelda was about to deny her ability to successfully walk in an attempt to prolong her presence anywhere near other people, when Impa's words suddenly made less sense than they did a second ago.

"_What do you mean everyone?"_ she asked warily, sitting up.

Impa gave her a look of askance before replying. _"Zelda, today's the thirteenth"_, was all she said as if she thought that was enough to trigger her memory. The blank look didn't stray from the princess' face. _"Today is the day of the ball"_

"_What b-"_, Zelda suddenly fell silent. She looked back up at Impa with utter disbelief showing within her eyes. _"How long have I been asleep?"_ she asked cautiously.

"_Two days"_

Zelda's jaw dropped. _"Two days?"_ she repeated in astonishment, _"you can't be serious"_ But the look on Impa's face suggested otherwise. She pressed her eyes shut, trying to will away the situation even though she knew it was inevitable. The ball was an annual gathering of the land's most prestigious leaders and individuals held within the castle's grand hall. It was a night of dining and dancing which lasted right through to the early morning; it was one of the most talked about occasions amongst the people of Hyrule and she, like everyone else, usually counted down the days until the ball. It was her favourite night of the whole year. But this year it was of as little importance to her as everything else; everything she once enjoyed had become nothing more than a nuisance and a distraction to her. And like most things, this too she had forgotten about.

Her eyes suddenly flashed open wider. A wave of nausea crashed through her body as another thought was reawakened in her. The ball had been postponed this year; it had been dragged back a month so it could coincide with another festivity. She pulled herself impetuously to her feet and clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp; either that or it was a natural reflex to the feeling of nausea.

"_Oh no, no, no"_, she moaned. She moved her hands to cover her eyes; she didn't want to see anymore; she didn't want to be anymore.

"_Zelda"_, Impa grabbed her shoulders to steady her rash movements, _"Zelda, look at me; what is wrong?"_

"_What is happening tomorrow?"_ she demanded, her voice shaking and her breaths coming in jagged gasps.

"_What?"_

"_Tomorrow!"_ she shrieked. Her knees began to weaken and her head began to swim with dreaded thoughts. Impa didn't answer her, not directly anyway. She diverted her eyes and frowned. Her reaction had just confirmed her fears.

"_I'm sorry Zelda"_, she whispered.

Zelda slumped back down on her bed, her legs suddenly becoming too weak to hold her up anymore. She couldn't believe it. She had been dreading this day for so long and now it was here – tomorrow was her wedding. She felt the pain begin to run through her body, spreading like a poison she couldn't contain; a poison she could not expel. Her stomach churned, letting her know that the nausea had been reawakened within her. But despite everything, she had the strangest urge to laugh. She had no idea why; she had never been more depressed and overwhelmed in her life, she really had no passion or happiness left to show; but still she couldn't shake the tickle in her throat tempting her to laugh. Maybe it was just her madness overwhelming her senses again; maybe this was what it felt like for your mind to finally give in to the pressure; maybe she _was_ truly going insane.

But then suddenly something clicked in her mind; something which made her lips turn up in the corners – she didn't have to live through this; today would be her last. She still felt like laughing, but this time it was out of spite.

Impa placed her hand on the princess' shoulder, her eyes wary, _"Zelda… are you ok? Would you prefer it if I told your father you weren't feeling well?"_

"_No"_, she replied curtly, and then realising her sudden change in approach, she subdued her expression to an apologetic smile, _"No, that won't be necessary. I don't think I am quite incapacitated enough yet for that to be a problem"_, her accompanied laugh bordered the line between hysteria and insanity. Impa stared at her cautiously, not sure how to react to what Zelda had said.

"_Ok then"_, she said discreetly and turned around slowly, keeping her eyes on the princess suspiciously as if she thought she might spontaneously combust. She walked over to the door and returned with a dress which had been hanging up behind it, apparently.

"_You might need help getting into this"_, she suggested as she observed the confusing array of ties and hooks skilfully keeping the dress in one piece. _"It looks like this dress wasn't meant to be easily worn"_ Zelda stared at the dress. Something about it reminded her of a straight jacket. She shivered as she realised that it would probably be more appropriate for her than the dress, given the current circumstances and her fragile state of mind.

When she had finally been all buckled in, she actually didn't dislike the dress as much as initially thought she would. It was silvery in colour and the sleaves hung loosely off the shoulder. The bodice was secured with many elaborate metal hooks keeping it in place on her body. The rest of the dress was so light and so soft that it felt as if she was barely even wearing anything at all. The material shimmered like a stream of water caught in the light. She turned for her mirror to observe it further but when she turned she faced nothing but the empty gap which was once occupied by her dressing table.

"_Here you go"_, Impa said, handing her an elaborate silver mask- a traditional accessory worn by the attendees to the ball. She secured it carefully to her face. It was very beautiful. The gaps for the eyes were lined fantastically with black and white and the eyebrows had been painted on pencil thin for a very harlequin look. The mask cut off at her cheeks, which Impa was now painting with some sort of makeup. She pulled a lipstick from her small side bag and began to colour her lips – she noticed it was black.

"_Ok, lets go now"_, she said hastily, putting her hand on the princess' back to lead her out of the room.

"_Wait"_, she stopped mid-step. Something suddenly came to her mind. _"Where has my dressing table been taken?"_ she said pointing to the empty space in front of her wall. She suddenly felt a little uneasy, knowing that it had been taken from her, more specifically the letter she had awaiting for Link.

Impa shook her head dismissively, obviously not seeing the importance at this point in time of her question. _"I'm not sure; I think it might have been taken to the foyer, maybe… I'm not quite sure, Zelda. You can worry about that later"_

"_No, I have to get something now__, it can't wait"_, she insisted then left the room before Impa could summon her back. The idea of the letter floating around amongst curious eyes was a threat she couldn't ignore.

When she finally moved into the foyer, she noticed it positioned broken up against the wall awaiting removal. She pulled open the bottom draw and just as she hoped, it was still sitting undisturbed on the top of the sea of junk. She pulled it out and observed it with irrational suspicion before tucking it into the bodice of her dress.

* * *

As she walked into the castle's largest hall, she couldn't help but feel as if she had walked into something far more spectacular. The room had an air of superiority and grandeur. The room was dimly lit by natural light; instead millions of candles lined the walls, throwing their dancing light onto those who stood close enough and giving the room a magical atmosphere. At irregular intervals, large, ceramic decorative pots were placed on the marble floor, branching out elegantly were large, blood red, thorny rose bushes – another tradition not lost since the hundreds of years ago that they were implemented. Violins whined in the background as hundreds of Hyrule's most elite conversed with each other; the night still too young for dancing. She couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful gowns and masks she saw; a crowd of Zora maddens strutted around the room; emerald, topaz, aquamarine and sapphire silk trains billowing gracefully (and somewhat majestically) behind them; their eyes captivating all the men within a ten meter radius. She also noticed a large crowd of Gerudo women; their exotic attire was hard to look away from. Amongst them were a few Gorons – she didn't miss Daruna talking animatedly to a vaguely interested Hylian woman – and a large selection of men and women she had actually never seen before; she assumed most of them were from Termina, here on Ash's behalf. 

As if the thought had somehow provoked a reaction, she spotted Ash in the middle of the room surrounded by a large gathering of guests – no she didn't overlook the fact that most were women, and apparently neither did he. He waved his hand around as he spoke as if telling a story while the rest hung on his every word. She rolled her eyes. She noticed the costume nature of his attire; he, like most other men in the room, was wearing some sort of festive costume. Ash wore a somewhat unusual pinstriped suit, his face painted pail, almost pure white, and his eyes had been darkened for some dramatic effect. His hair was no longer in its usual disarray; tonight it had some sort of appropriateness about it. He was one of the only men not wearing a mask. _Typical_, she thought. She wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be but to her he looked like a kind of modified pantomime. Obviously the female guests found it quite charming.

She began to make her way across the room, eyes turning naturally in her direction. Attention was never a good thing, especially if you preferred to melt into the walls. For the next half an hour she tried her hardest to ignore the glares she received; they were not glares of dislike or even scrutiny, but then again she was never one to take complements well, even the indirect ones. She finally found a safe group of Hylian women who were happy not to stare at her and whose conversation she pretended to engage with, the whole time trying to fight off the menacing return of her depression. The things they talked about were general topics, things you wouldn't normally think twice about, well if you were normal anyway. But to Zelda their words seemed to be digging into barely healed wounds, reminding her of everything so simple which she had taken for granted – they talked about everyday life and the weather and their excitement over tonight's ball and how much they had fussed over their dresses and how difficult it was to get their husbands to dress up… They began to laugh at the typical male nature and how different their husbands were from themselves. But no matter what they said or how much they criticised and ridiculed them, she could hear their love for their spouses in every word they spoke. She couldn't stand to hear the bubbliness of their voices, knowing that she would never be able to share their enthusiasm for life and love. Love to Zelda didn't feel like something happy, it was something that had to be endured, something that could not be altered, and especially in her case it was a curse, a fatal connection with someone which could drive you to the ends of sanity and happiness, leaving you morose and helplessly addicted… it was like a drug… exactly like a drug.

She was glad that at that exact instant their conversation was interrupted by the sound of her father officially welcoming the guests. Everyone turned in his direction. His words were slurred slightly which told Zelda that the wine must be making its rounds. As if on cue, the king motioned to a passing servant who handed him a refilled glass of wine which he then raised in the air, saluting. A round of applause erupted from the crowd and then the music began to play again, this time a little louder allowing for the dancing to begin. As she looked around the room she noticed for the first time one of Ash's older brothers, Jasper; their resemblance was uncanny. The only difference she noticed between him and his youngest brother was the warmth of his face, the warmth she used to see in Ash's face; but that along with so much else has dissolved over time, leaving behind a bitter echo of what use to be. As if he could somehow hear her thoughts of him, his eyes moved over to embrace Zelda's in a friendly gesture. She smiled back weakly, trying to put a little effort into her façade.

"_Zelda"_, he said warmly as he greeted her; his arms out to embrace her as he made his way across the floor. _"I can't believe it; it has been so long since I had last seen you"_, he pulled her into a tight bear hug._ Look at you"_, he beamed, standing back to get a better look at her. _"You look so beautiful, and sophisticated"_, he added making a mock posh face. _"I can't believe it… and now you're getting married too; how has my little brother been treating you?"_ he asked, a wider smile spreading across his lips. There was something sad about his ignorance of the current situation between his brother and her. She wished she could confide in him, but instead she swallowed the thought.

"_Oh, just peachy"_, she replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her words. He seemed to buy it. He looked over his shoulder at the rapidly expanding circle of dancers and then turned back to her with a playfully alluring expression.

"_Care to dance?"_ he asked, holding out his hand. Dancing was the last thing she felt like doing.

"_Oh not really, I don't really-"_

"_Nonsense"_, he interrupted with a dismissive shake of his head, _"you love dancing"_ And before she could say anything more, he took her hand and led her over to the ring of partners. They moved into stance just as the music began to play. It was a simple progressive dance, one she didn't have to think about too much. One hand was on his shoulder and the other one within his grip as they spun around to the sound of the music; dresses fluttering out magnificently as the dancers twirled. After a short moment she was passed onto the next partner. He took her hand instantly, not breaking the flow of the dance. Her new partner was a little taller than Jasper, and a lot bulkier. His face was covered with a midnight blue mask and there was nothing more to give away who he was. It was probably easier to dance with him this way.

She continued around the circle, dancing to a tune she thought would never end. It was inevitable that she would eventually partner with Ash, and so of course she did. He took her hand, she tried to slump away as the other one came to rest on her hip, but that was a wasted attempt.

"_Are you enjoying the night?"_ he smirked; his dark eyes boring down into hers. She just nodded to avoid actual communication with him and turned her head to the side, wishing the music would hurry up and let her pass on to the next person. He entwined his fingers within hers, his smirk never leaving his face.

"_Are you excited?"_ he whispered, bringing his lips closer to her ear. She brought her eyes full of uncertainty back to look at him. _"Tomorrow you will be queen"_, he said; she heard the menace embedded within his words. His eyes watched her for any reaction. She turned her face away from him again; glad that most of her tears would fall behind her mask. He didn't talk to her after that, but instead he started to hum. At first she didn't recognise the tune, especially since most of it was overpowered by the instruments supplying the music for the dance, but then she did pick up on the tune. It just made the tears more concentrated and painful – he was humming the bridal march. By the time he spun her off to the next person, the tears had fallen past her mask and down her cheeks and neck. She wanted more than anything to just walk out of the dance and leave the room but her new partner had already taken her hand. Like a constant reminder of what was destined for her, she could feel the letter tucked into her dress, every movement making her more aware. The hold her partner had on her was a lot softer than the last; she looked up to his face. He wore a generic-looking golden mask, one which covered his entire face. A pitch-black cloak was pulled over his head and the rest of his clothes blended into the colour of the cloak. She looked suddenly back down again, hoping he hadn't seen the tears on her face and trying her hardest to make herself follow the steps of the dance.

What happened next took her a few seconds to acknowledge. The man slid his hand from on her waist slowly to the small of her back where he kept it; she wasn't sure if her mind was just making up stories to comfort her but it felt almost as if he could sense her distress and was trying to soothe her. His fingers entwined almost like an embrace around her gloved hand which he then brought to her face; the back of his hand brushed across her wet cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. But that was when she knew she was starting to hallucinate… his hand felt so warm… too warm. She wasn't sure if she should let herself give in to her mind's tricks, she had endured so much, she shouldn't leave herself open to more pain… but then if these were to be her final hours there would not be that long left to endure it… if she gave in now at least her mind would give her one final memory to enjoy. She leant her head against her partner's chest and hoped her mind would play along; she hoped it would placate her with the imagined warmth she had not felt for so long. She was glad when she felt it… maybe death would not be so bad after all, if she could just carry this memory with her until the final seconds…

Her partner pulled her closer; his stance becoming less constructed and more intimate. She felt a little guilty taking advantage of this man, but she didn't care. She wanted to hold onto the memory. Before she knew it, she was passed on to the next person but she felt disappointed when her mind had forgotten the warmth. This man's hands were actually ice cold… maybe her mind was just teasing her. With every turn she made and with every partner she danced with, she stole a glance back at the mysterious caped man; there was something strange about the way his eyes lingered on her… his beautiful eyes… his beautiful cerulean eyes…

The music stopped at that instant, and in her opinion it couldn't have been better timing, for at that exact moment her feet became grounded, her limbs useless. Cheers erupted from the dancers as they clapped and opted for another song. Most of the people began to diverge – the circle breaking down – and people separating into their own groups. But despite this, Zelda just stood there, motionless, not even breathing as the gears in her mind began to click together. From a distance, the man turned to look at her for a fleeting moment before swiftly turning and disappearing through the crowd.

"_Wait"_, she whispered; her voice was so weak that she doubted even a person standing a few inches in front of her could hear her plea. _Move damn it!_ She could feel the shock begin to turn into something else, adrenaline maybe? She willed herself to move forward; her stumbled steps quickly becoming longer strides until finally she was running. She pushed through a crowd of Gerudos, fighting against her weak legs to move forward; to follow after the man in black. She pulled off her mask, letting it fall to the ground; it was easier to see without it. As she struggled her way desperately through the sea of people, she finally came to a break. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him. The flicker of his cloak was enough to give him away as he disappeared out the doors and into a long corridor.

She ran forward; she didn't know why, but she did. She didn't want this… not if it really was him. She knew it was going to hurt to see him, but still she couldn't stop herself from running forward. It was as stupid as asking to be impaled; you would not do it unless you wanted the pain, unless you wanted to die. But she knew what her fate had in store for her; she could not live without him and she knew there was no way in hell he had come back for her… but she could also not live if she was destined to marry Ash; death she could easily welcome and that is exactly what she intended to do. She just wanted one last look at him, just one.

She burst through the doors and stared down the darkened corridor. It was completely empty. She continued to run though and she kept running until she was sure that she had lost him. And when she had come to accept that fact, she slumped forward onto her knees and buried her face in her hands.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there like that though it seemed like quite a while, but then again she knew how time seemed to distort when you were within you own personal hell. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and began to trudge back in the direction she came. She was sure all the makeup had smudged and blurred into a mess on her face, but she didn't care.

The next step she took was her last. She wasn't quite sure why she stopped; maybe it was just that ever present hope that even the bleak turn to in their time of need. The hope that maybe, just maybe… She looked over her shoulder and gasped, stumbling back at first then steading herself as she realised that what she thought was a hallucination was actually a reality. The man in black stood before her; his familiar eyes looking down at her; his eyes were so damn familiar she wanted to scream. But she didn't. She took a step forward slowly, afraid that if she moved too fast he might disappear. But he didn't disappear; he didn't even move an inch. She continued to move forward until she was a fraction from him; she began to shiver. What if this was just a trick? She thought of the man within her room a few nights ago. What if…?

She could feel her hands shaking as she reached for his face; her hand touched the cool metal of his mask; her fingers moving along the smooth surface as she went to take it from his face and reveal to her the man behind the mask. As she removed the mask she felt it slide from her paralysed fingers and hit the ground with a loud clatter which broke painfully through the silence. Yet she couldn't lower her hands. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She promised herself pain and now here it was.

Link stared back at her with an expression she could not recognise; his eyes were just as beautiful as ever despite the haze lingering within them but his skin was so pallid, so unnaturally pail that she barely recognised him. He shook his head slowly as if trying to bring something to his mouth to say. She wanted more than anything to put her hands to his face; but her body refused to cooperate, knowing the pain it would be left with to endure when he left. He lifted his own hand to touch her but it was too late.

The next thing she did was pure impulse; her body taking control now that her mind had failed her – she turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could; as fast as her body would allow and then even more. She skidded around the corner, her shoulder coming into contact with the rough stone wall, but she didn't care. She ran blindly, not knowing how far she had come, where she was going or even where she was. She willed herself to take in her surroundings. The familiarity suddenly registered with her. She ran up to a door on the right and stumbled weakly into the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Her hands surprisingly shaking with fear. She leant her forehead against the door, not opening her eyes until she heard his voice.

"_Zelda"_, he breathed desperately. She could tell he was leaning up against the door. He sounded so close; close enough that the way her mind was disintegrating into a mush of nothingness, it could have just all been her mocking imagination. _"Zelda please, let me talk to you"_, he begged, _"Please…"_

"_No Link, go away, please just go away!"_ she cried. _"I don't want to talk to you… I will never want to talk to you"_, she could feel the tears streaming fervently down her cheeks; her breaths were coming in sobs and gasps. _"NO!"_ she screamed, throwing her fists forward and striking the door.

"_Just let me explain Zelda"_, he pleaded. _"I want you to know why I left… please Zelda, it is all I ask"_

"_No"_, she rejected, _"I know why you left Link"_, she said angrily, _"I know why you didn't want to stay with me"_, she could feel her heart ripping as she thought of the redhead; how much torture can a heart endure before it just stops working? She didn't want to yell at Link; it was hurting her more than anything, but she knew if she didn't the pain would be too strong; she could not handle it.

Silence resonated from behind the closed door.

"_Zelda… I'm sorry I had to do that to you"_, his voice quieter now, wavering somewhere between miscomprehension and anguish, _"if it could have been any other way-"_

"_You should have never had come back in the first place Link"_, she sobbed, _"not if you were going to do this to me"_

"_Zelda"_, his voice sounded doubtful and quiet now, _"don't you understand why I did it? I had no other choice. I didn't want to hurt you but no matter what I could have chosen… either way… I had to do it Zelda and I am so sorry…"_

"_That is a lie and you know it Link"_, she screamed, insulted with the story he was trying to make her believe, _"you did not have to leave, you wanted to!"_

"_No, Zelda listen to me"_

"_No, Link"_, she murmured bitterly, _"I love you Link but I hate you even more"_, she winced under her own words; she couldn't believe what she was saying to him; she couldn't believe she was trying to hurt him.

"_Please"_, he begged.

"_No Link… go back to her"_ she spat sickeningly.

Link fell silent.

_You need her more than you need my forgiveness"_, her voice was no longer irate; instead she had given in to the truth. She didn't want to yell at Link; she loved Link; she just wanted him to leave her alone; there was no point in his attempt to gain forgiveness; she had forgiven him long ago; letting go was the hardest part, and she couldn't let go if he refused to relinquish the guilt he had for what he had done. _"Link I forgive you"_, she repeated her thought out loud.

"_Please Zelda… please open the door"_, he was no longer begging, it was more as if he was resigned to the fact that she was not going to listen to him and he knew his pleas were in vain.

She pulled the letter out from her bodice. This would be her only chance to let him know her true feelings. But she could not just hand him the letter; he would never let her leave until he had read it and then he would try to prevent her fate from befalling. She looked around the room she had entered, only just noticing where she was. She was in the castle's smallest of the three libraries; it was also her favourite. _Maybe this might work after all_, she though hopefully to herself. She walked purposely over to a specific shelf and pulled out a book she had practically exhausted the pages of reading. It was her favourite novel; one she knew every word to; she now hated it. It was a bit ironic that it had come down to this. She flipped open the tragic romance to roughly the centre page and slid the thin letter in before snapping it shut again.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Link stumbled back a few steps, taken off guard, obviously not expecting her to have actually come out.

"_Zelda"_, he whispered, his eyes pleading with her to listen to him.

Zelda just shook her head with a sense of tragic finality. She handed him the book. _"You will find any of the answers you want within the pages of this book"_, she said impassively, trying her hardest not to look at his eyes. He took the book and stared speechlessly at it for a second before returning his attention to the princess. He tried to reach out and touch her but she put her hands up in front of her to stop him. She quickly turned and began to walk away.

"_Wait Zelda, please!"_ he called, but she ignored him. He followed after her; exactly what she knew was both inevitable and unwanted. She couldn't take this; she knew she was going to break down soon. His voice was so amazingly beautiful it was painful to endure. She could feel herself ripping apart at the seams; she had to stop this. She had to stop it before it was too late. She inhaled shakily and prepared herself for the pain.

She stopped in her tracks and span around, glaring dangerously at the man she loved. _Its ok_, she comforted herself, _it will be all over soon_. Her next words came in violent screams of hurt and anger; of misery and rage. _"Leave now! I never want to see you again, Link. I hated myself for ever trusting you, I gave you my soul, my body and my hand and it meant nothing to you, nothing! I had spent nights crying over you, hoping you would realise what you had done to me… but you never did; everything you ever promised me was a lie! I had trusted you, Link… now I never want to see you again, never!"_ She watched in pain as Link closed his eyes, agony twisting his features as he shook his head in horror and disbelief.

The last thing she let herself witness was him stumble back in pain, before she turned and ran away from her one true love.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be good!! The possibilities are endless... but the probabilities are even better : ) R+R!! 


	24. To Die For

I really have to stop using good to describe my chapters, because usually when i do they aren't 'good', if you catch my drift... Regardless, I hope you all like this chapter : ) Thanks for the reviews!!

**Chapter Twenty-four: To Die For

* * *

**

Be careful what you believe in.

That was what her mother had taught her. It was her last and only memory she had left of her mother, yet she remembered it as clear as day. It was spring and the wildflowers were in bloom. The queen sat under the shade of an agora tree, watching as the young princess plucked blossoms of crimson, rose and lilac – all the colours she came to identify with the springtime. She watched in awe as a tiny, buzzing bee darted between blossoms collecting pollen, making sure to keep a safe distance away just in case her presence began to irritate it. She chased after it as it began to fly away, off to scavenge unknown flowers in far away lands; lands she would never get to see, but at the time she did not know that. She was only six years old and the princess of Hyrule; for all she knew the whole world was at her feet, waiting on her every whim. She quickly gave up and returned to her mother to show her the collection of wildflowers she had gathered.

"_Wow-"_ she said, drawing out the word in typical parental admiration, _"these are beautiful Zelda"_ She could still remember the sound of her voice. It was not something anyone could easily forget; it was pure and almost melodic, but at the same time it was warm and comforting; it was the kind of voice which could inspire a nation, sway a crowd or placate a disturbance; she had the voice of a true leader. It was a pity that something so beautiful could go to waste; she had passed away only a few months later.

She began to name the flowers within the princess' dainty hands, her long, elegant fingers pointing to the flowers as she described them. As she came to the last one, a tone of awe seeped into her voice, _"And this one is the most beautiful one of all- the jewel of the valley"_ She pulled out an amethyst flower and began to study it with a smile. It was rather unique and at first the princess didn't even realise it was a flower; with only two delicate, wide petals it looked more like a butterfly perched on top of something overshadowed by its own beauty. She had expected it to flutter away when she came too close.

"_But don't be fooled Zelda"_ her voice suddenly changed in tone_, "aesthetic beauty is only superficial and below the surface intentions can often be quite the opposite"_ Zelda stared at her mother, trying to fathom what she meant. She rolled the stem of the flower between her thumb and forefinger slowly, watching as the butterfly petals circled around before cupping her other hand over the flower and destroying it within her clenched fist. "_It may be the most beautiful but it is also the most poisonous flower within this field"_, she said in her wise and instructing voice before opening her hand and revealing the crumpled flower. She was startled more by her mother's words than her actions as she stared wide-eyed at the now hideous remains of something once divine. She was utterly relieved she hadn't had a lapse in judgement, succumbing to her childish curiosity and deciding to eat the flower. At such a young age, to her everything was what it appeared to be and she thought she had held all of life's answers within her infantile mind. _"Beauty can be quite deceiving"_, she said with an air of wisdom, _"you must never let your mind be fooled by your heart. Instincts and impressions can be more fatal than you think. It is a flaw we all have written within us but it is something which can be overcome by the keen eye. You must see the world objectively and never fall prey to the weaknesses of human existence; you must put aside the traditional view held by the mass of people and see the world through unbiased eyes"_, she paused with a sigh, _"unfortunately, love is blind… it is also one of our kind's most tragic flaws"_, she spoke with a sense of bitter understanding before looking away. _Just be careful what you choose to believe Zelda; the heart often sees differently to the mind"_

Zelda looked up devoutly at her mother's elegant face marked only with wisdom as she listened to her warning. She didn't realise the deeper meaning within her words; she didn't understand the mistake she was destined to make but was trying to be prevented; all she thought her mother was trying to tell her was to stay away from poisonous flowers. But her mother was the only person who knew Zelda better than she knew herself. It was as if she could read her soul and see the all too-trustworthy daughter of hers; she could see her flaw and could predict her mistake before it was realised that she was even destined to make it. She now wished she had heeded the warning given to her, but now it was too late; the damage was done. But isn't that how it always is? The extent of the warning only ever is understood once it is no longer useful.

---

As she ran down the darkened castle corridors, her mother's warning began to resound through her mind almost like the dripping of a tap or the repetitive beating of her heart; with every second it became more prominent within her mind, almost like a mocking reminder of the mistake she had made; she had let her mother down.

"_Zelda!"_ That familiar voice was laced with panic. The sound was enough to bring her surroundings back into her dominating focus, almost as if she had opened her eyes for the first time. She stopped short, seeing Impa standing at the end of the corridor. She hadn't realised where she had been running, she hadn't realised she was heading back to the dance. Impa pulled off her mask and let it fall from her fingers. Her face now uncovered, her expression was painfully more obvious. She saw her eyes widen with astonishment and horror as she took in the state of the princess, but Zelda refused to be deterred by this. _"Zelda wait!"_ was the last thing she heard before she turned and ran away. She wasn't sure if Impa was following her; she couldn't hear anything but her frantic heart beating. Maybe it knew that its time was almost over; maybe it was determined to live a life's worth of beats before it was forcefully ceased.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before she made it back to her room. She slammed her door behind her, not caring to try and prevent the inevitable entry of Impa. She had less than a minute to act.

Without a sword, blade or weapon of any kind, she had to change her plan quickly. There was not much time. Her eyes swept barely half of the room before she caught an idea. How poetic. How quick. How fatal.

She walked towards the open doors of her balcony, the curtains billowing in towards her as if they were beckoning her forwards; beckoning her towards her fate. As she pushed them aside she was welcomed with the cool breeze of the night on her moist skin. She kicked off her shoes and allowed the cold stone to appease her final senses. She ran her hands absentmindedly along the ledge as she took one final look at her darkened kingdom before hoisting herself up onto the stone precipice. The wind was cool and gentle but still enough to motion her hair and the delicate folds of her dress to one side.

She remembered the last time she had been in this position, scared stiff and terrified of the hard ground waiting one hundred feet below her. She couldn't find any courage to take that plunge forward even though she was perfectly safe. Why was it now, while staring death in the eye, that she felt calmer than she had ever felt in her life; fear, anger, misery, anguish, love; she felt nothing now. Nothing but calm. The symmetry was perfect. The poetry was ineffable._ Do you trust me?_ He had asked. _And you believe _I_ will be the death of _you, she had whispered in reply. She let his face fill her mind with one last happy thought before slowly turning around; letting her back face her inevitable future and her face look back on her past.

She closed her eyes.

Anything her mind could not produce for her was something she didn't want to see. Some say your life flashes before your eyes in the seconds before you die. In Zelda's case she only saw one thing; the only thing in her life which had mattered. She knew he would be with her until her final moment, then she would be able to finally let go of him.

She saw him smile to her. It was a smile she remembered and loved the most. He stood before her as silent as the night; his eyes were no longer pail, his skin not pallid either and the indifferent and cold expression was completely gone. She was left with the man she remembered. Even with her eyes closed she saw him before her. She watched as he quietly pulled himself up onto the ledge beside her and took her hand. She could not feel him, yet she knew there was some part of him there beside her. Even if that something was just her memory… it was enough. _"Thankyou"_, she whispered peacefully into the wind. She was sure that if he was not holding her there she would have floated off with the wind- she felt so light; she never realised dying could be so pleasant. He smiled back warmly at her but remained silent. She wanted to reach out her other hand and touch his face but she didn't want him to disappear. _"I am so sorry for everything, Link. I wish it could have been any other way"_, she was speaking only to her memory of Link now. He looked down at her hand within his and shook his head dismissively. _"Please"_, she whispered so quietly she couldn't even hear her voice over the gentle wind, _"please forgive me"_ His eyes claimed hers once more and held them in an embrace; his gaze was so soft and peaceful, nothing like what the real Link would be giving her at this moment if he were here… and was as deeply in love with her as she was with him. She could imagine his expression. His eyes would be wide with shock, his pleading would be frantic, and he would try to reach out to her but would hesitate just in case his touch made the situation worse. But then if he really loved her then she wouldn't be standing here ready to take her life to show him how little it is worth without him. Her Link suddenly put his hand to her face, pulling her back to the moment and keeping her from drowning in impossible thoughts. His eyes studied her face with a sense of finality before meeting her gaze for the last time. It was a goodbye.

She wasn't sure if she spoke her final wish out loud or just thought it, but either way he seemed to understand. _Push me_, she pleaded.

He stepped in front of her so that his feet were on either side of hers. Despite holding her firmly against his body she could still not feel him. But she could feel the wind against her body, waiting to catch her as she fell. His hands loosened around her shoulders and instead of holding her there against him he gently pushed her away, letting her fall back into the nothingness behind her.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that her surroundings slowed down to compensate. She heard someone scream but it sounded muffled, as if she was submerged in water. Her arms reached up instinctively as her feet left the ledge, reaching for her Link who was smiling calmly down at her as she fell to her death. But the next thing that happened wrenched that last image from her. Something burst straight through Link, causing him to explode into millions of tiny, sparkling fragments, almost as if he was made out of glass. And then she felt pain stab through her arm as if it had just been sliced with a knife. It took her a moment to realise she was no longer falling.

Impa held her around her wrist, her body hanging half over the ledge as she struggled to maintain a grip on the princess. _"Don't you dare do this Zelda! Don't you dare let go!"_ she yelled through clenched teeth. _"Give me your other hand"_, she grunted as she exerted all her strength just to stop the princess from falling.

Zelda kept her arm by her side, _"Please just let me go"_, she whispered weakly.

"_I'll be damned if I EVER let you fall to your death!"_ she screamed with so much anger and determination, _"you are getting back up here whether you like it or NOT!"_ and with that she grasped onto her wrist with both hands and heaved her with unnatural strength back over the ledge; the impulse causing both to stumble onto the balcony and collapse onto the floorboards of her room in a heap.

Impa's eyes quickly darted to the princess' body lying limply beside her. Her eyes were closed in defeat and her right hand was shaking. Rapidly expanding red began to run down her fingers from the gash inflicted along the length of her arm; her nails had severed her skin in a desperate attempt to catch her. _"Zelda?"_ she whispered, her voice full of apprehension and fear. _"Zelda open your eyes, look at me, are you ok?"_

Zelda began to laugh; or maybe she was crying. Tears began to stream down her face but her lips were turned up into a bitter, dark smile. _"Oh goddess, Zelda. Don't move"_, she commanded as she ripped off the hem of her own gown; the material was just thick enough that it could control the bleeding. She bound it tightly around the princess' arm; wrapping it from the wrist to the elbow. Zelda began to moan as she pulled herself up from the ground into a weak sitting position. Impa watched as her eyes darted back to the balcony wistfully but she knew she wasn't going to go anywhere fast.

"_Why didn't you let me fall?"_ she asked Impa with resentment, _"I don't want this anymore Impa, I don't want any of it!"_ Her voice breaking into sobs of anger. _"I don't want this meaningless life or this title bequeathed to me; I want to be happy, I want to be in love and I want someone to truly love me back"_, she screwed her eyes shut in pain as she divulged her deepest wishes, _"and I want Ash to leave, I would rather die than marry him! I would rather die!"_ she screamed.

Impa stared at her with so much remorse; she was torn. After a while of painful silence, she replied to her. _"He loves you Zelda"_, she whispered.

Zelda's eyes flashed open in rage and she pulled herself impetuously to her feet. _"Ash does not love me! He has never loved me! All he wants from me is the title of King. He is an egotistical bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"_ she screamed.

Impa closed her eyes and forced the words to her mouth. _"I wasn't talking about Ash"_

The silence seemed to last forever. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Zelda frozen in her position, her eyes wide with so many unidentifiable emotions as her words began to sink in. Impa regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth but she knew it was the right thing to do; she couldn't let this go on any longer. She could remember the conversation as clear as day; the expression on Ash's face as he made his warning to Zelda's bound lover; the sound of Link's voice as he came to accept what he had to do to keep Zelda safe.

_Because if you do come back I will hurt her. I will make her cry; I will make her feel pain like you can't imagine. She will wish that she was dead and you will have to endure the upsetting truth that it was all-your-fault. There is nowhere in this world where you can take her that I will not find, and when I do find her, I will just drag her back here again. You will never win Link._

She remembered vowing to herself to keep the truth from being revealed to Zelda as she ran away from the scene and through the darkened corridor; she would let her believe that he left her because he no longer cared. She believed that this way she would eventually get over him and move on with her life, and maybe one day she would forget him. It had to be this way. It was what was best for her… she couldn't believe how naive she was; she never predicted how much pain it would cause her.

"_Link has always loved you Zelda, always"_, she watched the princess wince when she heard his name spoken out loud. Tears continued to fall from her face but her expression was unreadable, almost as if she still hadn't gotten past the shock that Impa had known about Link, to properly compose any other emotion on her face. She watched as the princess began to shake her head slowly back and forth; her eyes still clouded over with too much raw emotion.

"_No"_, she barely whispered, _"he never loved me"_

"_Zelda that is not true"_

"_He left me; he left me for another woman"_, the words turned her expression to one of pain.

Impa shook her head, _"he left you to keep you safe"_

Zelda rolled her head back and laughed bitterly at the remark.

Impa couldn't stand to see how much this was hurting her. _"Ash found him"_, she whispered finally, almost afraid of what Zelda's reaction would be. _"He forced him to leave you", _she sighed, "_he said that if he didn't leave… he told Link he would make you pay for what he had done. Link had no other choice; he had to leave you and he had to hurt you because he knew if he didn't you would never let him go"_ Impa watched Zelda's expression slowly alter. It took longer than normal for her words to sink in; she watched as months of walled-up beliefs and false-truths began to tumble down. Her face became so pail. She placed her hands over her eyes; she looked like she was going to be sick.

Impa clambered to her feet and wrapped her arms around the shaking princess to comfort her and to stop her from collapsing onto the ground. _"I am so sorry Zelda"_, she whispered soothingly.

Zelda could feel her legs weakening; her arms losing all strength; her mind was struggling just to keep her conscious; her lungs were empty and her eyes were red- yet she couldn't stop crying. She wanted to scream but her throat was raw.

She felt like they had been standing there for hours before she finally could bring any words to her mouth. _"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_ she meant for it to come out angry and demanding but it came out weak and sounded almost pleading.

"_I thought this way you would be safe"_, she said as she ran her hand along her back, trying to calm her down,_ "If you knew why he was leaving, would you have let him go?"_

"_Of course"_, she sobbed through uneven breaths, _"I would have gone with him"_

"_But you understand why he would never allow that, Zelda?"_

"_There was nothing worse Ash could do to me than take Link away; no pain he could put me through could ever amount to the pain left in Link's absence"_, her voice breaking as she said his name. _"Please Impa, I must find him"_, she said looking desperately up into her caretaker's loving eyes, _"you must help me"_, she begged.

Impa sighed. She had resigned to the fact that this was inevitable. As soon as her confession left her lips, the princess' fate was sealed, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from befalling. _"I will help you Zelda, but not tonight, it is too late"_, she said turning her head to peer out into the dark night.

She suddenly felt Zelda's hands loosen around her back; her breathing hitched in her throat; her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She felt her sink down in her grip; she had to grab hold of her arms to stop her from collapsing onto the floor. _"Zelda, what's wrong? Look at me"_ Her breathing began to accelerate and any attempt Impa made to calm her down proved futile. _"Zelda?"_

"_It's too late"_, she whispered weakly, repeating Impa's words.

"_What's too late? Zelda, look at me"_

"_It's too late", _she repeated. She could feel her mind pleading with her body to shut down; everything was becoming too much for her to handle. _"Link loves me"_

"_Yes, he does"_, she reassured her.

Her breathing turned to near-hyperventilation. _"Oh no"_, she whispered, her voice shaking with fear and absolute terror.

"_Zelda, what's wrong?"_

She finally choked out the words. By now he would have found the letter. _"He thinks I'm dead"_

_

* * *

_

_Oh no... we all know how well Link handles bad situations..._

**horsefreak** - hope you liked this chapter and i also hope you are feeling better (this chapter wasn't very comforting) : )

**Confessor - **thanks for the review!! i agree with you about the whole Zelda/ Link making up idea; i like a good dose of angst now and again, and besides, Zelda had misunderstood Link's intentions and Link believed that Zelda did understand... anyway, hoped you liked this chap: )

**JesusWillSave** - thankyou so much, i feel so special right now blushes : )

**Building 429** - well she didn't quite throw herself off the edge of life but she did throw herself off something. Thanks: )

**Lord of the Trees** - sorry, i think i may have overdone the angst again... just a teensy bit : ) Overall, i hoped you liked it : )

**Haruko Haruhara** - Wow! i really liked your review. It was very poetic (and you reckon you can't write) : )

**Kentoushi87** - i don't know why, but your reviews always make me laugh : ) You have to admit though, you've got to love to hate Ash. Hope you liked this chap : )

**YohandAnna4ever** - i just have to say, you were the only person who actually thought this chapter was cute... i guess it was, in a weird, tragic kind of way. Sigh. hopefully Zelda will able to find him before he does anything irrational... but then again, if she doesn't find him my story will be living up to its tragedy rating...hmm, the possibilities : )

**DarkPrincess-Adidas** - mmmmm cookies... i agree it would be wonderful if Zelda killed Ash... but then it would be maybe too wonderful, if you catch my drift, and also, if Ash dies then who will provide the complications? I also agree with you about Dark Link... he is quite sexy... in an evil, sadistic, malicious kind of way, i think that is part of his appeal : )

**Beserkians fury** - hmm... you have raised a good idea. I do have some other ideas for more Zelda stories, but i probably wont write them until i have finished this one. I tend to get a little carried away with a story once i start it, but i promise once i have finished _Ever After_ i will start on something else... hmmm... that gives me an idea... : )

**Hana** - hope you liked this chapter, unfortuently it continued with the sad tone from the last few chapters, but hopefully, maybe things might start to look up for Zelda and Link... maybe : )


	25. Heartbeat

Ok... this chapter is a bit long, i really like it though. Also, i got a review mentioning the content of the first few paragraphs of the first chapter which actually reminded me that i was going to rewrite it. I think i have mentioned this before but i will say it again- that introduction really has absolutly nothing to do with the story, i just couldn't think of a way to start the story. I was going to repost the first chapter before i posted this one but i got lazy... so hopefully by next chapter it will be corrected : ) However for the time being i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews: )

**Chapter Twenty-five: Heartbeat

* * *

**

When Zelda awoke the next morning it took her a moment longer than normal to remember where she was. She blinked her eyes as she untangled herself from her sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Something was wrong. Why was she feeling so peaceful? It was as if she had just woken up from a hundred year-long sleep, fully revived, dry eyes… light headed. There _was_ something wrong. She wiped her hand over her face, brushing her long hair away from her eyes and yawned; but it wasn't a yawn of fatigue, it was one of contentment. But then her eyes quickly fell to the small chest of draws beside her bed, instantly noticing something out of the ordinary.

She got to her feet and made her way dreamily over to the drawer. Picking up the small purple glass vial between two fingers she brought it closer to her face to study it curiously; her mind still swimming with the unusual feeling of calm. Just as she raised it to her nose to try and identify the mysterious liquid with her other senses her door swung open without warning, causing her to jump with a start.

"_Good morning princess, how are you feeling?"_ Impa chimed as she made her way casually into the room and spread a simple, white dress out on the princess' bed for her to wear for the day.

She studied Impa curiously, her eyes narrowed. After a while she just shook her head, dismissing the thought and raised the vial in front of her to show Impa. _"What is this?"_

Impa looked at the vial then at the princess and then quickly back again as if she had been caught doing something she thought she would get away with. She turned and began to pick up a few scattered clothes from off the floor distractedly, _"It's a potion"_, she said after a while, placing the clothes in a neat pile on her bed then turning to tidy something else up.

"_What kind of potion?"_ Zelda asked, suddenly suspicious.

"_Just one for calming down"_

Zelda returned her eyes to the glass and began to put two and two together.

"_I'm sorry Zelda"_, she said guiltily, _"It's just that… you couldn't see yourself last night. You were truly a mess. I have never seen you so bad; if I didn't give this to you, you probably would have ended up making yourself sick… or at least passing out"_, she took the vial from the princess' hand and slipped it into the small bag at her hip. _"It was probably the only way I could have gotten you to calm down and definitely the only way you would have ever fallen asleep"_

Zelda's eyes widened as her memories began to flood back into her mind. What she had said, what she had given, what she had nearly taken, and most of all, what she was told. She slowly put her hands over her face to confide in the soothing anonymity of darkness. _Link_, she thought. Oh no, what had she done? She waited for the pain and anguish to flood back through her veins like the tidal waves of emotion she had become accustomed to in the past few months, but surprisingly it didn't come in such a concentrated blow. She was expecting it to knock her off her feet and cause her to crawl into a ball on the ground and cower, but instead if floated over her like a gentle breeze. By no means was it peaceful, but still it wasn't painful like she expected it to be. But that was what was worrying her – she should be screaming right now; she should be running for the door and preparing herself for the spontaneous and stupid thing she was about to do in her panic. Link believes she is dead; she wrote in her own hand that she was committing herself to her tragic fate and by now she should, in all rights, be dead! She groaned as she thought of Link. How could she be so stupid? Goddesses, she could only imagine what Link must be going through. The potion running through her veins began to suddenly become ineffective as the overpowering final thought she remembered having last night ran through her mind. _It's too late. He thinks I'm dead._ She clasped her hands to her head. No. She couldn't think that. She wouldn't let her mind run a way with thoughts like that. But she knew only too well how Link coped with bad situations. She cringed as an image suddenly floated before her eyes. A stab of mental pain rolled through more than just her mind. She was suddenly so glad that Impa had doped her up with potion; she hated to think about the quivering mess of screaming, falling, breaking nothingness she would be right now with out it.

As if her surroundings had only just fazed back into focus, she suddenly noticed the wary expression adorning Impa's neat face. It was as if she was beginning to doubt the effectiveness of the potion and was expecting to see her break down any second now. _"Impa, you must help me"_, Zelda breathed desperately, grabbing hold of her top as she pleaded, _"you promised me, you promised you would help me"_, tears began to drip down her face despite her relatively calm appearance. She let go of her suddenly and began to pace the room anxiously, her hands shaking by her forehead and her mouth as she fought to keep control of her rapidly diminishing restraint.

"_What if it's too late… what if he's…_" she stopped in her steps and scrunched her eyes closed in mental pain; she couldn't think like that; she couldn't. She took a deep breath and turned back to Impa, who hadn't appeared to have moved since she piled the clothes on her bed; she looked like she was afraid to move; as if she thought any sudden movements would cause the princess to burst into a panic… more of a panic. _"Impa, what am I going to do?"_ she sobbed hopelessly, _"I don't know where he is; I don't know how to find him- I can't find him; he could be anywhere… there is no way for me to tell him that I…"_ she trailed off. _"What if he never comes back here?"_ she looked up into Impa's eyes, desperately searching for an answer she knew she didn't have, _"what if he takes my words as true and doesn't come back? What if…"_ she fell painfully silent as a forbidden thought ran through her mind again.

She felt Impa place her hand tentatively on her shoulder. _"Zelda, I promised you I would help you"_, she said earnestly, _"I don't know how much I can do… I mean, we don't know where he is"_, she stated honestly. She hesitated before she continued and diverted her eyes, _"I don't know if I can… well… find him before… this afternoon"_, she looked back up hesitantly at the princess. She watched as the princess' expression slowly sunk as she began to understand what she meant.

"_I'm not staying here, Impa. Either way I am leaving and I am leaving today"_, she breathed in a shaky breath as she tried to compose herself, both physically and mentally. _"I am not going to wait around here to get married"_ she stated with tenacity and finality.

Impa sighed as she weighed up her options. _"Ok fine"_, she whispered finally. She turned and picked up the dress from the bed and handed it to the princess. _"I will let you get changed then I will come back here in a little while and we will work something out, ok?"_ she raised her eyebrows, hoping for some sign of obedience. Zelda just took the dress from her hands, her own ones shaking uncontrollably from fear and so many other emotions she had experienced way too much of over the past few days. She forced a stoic smile to her lips and Impa placed her hand gently on her shoulder in unspoken comfort then left the room for her to get dressed.

When she heard the door click shut she turned and pulled off the sleeping gown she didn't remember changing into last night and slipped on the dress Impa had given her. It was a simple cotton dress which tightened like a waistband under the bust; the hems and sleeveless straps adorned simple white lace and the back tied up with a thick ribbon. It looked more like she had just changed into another nightgown rather than a dress which explained why it was so comfortable… and easy to wear… and easy to run in… She sighed but didn't dismiss the thought straight away, instead she saved it for a last resort, just in case she couldn't get away as easily as she would have liked.

A knock at her door awoke her prematurely from her reverie, causing her to jump with a start for the second time this morning. She placed her hand over her chest to try and quiet her frenzied heartbeat. Goddesses. Even with the potion still circulating through her bloodstream, her tense mind and emotions still found a way of overcoming the progress it had made in soothing her.

She sighed. When Impa had said she would be back soon, she thought she would at least give her enough time to get dressed. She quickly and awkwardly tied up the ribbon on her back as she made her way over to her door. But when she pulled it open she was actually quite surprised when the face that stared back at her was not Impa's.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you princess"_, a slight, mousy looking maid mumbled nervously, _"but… I-there is… um… someone is here to see you"_, she looked up tentatively at the princess as if she was expecting her to start yelling at her for interrupting her.

Zelda just stood there silently; her heart beginning to beat faster and faster with every passing second; her thoughts running together so fast they were almost indistinguishable. Could it be? Did he really come back for her? But then if so, why would he walk straight into the castle and request to see her? Was he trying to get himself killed? She shivered as she realised that the thought actually held more relevance than she intended it to. But Link wasn't stupid; if he thought that there was any chance at all of finding her alive he wouldn't have walked into the most secure building in the land and just hopped he would be able to reason his way through to find her; he would have come directly to her room. But what if he was growing desperate; what if he wasn't thinking straight? She felt her stomach turn as a sudden thought crashed through her system; what if he had given up on her? She had told him she didn't care about him anymore. What if he decided to accept this and was planning to move on? If he thought she was dead then what else could he do but move on… unless he decided to take matters into his own hands…

"_Princess… are you feeling all right? You don't look too well"_, she stated anxiously, _"Would you rather I told the visitor to come back another time? I'm sure she would understand"_

"_She?"_ the princess repeated weakly; her hopes suddenly shattered.

"_Yes"_, she replied timidly, _"she is actually quite young. She told me to tell you that it was important but she refused to elaborate on the matter… I can tell her to leave if you like; you must be very busy preparing for the wedding, I'm sure her presence will just serve to irritate you"_

"_She…"_ Zelda repeated again, unable to disguise the utter disappointment within her words. She sighed and closed her eyes wistfully and replied without interest, _"Did she reveal her name?"_

"_Uh… no… she just keeps saying that it is important and she wants to speak to you… she is probably just here for the wedding and wants to give her congratulations personally. She claims she has travelled quite a distance to see you…"_ she trailed off; misreading the princess' expression. _Did you want me to tell her to leave?"_

Zelda opened her eyes but kept them narrowed curiously. _"How old did you say she was?"_

"_Uh… I'm not quite sure… she doesn't look very old… maybe ten… eleven…"_

"_Ten?"_ Zelda's eyes widened, _"and she's here on her own?"_

The maid suddenly shrunk down nervously, intimidated by the princess' vehement response. _"… As far as I know… yes… um… I can go and find out… or if you wanted me to pass on a message… or something… um…"_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_I took her to the library to wait… and told her that I would enquire as to your availability… I told her that you were quite busy, but that's ok, I can tell her to leave if you like"_

Zelda shook her head. _"No that's fine"_, she said as she made her way back over to her bed. She crouched down and pulled out a pair of simple leather sandals- her wardrobe had drastically reduced in variety ever since her violent lack of discretion a few days ago; it would probably take a few more days before it was plumped back up to royal status. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to wrap the straps around her ankles as she glanced back up to the maid wavering timidly by the doorframe; her eyes downcast respectively. _"I would like you to take me to her though, if you aren't too busy"_

"_Of course princess"_, she bowed narrowly as Zelda made her way over to her and turned to lead her to the visitor.

* * *

On the way to one of the libraries, Zelda passed a Hylian woman about the same age as herself; her eyes were lowered, trying to look inconspicuous and her cheeks were flushed behind yesterday's makeup. Her clothes were dishevelled and her short black hair was ruffled in disarray. As she passed by the princess she glanced back over her shoulder guiltily before quickly hiding her face once more after unexpectedly meeting her gaze. She picked up her pace as she stumbled awkwardly towards the front doors; no doubt hung over from last night's party. Zelda narrowed her eyes curiously as she watched her disappear out the doors before turning to see Ash make his way smugly into the hall; his smile instantly turned to one of fake innocence when he saw her staring at him. She glanced back at the doors then to Ash again as the pieces began to fall into place.

When she reached the library's large wooden doors she had worked herself silently up to the point where she was on the brink of turning back around and hunting down her 'fiancé' with a sword and spear; it was unusual that she was feeling angry over this; she already knew about his unfaithful nature and she had never cared about it especially if it resulted in isolating him from her; maybe it was the fact that he continued to get away with it; he had everything his way, no matter how decadent his morals were.

She pushed open the doors with a little more force than was required and then all of a sudden her anger evaporated from her system; any thoughts plaguing her were instantly dispelled when her eyes fell to the young girl sitting by a small table. She looked up instantly when she entered, but waited patiently for the princess to join her.

Zelda turned to the maid and dismissed her with a slight nod before making her way over to the table; curiosity, intrigue and utter fascination driving her forward. She could not believe her eyes; were they deceiving her? The girl- definitely no older than ten- possessed a beauty never meant for someone so young; her eyes were the richest of brown; mercurial in nature and endlessly deep; her hair was short and of the same rich colour as her eyes, spiking naturally in every direction above her shoulders and lining her elegant face; every feature looked as if it had been intricately carved from marble or shaped flawlessly in porcelain. She wore a light brown cloak over her shoulders; the hood pulled back allowing her face to be seen.

As Zelda approached her she couldn't help but stare in admiration; she had no idea how to greet her; she suddenly felt actually a little intimidated… by a ten year old. But there was something about her, even disregarding her infinite beauty, which set her aside from the average ten year-old; though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She got to her feet as the princess approached her and bowed slightly as she spoke. _"Hello princess"_, she greeted in an almost musical voice, _"thankyou for agreeing to meet with me… I'm sure you must be very busy…"_ something about the way she said it made Zelda think that maybe she knew more than she should. Zelda just nodded politely- still too lost for words to reply in any audible way- and sat down opposite the young girl at the table. The brunette loosened the ties and removed her cloak, hanging it on the back of her seat before sitting down.

If the breath hadn't suddenly caught in her throat, Zelda would have gasped. Though passing out seemed like a probable second option. She could not believe what she was seeing; she wouldn't believe it… no, it had to be some kind of cruel joke; someone was finding amusement in making her suffer. She stared back at the young girl… well not so much at the girl herself, but her clothes; she was wearing a green tunic, secured with a brown belt around her narrow waist and if she were to look under the table she would have sworn on anything that she was wearing a pair of brown boots as well. She knew this attire all too well; she could tell you where every crease was made or where every stitch was sewn; she could still feel the texture of the material on her fingertips and its exact colour she saw before her eyes whenever she closed them; she was not just making something up to soothe her distressed mind; she couldn't be… The girl stared back at her so intently, yet her expression was calm; it was as if she was reading the depths of her soul through her eyes, which right now, Zelda was sure were wide open in shock.

"_Who are you?"_ was all she was able to muster when she finally regained control of her ability to speak.

"_My name is Saria"_, she said placidly, _"and to answer your next question, no, I am not here simply to congratulate you on your marriage today… actually, that would probably be the last thing I would ever want to insult you with… I think you know why I am here"_, she said lowering her voice to a near-whisper.

"_Link"_, her voice shook as she spoke. It was not until she heard her own voice that she realised she had answered.

Saria entwined her fingers and placed her hands on the tabletop in a formal fashion. _"I just had to come and see if it was true"_, she spoke, not looking away from the princess' eyes, _"but as soon as I saw you walk through those doors, any doubts I had were instantly dispelled"_

Zelda screwed her eyes shut and placed her face in her hands. Her fears had just been officially confirmed; Link had found the letter. Painful scenarios began to play over in her mind, each one becoming worse than the last until finally she had to smother the vivid images from her mind by forcing reality back in. She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to stop it from shaking and looked back at the girl before her; her expression had softened slightly but her posture remained unaltered. _"How is… how is Link coping with…"_ her voice trailed off; she couldn't bring the words to her mouth to utter.

Saria shook her head slowly, diverted her eyes and then finally closed them. _"It depends on how you define the word 'cope'"_, she whispered forlornly; whatever was running through her mind must have been bad because her expression turned to one of hopelessness.

"_It has been five years since I had last seen Link"_, her eyes glazing over as she began to speak, _"he was only young when he left the forest… but he said he needed to leave; he needed to get away. At first I thought he just meant he wanted to leave our village and I could understand that he might have thought he didn't feel like he belonged there anymore… but then he told me he was going to leave Hyrule altogether. He said he needed to leave behind his past and try to move on with his life… but I knew that he would never be able to move on; that leaving Hyrule was just an attempt to distract himself from everything he was leaving behind. He had no plan, no idea where he was going… every plea I made to him to stay he refused… and then he just left. There was not one day which passed that I didn't worry about him"_

She looked down at her hands, pausing before she continued. _"One year latter he returned to Hyrule, but he didn't return to the forest… he worked as a blacksmith in one of the old workshops in Kakariko for a few years… he lived almost as a recluse; he didn't talk to anyone; he rarely ever left his house; he lived only to pass the days assigned to him"_, she sighed, _"but he did come back, I knew he would… no matter how much it hurt him to live in the land he practically rebuilt from nothing with it's princess-"_ she glanced up at Zelda then back down at her folded hands, _"-he could never stay away. To leave behind Hyrule is to forget the life that he once had and to forget it is to deny that it ever existed… and if nothing else, he wanted to remember._

She looked up at the princess for what seemed like an eternity; Saria sat so still; her expression fixed and unwavering as she observed the affect the story was having on her. Zelda could barely breathe. She could feel her hands shaking on her lap even though they were balled into fists to try and control them; at that moment everything around her seemed to blur out of focus; all she could think about was Link. It took every ounce of her being to prevent herself from crying, knowing the amount of suffering she had put Link through without even realising it. Saria's voice was what reclaimed her attention.

"_And then eventually one day he just disappeared… no one knew where he went, no one saw him leave; it was as if he had just vanished; gone without a trace… and that was the last I had ever heard of him"_ She began to shake her head. _"… and then one night, over two months ago, he came back"_, her face crumpled into an expression of pain. _"I had never seen him as bad as I did that night… he was a mess… he could barely even function properly… it was days before he even spoke to anyone… and then he told me what he had done…"_

Zelda could feel warm moisture dripping down her cheeks; she could no longer see for the blinding tears blurring her vision. She hid most of her face behind one hand as she silently fell to pieces. Saria could see what her words were doing to the princess but she continued to speak; it was as if she was determined to tell her everything… that was why she had come here; to let the truth be told… all of it.

"_During the days he was practically a useless mess, if that. He couldn't do anything, it was as if he was slowly shutting down, refusing to operate… if someone didn't make sure he ate each day he probably would have died from starvation… when we saw him he was emotionless and drained of all the life we used to see in him when he was younger. I thought that time would be enough to heal his wounds and eventually we would see Link when we looked at him instead of the shell of the person he once was. _

_However, during the nights he left the forest… no one knew where he went… no one even dared to ask him… but this happened every night for about a month before he stopped leaving…_

_For weeks I had been trying to convince him to go and speak to you and to at least tell you the truth"_, Zelda shivered; it was the first time Saria had acknowledged her directly, _"but he refused to listen to me. He kept saying that it is like this for the better and that it was too dangerous for you to be anywhere near him… but I could see it in his eyes whenever I said your name; he wanted more than anything to tell you the truth… even if he could never stay with you he still wanted you to know that he loved you. But after everything that has happened he adamantly believed that you had gotten over him and that you no longer cared"_

Zelda shook her head. _"No"_, her voice breaking into sobs as she tried to bring the words to her mouth to correct her. Saria stared at her for a moment before lowering her eyes once more.

"_But he had to try…"_ she whispered, shaking her head slowly backwards and forwards in regret. _"When he came back last night he didn't say a word… the look on his face said everything. He began to pack his bags; he was going to leave and it terrified me even more than the last time. He was so emotionally weak that it didn't take too much to convince him to stay… but that was what scared me the most. Link was always so level-headed and in control… last night he just seemed as if he had given up. Whenever I would try to reason with him he would just say, 'she doesn't care', and his eyes would glaze over and he would not hear a word spoken to him. He sat down in the corner of his room with a small, red book, just staring at the cover as if hesitating over whether to read it or not…"_

She looked back up at Zelda with a sense of finality before saying, _"He believed you didn't care, but I had to find out… there was no way this would have happened if he had told you the truth and I knew he hadn't… That's why I came here, Zelda, I had to see for myself if you still cared"_

Zelda could feel herself shaking uncontrollably; her once-warm tears had turned cold on her face. She began to shake her head as if she was trying to expel the raw emotion getting in the way of her understanding something which right now wasn't making any sense. _"That's why you came?"_ she breathed, her voice still uneven.

"_Of course princess"_, she nodded once.

Zelda could feel her breathing accelerate; her mind began to spin. There was something wrong with this situation; something so wrong. She felt as if she was choking and any words she tried to speak her mouth refused to vocalise. She ran her hands over her face; her skin was burning and at that exact moment she knew that the last of the potion circulating through her veins had just run dry. Her thoughts were overpowering her restraint. _She doesn't know. She doesn't know._

She leaned forward and put her face in her hands on the table; she was about to pass out, she could feel it coming; she could feel the soothing numbness begin to take over her mind, ready to put her out of her misery. But then she felt Saria place her small hand on her shoulder, causing her to nearly scream. She jolted back, nearly falling from her seat; she could still feel the spot on her shoulder where she had touched her; it felt like the sensation left after a burn – her hand was so hot.

"_Zelda, what is wrong?"_ her expression was one of confusion and anxiety as she got from her seat and came around to comfort her. She didn't touch her this time but she bowed down slightly so her face was level with the seated princess'. _"Zelda look at me, tell me what is wrong"_

Zelda put her hand to her forehead as she choked out the words. _"When was the last time you saw him?"_ she asked desperately.

"_Last night, why?"_

"_Before or after he read the book?"_ she pressed.

Saria paused, her eyes lingering carefully on the princess', trying to understand what she was leading to. _"Before. I haven't seen him since"_, she replied.

Zelda put her face in her hands again. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"_Zelda, I don't understand. Why does it matter?"_

Zelda removed her hands and shook her head regretfully. _"This is all my fault, how could I be so stupid?!"_

"_Zelda, what is it?"_ she said, growing more anxious.

"_I thought he didn't care anymore; I thought he left because he didn't care"_, she sobbed hopelessly. _"I wrote him a letter and now… he… he thinks I am dead"_, the words caused her expression to crumple into remorseful pain.

Saria stood there as still as a statue; her expression slowly sinking as she began to realise the consequences of what she had told him; she knew as well as Zelda the extents Link would go to end his suffering. She closed her eyes as if trying to will away the situation; either that or she was trying to understand how she could have overlooked this inevitable response from Link; or maybe she closed them in defeat; maybe it was too late.

"_That's why I thought you were here"_, Zelda disclosed; her voice sounded pleading, as if she thought somehow Saria could make the situation better if she begged her, _"I thought he had told you; I thought you came here to see if I was alive"_

Saria took a step back, her eyes still closed. She pinched the bridge of her nose; her forehead pursed in thought. It seemed like all perpetuity before she finally spoke, and when she did she realised just how serious the situation had become.

"_We have to go, now"_, she said. It was not a suggestion, it was a demand. _"You have five minutes, grab what you must, I will meet you by the staples"_, she said as she went to grab her cloak. Zelda got to her feet; her mind racing; it took her longer than usual to coordinate her mind with her body to allow her to walk; and even when she finally could, she felt as if she was just going to collapse onto the ground. She struggled to follow after Saria who was already half way to the door; she had to focus more of her concentration just to manage putting one foot in front of the other.

She began to run as Saria turned out of the room and into a corridor. _"Wait Saria"_, she called desperately causing the young girl to stop in her tracks and turn to her. _"What if it is too late; what if…"_ her voice trailed off.

Saria looked down at her feet as her mind succumbed to the thought that she refused to let herself imagine or accept as true, but only for a second. She quickly rebuilt her countenance and composure and looked back up at the princess. _"Five minutes"_, she reminded her and then turned and hurried away, leaving Zelda standing there and fighting once again to gain control of her actions. Her heart was telling her to run; to get out of the castle as fast as she could and to find Link; while there was even the slightest hope of optimism left, she had to take it. But her mind was telling her that it was too late; she had done this to both of them and now she had to suffer the consequences of her actions; it was too late… too late. But like always with Link, her heart overruled and she ran; she accepted to hold onto that tiny ray of optimism before it too disappeared; maybe it wasn't too late… maybe…

As she ran through the hall on the way back to her room, she was completely oblivious to the hundreds of maids hurrying backwards and forwards, busily preparing for the approaching wedding. They fussed over flowers and food and dresses and the layout of the hundreds of guests and the music and every other petty accessory, completely unaware that they would be left without one of the most important participants of a wedding – the bride. But they weren't the only ones left unaware of something. In her blinding haste, she didn't even notice Ash in the room. He looked up with surprise as he watched the princess bolt through the crowded room; his dark eyes narrowing suspiciously before following after her.

* * *

Zelda pushed open her door with such force that it slammed back into her wall; the sound reverberating throughout the hallway. She collapsed onto her knees as she reached under her bed for the simple, black bag she usually took with her when she stayed in Kakariko for a few days. She tossed it onto her bed and began shoving clothes and whatever else she put her hands on into it. She pulled open draws hastily and without looking at what she grabbed she continued to cram them into her bag; most of the items within her arms fell onto the floor even before she could make it over to the bag. She zipped it up and was about to throw the strap over her shoulder when she heard a voice that made her freeze in fear.

"_Going somewhere?"_ the dark voice she knew all too well asked from the doorway. Zelda turned slowly; her hands shaking as she silently prayed to the goddesses that the voice she heard was just her imagination running away with her… but her luck was never that good.

Ash stood like a statue in her open doorway, his expression firm and his eyes ominously dark. His arms were folded in front of his broad chest; he couldn't have possibly looked any more threatening even if he had worn a suit of armour or was holding a dangerous weapon in his hands. She couldn't help but silently tremble in fear as she noticed he was blocking her only exit.

"_Why are you packing?"_ he asked coldly; not moving from the guard-like position he held.

"_I'm not"_, she lied; her voice sounding weak next to Ash's. She knew that every piece of evidence around her pointed to the fact that she was lying, but her mind's ability for quick-thinking responses had just failed her.

His dark eyes bored into hers as he stood there silently, never moving, not even an inch. Zelda was afraid of what was running through his cruel mind right now; afraid of what he would do to her if she tried to leave. She felt like a lamb, cornered by a hungry wolf; the prey never survives.

"_What's in the bag then?"_ he demanded coolly. He knew he would win this; the look in his eyes told her that he thought he already had.

"_Its none of your business Ash, now will you please leave my room"_, she tried to sound brave and like she actually had some power over what he could and couldn't do, but it came out timid and almost pleading. But that was ok, as long as she didn't provoke him.

Ash moved forward and went to grab the bag from her hands but she wrenched it away just as his fingers grazed the coarse material, _"No!"_ she screamed and pushed him away from her. As soon as she saw his face she realised she had just broken her own rule; not only had she provoked him but she had infuriated him to the point where his eyes seemed to ignite with rage. For the spilt-second before he reacted she could have sworn his stare paralysed her in her position; if she had any control over her body she would have ran; he was away from the door; she could have made it; she could have…

Ash moved forward so fast she didn't even see him. He grabbed her around the neck with one hand and slammed her back against the wall causing her to yelp out in pain; she didn't realise what had happened until he had her pinned up against the wall with no chance of escaping. She had never believed that Ash could be violent; never in her most horrific nightmares had she ever considered it, but now as she fought to just breathe she had to accept that anything good she had once seen in Ash was gone forever; not even the shadow of the man she once knew, the boy she once befriended was left. Nothing.

"_You're going back to him, aren't you?!"_ he spat maliciously. _"You're going back to that slave!"_ Zelda began to choke and gasp as she tried to push him away from her, but he was too strong; her life was quite literally in his hands; he could kill her somewhat easily and going by the look in his eyes, that is exactly what he intended to do. Her vision began to blur as her grip on life began to weaken. She could feel her body begin to shut down; her throat was raw; her head felt light; her limbs were numb. She closed her eyes. To her it felt like hours had passed in only the few seconds which truly did before she felt a searing pain flash excruciatingly through her knees and up her legs. When she opened her eyes she realised she was on the ground, gasping for breath; every inhale and exhale was painful but it was keeping her alive.

Her eyes quickly darted up as she noticed Ash still standing there before her; she wanted to scream but her throat was dry; she wanted to crawl away but she was cornered between the wall and the man she feared. He kneeled down; hooking his arms under her shoulders and lifting her weak and limp body back up. He pressed her back roughly against the wall again; ignoring the obvious pain she was in. She leant her head back against the wall still trying to drink the air. His body was pressed so firmly against hers that what little amount of air she could actually manage to breathe he was again refusing from her lungs. His eyes studied her face with a dark fascination; amused at what he could do so simply to her. _"It is such a waste"_, he breathed, truly disappointed. _"You are so beautiful"_, he brought his face close to hers then his expression wrinkled into disgust. _"I can still smell him on your skin"_, he spat._ "You have no idea how hard it is to be so close to your lips"_, he whispered slowly, _"knowing that he has kissed them… or to be this close to your body, knowing that his hands have touched you…"_ he looked back at her eyes with aversion, _"only the goddesses know what else he has done to you"_, absolute revulsion dripping from his words. _"But I told him that he would never have you; you are my wife, not his"_ He brought his lips to her neck and began to whisper. _"And you know what I want from my wife…"_

Zelda began to shiver against him. Her breathing had once again stopped, but this time it was not because he was physically suffocating her… She was helpless and weak; she couldn't move; she couldn't bring any force to her arms to stop him. She could feel his hands move up her arms slowly and then gently against her neck; a cruel parody of something pure; something only lovers did. She didn't have long; she had to do something before it was too late. There was only one thing she could do; only one thing which would get her out of this situation… if it worked…

Fake.

His hands were at her face now, no longer holding her up. She closed her eyes weakly and let her body fall limply to the ground at his feet. She tried to remain as still as possible, hoping Ash would not notice her shaking in fear. Out of the very narrow gaps she left open for her eyes, she saw Ash kneel down beside her again and study her 'unconscious' body curiously before letting a smile spread over his lips. He couldn't have asked for a better situation to enjoy what he wanted. He glanced over to the door, which was still wide open and then moved out of her limited vision and over to close it.

He never saw it coming. But that was the problem with Ash, he always underestimated the princess and he always overvalued his own perception. In the few seconds he turned his back on her she was able to reclaim control. He barely closed the door before she thrust down the ceramic vase over his head causing him to fall unconsciously onto the floorboards; hundreds of shards of broken pottery adorned the scene. He never saw it coming.

Zelda stood there trembling for a few seconds as she tried to come to terms with what she had just done. But a few seconds of terrifying victory was all she would allow herself before the bigger picture crashed down around her again. Link.

She had to go; she had to go now, she thought as she went over to grab her bag. But then her eyes flashed back to her fiancé lying unconsciously on the ground. What if he was to rouse sooner than she hoped; it would only take a matter of minutes before he would have the whole army out combing the lands searching for their 'missing' princess; she would never stand a chance. She dropped her bag and began to quickly claw through a draw, tossing clothes out on the ground as she searched. Her hands quickly found what she was looking for. She pulled out a long, red, silk scarf and hurried back over the prince – silk; the strongest of all fibres. She grabbed his wrists roughly and began to drag him over to her bed; she had never predicted how heavy he would be and she had to exert all of her strength just to move him the few meters he had fallen from her bed.

She dropped to her knees and began to bind the scarf tightly around his wrists and then to the bedpost. If she didn't know any better she would have actually felt sorry for Ash; without that pretentious smirk on his lips he actually looked somewhat like the man she used to know; but that was another lifetime ago and people change… and too bad for him, the princess did know better.

She put her hand on his cheek as she looked at his face, marred by so much decadence and corrupt; it seems like it is now written into his face… almost like scars; they are there for life.

"_Its such a waste"_, she breathed his own words back to him with scorn, _"You used to be human"_ She sighed dramatically then her expression turned into one of disgust as she lowered her lips to his ear,_ "and I will _never_ be your wife"_

As she pulled slowly away from him she kissed his cheek disrespectfully then got to her feet, grabbed her bag and left the room, stepping over her never-to-be husband's limp body.

* * *

Hee hee... hope you liked it. Remember to Review: ) Until next time. 


	26. Comatose

**Chapter Twenty-six: Comatose

* * *

**

She never looked back.

She ran vigilantly through the deserted courtyards with nothing more than her bag over her shoulder and her hopes and prayers clutched dearly to her heart. But no matter how fast she ran she still felt as if she was barely moving at all; it was like one of those horrible nightmares where you desperately tried to reach out and grab something but no matter how hard you exerted yourself you were always a fingertip from reaching it… She would always wake up distraught and tangled in a constricting mess of sheets, but she would never reach it; never. She had long come to accept that her life had taken on the role of one of her nightmares, there was no reason left for her to doubt that fact; but as horrible and as twisted in never-ending pain as this nightmare was, it was still real… she didn't have the comfort of knowing that she would wake up and everything would be all right. She would now give anything for it to just be another one of her dreams; just one of her mind's cruel games derived to mock her in her sleep.

But she refused to dwell in self-pity; not when there was still a chance; as infinitesimal and as bleak as it was… it was still all she had. There was plenty of time for pity when she found Link and realised she was way too late… _No- if_, she tried to encourage herself, _if… I still might have a chance…_

Like a fugitive on the run, she glanced hesitantly over her shoulder- fearing that with her bad luck Ash would be one step behind her- as she passed through a rose vine-covered arch and into the large expanse of grassy field. She saw Saria mounted on her grey stallion by the stables, fidgeting anxiously with the leather saddle straps before looking up and catching sight of the princess; a relieved but still far from at ease expression appeared on her face as she steered her horse around in one quick movement and dug her heels into its side as she galloped across the field to meet her half way.

"_I was beginning to get worried"_, she frowned in an 'if I wasn't worried enough' tone of voice as she hastily extended her hand out to the breathless princess. Zelda gave Saria her hand which she then used to heave her up onto the horse with strength unnatural for a ten year-old. It took Zelda a moment longer than it should have to realise why this was strange.

She subconsciously clenched her hand, trying to dispel the burning sensation left pulsing through her limb where her excessively warm skin had touched hers. But before she even had time to think, they were galloping full speed along the field and towards the nearest unguarded exit in sight; she practically had to grab hold of the young girl's waist to prevent herself from being thrown off the impetuous animal.

She couldn't believe what she was doing; she couldn't believe this was actually happening; she still wasn't entirely convinced that the last few months of her life weren't just a dream. It would be so much easier to accept it if it were; she didn't think she would be able to handle another failure. She looked back over her shoulder as they passed swiftly over an old wooden drawbridge and into the periphery of Hyrule Field. If luck was on her side then this would be the final time she would ever cast a glance at her castle home; she let one tiny, distant part of her mind wallow in the fact that she would never walk the blossoming courtyards again, or spend hours pent up inside the libraries reading books, or even enjoying the long summer days watching soldiers train from under the shade of distant trees, envying what she would never be allowed to do. She would never see her loyal caretaker again; she wished she could have at least said goodbye to her. And then there was her father; knowing that he too she would never again see caused a saddening feeling of regret to consume her- he had done wrong over the years but he had always loved her. She closed her eyes in order to control the few tears she spared for the memories of her childhood; the memories she would never forget, but still memories she never wanted to experience again. If she were to then it would mean that she had failed.

She tried to block out every persistent thought within her mind; at this moment there was nothing she could do about any of them. She just had to focus on staying in one piece. She couldn't let hypothetical situations and currently forbidden memories break through the control she was trying to maintain. She watched with a forced interest as the seemingly endless expanse of Hyrule Field reeled by them; she tried counting in her head the trees as they flashed past her vision but she quickly stopped when she realised it sounded like the counting of seconds as they too flashed by. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will away the image of the trees which continued to play behind her eyelids.

It was just then that she realised that she didn't really know where they were going. In her blinding haste to get to Link her mind had blocked out the entire situation, instead focussing all of her thoughts on the essentials. She quickly reviewed the conversation she had earlier with Saria; she had told her that Link was staying within her village and that it was near a forest… but the only village within Hyrule was Kakariko and it was nowhere near the forest. But the flipside was as equally perplexing; the forest bordering the south-western margin of Hyrule was uninhabited; it was practically a wasteland of infinite greenery; no one even tried to trek through the hostile land let alone attempt to set up a sustainable settlement of any sort.

She opened her eyes to question Saria but stopped as soon as she noticed the sudden change in surroundings. It was just then that she realised she must have had her eyes closed longer than she thought… much longer. The sun was no longer directly above them in the sky, blaring down the full force of its harsh intensity; it was now beginning to fall towards the western horizon. The brightness had dulled from the cloudless sky and the shadows cast by any three-dimensional objects were now elongated along the grassy field. She sat in open-mouthed shock as she tried to fathom how the time had eluded her. But everything around her just pointed to the fact that time was still functioning the way it had since the beginning of existence and that this seemingly discrepant situation was just the result of one of her mind's useful abilities to distort reality. Her shoulder ached from carrying the weight of her bag which was just further proof to support this idea.

She felt a shiver roll down her spine. It took her a while for her mind to construe what her body was trying to tell her and when she did the thought just made another concentrated shiver flash through her body- by now Ash would have the entire Royal Army out searching for her; there would be guards within every town within every region of the land put on lookout for her appearance. She suddenly felt intimidated by the vast extents of the situation she had wound herself into; there is no turning back from this; her life will never be what it once was… never.

She squinted her eyes to try and make out the distant blur of earthy colours appearing from behind the narrow peak in the land; the sun lowering behind it. As they continued on, the land began to smooth out and lower causing the blur of colour along the horizon to appear to grow and ascend into the sky. The closer they approached the more it began to elucidate and form into something identifiable; her previous thoughts began to flood through her mind once more; her confusion spiking as she realised that what they were riding towards actually was the forest which she previously rebuffed as being ludicrous. She placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder to claim her attention.

"_Saria, why are we heading towards the forest?"_ she asked slowly, her tone was incomprehensive.

She turned her head sideways to engage with the princess but kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. _"Our village lies within the heart of this forest"_, she said. _"It is unheard of to those who do not belong there and it has remained that way for thousands of years"_

Zelda looked ahead at the wild forest before them and wondered not only how a village could survive within the natural and unforgiving labyrinth, but also how something could remain hidden for so long.

"_Lucky for us it is also the most secure place you could possibly be right now"_, she said with a tone of thankfulness, _"even if someone knows you are within the forest they will never be able to find you"_

Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion as she tried to mentally put together this jigsaw of information in which nothing seemed to fit. _"Why is that?"_ she asked, slightly relieved but still utterly confused after finally giving up.

"_Have you ever been able to find your way through our forest?"_ she asked in what seemed like an attempt to answer her question.

"_No"_, she said shaking her head despite the fact that she knew Saria could not see her. It wasn't really a strong case using her as an example because she really hasn't been anywhere in Hyrule besides the castle, Kakariko and Lake Hylia.

"_Well, anyone can enter the forest but whether or not you make it through to our village depends on if you are welcomed in or not"_ The princess' silence was a cue for her to continue with her explanation. _"Our village is found only by those who are welcomed in by one of us"_, she said, referring to the villagers. _"If no one in our village wants you in then you will never be able to find it and will probably wither away the rest of your days within the forest trying to find it. Link is the only foreigner ever to walk amongst us… until you of course"_, she added. There was something unusual about the way she called Link a foreigner; was their village so elusive that not even another Hylian was permitted on their soil, and if so, then what made Link so different?

She suddenly felt a chill run through her spine more painfully than before and her stomach turn with enough force that it had the potential to make her sick; how could she be thinking- let alone talking- so candidly about Link? She forced her eyes shut as reality crashed down on her. Was she too late? She didn't want to think about Plan B; she refused to even acknowledge that there was such a thing for if she did then she would just be giving in to the fact that there was no hope left. But if worst came to worst she had long ago decided that a life without Link is a life not worth living; her backup plan was set in stone… either way she would make sure they were together.

Without even the hint of slowing down they broke through the forest fringe and into the shaded tangle of ancient wilderness. At first it seemed like the forest was becoming thicker and any hope she had of it thinning out were as lost as what they appeared to be amongst the vegetation. But as quickly as her hopes had sunk they were again raised; in nothing more than a blink of the eye she saw the trees begin to slowly tame and diverge into a narrow grassy path, and before she could even think of gasping, the path was leading them through a network of hollow, toppled tree trucks almost as wide as small huts. The further they went the more unbelievable the sights around her became; trees thinned from the overgrown and intimidating forest she witnessed upon entry, instead smaller majestical foliage sprouted from the moist, mossy ground. Plump, red toadstools, better fitting descriptions in children's story books were scattered along the ground and between damp fallen tree trunks. The atmosphere was misty and humid and tiny, fuzzy, glowing bugs floated around serenely; but she was moving so fast that they appeared nothing more than dancing lights.

The rhythmic sound of hooves on hollow wood resounded for a few seconds as they passed through another tree trunk before exiting the temporary darkness and heading into a clearing. They passed over a small, wooden rope-strung bridge before heading through another opening. It was only then that they began to slow down, and it was only then that she realised the magnitude of the village. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe as she took in the sight laid out majestically before her. When Saria had said 'village' she definitely wasn't expecting this. Everything with in the forest haven was carved, built, grown from, or supplied by the trees around them. The houses they lived in were either built from the same dark wood of the forest trees or were just carved straight from the tree itself. Ladders ascended up to the leafy canopy where further huts and other edifices were constructed; a network of pathways- either built from planks or carved from the large branches- linked each tree to the other. Everything was in perfect symmetry and fit together flawlessly. If something else hadn't suddenly caught her eye she probably would have continued to marvel mindlessly. She practically had to double take before her mind would fully acknowledge what she was seeing. Dozens of young children who practically blended in with their natural surroundings began to hesitantly step out from the undergrowth as they made their way curiously towards the stranger; some a little more confident than others. A few even came up to the two of them; their unnaturally beautiful faces holding expressions of both shock and glee.

"_Has anyone seen Link this morning?"_ Saria quickly asked the crowd of young children; her tone was desperate but still in control; she was obviously their leader. A few shook their heads; others narrowed their eyes in confusion; the rest looked around silently, searching for a person who could answer that question with a yes.

Zelda could actually feel her heart beating aggressively in her chest, threatening to burst through at any second now; the dreaded sinking feeling in her stomach was so strong that she swore she weighed twice she normally did. She could feel her breath catch in her throat; she was too late; she knew it. She could feel that unsettling sensation spread through her every limb; that same awareness she felt whenever her deepest hopes were crashed before her; but this time it was worse, it was so painful that she felt like closing her eyes and just letting go of everything. She was surprised she could not feel her tears threatening to manifest, but maybe she had finally become immune to any feeling… this was enough to make her truly numb.

Without dismounting, Saria turned around slightly to face the princess; her face was wary and barely pulling off the hopeful expression she was pretending for her sake. _"You'll have to go, Zelda"_, she whispered. She turned and pointed to an intricately carved house about ten meters off the ground. She didn't say anything more; she didn't need to. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally prepared herself; _please,_ she begged the goddesses, _please…_

She dismounted quickly and let her bag fall to the ground with a soft thud. She didn't realise it at the time but she began to run as if she thought it would make a difference. But she was barely even aware of her surroundings; she could not feel the ground underneath her feet; she could not feel the damp moisture of the air around her; she could not hear the soft rustling of the wind through the ancient trees. She did not feel the ache in her arms as she pulled her exhausted body up the wooden ladder or the pain in her hands as she clutched onto the rungs with white knuckles. She didn't even remember climbing the whole ladder; she practically blinked and there she was standing before his door ready to push it open and welcome fate in what ever form it decided to present itself in.

She took a deep breath and held it, then pushed open the door.

It took her too long for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit house; she blinked her eyes a few times; she could feel her heart beat pulsing erratically through her chest and within her throat as she glanced frantically around the room she had entered. Clothes were tossed askew amongst the room, hanging unceremoniously off furniture or just lying lifelessly on the floor. She made her way determinedly through the vacant room towards an open door. As she stumbled hastily through, she followed down the narrow hall, pushing open doors along the way; tears had begun to drip down her face as she stumbled hopelessly throughout the house.

Something in the corner of her blurred vision caught her attention; she was about to reach over and pick it up when she noticed more of the same thing scattered arbitrarily throughout the rest of the hall before disappearing into the last room at the end of the hallway. She clasped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying when she recognised what it all was and stumbled back against the cool wooden wall. Her whole body shook as she stared down in agony at the torn and crumpled white pages of a book she knew all too well. She covered her face with her shaking hands; she didn't want to see anymore. She could feel it in her shattering bones and fracturing heart, she was too late.

She wanted to fall to her knees and drown in her own tears; she had never felt so hopeless in her entire life. Her eyes wide with dread, she glanced forward at the door at the end of the hall; it stood slightly ajar with nothing but darkness seeping out. Darkness… how fitting.

She practically had to push her weak body off the wall to get herself to move forward; her mind kept pleading with her body to give up… it was way too late. She didn't want to see what was behind that door. But her heart pushed her forward; she was clinging to prayers… not even hopes were left for her to salvage; she prayed for a miracle.

Her hand shook as she pushed the wooden door open into the darkness. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust and when they did she felt her soul shatter.

She fell to her knees.

_No_

_No_

"_No"_, she moaned in pain, forcing her eyes closed as her body began to shut down. _"No, no, no, no…"_ her strained voice was shaking with helplessness and regret and anguish and grief and sorrow and anger and hysteria and obstinate denial. She _was_ too late. She felt pain stronger than she had ever felt before crash through her aching body as her tears overwhelmed what very little there was left of her crumpling mentality. Even through her eyelids she could see her husband's limp body sprawled on his side on the ground, motionless and flaccid… lifeless. His face was painfully thin and his skin was ashen almost to the point that it appeared almost translucent under what little light made it into the morbidly dark room. His eyes- closed in defeat- were bruised with what she initially assumed were ghastly shadows but very soon came to realise were dark rings, the same dark rings which tainted her own face, except she knew that his had nothing to do with sleep deprivation and stress. His handsome face was stained with anguish, the last expression it contained before he took his life. She let out a strained sob through her shaking hands as the morose entirety of the situation crashed down on her.

_She was too late. _

_She had failed._

_She had failed __**him!**_

Zelda dragged her defeated body forward towards what was left of her husband; her sobs and gasps and blinding tears were stopping her from reaching him; they were tearing down her mind; battering her already broken spirit; defeating her and forcing her body to just give up. But she wanted to be with him; she wanted to embrace him one last time; to be beside him… where she should be.

_Where she should be._

"_Link"_, she choked on her sob as the word left her lips; her body shaking as she fought to just stay conscious, _"Link, I am so sorry… it wasn't suppose to be like this"_ She closed her eyes as tears once again began to flood and overpower them. _"I am so sorry"_, she moaned. She placed her head down on the cool wood floor below her in defeat. They had won and she had lost; no one could possibly hurt her any more.

She listlessly lolled her head to one side so her eyes looked back at Link's pale, lifeless complexion. Her gaze invoked by somewhere between sheer desperation, blinding disbelief and masochistic self-punishment- _she_ had done this to him and _she_ alone. She would not comfort herself with letting this image fade away beyond closed eyelids.

She reached out to him with her shaking hand and placed it gently on his soft, inert cheek. She was about to scream and curse the goddesses to the most ghastly infernal depths of the underworld when she suddenly stopped mid-breath. She felt her heartbeat cease in her chest and her breath involuntarily catch in her raw throat. Link opened his eyes.

At that exact moment she knew she was dreaming; only her mind could now give her what she desperately wanted; only her imagination could return her husband to her. She stared at Link speechlessly, not breathing, not moving, afraid to even blink just in case her mind revoked this image from her. It made no sense. He had looked so… dead. He was. He was. He must be. There was no other way to describe it. But this felt so real; it couldn't just be the work of her disintegrating mind, could it? His face was so warm; his eyes were so beautiful; it felt so damn real…

_It must be real, it must._

But then she felt a new strain of pain contort through her chest, tightening her ribs around her organs like a malignant vice slowly and painfully cutting off her lungs and heart from functioning anywhere near effectively. She stared down through burning eyes as her dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. Link narrowed his eyes and stared back at her coldly; his expression was suddenly indifferent and uncaring, but at the same time he looked like he was expecting to see her. He shook his head slowly back and forth as if he was silently begging for something.

"_Link…?"_ she stammered. Her voice was so quiet that she didn't even hear her dubious words leave her lips, but she was sure he had heard it for when she spoke he seemed to recoil slightly to the apparent sound of her inaudible (or so she thought) voice. She was too shocked to properly compose any other emotion than blatant shock on her face or within her voice; all she could do was whisper his name in disbelieving, strenuous breaths. She put her other hand to his face as her heart and body tried to convince her mind that what she was experiencing was real. But as soon as she touched her other hand to his cheek he just shook her off as if she had suddenly electrocuted him with her bare touch; his expression became torn and tormented. She felt her weak heart stutter and sink as she watched him glare back at her with his firm and unforgiving eyes. She didn't understand.

"_Link, I…"_ she tried to say something… anything.

"_Why are you here Zelda?"_ he breathed callously. Zelda had to put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. _"No, don't tell me… you came here to mock me, didn't you"_, he stated with a bitter, mirthless, and almost guarded smirk. His words acted like a blunt knife to Zelda, piercing through her shielding flesh.

"_What?"_ she whispered. _"Link what are you talking about? I came here for you"_, her voice was shaking as much as her hands as she tried to stop herself from reaching out and comforting him. If there was any despondent emotion left yet for her to sample she was sure it would have tainted her expression at the thought of her sudden urge- her husband was staring daggers at her right now and all she wanted more than anything else in the world to do was to comfort him. She couldn't stand being on the receiving end of his uncharacteristically reproaching glares; she wanted them to dissipate and leave her with the warm, receiving smile she had once woken up to each morning. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago now…

"_I am so sorry, Zelda"_, he repented, his tone capriciously taking a complete turn; his voice was so quiet that she though maybe she just imagined his words, but then he continued to apologise. _"You have no idea how sorry I am for what I have done to you"_

"_Link…"_ she begged hopelessly.

Link squeezed his eyes shut. _"I was right there; I was right in front of you"_, he whispered, _"I could have reached out and touched you, but I didn't… I let you run away"_, he began to slowly shake his head again; his subtle movements seemed to require most of what little energy he had. _"I am so sorry Zelda"_

"_No Link"_, she begged, _"please don't say that, please…"_ her tears continued to stream down her cheeks; she didn't understand why he was reacting to her like this.

"_Its ok"_, he comforted with a forced smile, _"I will see you soon"_, he spoke before slowly turning his back to her.

"_Link… please don't do this"_, she sobbed. She wanted to wrap her arms around her husband and never let him go but he didn't want her to touch him; she didn't blame him.

"_Link, please don't do this… please… look at me Link"_, she crawled around to face him. _"I love you Link", _she breathed desperately. Zelda watched as his expression became pained; it was as if her words were physically doing this to him. He rolled onto his back and placed his hands over his face as if he wanted to hide from her; either that or he just didn't want her to see how her words made him react.

After a moment of motionless silence he removed his hands, letting them fall limply down beside him again and just stared up at the ceiling. _"Why?"_ he muttered slowly; his tone was cynical. _"After everything I have done to her, how could she possibly think that?"_

Zelda could not understand what he was saying; why was he talking to her in third person?

"_Link you haven't done anything to me"_, she tried to convince him but his dubious expression stayed obstinately on his handsome but torn face, _"I am right here… I am here for _you_ Link"_, she spoke with such force; she wanted to grab him and shake him into understanding that. He had to understand her feelings; how could he not? But the next thing he did took her off guard.

He laughed.

He glanced back at her; his eyes were bitter; his laugh was humourless. _"Just like you have been the past two months"_, he stated simply. At first she thought he was being sarcastic but she could not detect a trace of it in his voice.

"_Link… I don't understand what you are talking about"_, her incomprehension just caused her tears to fall with more fervour. She could tell her anguish was causing him pain, but still he didn't try to comfort her; not even with his expression; it remained solemn, hard and emotionless.

"_Please Zelda… please just leave me alone"_, he spoke with a tone of forlorn finality. He closed his eyes. He never saw the effect his words had on the princess; they crippled her with more intensity than she had ever imagined possible; tearing down what little countenance she had left and stabbing the final blade through her weak body. After everything that had happened… this was how it was to end.

"_Link… please…"_ she wept. She refused to give up on him so easily despite what her pained soul was begging her to do.

"_No!"_ he demanded vehemently, sitting up to look directly at her, but despite this his appearance illustrated the highly likely possibility that he was just about to break down again. _"I can't do this anymore… I can't stand seeing you when I close my eyes, I can't stand hearing your voice in my head"_, he was rapidly losing control of what little he initially had, _"you drive me crazy each and every night and I know that its my own fault but I just can not take it anymore"_, he drawled, clutching his hands to his forehead as if trying to soothe a painful headache.

His tone suddenly placated- whether out of a sudden bout of regret and compassion or just because he had lost all remaining energy to his sudden outburst of raw emotion. But all preceding thoughts were disregarded when he began to plead. _"I will see you soon Zelda, I promise… just please-"_ he begged, _"-please just let me wake up"_

Zelda sat there silently. The only thing she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart as she tried to come to terms with what he had just asked of her. She watched his torn face; she could see her reflection in his glassy eyes and could understand that she was somehow hurting him… but she didn't understand how or why. He didn't want her here; he didn't want her anywhere ne-

Her miserable thoughts were cut short when she realised something about what he had said was so blatantly ludicrous…

Or was it?

His words fluttered back through her barely conscious mind; each syllable slowly reforming from the monotonous drone and into something she could understand… and when she did it crashed down on her with so much force that she almost choked. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and a veil removed from before her vision as everything became so much clearer. Why didn't she realise this earlier… he thought he was dreaming.

Her breathing began to accelerate exponentially as everything became so unbelievably surreal to her. He thought he was dreaming. He thought he was asleep and the woman before him was just a spectre come to mock him. It couldn't be that simple…

Could it?

She reached out her hand to touch his face but he refused to be hurt by what he believed his mind was making up to taunt him with. He quickly and precariously got to his feet and went to leave the room but Zelda followed after him, grabbing his hand and pushing him back against the wall; her hands holding onto his arms, restraining him with her new-found strength; a strength Link was blatantly still without. Her tears were still falling but this time not because she was feeling so hopeless… this time there was more than just hope to keep her going; her tears were a symbol of her wordless bliss.

"_Link, open your eyes and look at me"_, she demanded; she could barely keep the elation from her voice. Link opened his eyes reluctantly but looked away from her as if he thought her eyes would find a way to tear him down; he still didn't realise how real everything around him was.

"_Can you feel my hands, Link?"_ she whispered. She fought back a sudden uncontrollable urge gnawing at the back of her mind, forcing her limbs to comply. Her heightened senses weren't helping her restraint. She didn't want to scare him. Just like a sleepwalker, he too had to be 'woken' carefully.

She felt rather than saw Link sigh in defeat; his warm breath fanning her bare shoulder. It wasn't until she felt the sudden warmth against her skin that she realised how unnaturally cold her limbs were.

"_Yes"_, he replied finally.

"_Can you see my eyes?"_

He tried to pull free from her grip but she refused to let go of him. He eventually gave up and looked at her as if silently questioning how she could be doing this to him. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before grudgingly communicating an unspoken 'yes'.

"_And you can hear my voice?"_ As she spoke the words, her voice shook. She had no idea which emotion was overruling the rest anymore. It didn't matter. All that mattered- all that had ever mattered- was right in front of her.

"_Yes"_, he breathed, closing his eyes again.

"_Can you smell my skin?"_ she asked softly, putting her hand tenderly to his cheek. His face turned into her wrist almost subconsciously. When his eyes fell back to hers they were no longer detached and despondent; she saw for the first time that evening an emotion she had not witnessed for an eternity. She saw hope. No matter how dubious and tenuous the emotion was… there was still a slight trace of it undeniably there. He was beginning to realise.

She could feel her tears continue to drip down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead gingerly to his. He felt so warm; just like she remembered. She was expecting him to recoil or at least tense from her sudden close contact, but he didn't. It felt almost natural. It felt almost normal.

_Normal_, she mused to herself and smiled inwardly.

She could feel his fingertips move along her arms tentatively as he tried to convince himself the seemingly impossible. His hands stopped at her shoulders where he carefully and gently grasped hold of; it was as if he was expecting her to disappear.

She closed the fraction of a gap between their faces and brushed her lips lightly against his.

"_Can you taste my lips?"_ Her words came in nothing stronger than a breath as she pulled slowly away from him to read his strangely tempestuous yet serene eyes. Link didn't answer her straight away; he just stared at her speechlessly; the only inch of his motionless body giving away any emotion was his eyes, and they solely told her more than anything else could. Zelda watched him watch her; his deep eyes swept over every inch of her face as he silently tried to come to an understanding which had completely eluded him. And his mercurial eyes told her that he desperately wanted to believe. He took her face gently within his hands and began to shake his head slowly, never removing his eyes from hers.

"_No… I can't"_, he breathed softly. But before Zelda could bring any kind of despondent expression to her face she felt Link pull her closer to his warm body, a motion she had not expected but one which she welcomed with every aching fibre in her body nonetheless. She clung desperately onto her husband; her arms finding their way instinctively around his neck. It was at that exact moment that she promised herself that she would never let him go again.

Never.

She felt like burying her face into his chest and just succumbing to the feelings his sheer presence was giving to her, but his hands held onto her face.

The expression she saw suddenly cross his face made Zelda think that he was about to breakdown; she didn't realise it was the manifestation of every emotion his sudden realisation had triggered. And before she could do or say or even think anything further, Link pulled her even closer and pressed his warm, sensual lips to hers. In that exact instant the whole world seemed to cease; everything became blurred; time and space were no more; the laws governing the universe seemed to crash down around them. She felt like her whole body was burning and she never wanted it to stop; his lips were so sweet; his touch was so soft and tentative… it was almost as if he thought his touch would hurt her, but it had the absolute opposite effect on her- she felt utterly safe and protected in his arms. She felt her senses explode with feelings and emotions which had seemed so lost to her that it was almost as if she was experiencing them for the first time… This was their first kiss… their first touch… their first smile; she felt like she had truly opened her eyes for the first time; she was seeing the colour return to the world; no longer was everything limited to the darkness cast behind her eyelids. His touch did not make her stop breathing nor make her heart cease beating and she definitely didn't feel like she was about to fall to her knees. His kiss surpassed her weaknesses and gave to her something she had not felt for months… life. It was as if he was healing her body from the inside out; curing the lingering woes from her heart, removing the fears and uncertainties from her emaciated mind and reviving the inertness of her soul… he was breathing life back into her.

She felt him move his warm fingers gently along her cheeks as he re-familiarised himself with her body. His hands trailed down her neck; his soft touch was enough to soothe the tenderness of her swollen skin. Her true husband's hands now tended to the wounds which only a few hours ago were inflicted by her pseudo husband. His touch did more to soothe her than any potion or crème or cure… but then if a placebo has an effect, is it any less real than the real thing?

She felt him slowly pull away from her lips but the feelings he gave her didn't leave; they lingered blissfully with her like an aura she couldn't and definitely didn't want to escape. He pressed his forehead against hers; she could hear his soft but uneven breaths; she could feel it against her face.

"_Now I can taste your lips"_, he whispered. His voice was so sweet. She had no idea how she had ever lived for so long without hearing it.

"_Talk to me Link"_, she begged; she could feel his lips lingering so close to hers, the thought made her soft voice shake. It felt like so long since the last time she had truly heard his voice so devoid of anger or misery or pain. She could almost taste the warmth of his words now.

She never wanted to lose that taste.

"_I… I don't understand Zelda… I thought…"_ she heard him sigh painfully as he was forced to relive thoughts he would prefer to forget. Even in his visibly blatant disbelief that this situation could be more than a figment, he couldn't help but let himself be dragged down by remorse.

"_No… it was just a mistake Link… a terrible misunderstanding… I am so sorry…"_

"_But you wrote to me… you told me-"_

Zelda buried her face against her husband's warm chest to stop her tears from manifesting. _"I'm sorry Link"_, her words came out muffled and strained. She felt his hands move from on her back to her head as he tried to comfort her distress with care and extreme gentleness.

"_I shouldn't have left you"_, he spoke with regret, _"none of this would have happened if I didn't leave"_, he inhaled a shaky breath as he tried to come to terms with just how much he had put his wife through because of his absence, _"I thought this was what was best or you, I thought-"_

"_Shhhh…"_ she pressed her fingers gently to his lips. She could see how much this was tormenting him. _"Link I understand… you thought you were doing what was best for me"_, she closed her eyes, _"but you don't realise that what is best for me is being with you… there is nothing Ash could do to me which would change that fact… nothing"_ She smiled back up at her husband; even though her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were blotchy and had dark circles underneath them from sleep deprivation and stress she honestly had never experienced a situation more worthy of a smile than she did now; the expression felt almost foreign on her face but by no means was it unpleasant; she had forgotten how truly wonderful smiling felt… and she was glad she was reminded because she was beginning to think the frown was going to be permanently imprinted on her face. _"You are just too noble"_, she whispered. Her warm smile was just enough to soften the look of remorse on Link's pale face, but it didn't entirely disappear… Zelda knew it probably never would. She knew her husband better than he thought; he would blame himself for this for the rest of his life; every time he would see her frown or cry or sigh he would find a way to punish himself for it… and if anything, that was more than enough in itself to make her cry. She had experienced and witnessed enough of pain in the past few months for it to last a lifetime; they both needed time to heal and move on.

Link suddenly loosened the grip he had on her; his eyes widened and an expression of dread became plastered to his face. _"Oh no Zelda"_, he breathed as his eyes swept her body; noticing her wounds for the first time. _"What did he _do_ to you?"_ he was horror-struck.

His fingers touched the tourniquet around her arm gingerly. But as his saddened eyes moved back to hers he noticed the bruises around her neck. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. _"This wasn't supposed to happen"_, he whispered, _"he told me he would not hurt you…"_

"_He won't hurt me any more"_, she breathed, determined to leave those haunting memories in the past, along with the callous man causing them- where they both should be. Zelda took his hand in hers and pressed his fingers gently against her neck; closing her eyes she let his touch soothe her. She placed her head against the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of his sweet skin. She could feel his heart beat gently in his chest; she never realised that something so simple could appear so beautiful to her. It was something she had once taken for granted.

Link's arms closed around her frail body protectively, drawing her in as close as he could to himself, and for the first time in her life Zelda knew they were finally free.

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

R+R!! Also, if you havn't heard the song _Comatose_ by Skillet, you should. It is an amazing song. It also seems to fit in PERFECTLY with this chapter. Hope you liked it : ) 


	27. Breathe In My Shattered Tears

First i have to say, thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!! Secondly, i actually didn't like last chapter as much as i hoped i would have- i have been a little stressed lately for god only knows reasons and i was having a case of writter's block. Thirdly, this chapter i feel a lot better about. Don't ask me why it is so god damn long, i honestly don't know how or why it ended up the length it did... well actually i do. This chapter is the perfect example of how i have the uncanny ability to be able to drag a seemingly simple chapter out into pages and pages and pages... It is relatively uneventful for its length, but i reckon its sweet, so if you like it i hope you leave a review!! (god knows i will need the encouragement to start the next chapter) Forthly and finally, if you somehow managed to overlook my message that the first chapter has been re-written you might want to go and read the chap otherwise sections of this one wont make any sense.

Enjoy: )

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Breathe In My Shattered Tears

* * *

**

The sun rose early the next morning, its bright copious rays streaming naturally through the glassless window and giving the cosy room a warm glow. It wasn't unpleasantly bright, nor was it blinding uncomfortable; it was a content light; a light which happily lingered in the air- patient and selfless. But neither was it innocent- it was the kind of light in which many would succumb to the call of sleep; a gentle authority lulling those who are not strong enough to resist its subtle influence.

It produced an aura unfelt for countless morose weeks. It had seemed as if he was once looking through some sort of partial vision. He had become so used to the darkness felt even in the visibly brightest of days that it was as if his eyes had polarized the light from penetrating his retinas.

But then, maybe it had nothing to do with his eyes. It dawned on him then that the light he had been fighting so hard to see was really not even what he was truly looking for. Each morning he had watched hopelessly as the sun rose above the blood-red horizon- signalising another day he would have to endure alone- hoping desperately that what he sought he could find within its radiant, age-old depths. But of course he never did. And he never realised why he couldn't.

But now he knew why. It was not the sun which had cast the light in his life- it was Zelda. When she left so did the colour and the brightness. The days had been cold and dark.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

And that was all he came of expect from his life.

_Darkness. _

But there was still something more; something which took a while to amount within his benumbed senses.

_Loneliness. _

It didn't hit him straight away like the shattering and demoralising metaphorical darkness, it crept slowly up behind him like a cancer within his system and he only realised its presence once it had already irrevocably weakened him. Like a planet revolving around a burnt-out sun, he too felt as if his purpose had become meaningless and lost in the abyss of never ending dark nothingness.

He was seated slouched on a wooden chair beside his bed; his head resting listlessly within his hands as he fought against his human weaknesses to stay awake. His mind began to cloud up with meaningless nothings as he felt his body try to succumb to much-needed sleep, but he refused to let his eyes close. Even for a second. He didn't want his surroundings to disappear and leave him with potentially harmful memories.

There was a chance that last evening was enough to cast those memories aside as wasted space within his mind; memories which can now be forgotten and discarded, leaving room for future memories to overwrite them.

Better memories.

Last night, time seemed to be only a perception as he held his wife in his arms. Virtually no words were spoken and no movements induced- none were needed. All he needed was confirmation that the woman before him was truly her and every other seemingly irrelevant thought could wait for another time.

Even after his senses screamed out to his obstinate mind telling him that the impossible had just become as true as black and white, it still took him countless hours to accept it.

He could feel his eyes once again begin to droop and glaze over but he quickly snapped them open and forced them to remain that way for as long as humanly possible. He didn't want to miss a second of what he had once taken for granted. He watched the princess carefully as she slept before him; his gaze somewhere between dutiful protection and lingering disbelief- there was still that tiny thought reserved in the back of his mind for doubt. He could not believe the card fate had dealt him. Maybe the goddesses chose to favour him this once; maybe they pitied him… or maybe it was just fate, maybe there wasn't a force strong enough to truly separate them.

_Wait no,_ he thought, appalled at his own conclusion. There is no such thing as fate and anyone trying to tell you differently is a fool. Link refused to think that his life could be controlled by anything beyond himself. The goddesses played a part in each and every person's life, but that was it- it was only a part. Beyond their influence you still have a choice- and that is what guides our lives.

Link grimaced at the thought of succumbing to such feeble conclusions- _fate_, if he wasn't on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion he would have laughed at the idea. _Coincidence _was a better word for it. Link knew deep down that coincidence was probably stretching the situation just a teensy bit but he refused to let fate call the shots. Link hated feeling weak and suppressed and that is exactly what the idea of fate gave him. Fate springs from the inability to control the course of your own existence, which gives way to helplessness and hopelessness and then of course, finally, weakness.

_Fate._

His eyes involuntarily flicked over to a pile of old books dumped unceremoniously in the corner of the room. Even buried deep within the mound he could still sense the presence of what was concealed within. His eyes kept watch guardedly, almost as if he thought it would jump out at him at any second.

But despite its remaining inert and hidden he couldn't help but still fear the words written within the ominous red leather-bound book. In his lowest moment he had ripped the last pages from the book, refusing to let the uncannily analogous story stay that way. It seemed almost as if the novel was less fiction than it should be; as if it was an extract from his own life. The fatalist story was his … yet it wasn't. He refused to read those last few pages; he refused to read about his wife dying.

He forced his eyes shut in anger at himself for letting his mind make the connections. That woman was not his wife; that woman is not even real. She is nothing more than words; assembled letters; ink and parchment even.

_Coincidence._

Link pressed his fingers to his temples to try and relieve the tension, which right now was so poignant that it was almost tangible. There is no such thing as fate, he tried to convince himself. He repeated the thought over and over in his mind like a chant or a mantra until he actually began to feel better about the situation. Truly his worries were irrational. Surely it is foolish to invest so much thought into a storybook.

The more he thought about it the calmer he felt. And besides, there was one major happening which starkly differentiated between his own life and this silly story grounded with absolutely no factual support whatsoever- they were still well and truly alive (and he was adamant they were going to stay that way for a long time to come).

He smiled at the conclusion he had come to as if it was a personal victory. Link- 1. Non-existent presence of the idea of 'fate'- 0.

He continued debating confidently with the obstinately opposing portion of his mind.

_There is no such thing as fate, or destiny or kismet, or what ever you wish to call it; there is only one thing which determines the outcome of your life- choice._ His initial argument making a strong comeback.

_Life cannot be summed up through the events in a novel. That is what sets life aside from fiction- in a novel fate exists. Even before the first word is written, the character's fates are already decided upon and no matter what they do the story will always end the way it is planned to._

_Fate._

_The character's lives are constructed, everything they do is predetermined; nothing is left unknown; every loose end tied; every complication straightened; nothing is left to choice. _

_But his life is not a story. It is real and he- like everybody else- has that choice which is absent in the prior. Their lives are not constricted to the words written on a page; their lives are free to change path and their ending is only truly known once it has already befallen. Certainty is only ensured once a choice is made, but even then they have the freedom to alter a situation. They are the authors of their own lives. No one else. They live by their own guidelines and they determine their own fate. _

Link-2. Non-existent presence of the idea of 'fate'- 0.

Thoroughly content with the conclusions he had drawn he cast all irrational anxieties aside. He actually felt as if his little victorious confrontation with his opposing notions had left him with a little more alertness than before- an alertness which had subsided proportionally with the hours on end in which he had forced himself to stay awake. In other words- all night.

His lips turned up slightly at the corners into a tired smile and he shuffled the old wooden chair he was seated languidly on a fraction closer to the bed. He was actually quite surprised- albeit proud- with himself for being able to remain awake throughout the night after the princess had inevitably and quite abruptly drifted off into sleep. Even if he _had_ wanted to he didn't think his eyes would have let him give up the image of the princess tranquil, content and completely void of any perturbing or demoralising emotions on her gentle face. It has been too long since he had last seen her like this for him to give it all up for just some stupid human weakness like sleeping.

For now this was enough to dispel the lingering image of her tear-stained cheeks and her torn and broken expression he saw every night for a month as she slept alone. But she wasn't as _alone_ as she had thought. He had been there every night in the shadows of her room, going against what he had promised himself he would do and even sitting beside her as she slept her dreamless nights without him. No matter how hard he tried to distance himself- both physically and emotionally- he could never just leave her alone, even if she would never know of his presence there beside her each and every night. He knew he shouldn't have been there with her; it had gone against everything he had risked to keep her safe. But as a morbidly ironic 'catch twenty-two', she was not safe. He had left her to protect her from others, but he had to stay with her to protect her from herself.

Her desperate threat that melancholic day he had left her rung in his ears in absence of his then-hindered with dread- heartbeat. He had never expected her words to portend anything more than a capricious bluff. He could never describe the ineffable difficulty walking away from the words she had screamed at him was; walking away knowing full well that her bluff could be more than just that; walking away from her knowing that she very well could have killed herself over it. But he did. And as soon as he had he just came straight back to her, only this time without her knowledge. But there was only so long he could bear to hear her mumbled words spoken within her sleep. To hear how much the woman he loved hated him began to take a higher toll on his countenance than he could bear to suffer. It had been one month when he finally decided to leave her for good. He so vehemently believed that if she was going to do anything rash she would not have waited a month to do it. But he was so wrong and he didn't understand what provoked her sudden death wish. Why then? After everything, why? But whatever the answer was, he was just so thankful that she never decided to go through with her morbid plans.

He tried to cast those thoughts aside with the rest labelled _'discarded memories'_ and _'wasted space'_. He didn't want to think about it anymore; he refused to live in the past.

He decided to overlook the irony of that last thought.

He had always considered there was something additionally beautiful about his wife when she slept; something he didn't see when she was awake. Maybe it was just the enigma of the situation- not knowing what was running through her labyrinthine mind while her composure remained placidly indifferent and teasingly concealing of any intense emotions. She reminded him of a beautiful painting; as well as the physical splendour she possesses she also has that air of mystery which an observer can only imagine as to the reason behind. She was like a kind of painting many would waste away their days before in the futile hope that they would one day be able to understand the meaning of every well-placed detail; every colour, every brush stroke, every feature, every expression, everything. But more than anything else, it is what was excluded from the painting which keeps the observer entranced and guessing. It was what he couldn't read from her that kept him from falling asleep.

But it was now more than ever that he wanted to know what was running through her mind; he wanted to see what she saw and to feel what she felt, but more than anything else, he wanted to understand to just what extent he had affected these unconscious functions. Maybe only then he would be able to find a way to successfully atone for what he had done to her.

But the next thing that occurred seemed to happen so unnaturally fast for someone who was asleep that he was afraid his mind might have began to fill in the motionless silence with something else. The princess' once docile visage phased into one of silent distress. He saw her every muscle become tense as she whipped her head to the side as if she was trying to escape something in her sleep. Her hand reached out across her pillow and felt along the sheets in a shaky, desperate, trance-like movement. When her hand failed to land on anything but fabric she clenched onto the sheets in a vice-like grip and let out a painful whimper of distraught. Her eyes were still closed. She was still asleep.

Link quickly grabbed hold of her straining hand and held it securely within his warm grip. He felt her instantly placate; her hand becoming limp and docile and her elegant fingers closing gently around his hand in response to his soothing touch. Link would never truly realise just how much of an affect he has over her temperament; one touch and he could alter her emotions in any way possible.

It was another fifteen minutes- which to Link only seemed like a blink of the eyes- before the princess awoke from her coercive stupor. When she slowly blinked open her eyes with a passive sigh she looked dazed and disorientated. He waited carefully and patiently as her eyes floated listlessly around the room before finally falling to him.

It seemed like a few minutes had passed in which she just stared blankly at her husband as she slowly began to recall her whereabouts and the happenings of the past evening. Finally, she closed her eyes delicately and smiled to herself. Her hand still within his, she tried to sink further back into her comfortable pillow- her hair mussed and in beautifully natural disarray.

She breathed another sigh of contentment as she brushed several wayward wisps of golden hair from her face with her free hand and then gently brought her fingers to her husband's morbidly ashen cheek; her smile dwindling slightly as she noticed this.

"_Link"_, she breathed, her voice still husky from sleep, _"please tell me you slept last night"_, her voice held that same worrying tone he was so familiar with. He couldn't help but smile tiredly at her predictability. He watched as what was left of her own smile quickly faded and disappeared as concern took its place.

"_Link, what is wrong with you?"_ She heaved herself up into a sitting position and took hold of his shoulder as if she thought he was on the brink of collapsing. _"You look like…"_ she abruptly trailed off before she could recite the last word, _death_.

Yet he remained unfazed albeit on the verge of just letting sleep claim him. He loosened his hand around hers and stared with a hidden interest at her gentle palm. Placing his own hand against hers he observed how his larger hand overlapped hers. She watched him curiously as he studied her hand before finally his preoccupied gaze flittered back to her face and she remembered why she was annoyed with him.

"_I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself"_, she whispered carefully, a tone of disappointment weaving its way in between her words.

"_Do what?"_ he replied almost absently; fatigue blatant within his voice.

"_This",_ she said motioning to himself. _"I mean, if you could only see yourself and understand what you were doing"_

Link remained silent and Zelda had a feeling that he was too incapacitated to even take in what she was saying.

"_Why do you do this to yourself? You don't need to _do_ this. You have to sleep"_, she gave him a pleading look.

"_Its fine Zelda"_, he assured unsuccessfully, _"I'm not tired, I'm fine"_. He tried to stifle a yawn inconspicuously.

"_No, it's not fine"_, she corrected in her uncanny voice of authority. _"I am not letting you do this, not after…"_ her voice broke off again. She saw his placid eyes flicker with a myriad of emotions before he caught himself and returned the calm and seemingly emotionless expression to his face. She instantly felt guilty for almost letting that forbidden topic slip, but felt even worse because he still understood what she had intended to say.

She sighed and looked away from his face, feeling helpless. _Damn his obstinate self! _She rolled her eyes at the thought and tried unsuccessfully to fight back a smirk. It was as if the months apart had done little to alter the two of them; he was still worrying about her, she was still worrying about him worrying about her, he was still unbelievably stubborn. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

She turned back to Link and was about to resort to physical measures to get him to listen to her, when he interrupted her wayward line of thought.

"_Are you hungry?"_ he whispered; his head lolling listlessly on the palm of his hand in an endeavour to keep himself awake. His attempted nonchalance didn't fool the princess.

She reclined back against the soft pillow and gave him an equally stubborn look. _If he wanted to act ridiculous then fine, she won't stop him. If her pleas weren't enough to put an end to his silly fussing then his fatigue surely would. There is only so long he can keep this up before his body gives in to the need for sleep and when it does she will be there to catch him. _But until then, if she can't stop him then why try. Maybe if he realised that his stubbornness wasn't going to work then he would give in sooner.

"_I'm probably as hungry as you are tired"_, she replied with as much innocence she could pretend with the accompanied challenging smirk. And that was the truth, she was absolutely starving. With her unrelenting stress finally put an end to, her basic human needs like eating, sleeping and breathing seemed to reclaim the front burner. She smiled discreetly to herself, if he didn't want her to starve then he would have to relinquish his stubborn façade and admit that he is indeed tired- tired being a blatant understatement.

But instead of the expected characteristic frown he gave her in similar situations, he instead heaved himself to his feet and vacillated out of the room.

As her once victorious expression faded and she began to pull herself off the bed, she heard Link's voice call back to her knowingly, instructing her to stay where she was. She sat back down and waited for him to return.

As the minutes ticked slowly by she found herself fidgeting nervously with the ribbons threaded through her white dress and she had absolutely no idea what had provoked her sudden demeanour. Despite the warm dawn light lingering peacefully within the room, her surroundings had suddenly taken on a cold and intimidating emptiness which threatened to swallow her up.

Determined to expel this aura resonating around her, she clambered to her feet and made her way over to the wide window within the room and- resting her elbows against the sill- she looked out onto the forest village below. Everything was just as beautiful by sunrise as it had been by sunset the night before, but this time she let her eyes appreciate this splendour. It was a unique beauty unlike anything she had ever witnessed before, except for maybe only one place. Despite the complete difference between the two landscapes, this village held a natural magnificence analogous to only Lake Hylia. There was something about the timelessness of the village which appealed to her. Despite the villagers coexisting naturally with the land, it still seemed to remain almost untouched by human interference.

She saw a young girl weave her way through the long grass with a straw basket hanging from her arm full of wildflowers. Even from where the princess stood she could see the beautiful array of colour bundled together. It reminded her of when she would collect wildflowers with her mother. She had taught her how to dry them so they could be preserved all year as a reminder of that one spring day. Her thoughts began to wander off with memories she had also preserved just like those flowers so she would never forget, and then back to the present again as she continued to watch the girl pluck the swaying flowers and add to her growing collection.

A sudden thought occurred to her about the whereabouts of these children's parents, but her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against the equally warm body which the arm no doubt belonged to.

"_Still hungry?"_ the voice cooed softly against her neck. It took the princess a few seconds longer than it should have before she realised he was talking about food, and when she did she was glad he could not see her face. Even in a torpid state, there was no doubt he couldn't have overlooked the flushed colour tainting her characteristically pale cheeks.

She could feel him leaning against her; she was no doubt the only thing keeping him from collapsing then and there. She wished he wouldn't put himself through this for her. She wished he would not worry about her, but at the same time she couldn't blame him for doing it.

"_Mmmmm"_, was all she gave him in reply as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, but she didn't stay like that for long. She felt Link guide her back to the bed and then onto his lap as he sat down with her. His hands wrapped more securely around her waist and if she wasn't accustomed to Link's enduring nature she would have sworn he was about to give in to his fatigue and just fall asleep against her shoulder, but stubbornly he still refused to.

She turned around slowly so she faced her husband and circled her arms around his neck. He gazed back at her through tired eyes and an equally tired smile as he tried to maintain his façade. _"Link"_, she lulled gently, _"please close your eyes"_ She stroked his pallid cheek with her fingers._ "I won't leave, I promise. I will be right here while you sleep"_

"_I don't want to sleep"_, he whispered.

"_Why?"_

"_I…"_ his eyes fluttered slightly closed before snapping back open. _"I have… plenty of time… later… for sleep. I… just don't want… to lose you again…"_ he murmured more to himself than to her. She could tell his mind was slowly becoming detached from reality and slipping into unconsciousness. _"Please"_, he begged weakly, _"talk to me… keep me awake"_

Zelda felt her heart become heavy with sadness. She could not stand seeing her husband like this, torturing himself just to stay awake and with her. The dark, bruise-like colour around his eyes was testimony to the hours on end in which he had somehow managed to do it. And yet, right now it seems as if he would give anything to be able to stay with her… and despite what her intuition told her was better, she fervently did not want to refuse him his plea.

She brushed a few wisps of fair hair from his face as she spoke. _"What do you want me to tell you?"_ she questioned while racking her brain for something interesting enough to keep him focused; maybe even something which would make him laugh, but she knew that was stretching it just a little; it has been a long time since she has had anything funny to think about.

But she didn't have to think long as he had made up her mind for her. _"Tell me a story"_, he whispered.

Thankfully her reflexes were faster than she gave them credit for because the instant the words left his mouth two completely ambivalent reactions fought for supremacy on her face; a smile for the innocence in his words, just like those of a young child, and then a horror-struck gape for the way his words could be misconstrued to ask for something unwelcome and ominous. There was only one story which flickered to her mind in that instant and there was no way in hell she was going to recite that for him. _"A story"_, she mused to herself; her words wavering as she fought to keep them as nonchalant as possible.

"_Our story"_, he particularised, _"I want to hear how it ends"_ His face had suddenly become more ashen than she thought humanly possible and his eyes were hesitant, as if he wasn't really sure if he wanted what he had asked for. She suddenly realised what had been plaguing him all morning and silently cursed herself for her absolute insensibility when giving him that book; it was no doubt the root of all his anxiety.

She forced an overly confident smile to her lips- hoping it didn't look to forced- and tried to lighten the topic as if he had really only asked her an innocent question, one devoid of double meanings and hidden allusions. _"Well…"_ she looked around the room as if searching for some sort of answer, _"well… one day we decide to leave Hyrule for good and we travel to a far away land, one without pompous customs and rules and boundaries, one without class restrictions and stupid expectations, a land where freedom of choice is the archetypical foundation for human existence, and above all, a land unheard of to many…"_ she was well aware of how corny her story was but Link wasn't asking for a well-scripted storyline, he was only asking for reassurance, _"and then we… um…_- drawing a complete mental blank-_ … well, then we…"_ She sucked in a gulp of air and held it as she tried to come up with some plausible ending to a story she honestly couldn't predict. However, she found herself quickly abandoning her search when she saw her husband's lips turn up into a smile and then the smile turn into a spontaneous laugh.

"_Wow",_ his eyes widened in mock astonishment, _"I never realised just how great a story teller you were, I was half expecting 'and we lived happily ever after' to top it off"_ Zelda shot him a withering look and punched his shoulder half playfully, half seriously.

"_Hey, if you don't want fairytale clichés then you shouldn't have asked me in the first place"_ she said folding her arms with a huff.

"_No, you're right, I'm sorry. It was very…_"his eyes looked up as he searched for the right word, _"imaginative"_ He finished with a smirk.

"_Oh, ha ha"_, she said wryly, _"I hope you have finished mocking me because I swear"_- she pointed her finger straight at his face threateningly-_ "you are going to regret that"_

"_Oh am I now" _Zelda's irritation was only fuelling his amusement. _"Well…"_ he drew her back in as he pretended to assess where he stood, _"what are you going to do about it?"_ his innuendo remaining strictly playful.

Zelda's smile turned devilish, _"Oh don't you worry about that"_, she said in a mischievous you-should-be-worried tone of voice, _"it's only a matter of time before you fall asleep and when you do…"_ she left her threat hanging.

Link began to laugh again. She was glad to see that she had successfully achieved what she had initially set out to do- Link looked almost, if not, as awake as she did. It was surprising what a little laughter could do to his energy levels.

Her eyes flickered to the side and- for the first time- noticed what Link had brought back into the room with him. All previous thoughts aside, she leaned over and grabbed a wooden bowl perched precariously on top of a few pillows. The sight of the bowl was enough to remind her that she was absolutely ravenous, but the sight of the strange exotic fruits within stopped her from delving in straight away. The view of some of the fruits was actually a little discouraging.

She pulled out a plum-shaped fruit by its stem as if it was poisonous and stared suspiciously at its gold marbled skin. _"What __**is**__ this?"_ she asked, looking back up at Link for reassurance before she decided to even think about attempting to eat it. But she didn't wait for his answer. She dropped it back in the bowl and began to tentatively dig through the rest of the bizarre fruits. There were some of the most unusual colours, shapes and textures collaborated within the bowl; some looked like oddly shaped pompoms, others like spiky blobs of blue somethings. Some were just too strange to describe, however, thankfully she found a handful of something even remotely resembling a fruit she was familiar with.

She brought her hand closer to her face as she carefully examined the small grape-like fruits gathered within her palm. She narrowed her eyes guardedly as if she thought they might spontaneously combust. Link smirked at her extreme overreaction, _"trust me Zelda they are not going to hurt you"_

"_Are you sure these aren't poisonous, they look awfully noxious"_

"_Quite, I have been eating them for years and they haven't killed me yet"_ Zelda's expression fell slightly when she heard his words. He seemed to realise what he had implied and then quickly changed the subject. _"Here, why don't you try these"_, he said, picking up a tiny, purple pear-shaped fruit. Actually, it kind of reminded her of an eggplant, except about one tenth its natural size. _"These are my absolute favourites. They kind of taste like… like cinnamon except a thousand times sweeter"_

Zelda arched her pale eyebrows at the thought. _"Cinnamon?"_ she repeated, looking back down at the ambiguous fruit within his hand.

"_Just try it"_, he encouraged, _"and then if it has any abnormal affect on you I will rush you down to Saria, she has excellent healing abilities you know"_, if the tone of his voice wasn't enough to tell her that he was making light of her uncertainty then the look on his face finished the job.

"_Ha ha"_, she spoke dryly, _"thanks for your words of encouragement, I'll keep them in mind while I'm choking"_, she spat sarcastically.

"_Oh come on Zelda, you don't honestly think I would try and feed you something poisonous do you?"_ his voice tried to guilt her into eating it.

"_All right then, I'll eat it"_, she said throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. _"Just remember, I'm holding you accountable when my health unexpectedly takes a plummet"_ Link gave her a look as if he thought she was being overly childish as he handed her the fruit.

As she raised it to her lips she suddenly paused and narrowed her eyes. She glanced down at the fruit and then at Link watching her before saying simply, _"bottleberries"_

Link smiled at her conclusion. _"How did you know?"_ he asked, truly curious.

"_You told me they were your favourite, remember? It was apparently one of the many things I didn't know about you at the time"_ A blush fluttered across her face as she remembered what else he had told her.

"_Ah yes, that's right"_, a knowing smirk pulled at his lips; no doubt his train of thought was heading down the same track as hers. Before he could say any more on the subject she quickly bit off a confident mouthful of fruit; her eyes instantly widening as the ineffable taste overwhelmed her senses.

"_Oh goddess, this is absolutely delicious!"_- delicious being a disgraceful understatement on her part-_ "Why haven't I tried this earlier"_, she asked herself as she bit off another juicy mouthful. She felt like she was about to melt into a puddle on the ground; there was no way to describe how much she was craving another bite. The taste- just like Link had told her- was like cinnamon except so much sweeter; however, this taste surprisingly was not something completely new to her, the familiarity was assured by some receptive corner of her mind although it mustn't have been this copious otherwise she definitely would have remembered it.

"_Well, I seem to remember your stubborn refusal to try it only a few seconds ago"_, he said answering her question with light-hearted chide. _"'Oh Link they must be poisonous, I might choke and die, don't make me eat it pleeeease'"_, he mocked with a victorious, I-told-you-so glint to his eyes.

Normally his provocation would have earnt him a good slap but right now she was too preoccupied with this abnormally succulent purple fruit that she let that one slide. And before she knew it she was down only to the fishbone-like core wondering how she managed to consume it so fast.

She eyed the bowl resting almost territorially in Link's hands and wondered if she could make a snatch for another one before he could figure out her scheming plan; she highly doubted he would let her get away without more I-told-you-so centred remarks and probably an acknowledgement that she was wrong. And of course she was dead right.

"_Uh, uh, uh"_, he tisked patronisingly and pulled the bowl away out of her reach as she dived for another one. _"What do you say?"_ Goddess he was loving every minute of seeing her squirm.

"_Please"_, she begged shamelessly, staring into his amused eyes, _"Just one"_

"_Hmmm…"_ he pretended to ponder as if the decision was crucial and irrevocable.

"_Please!"_ she pouted like a little girl and made a snatch for the bowl, but her unrewarding attempt just caused him to hold it balancing- as best as he could with the struggling princess- above his head.

"_That ones going to cost you"_, he taunted with an awfully authoritive voice. Zelda rearranged herself on his lap so she had a greater chance of reaching her treasured rewards. He laughed at her fruitless attempts, able to always keep the bowl a fingertip from her ever reaching.

She eventually gave up and returned to pouting childishly; her eyes reluctantly admitting defeat to the crystal blue ones smiling back at her victoriously. But in that moment she suddenly realised why the taste had been strangely familiar; she realised where she had in fact tasted it before. There had been days in which Link's lips had been sweeter that normal; days she had refused to relinquish him from her kiss until he actually had to break away breathless.

_Wait a second! This was his favourite fruit. Why in the world was she grovelling like this when she could employ a far more fun and devious strategy?_

She moved forward suddenly before he could see her plans unveiling themselves in her extremely decipherable eyes, and before he had any chance to react she crushed her lips to his. The results were instantaneous- the bowl toppled from his extended arm and fell onto the bed, the fruit scattering arbitrarily around them; his arms flew around her back and pulled her closer to him as he rapaciously tasted the juice from her lips. A second was all it took for the objective of this mission to become forgotten and her fingers to tangle themselves within her husband's soft hair; her lips never relenting from their voracious movements.

She pushed him back down onto the bed with the palms of her hands- which somehow found a way to extricate themselves from his hair- before once again being reclaimed. Link's lips moved down her cheek and jaw before burning across her neck; his movements becoming instantly gentler as he treaded bruised skin. In one swift movement he rolled her over so she lay beneath him, but the instant she touched the sheets below her she let out a squeal and arched her back off the bed; it was as if someone had begun to tickle her silly.

"_No, no, no, no Link STOP!!"_ Another squeal capriciously escaped her lips before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. Link just stared down at the princess, completely derailed by her sporadic fits of laughter; his face was twisted into an expression of absolute confusion despite the corners of his lips threatening to turn up into an amused smirk.

"_Link stop its- Ahhh!"_ she thrashed around impetuously trying to pull herself off the bed. She shuddered involuntarily and began to whine. _"Link get off me quick! It's cold! It's cold!"_ but Link- only just realising what was warranting her complaints- just began to laugh at his wife as she tried to pull herself off the fruit-strewn bed. _"I sware to Din, if you do not get off me right now I'll-!"_ but her threat was cut short when Link decided to provoke her a little more. As she again attempted to lift herself off the bed he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back down; her eyes flew open and she squealed louder than before as she felt a collection of the small grape-like fruits collaborate under her back.

After at least ten minutes of obstinately trying to fight a losing battle, Zelda reluctantly admitted defeat and reclined back in the fruit salad around her. _"I hope you are happy with yourself Link because that is going to cost you big time when I regain my strength"_, she glared dangerously and then with a glint of mischief she added, _"and don't forget, my previous threat still stands- you can't stay awake forever Link…"_

"_Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me when I fall asleep?"_ The blasé look on his face told her that he wasn't as worried about it as she would have liked.

"_It's not in my liberty to disclose such secrecies, and besides, ignorance is such a cute expression of yours"_ She smiled and touched her hands gently to his cheeks.

She instantly regretted her last joking comment as soon as she saw the effect it had on him. Most of the warmth had visually drained from his features and his smile dissolved into an apathetic frown; he looked down at his hands as if they suddenly held more interest to him than she did. She gingerly removed her hands from his face, hoping against the odds that she hadn't hit a nerve too deeply and caused him to become offended.

She saw frustration mark his face as his brow furrowed and his eyes seemed to cloud over in thought; a myriad of coercive emotions seemed to manifest in his atypically tempestuous blue eyes. She had definitely awoken something within him.

"_I- I am so sorry Link"_, she stammered, trying to quickly atone for what she had said before his mood could worsen, _"I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't being serious… I just thought…"_ her apology never seemed to come to an exact statement as she honestly had no idea what she was actually repenting for. Her words were just playful, nothing more.

He slowly shook his head, trying to dismiss her unnecessary apologies despite his blatant distraction.

Keeping his eyes unintentionally diverted, he finally began to speak slowly and tentatively. _"Forgive me for asking Zelda, but sometimes ignorance is not a bliss; sometimes it is worse than knowing the truth…"_ he trailed off and remained silent for such a long time that Zelda was convinced he had forgotten she was sitting there. She was about to say something but at the exact moment she opened her mouth he seemed to awaken from his pensive stupor and regain his momentum. His words seemed to be laced with hidden apologies for bringing the topic up and as soon as the question left his lips she was wishing he had instead decided to unleash the ire. _"Last time I had spoken to you…"_ he paused as he tried to phrase his words as delicately as possible, _"… you seemed to be under the impression that I no longer cared for you…"_ he refused to look her in the eyes as he spoke; he refused to witness the hurt bringing up the topic caused her to feel, _"… as hard as it is to accept that you could ever think this of my feelings for you, I can indeed understand why you had… it was my fault that you… you came to believe this…"_ he seemed to be struggling with his words, _"… but what I don't understand is… the reasoning you used to… to justify what I had done…"_ Her inert, silent state caused him to exhale slowly and to initiate a different approach- he threw caution to the wind and elucidated exactly what he meant. _"What made you believe I left you for another woman?"_ Despite the near-silence of his words they still seemed to communicate the depths of his unfathomable miscomprehension.

Zelda felt a wave of unsettling emotions crash over her as she relived in her mind the moment she had been told of this mysterious woman. She remembered the shattering and demoralising ache that the realisation had given her; she remembered the burn in her chest that her beaten heart had left her with; the invisible burden she felt she had to carry; the tears which had blinded her; the utter silence and isolation which had befallen her… but worst of all, she remembered the callous, blood-red eyes of the sneering man which had falsely fed her this information, which, in her weakened state she had easily accepted without criticism or rebuff.

There was no way she could ever justify disclosing that situation to Link, after everything else weighing him down with regret and remorse this would be a cruel blow to give him too. He needed nothing less than to dwell on happenings outside his control; only the goddesses knew what extremes he would go to to repent for this as well.

"_Link, I told you… it was just a misunderstanding… I made a terrible mistake, a mistake I wish I had been wiser to prevent in the first place-" _Link opened his mouth to remonstrate but Zelda swiftly placed her fingers against his lips to prevent him, _"I am just so unbelievably… lucky that my indiscretion did not cause me to lose what I value above all through such unforgivable carelessness"_

Link gently took hold of her hand, freeing up the ability to speak, and in turn, returning to the question on hand. _"But when I went away I left you with no reason to doubt my fidelity…"_ he paused as he struggled over what he meant to say. His face crumpled into a frown of self-disgust. _"Well… I guess my fidelity could have been questioned, but to assume I left to pursue another relationship…"_ he shook his head as if trying to make himself understand something he had foolishly overlooked, _"… had I ever given you reason to doubt my loyalty to you?"_ He lowered his eyes again in disgust as the unfair hypocrisy of his words registered with him.

He once again tried to rephrase his words to be as true as possible. _"I had left, but I had never given you a strong enough reason to believe that it was for someone else. I had spoken words of undeniable truth each and every time I told you I loved you- you and only ever you"_ With a sharp exhale of breath he looked around in bewilderment. _"I never once thought that this all could have gotten so out of hand; that my intentions could have been so utterly misconstrued for the worst" _He began to laugh mirthlessly, _"I never even thought you would believe me when I said I wanted to leave you, I mean…"_ he closed his eyes with a forlorn sigh, _"How many times had I proved my love for you; how many times had I promised I would never hurt you; that I would never __**leave**__ you? And all it took was a few words to convince you so easily otherwise"_, his eyes captured hers in an intense gaze, _"why do you think I could never look you in the eyes when I spoke those blasphemous words?"_ He watched as her eyes took on the glassy look her tears produced, yet he didn't relent; he had to tell her what had been plaguing him ever sinceshe gave him that wretched letter. _"But you do realise now that-"_

"_Yes of course Link"_, she sobbed hopelessly, her straining composure suddenly buckled under the gaze of her husband,_ "I was so stupid to relinquish hope without pausing to question your motives. I was just so… upset… and I felt so truly alone… you weren't there, what was I to think? I told myself that maybe you just needed time away from all this mess, maybe you just needed a break, but then you never came back… I thought then that you had to have regretted the vows you took and the promises you had made…"_ Zelda watched as his expression became unnaturally pallid, _"I wish I could have opened my eyes to what was going on around me, but…"_ she broke off; her words becoming slurred together as her obstinate tears claimed total control.

Link removed her shaking hands from her face which she had clamped there to hide her tears; he only saw her blotchy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks for the briefest of moments before she leaned forward and buried her face against his shoulder. _"And then Impa told me what had happened… after… after… you left"_ her sobs were strained and muffled, _"She told me what you failed to, she told me everything"_ She took in a deep, shaky, painful breath. _"But by that time it was too late… I had been blind to the truth. I gave you that letter under false beliefs and it was now too late to take it back… I had no way to find you; no idea where to look"_ She lifted her face up to look into his eyes as if wanting to read some kind of response from her speechless husband. _"In all the times you had spent with me trying to recall for me my past you never once told me where you had grown up, you told me you lived as a nomad and travelled the land, never once the mention of this forest"_ Despite the benignity of her words, Link still seemed to be taken aback by how upset she was over his lapse in communication.

"_Saria found me"_, was all she said, the rest could be pieced together without words.

There seemed to be a pregnant silence in the minutes which followed. Words were not exchanged, although it still was not awkward. Both wished that the former conversation didn't need to be hatched; that it could just be left in the past with the events described. But what was said needed to be, and what was to come was even more crucial to Link's peace of mind.

"_Did you mean it?"_ His words were hesitant; it was as if he was treading over unstable ground.

Zelda glanced back at him with a start; his words had abruptly woken her from her pensive stupor. _"Did I mean what?"_

"_The words you wrote to me… the intentions you had"_, his eyes were clouded with apprehension for the possible answer he would receive.

As soon as the words left his mouth she knew exactly what he had implied- did she really have the intension of ending her life over her misunderstood loss of a husband.

Above everything else she was so indescribably relieved that Link did not know that she had not only intended to kill herself, but if Impa had not intervened then right now she would be buried six feet under the cold, unforgiving ground. She could feel the healing cut along her forearm prickle ominously at the thought of what she had done… and the thought of losing everything over a stupid mistake.

_Yes_, she thought.

"_No"_, she spoke. She shook her head adamantly as if the idea of taking one's own life was unthinkable. She didn't want him to know the extremes her loss had driven her to; the will for living she had given up on; but most of all, the fact that in an attempt to save her, he had indirectly driven her straight towards her malignant fate. _"No Link, it was just all words, I don't even remember what was running through my mind when I wrote the letter, I just…"_ She looked up from the button on his shirt- which she had been focusing on to avoid eye contact as she spoke her lie- and gazed unfocusedly at his face as if she was trying to recall the moment she had put the pencil to parchment and what she was thinking as the words streamed naturally out of her. Even now, after everything that has happened; after all the mess it had wound her into; after the pain and hurt and misery which she would not subject upon even her worst of enemies- even now, she still stands by the words she had written verbatim. Everything she had written was as true as it could be; in her lowest moment ever the truth seemed unclouded in her mind just as the moment before you die the clarity of what mattered most during your life becomes like crystal.

If she were to ever truly lose Link she would not hesitate to follow after him. He was and always will be her oxygen, and in a world without this vital sustenance one can surely not last long. And since suffocation is said to be one of the cruellest fates to befall upon, surely it would be more humane to put an end to the suffering while the pain is still blind and before it can truly set in.

"_I could never kill myself Link",_ she stated as truthfully as she could successfully pretend. The juxtaposition between her words and her thoughts was almost laughable had it not been a moment more worthy of tears,_ "it's just… in times of desperation I can sometimes get overtaken by the emotions. It was thoughtless and irrational and I wish I could take what I told you back"_ She closed her eyes dramatically to complete the façade but not before she had enough time to see a relieved expression smooth out the worrying frown on Link's face. He had bought it.

She felt his hands take hold of her gently and press her against his warm body in silent comfort. _Don't worry, let it go, everything's fine, let me help you, let me heal you, just close your eyes, I will be here for you_- his touch told her more than words ever could; it calmed her with unspoken reassurances which words which hadn't even been invented to describe.

Her body- bound by Link's arms to his- was reclined back against the soft sheets. Link's head rested softly against her shoulder; she could feel his body becoming languid beside her- his sleep deprivation returning with a vengeance.

"_I think we'll have to get married again"_, Link spoke softly beside her.

Zelda glanced across at his face- stricken emotionless by his overwhelming fatigue- and saw nothing to give away any doubt in the seriousness behind his words. His eyes were closed; if only they were open she would be able to read them like a book. _"Why is that?"_ she breathed gently.

Link took a while to reply; his mind no doubt hovering between two states of awake and asleep. _"Ash revoked our marriage certificate"_, he muttered, which due to his torpid state sounded like words of indifference. _"We are probably officially divorced"_

Zelda took in a gentle breath of air- which just so happened to instantly soothe her building ire as the naturally aromatic sent of Link's hair wafted through her lungs. She remained unfazed and resolute. She even let a smile escape her lips. _"He revoked a piece of paper stating the fact that we were married, nothing more. Our vows can not be that easily withdrawn… especially by him"_, she brushed her fingers gently across her husband's pale cheek._ "What would he know about marriage… about commitment? Nothing"_, she answered her own question with fervour and hate. _"It's going to take a lot more than a signed piece of paper to tell me I am no longer married to you"_

She gave her husband a quick sidelong glance before finishing her comforting speech with a typical, stubborn smirk- one she seemed to have picked up from a certain somebody. _"But regarding another wedding… I won't argue with that"_

She could feel Link's breaths soften, slow and deepen against her bare neck; she knew his fatigue was only a few seconds from finally claiming him. But before he did, her peripheral vision caught sight of a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hee hee. Review!!

- Elanora-Nayru : )


	28. The Complexities Of The Unknown

Hey everybody, sorry about the wait, i have been so unbelievably busy lately and during the scarce time i actually could find to spare, my brother had been hogging the computer (holidays are underway). Anyway, another reason why this update has taken a little longer than normal is because i have started writing another story (which if you are interested in reading, you can find the link to on my profile page... naturally). Ok then. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but if i didn't cut it off here it would have been one hell of a long chapter and it probably would have taken four more weeks for me to update, the way i am going now. So enjoy and as always, review: )

**Chapter Twenty-eight: The Complexities Of The Unknown

* * *

**

_Time._

_Some say it is only a perception; the mind's natural illusion to differentiate between what is, what has been and what never will. Time is subjective and not absolute. A second to one person can appear like a year to another. The intricacies and complexities of the nature of time can be intangible even to the keenest of minds. Time is not fixed and sequential like popular belief. It is not a singular downward torrent but more of a myriad of broken streams flowing in every possible direction, even in some cases rendering the laws of conventional physics ludicrous just to reach one of the infinite destinations. Each stream represents a different occurrence of the same thing; in other words- a different perception or a different path in this one same world. There is no true past, present and future; again, it is only one's own perception which determines the 'when' in life. To change time is not to affect the physicalities of the world, but more to awaken a knowledge in a prior instance of yourself; a knowledge which is carried with each and every person in their passage through life but has been unlocked prematurely. If time is only an illusion of the mind then isn't it theoretically possible to change the past just by thinking it different?_

_-_

Zelda kissed her sleeping husband's pale cheek and gently disentangled her arms from around him. He didn't even stir as she touched her skin to his or moved the sheets over his languid body.

It seemed to her as if she had been lying there for only a few fleeting minutes, but as she slowly became aware of her greater surroundings she began to notice the subduing of the light floating docilely through the open window. The heart of the day had passed right by without her knowledge and now the slow decent of the sun was transpiring gracefully before her. Its funny how time flies.

She sat on the edge of the bed and let her eyes linger on the man before her. It had been a while since she had watched him sleep; content, calm and completely unaware of her eyes observing his every minute, unconscious action; his deep, gentle breaths and the soft rise and fall of his chest beneath the sheets. Even in his comatose-like state he appeared tranquil and graceful- two words she never thought she would ever use to describe a soldier. But then she never really predicted her marriage to one either. He even truly looked so utterly innocent and unmarred by the invisible scars of life's difficulties. When he slept the expression on his face became soft, indifferent and unyielding. She was content knowing that she would never see a look of pain or an expression of hurt or misery on his handsome face while he slept. When she saw him like this her mind almost always found a way of disbelieving the many not so innocent things she knew he was more than capable of doing. He almost reminded her of a young child, one kept sheltered his entire life from the vices and evils of existence. He symbolized to her the epitome of virtue and the embodiment of valour. The effect of unconsciousness on a person either conceals one's faults from on-looking eyes or discloses the truth that deep down below their petty faults and humanly mistakes they are true and pure of heart… or maybe she was just overanalysing things which were actually quite simple. Like always, this usually seemed to be the case.

The one thing which rendered her stricken with sympathy each time she looked at her husband was the physical affects of the past months which most not even in his sleep could he hide. The colour had drained so painfully from his skin that the moment she laid eyes on him the day before she believed that she had every reason to assume he had died. Never once had she ever seen someone look so sickly pale that was still in reasonable health. His eyes are only just beginning to regain the lustre which was so absent when she had seen him yesterday. His eyes had been so uncharacteristically dull, like the colour had been drained away with the life he too was lacking. If his eyes were to open now at least she would see the slow return of the beautiful ultramarine of his irises as they greeted her with a nostalgic welcome. But the last major change she had noticed to his features just happened to be the most physical, but then in an ambiguous way it kind of wasn't. She found it hard to explain even to herself exactly what she meant. He had appeared to have weakened quite noticeably; his body becoming feeble during those neglecting months proportionally with his mind's decent into vulnerability. But it wasn't the same kind of weakening that you would expect from weeks and weeks of carelessly ignoring your body's vital needs. This was where her explanation became ambivalent when trying to justify to herself what she meant. He didn't look skin and bones with sunken cheeks and hollow eyes, no, she had come to accept long ago that Link's body had an uncanny ability to heal and maintain itself when the mind laboured indiscretions and moments of control loss. It was more the look he now carried with him of neglect and battered care for what had happened to him. He looked as if he had become worst for wear and had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for far too long that he has become so used to the burden and that now he still continues to carry it even though it should have long ago been relieved.

Gently, she took hold of the listless hand which was not resting underneath his pillow and turned it palm-up so she could inspect his right wrist. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting herself to see and therefore hadn't prepared herself for anything. If she didn't know any better she would have rejoiced in the fact that no further damage appeared to have been self-inflicted since that ghastly confrontation with the truth the night Link was banished all those innumerable lonely weeks ago, but she did know better than to ignorantly assume that he hadn't succumbed to his personal demons in a moment of utter helplessness. The faint scars on his wrist were a shade lighter than the rest of his skin and, had they marred the body of someone else she would have assumed the marks were many months old, but knowing the way Link's body seemed to be able to speed up the healing process she knew deep down that they couldn't be any older than a week at the most. The sudden ominously heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach verified the conclusion and removed any doubts her mind was desperately trying to fabricate.

She ran her cool fingers gingerly over the scars as if she hoped her touch would be enough to make them disappear forever. But the hope she had surpassed just the blemishes on his wrist; she wished her touch could dispel the deeper scars; the invisible ones; the very ones she had indirectly given him over the past two months. She wished it was that easy. She remembered the affect Link's hands had on her the morning after she discovered her long planned marriage to her supposed best friend. She remembered the way his fingers had moved through her physical clothes as if they were nothing more than air; she remembered they way his mere touch had burnt her sensually with so much force that the world could have ceased around her and she wouldn't have noticed nor cared.

Her skin began to prickle longingly as her senses recalled the feelings long gone but never forgotten. For the moment that she was with him she had forgotten every woe of her existence and every injustice which had befallen so uncaringly upon her. He had refocussed her entire outlook all with a single intimate touch. She knew she seemed to always over-think things. Maybe this _was_ as simple as she wanted it to be. If a touch of intimacy would have even one tenth the affect on him as it had on her, she wondered what something a little more intimate than even a touch would have on him.

She placed his arm back down carefully beside his inert body. She moved the thought to the backburner for now. He needed to rest and she needed to let him. She couldn't just sit beside him all day either pondering over every aspect of their lives; her unrelenting thoughts would drive her insane.

She had the sudden impulse to explore the only ever house Link had ever stayed in for long periods of time, and more specifically to clean and rid herself of the same clothes she had worn the day before which seemed to have collaborated two days worth of tears, sweat and surprisingly dirt- only the goddesses could tell her the many times she had fallen and tripped in her blinding panic to find her possibly suicidal husband.

She pulled herself quietly to her feet- the precaution rendered unnecessary due to her husband's blatantly deep and unconscious state- and turned to leave the room but not before she loosened the white satin ribbon from her lustrous hair and let it flutter weightlessly down onto the empty side of the bed; just in case he woke up prematurely and began to doubt the realness of the past day due to her unexplained absence.

She left the door slightly ajar- the gap letting a thin stream of copious light into the comparatively dim hall- and then began to make her way through the strikingly beautiful house; the floorboards underfoot groaning softly as she passed. An unidentifiable sense of familiarity resonated with her about the house; she felt warm and safe within its old walls. She knew it probably didn't have anything to do with the house itself, it was because Link was here. Her home was wherever Link was. They could move into that derelict cottage on the edge of the lake together and she would undoubtedly feel more at home than anywhere else in the land, even the castle which she had spent every single day of her life calling home… up until yesterday, of course.

Halfway through her exploration she stumbled upon the entrance to his bathroom, which had been probably unintentionally concealed behind two badly placed bookcases jutting out from a wall. As she pushed open the door she found herself having to squint as her eyes were attacked with the light forgotten to the rest of the house. As her eyes quickly adjusted she was able to locate the point of entry of the light. Small glass windows lined the top of the walls, which seemed to be positioned to let in the most light with the sun around the position it was in now.

She welcomed the sun with contentedness as she pealed away her white dress and let it fall to the uniform wooden floor and turned the brass taps of the claw-footed bath to let the water flow in. The supposed hot water never made it past warm but Zelda didn't care; she closed her eyes and let the water soothe her tensed muscles and expel all unnecessary thoughts until the water finally reverted back to cold.

After a few more minutes of bathing she reluctantly pulled her drenched body out of the ceramic bathtub and searched for a towel; trying her hardest not to drip water all over the wooden floor as it trailed down her fair skin and pooled around her feet. She found a towel strewn unceremoniously off the edge of a basin in the same disorderly fashion as the various articles of clothing throughout the rest of the house. The towel was warm to touch, no doubt heated naturally by the ebbing sun.

As she pressed the cotton to her face to dry her skin she suddenly found herself relinquishing the task as soon as her acute sense of smell kicked in. She leaned back her wet body against the basin to steady herself and to prevent the possible self-injury she would inflict if and when she fell. The natural aroma- not unlike pine trees and dare she say, cinnamon- was so potently embedded within the weave of the towel that she was certain her mind would suspend other subconscious bodily functions- like retaining equilibrium- in order to bask in the sensations suddenly conducting through her body.

She had never once in her life felt the need to succumb to the known Hylian underground form of self-entertainment; in other words, the use of conscious altering drugs, but she had always wondered what possessed so many to let the substance run their lives. Why do they keep going back for more? But now as she stood there, suspended in her own ecstasy, she felt like now she truly knew and could honestly appreciate why they did it. This is what being under the influence must surely feel like.

She suddenly pulled the towel away from her face and loosened her grip on the soft material as if she was afraid that anything other that gentle handling would cause it to fall into a pile of slashed rags on the ground. A sudden realisation caused her eyes to widen and her heart to skip a beat in her chest. This piece of material was something more than even a piece of clothing could ever be, it was something more… intimate, dare she say.

She sighed inwardly and sunk to the ground. It was safer for her to remain on the lowest possible gravitational state- this way she couldn't fall down any further.

Knowing where this simple piece of material had been… Knowing that somehow every inch of her husband's body was written into the threads made her hands tremble with a sense of desperate longing.

She stared lazily up at the closed bathroom door as if expecting it to open any second and Link to walk in and see what the mere sent of his skin can reduce her to; to see her wet and bare and… _damn it-_ alone! Her gaze became more fixed as she silently begged for him to come walking in. She could just imagine the scenario. His eyes would drop to the floor with, initially, surprise. He would hurry over to her and take her face in his hands and ask her if she was alright; if she had hurt herself. Upon realising she had not indeed slipt and broken anything, he would begin to notice her languorous gaze; her entranced smile. But how would he react?

The door never opened so she never found out. She had never believed she could feel so utterly disappointed over something not happening which she never really expected to transpire in the first place. She frowned to herself. Really, what she thinking was absolutely ludicrous. Her expectations were the work of an over-romanced mind; only in a novel would such a perfect ending be plausible.

She clambered back to her feet and shook off the thoughts as utterly inappropriate and swore to herself that she would be in better control of her mind's wanderings in the future. By now her body had dried naturally so she didn't need to employ the use of the towel left forgotten on the ground. It was probably better this way.

She went to pick up her white dress and planned to just wear it temporarily until she found out where her bag of clothes seemed to have disappeared to, but then she caught sight in her peripherals of another discarded heap of material in the far corner of the room.

With curious fingers she picked up the seemingly nondescript cloth and held it up in front of her. Well, actually it turned out to be two pieces of clothing, a pair of baggy brown shorts and a loose white shirt- both undoubtedly belonging to her husband and both undoubtedly going to be her attire for the day.

The clothes were blatantly miles too big for her. The short's cuffs fell below the knees, and if it weren't for the handy drawstring around the waistband the entire thing would have slid right down her slender hips without any trouble at all. These clothes obviously weren't designed to accommodate the highly unlikely chance a woman wanted to wear them.

* * *

After a quick check-up to see if Link had awoken, or even moved a fraction since she had last seen him- she decided to get out of the house and look for Saria. She had so much she wanted to talk to her about and even more she wanted to thank her for. Since last evening Zelda had been cooped up inside with Link and she hadn't even thought to find Saria and confirm that everything was ok. But by now there was no doubt she realised the truth. Maybe the absence of screams of utter heartbroken agony gave the good news away. 

She found Saria seated placidly on a low tree stump, her legs crossed and her hands bussing themselves with some sort of intricate embroidery. She looked up as she heard the princess approach.

"_Well someone looks happy this morning"_, she noted and returned her gaze to her needlework, a gentle smile crossing her lips.

Zelda sat down on the soft, spongy grass and hugged her knees against her body. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Saria. There was always an air of mystery that hung over the girl; it was as if she knew something no one expected her to. As strange as it sounds, it actually made her a little intimidating to talk to. It was like trying to talk to someone who already knew all that there was to know.

Zelda sat there in a pensive stupor as she watched the young brunette thread the needle through the material in a perpetual cycle; that subtle smile remaining fixed to her lips. After a moment of awkward silence- at least on Zelda's part- Saria lowered her needlework and looked across at Zelda as if prompting her to begin.

"_Thankyou,"_ was all she could finally muster.

"_For what?"_ asked Saria, sounding remarkably unsurprised despite her question. _"I haven't done anything worth your appraisal"_

Zelda snorted. _"You know what I mean, Saria,"_ she began, _"you have done more for me than I can ever hope to repay to you in this lifetime. You will be forever in my debt"_

Zelda diverted her eyes, suddenly feeling a little awkward under the girl's naturally intense gaze.

"_Really it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_, Zelda," _she said picking up her material again and rethreading the long silver needle. _"Don't get me wrong, I love Link like a brother, but you have no idea how excruciating living with him the past few months has been,"_ she said, giving Zelda an earnest look. _"It had gotten to the point where you could almost _feel_ the melancholy in the air whenever he was near. His state was starting to effect the rest of us just as much as it was him."_

Zelda listened with interest; not so much the type of interest warranted by something intriguing or amusing, but more the type that you felt uneasy about; the type that left a disturbing aftertaste behind. The girl's words were strangely hard to accept; kind of as if her ears heard it but her mind obstinately still didn't want to believe it.

Zelda suddenly caught sight of something lurking in her peripherals that made her gaze quickly dart towards a thicket of nearby trees. A pair of bright but ominous eyes stared back at her; they were narrowed into a conscious gesture of loathing and hate. Zelda was taken aback. But before she could even think about saying or doing anything in response, the young boy turned and disappeared into the forest without even a malevolent glance back over his shoulder.

"_Is it just my imagination or did I just do something to offend him?"_ she asked in bewilderment.

"_Oh don't worry about him,"_ Zelda turned to see Saria's gaze following into the ancient trees where Zelda's was glued only a moment ago, _"he tends to get like that around foreigners"_

"_Foreigners,"_ Zelda repeated.

"_Mmhm,"_ Saria accented, absently twirling the fine wisps of yarn around her small fingers. _"Unlike the rest, Mido finds it hard to accept that our village has not remained as reclusive as it once was. He tends to nowadays ostracise himself from the rest of us just out of spite."_

Zelda glanced tentatively back over to the labyrinthine forest entrance, half expecting the boy to have re-emerged with some sort of pointy weapon.

"_But with years of having to put up with him we have all sort of become desensitised to his unfortunate behaviour."_ She ended with a sigh.

"_But I have only been here a few days,"_ Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion, _"and there are no other foreigners living here."_

Saria smiled gently at the princess' ignorance. _"It is correct that you have only been here a few days, but Link has been here for many years… he is not technically one of us you know,"_ she corrected in the way that a mother corrects the misguided understanding of her child.

"_Link,"_ Zelda repeated under her breath. Yes, _he_ was different.

"_When he came here many years ago he was only young, but Mido still found a way to despise him… and for quite a while he hated the rest of us for making the decision to allow Link admittance, which, in Mido's eyes was going against what our village has strived to maintain over all the years- survival within anonymity but amongst the unforgiving."_ Zelda had no idea what she meant by that._ "For as long as I can remember he has always hated Link, and now too he will hate you,"_ she stated openly and somewhat bluntly.

Zelda sat there in silence for a while as she chewed over the knowledge that she now had a personal vendetta set up against her without her ever realising. It wasn't long, however, before certain parts of their conversation were strung back through her mind with an obvious discrepancy she hadn't initially picked up on.

"_Wait, I don't understand something."_ She spoke slowly, her mind lagging as she tried to demist her thoughts that, right now, were coming to no coherent or plausible conclusion. She shook her head in resignation that she _must_ have heard wrongly. _"You couldn't possibly have known Link when he was that young… you are almost half his age"_

Saria's smile flourished before giving way to a laugh. It was as if Zelda had just told her the most amusing joke. _"Really, Zelda, do you honestly believe that?"_ If she didn't know any better she would have sworn the look Saria had just given her was patronising… but it wasn't- Saria was finding too much amusement in Zelda's oblivion for her features to be manifesting into any form of derision.

Her expression of entertainment suddenly subdued and she began to look at Zelda as if she was the most interesting creature she had ever seen. _"How old do you think I am?"_

Zelda looked the elusive girl up and down before she finally came to the same conclusion she always did. _"Based on appearances alone I would have to say maybe… ten, give or take a few years."_ Zelda bit her bottom lip; she hated to be wrong, and by the resurfacing amusement blatant in the girl's generous expression she went out on a limb and assumed she was.

Saria picked up her needlework again and ran her fingers over the deft cross-stitching flourishing over the cream-coloured material. Her eyes held too much mystery within their infinite depths… and still- amusement. _"Do you know why it is said that one should never judge a book by its cover?"_

Zelda remained silent but she was sure she made an attempt to shake her head. Even though the young girl was not looking, Zelda was sure she still understood.

"_Its because appearances can be deceiving and truth has never sought out the most obvious places to manifest."_ She glanced down at the bemused princess. _"Tell me something, based on the knowledge that I am indeed not ten years old like your preconceived motion assumes, what age more correctly suits my mentality?"_

"_Um-"_

"_That's ok, don't answer me. I know you wont even come close." _Saria smiled.

Zelda grimaced. _"What was it you just said about not assuming anything?"_ she said, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"_Fine then. Give me a number."_

Zelda rested her chin in her hand as she contemplated Saria's initial question. She took in a gulp of air and winced. _"Thirteen,"_ she spoke gingerly.

Saria began to laugh again. Zelda could not understand why she was finding this all so funny.

"_Haven't you ever wondered where our _parents_ are, princess,"_ she said motioning all around her, _"why we seem to be more than capable of surviving on our own… our infantile exterior should be rasing a few eyebrows don't you think?"_

Zelda was losing the interest she once held in this game of words and was beginning to get irritated at her own ignorance for she knew she was missing something vital.

"_If you were to add three more digits to the end of the last number you threw at me, it would then be apt to admit you were coming close,"_ Saria said. _"We were the first and will be the last to presence ourselves within this land you now call Hyrule. Our race was bequeathed the forests by Farore and with it, the gift of immortality to live beside the trees and flowers, and, to one day outlive them. And we did tenfold. I am closer related to the trees and grass than I am to you,"_ she turned her gaze away from the speechless princess and began to stare vacantly into the forest aperture, her eyes glazed and her mind somewhere else. _"But immortality is the least of our… abilities. When we were born into this life we were taught but a small portion of the powers of our reigning goddess. Essentially we have the ability to overrule time itself." _Saria sighed wistfully. _"But of course, we are forbidden to meddle with such a tenuous process as time and its flow… too much damage was caused last time, too much loss…"_

Saria's last words snapped the princess out of her fixed state of just intently listening and watching, and roused within her an unexpected thought. _"Wait, you know about that? You can remember those years!"_

Saria smile gently, trying to subdue the princess' vehement state. _"Of course. Time does not affect us like it does the rest of the land."_ She looked down at her hands as if searching them for an easy answer to the princess' confusion. But something in the young girl's eyes told her that she was better off asking for an explanation of the meaning of life. _"The only reason why Link remembers is because he invoked the catalyst behind those seven years of turned back time."_

"_But I remember too,"_ she corrected, desperately trying to fit some sense into this new baffling information. _"I remember Link, the war… I have remembered everything he has told me about those years"_

"_Everybody has the knowledge of those seven years hidden within the convolutions of their mind even though they can not recall it as easily as the rest of their memories. But all it takes is a little reminding." _

Saria leaned forward and placed a consoling hand on the princess' shoulder. Even through the material of Link's cotton shirt she could still feel the burn of the young- or old, she had given up trying to make sense of any of this- girl's hand. Unlike Link's touch, Saria's actually hurt her if remained against her skin for longer than a few seconds. She seemed to sense her discomfort and removed her hand and placed it back on her lap, instead she just lowered her head to level her eyes with the downcast eyes of the princess. _"What's wrong, Zelda?"_

Zelda shook her head. If you had ever felt the foreboding sensation of drowning within your own mind you would be able to understand how the princess was coping with the torrent of information she had to take in. Like plunging headfirst and unprepared into the deepest, darkest lake, the odds of resurfacing unscathed aren't in your favour.

She wasn't quite sure why she was taking this so hard, after everything else she had to accept in the past year this should be nothing. Maybe it was because it had always just been Link and her; there was never any collateral damage.

"_Its just so…"_ She paused to articulate the most suitable word but found nothing. Saria didn't try to verbally fill in the blank she left, for some reason she was glad she didn't.

Saria let her recover in silence. She must have looked lost amongst her thoughts because it was quite a while before she was spoken to again.

"_Pardon, what did you say?"_ she whispered. She could feel Saria smiling at her; the uncanny sensation made her realise that she was not indeed looking at the girl, but instead she was staring fixedly at her hands.

"_You can ask me, you know,"_ she repeated. _"I _will_ give you a clear answer"_

The question on Zelda's lips must have been written in red straight across her forehead, either that or Saria was just eerily insightful.

"_If you are as different from every other Hylian as you claim to be, then why do you and Link… feel the same?"_ It probably wasn't the best-constructed question that has ever left her lips, but it was as straightforward as she needed to get an equally straightforward answer.

"_But we don't feel exactly the same,"_ she corrected pedantically, _"You can't stand my touch, can you, whereas you can his?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Its ok, I know what you mean,"_ she interjected gently. _"Again, it is true when you differentiate between Link and I, we are two of the most different kinds of races in this diverse land, but not all of our differences serve to separate us." _She back peddled and explained what she meant. _"Link is a Hylian, one born with no magical skills whatsoever but yet he has the skills unmatched by no other… mortal in this land. When he was young I taught him, much to the disapproval of Mido, the skills taught to us by the Goddess Farore. He will never attain the level of understanding in this ancient art as we have, just like we will never attain the same understanding as the deity who passed it on to us. But the skills he does have are more than any sorcerer could ever hope to achieve."_ She sighed and straightened out her bottle-green tunic with her delicate hands. _"Unfortunately what he does know will probably go by unused and eventually forgotten, for the magic he has been taught is of the subtle kind. It is not the form of magic which men, weakened by power, would sell their souls for… it is the kind of magic which coincides with the fundamental forces of nature. Through our teachings he has been able to find an 'understanding' with most aspects of the natural world._" She paused and looked around her.

"_When most perish amongst the unforgiving forests around you, Link can use its vices against it."_ Saria must have noticed the confusion in the princess' eyes for she delved deeper into her explanation. Her brow furrowed as she tried to explain what she meant without creating more confusion.

"_It is kind of as if he had found a way to 'understand' the natural world and inturn he can control certain aspects of it… and inturn again, his surroundings have the tendency to emulate his emotions… but again, it is an elusive and rather subjective process."_

Zelda lowered her eyes and then closed them. For the first time she began to understand what she was trying to say to her. She remembered the glowing flowers from the lake; he had made those for her. His emotions gave way to coincidental natural occurrences- every time he had felt any vehement emotion it had rained, but not just rained, it had thundered in a torrential downpour.

_The day he left her. The very first time he had taken her to the lake._

The morning he had proposed to her the sun had been so bright, so unbelievably strong…

"_Speaking of Link,"_ she said, derailing the princess' train of thought,_ "where is he?"_

"_Um…"_- it took her a few seconds to remember her greater surroundings- "_he is asleep now"_

Saria smiled. _"Its about time too."_ Her smile faded and her face turned serious. _"You might want to keep an eye on him though, after all this time he has finally crashed and I seriously doubt it wasn't a hard fall."_

Zelda shook her head. _"What do you mean?"_

Saria began to pack up her material, threads and needles, placing them carefully back in a small leather bag. _"It's happened before,"_ she began,_ "after too long a time of ignoring his body's fundamental needs, like food and sleep, it begins to weaken him and eventually he falls into a fever which, if you are lucky, might only last a few days. But either way you better keep a good watch over him… just in case."_

She pulled the drawstrings on the bag and hopped down from the tree stump. Before she left she turned and gave the overwhelmed princess a smile. _"Go back to Link Princess, he needs you now more than you think."_ She gave her another friendly smile before slowly turning and retreating back into the labyrinth of forest trees.

* * *

R+R!! 


	29. Second Heartbeat

Now THAT is procrastination!! Well, i'm trying to get this story back on the tracks, it is a bit long, i know. Hopefully you like it and please review. More than anything else, i like reader feedback. (Less than a month till _Breaking Dawn_!! YAY!!)

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Second Heartbeat

* * *

**

The days seemed to drift away slowly; just like the tedious repetitive pang of dripping water, each day brought with it no change but just the monotony of expecting the expected and receiving just that.

Saria was right about Link, but really that didn't surprise her much. It was days before he awoke from his coercive slumber and even more before he truly recovered from his fragile state. But she was there for him just like she had promised him, through sickness and in health.

There were moments when she began to loose hope. His skin, usually burning radiantly under her fingers, had become tepid and gradually cooled to an icy chill. She was afraid that the months which he had passed without her, the months which he disregarded his body and his health, had left him open to harm. She thought his fortified immunity had slipped through indifferent fingers and he had fallen under the grips of illness. Pneumonia was her first terrifying conclusion, but the symptoms were all wrong. If the unusual coldness of his body had worried her then the fluctuations had absolutely petrified her. One moment his lips would be blue and his skin support a sickly transparent sheen, and before she could even retrieve more blankets and woollen raiments to bring back his warmth he would have slipped into a fever so fierce that she could barely stand to touch his burning skin.

She spent the nights awake, afraid that if she closed her eyes even for a second his situation would worsen and she would be able to do nothing about it. Sometimes she couldn't even endure to be anywhere near him. Overwhelmingly unaccountable wisps of dread seemed to pervade the atmosphere around his inert body. The closer she allowed herself to be to him the more morose she felt. She wished she could palm the feeling off as being a side affect of myriad sleepless nights and worry but behind her façade she knew it was guilt- guilt for she knew she had inevitably brought this on him. Her mere presence seemed to be the very bane of his existence. His suffering was her doing, yet at the same time there was nothing she could have possibly done to stop what happened from transpiring. It almost seemed like fretting over her was an avid hobby of his.

By the end of the first week she was running on a semi-conscious overdrive.

On one of her lowest mornings she found herself collapsed and in tears on his bathroom floor. She always knew she was mentally and emotionally quite weak, that she could break apart without her foundations to hold her together- which is exactly what had happened- but she never realised just how easy it had become for her to do lately. These were not the defining characteristics of a renowned and honoured princess let alone a future queen. How did she ever hold faith in believing she could one day amount to become one?

With tear-burnt eyes she stared into her deteriorating face in the mirror and wondered what had happened to her beauty. Her youth was still there behind the etched-in pain, but now instead of looking into the clear emerald eyes of innocence she saw the ineffable depths of woe. Some say the eyes are windows into the soul. If this imagery holds any truth then her soul must have long withered and dulled. The lacklustre of her eyes frightened her. Her gentle face was lined with worry, almost as if the expression had been worn on her face for far too long that it had morphed and moulded her features into something wretched and horrid.

In that moment, for the first time since she met Link, she felt a suppressive wave of empathy wash over her body. Well, to say 'wash' was probably the understatement of the year. It felt to her more like a tidal wave crashing painfully into her body and causing her to drown within its heavy, melancholy depths. For the first time she felt the very dehabilitating nausea, the disheartening emptiness and the painfully lucid realisation that had lead Link to leave her. She felt his selfless motives, the undying need to protect the defenceless, even if it meant sacrificing one's own needs- one's very own sustenance- to keep them safe. She realised how much harder it would have been for him to walk away than for her to be left abandoned. It was the choice that had to be made, a choice that was unfair to be asked of by anybody. It was analogous to a death sentence- giving someone a choice of how to be killed doesn't make it any more pleasant.

But unlike Link, Zelda knew that she could never do for him what he had done for her. She could never be that strong. She was weak, she was pitiful, and now more than ever she needed him. Without him she had nothing, she _was_ nothing.

Whether it was stress or physical exhaustion she wasn't sure, but in a moment of utter weakness she closed her eyes and unwillingly drifted off into an unconscious state of delirium.

- - - - - - -

The very next morning she awoke to the sound of movement. The noise was faint and subdued gingerly, but over the past week she had trained her senses to overlook nothing. That and the fact that the silence Link's ailment had brought with it had left her susceptible to every single sound around her. Even the softest of noises sounded like a keening wail in her ears.

Her joints cracked as she tried to move her arms in an attempt to pull her feeble body off the ground, but the slightest of movements sent her back down. Her arms prickled eerily as the circulation came back to her limbs- she had obviously fallen asleep quite awkwardly last night.

After a few short moments the feeling began to make a muted return to her arms and movement was once again viable. Her first thought was that her husband might have woken from his suppressive slumber, and the noise she had heard was him stirring, but as soon as she made an attempt at moving again she knew she was naively wrong.

Before she could pull herself of the ground she felt frozen hands take hold of her from behind. Her heart suspended dead-beat in her chest at the icy, callous familiarity of this touch and her blood ran cold to match his.

The confronting image of the man's blood-red eyes filled her mind before she let out a blood-curdling scream of terror.

"_Zelda"_ He called her name through her terrifying oblivion, trying to lull her into submission, just like he had once before- using her weaknesses against her. His fingers were so cold they almost burned through her skin. She didn't dare turn around; she didn't dare acknowledge those same dark demonic eyes of her assailant that had kept her awake and petrified of the night for so long. He had frightened her of every moving shadow, of every darkened corner of her forlorn, forgotten bedroom. She knew he would return for her, just after everything that had happened she was not expecting it to be now, not while they were both so weak and defenceless.

"_Zelda! Zelda, it's alright. I won't hurt you,"_ he tried to beguile her as he tried to hold on to her flailing body.

"_NO!"_ She screamed for him to stop, to leave her alone, but it just made him more determined to gain control.

Whether it was her adrenalin giving her strength or her struggling that had finally allowed her to extricate herself from his binding arms she wasn't sure, but in a single fleeting moment a lapse of judgement on his part had freed one of her hands from his.

Without thinking she span gracelessly around and struck him with all the force she could muster.

She was so overwhelmed, so terrified of what she thought was happening that she didn't even realise the benignity of the man she had just hit. He reeled back, taken foolishly off guard by her violently impetuous action but quickly regained his footing, just like any soldier of his calibre was trained to do.

She turned to run but instead of making her escape- planed shrewdly and perfect in her mind- she tripped in her blind panic and fell.

She could see it coming before she could do anything to steady herself. All she could do was close her eyes and brace herself. She expected pain to flash through her right side when she hit the ground but instead she felt the man's torso and arms catch her mid-fall.

The absence of pain left an aftermath of relief to momentarily blind her from the dire situation unfolding around her. But that moment was too fleeting to consume her. She tried to push him away from her again but she was beginning to loose equilibrium. If she could force her limbs to collaborate, she might have been able to inflict some sort of bodily pain, but she felt suddenly quite dizzy. It was like a fly was spiralling around in her head causing her to become disoriented. She felt heavy and she sunk like a limp rage doll in her captive's arms; all she could see was the pattern in the floorboards below her- the faint lines in the grain began to blur around the edges as if someone had sketched them.

She realised way too late that her body was going into shock. All she could think of was her failure; her mind fought in vain against the wall impeding the course between thought and action, but she knew her body was incorrigibly shutting down.

Her last coherent thought was for Link before she unwillingly surrendered herself, falling unconscious in the arms of her enemy.

Her eyes snapped open so fast she wasn't sure whether it wasn't just a blink. It took her a moment longer than normal to adjust, despite the seeming normalcy of her surroundings. Her eyes provided her with sight yet her mind was so distraught that the familiar shapes and figures she saw held no meaning for her. She could feel herself shaking and in a small, hidden corner of her mind reserved for the stimulation of unconscious bodily functions, she wondered if she was even breathing.

She laid there- quiet and unmoving- on top of a soft, resilient surface of cloth until she could at least recall her hapless situation. She could feel a natural warmth exist around her cold, inert body. It seemed wrong that something so peaceful and fluid could pervade her life right now. _The silver lining_, she thought bitterly, and despite herself she attempted to let it lull her back into her thoughts, her only refuge from reality.

She closed her eyes and waited in the darkness of her mind for her impending fate to unfold. She waited for the cold to recede back into the room, overtaking the safe and secure benignity around her. She waited for the icy hands of her captor to creep sadistically and slowly across her skin and finally relieve her from this painful suspense. She wanted to curl up in a little ball and mute her every sense, hindering her reception of the cruel world around her. She wanted to crawl into the shell of her mind and stay that way until this was finally over with, when her pain was truly put an end to. She would let it come and consume her- everything that had waited so patiently to destroy her. It was a terrible thing, anticipation. The thought of what was going to happen was worse than the actual act itself.

She had never been one of an indefatigable optimist but right now she needed something, anything to hold on to. She imagined this was all just a dream. Not just the past morning she was sure she spent unconscious and unknowingly awaiting some unthinkable terror. She imagined her whole life had just been a dream, a dream she couldn't wake up from. But what would be waiting for her if she did?

She slowly peeked open her eyes, keeping her eyelashes fanned before them so only a hairline of sight was possible.

This time she saw the room for what it was, not for what her mind had exaggerated it to be. She saw the smooth wooden walls of a room she had spent the most of the past few weeks in; the floor with the familiar vestments, books and anything else benign strewn around it. She saw the crisp white of the sheets below her immobile body. She could feel the warm midday sun as it wafted through the window and gently into the room, lingering around her as if it alone was confident enough to placate her woe.

She pulled herself up gingerly and sat on the edge of her husband's bed, her feet planted securely on the ground just in case this all turned out to be a ruse and she had to make a run for it. But as the seconds ticked by unaltered by any disturbances, she began to feel… safe. The suppressive weight she had felt on her chest was no longer there. Maybe this _was_ all a dream.

But then she noticed something- a lack of something.

If she was here then where was Link?

As if the thought had somehow provoked a reaction, she heard a gentle rustling of feet coming from behind her. Still on edge, she turned around vigilantly, still not quite sure what to expect.

"_Hey,"_ he whispered softly, his voice husky from his illness. His movements were tentative and his face was gentle. It took her a second of intense examination to realise that the figure that approached her was in fact Link and not that malevolent clone who returned to finish her off. Yet, despite the natural urge she felt to hurry over and collapse into her husband's arms, she refrained, her body refusing to overpower the paralytic hold her mind had on her limbs.

He noticed the hesitancy in her eyes and did not approach her any further. He watched her in guarded appraisal.

Zelda could feel her hands shaking despite her best attempt to control herself so instead held them behind her back to avoid her fear from manifesting before Link. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she also wasn't ready to palm it off as just a superstitious dream. What if _he_ was still here?

After taking a deep, well-needed breath to compose herself she opened her mouth to warn Link about their impending danger but the words suddenly caught in her throat, allowing only a squeak of sound to leave her lips. As her eyes focused on his face she noticed something wrong. Marring her husband's naturally ashen complexion was the hints of a dark, discoloured bruise rising to the surface of his cheek- a bruise which had not been their the last time she laid her eyes on him.

"_Your face,"_ she whispered, somewhat shocked by her observation. She took a few steps towards him and reached out her hand to let her fingers gingerly stroke the disfiguring bruise creeping across his porcelain skin. He didn't even wince at the contact which surprised her, but instead he frowned which surprised her even more. Zelda could count on one hand the amount of times he had frowned in her vicinity let alone directly at her. Over time she had noticed his need to preserve a carefree and complacent countenance in front of her as if the thought of wilfully sharing with her any woeful or distressed emotion was just strictly out of the question. Usually he would just feign a smile or plaster on one of his many indifferent expressions and by now- after spending the greater half of a year with Link- she had also learnt to see through and re-interpret each and every one of them. For the love of the three goddesses she had no idea why her lucid insight had failed her now. So instead of realising the obvious- either guided by fear or haste, she wasn't sure- she blurted out the first and only conclusion which came to her.

"_He found you, didn't he?_" Fear began to leak back into her voice as she trembled out her words. _"I don't know how he found me after so many months. I thought it was impossible for __**anyone**__ to find us here, but somehow he managed and now, now he knows where you are. He followed me straight to you and that is exactly what he wanted all this time," _she moaned as if she were in the most potent of pain.

Her speech stopped abruptly.

Over the past few months she had become haplessly accustomed to the overwhelming sensation of not being able to breathe- forget drowning or choking, fear was by far the worst means by which to suffocate- that lately it should feel almost as normal to her as the very act of breathing itself. But instead of this logical course of _'cause and effect'_, she found that her reaction to each and every nerve-racking occurrence was getting worse and more unbearable each time. Maybe the tolerance of her heart- stricken down with an unfathomable amount of beatings- had lowered beyond repair and her body's attempts at placation were waning and feeble for she knew that if she was rewarded with any sort of good news it was sure to be short-lived and soon to be maliciously snatched away right before her eyes. She was jaded.

She shuffled forward in one desperate, needy movement and closed the small space between their two bodies. If she wasn't so shaken by her frightening experience _slash_ dream _slash_ nightmare _slash _surreal and ominously portentous disembodiment or **whatever** it was supposed to be, she would have acknowledged the oddly cool but still welcomingly familiar feeling of having her husband so close to her, and at least this time he was actually conscious. Contrary to everything she wished for, she should have felt safe within his personal sphere that she could solely pervade, but after so many months of unwillingly dragging his weaknesses out in him- especially his only recently tapering illness- she was beginning to see that he was indeed not indestructible like she once thought.

She wished there was another way but she knew she could not compromise his safety even for their happiness. Grabbing hold of his arms with an unconscious force she looked up into his eyes, pleading for his understanding. _"Link, we have to leave."_ Swallowing, she added a forceful and emphatic, _"now!"_

Despite her own hasty demand she remained just as she stood and didn't even attempt any sort of movement, hoping at least for some sort of efficacious reaction on her husband's behalf which would give her some impetus to move herself, for in truth, despite her confident speech she was paralysed in position by fear.

"_Link… please,"_ she begged, noticing the expression on his face was not one she expected and definitely didn't want. Her fingers tightened on his arm like a vice. _"Please."_

It took her a moment to interpret his expression, because instead of seeing some falsely composed countenance and having to fight to see through to the truth behind it, this time the truth was right there written on his face in black and white for her to read- she saw fear manifested on his face and burning in his eyes. But this was by no means the fear she wanted to see for the fear she hoped for would be a fear she had never before witnessed in him. He had never been afraid for himself- he had only ever been afraid for her. This is why his reaction left her so disheartened, for she had seen this face a thousand times before.

His fair eyebrows furrowed in self-annoyance as if he was having the greatest trouble in trying to solve a riddle that inevitably had no humanly answer.

"_Zelda listen to me,"_ he spoke softly but clearly and pointedly, _"you had a bad dream, nothing more."_ He ran his hand through her hair and across the side of her face in a sort of soothing caress. He held her complete attention with nothing more than the gaze of his eyes, keeping her in a trance of gentle submission.

"_You have to understand that. No one has come here to hurt you. __**Or**__ me,"_ he added when she opened her mouth to protest. _"Ash"_- jumping to the only logical conclusion- _"can not get to you even if he knew __**exactly**__ where you are. He and his men would first die before they could ever stumble upon this village; it is impossible and has never in the history of time ever been achieved by chance."_

Strangely enough his confidence did serve to abate some of her anxiety. She began to nod her head in acceptance but then his ghastly bruise caught her eye again.

"_Well then how did you get hurt?"_ Scepticism was weaving its way back into her voice with a vengeance. _"Injuries don't just inflict themselves."_

She watched the expression fall from is face before rebuilding itself into a stronger case of bewilderment. And then about as suddenly as it had formed it was again gone. Instead he began to chuckle softly.

"_Well then I am glad I have you here to take care of that then."_

"_What?"_

He frowned. _"When I woke up I could hear you mumbling something inaudible and I realised you were talking in your sleep. When I found you it looked like you had just roused but you were still terribly distressed by something, still haunted by something in your dream. I tried to comfort you but you began to panic and scream…"_ He left his explanation hanging.

It took about a second for the gears of her mind to click into some sort of orderly procession, lighting up the obscured and clearing away the cobwebs of that morning. It left her with a feeling of strange lucidity in her mind and a quell of something more nauseous in the pit of her stomach. This realisation should have left her giddy with relief, but instead the hairpin-turn of understanding caused a sudden impulse to her system, leaving her disorientated and dazed.

If she wasn't already consumed with a myriad of controlling feelings, she probably would have been overwhelmed by the realisation of how stupid and irrational she had acted.

She _could_ however understand why it had felt so real to her, why the idea of it being that spectral fiend was so irrefutably true to her.

Because all that _thing_ really appeared to be was a mockery of the man it impersonated.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and lent her throbbing head forward, resting it against Link's cool shoulder. His skin was still cold from his illness, a close alikeness to the darker one's natural temperature.

She finally sighed in acceptance.

"_Are you sure you're alright?"_

It took her a moment before she could reply. _"I don't know."_ She figured there was no point in lying. She could have sucked it up and reassured him that everything was alright, laughing off any seriousness in the situation, but in reality her supposed sanity could have been called into question.

She remembered that days which followed that shadowy demon's first manifestation were spent by her in a certain state of ambiguity- she couldn't deny what she saw for it had felt so unbelievably real but at the same time there was no way to verify her initial thought that it _was_ in fact just a dream which had appeared lucid to her because of the fragile state of her mind. As the days drifted on with no further disturbances the later of the two thoughts seemed to become the dominant explanation, although at the same time she never really could relinquish the idea that this nightmare was indeed something more real than a figment. Maybe she just cast off the idea to avoid the reality of having to accept it. Maybe it was wilful ignorance through fear. Although, whichever way she decided to look at it there was no disputing the physical ramifications she was left with. The bruises had never completely disappeared. Whether they were from this ubiquitous being or they had been self-inflicted in her heart-stricken madness, she probably would never know.

- - - - - - -

During the past few weeks which Zelda had spent in solitude she had been continually looking forward to one thing and one thing only- Link's recovery. This, she believed, would hail the end of one very unfortunate chapter of their life- a chapter which for all means could be skipped past in the mental memoirs of their lives- and the subsequent initiation of the eternal new, the forever unmarred and the perpetual mirth in their entwined lives. It was a somewhat weird analogy but in her mind she liked to think of it as their 're-birthing'.

So it wasn't much the celebratory spirit that she had spent the next few days in, especially considering the dark events of that past morning- which mind you led on to an evening full of watchful glances and surreptitious movements on Link's behalf who was still blatantly concerned with the princess' mental health. She was hoping they would by this point be back out socialising with the rest of the villagers, but instead they continued to just linger around inside in some sort of torpid state of introversion.

Thankfully, albeit very slowly, they had finally managed to pull themselves out of this rut they had settled into. The lustre which Zelda had thought to have been perpetually lost from her husband's eyes had returned and was now more resplendent than she ever remembered. The tissue-paper-fragility of his skin had slowly been rebuilt into something stronger, yet something much softer. If she closed her eyes it was really velvet she touched.

However, surpassing everything else there was something almost miraculous about the way he now smiled at her. She woke up one morning to this sight and she almost had to pinch herself to believe that she was indeed not still asleep. There was something so pure, so innocent and so youthful about his gesture. The ease in which it looked for him to smile was something so satisfying to her; there was no façade he had to uphold, it was just simply the manifestation of the truth. He was purely happy.

Another considerably uneventful week passed by day by tedious day until she woke up one morning and everything just seemed to be… well, normal. Not that she had ever considered she would end up with her life leading down such a foreign path, but still, this felt more perfect than the life she was born into and she accepted it with open arms.

The sun would usually be the one to wake them up at dawn, giving them a few hours of sweet togetherness before they finally willed themselves to get up and start the day. Meals were usually a social thing in the village; however the two of them were usually seen to retreat off by themselves. At first Zelda thought maybe this offended them but later on found out by Saria that the Kikori actually encouraged it. Anything which kept Link's spirits so high and alive was more than enough for the rest of them to accept.

Sometimes Link would take her around the village, showing her the ancient splendours nature had given them and explaining their history and their folk law with such an alacrity and clarity that Zelda would find herself entranced. He told her the story of creation of the land as seen through the Kikori's eyes. He told her the legend of the trees and of the wind and once he had even spent a whole afternoon retelling to her the life of the villager's Great Deku Tree. But the story which struck her most profoundly was a story about himself- a story he had never told her before. It was the story of how he came to exist with the Kikori and she knew no matter how long she lived the words would never loose their strength nor the images loose their clarity in her mind. By the time he was finished Zelda had found in herself a greater admiration for the one she loved, and she had hitherto thought that impossible.

Once dusk crept slowly over the sublime forest the Kikori would usually retire for the night- even though they had the mental age as old as the land they inhabited, they still wore the bodies of a child and children tended to exert their energies while people more mature could pace themselves evenly throughout the day. Sometimes the two of them would sit high up in the trees and watch the stars twinkle in the moon-lit sky, their gentle scintillations filtering through the high-hanging foliage.

But tonight was different. Tonight Link was taking her somewhere special.

"_Are you sure you know where we are going?"_ she asked as she hesitantly strode barefoot through the moon-lit woods, making sure to gravitate close to the safety of her husband's side, uncertain of her new and foreign surroundings. There was something foreboding and ethereal about the vegetation around her. In the distant corner of her mind she was almost suspicious of the natural enclosure- something so beautiful and majestic could not possibly be the product of the natural. She half expected it to be an illusion.

"_I am positive,"_ he assured her, taking hold of her hand and providing her body with an additional warmth she was in no short supply of at that moment. _"Trust me. I could lead you through these woods with my eyes closed."_

She held a certain sense of ease in his confidence.

Attempting to keep her balance on the uneven ground proved to be harder than she thought when Link moved so much faster and with an experience that Zelda so obviously lacked. She hastily wiped away a few pestilent strands of hair that had become matted to her sweaty face for which seemed like the millionth time that night. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck before being absorbed into the loose material of her husband's shirt- this of course being the only garment of clothing which would not smother her into heat exhaustion, but even now she could feel it sticking to the slick skin of her back and thighs. The humidity in the air was unnaturally potent, almost as if the heat of the day was not ready to relinquish its hold. Link on the other hand seemed to be perfectly at ease. He didn't seem to be affected as much by the heat as Zelda did. Despite telling her this, he still felt it apt to only wear the pair of shorts which Zelda had found the other day. Smiling to herself, Zelda had relished in the fact that despite everything he said to her- he was still human.

Despite these few and minor setbacks Zelda found their little promenade quite enjoyable. For the first time in quite a while they had suspended any worries they had and just escaped from anything and everything. Sweet reclusion was such a beautiful idea at the moment.

They ducked down as Link led her through a narrow tree trunk- overturned and hollowed out for the use of a path divider. The log was only a few meters long and as soon as they left its turbidity they were instantly welcomed into a large forest enclosure. A sense of mysticism lingered over the moonlit vegetation, stirring the strongest level of awe within the depths of her core. It almost seemed like she had stepped out of Hyrule and into another world altogether; a world she had hitherto believed only existed in the distant realms of her imagination. Everything was so surreal, almost as if someone had immersed her surroundings under some invisible, sensationalistic body of water; for this noticeable reason everything seemed to slow down and move with a mellifluous fluidity. The beautiful blue flowers and the long sweeping grass swayed as if dancing into the wind despite the stagnated air around them. Gentle streams of while light filtered through the leafy treetops; the forest canopy reaching aloft into the heavens so far above them that the branches seemed to her to blur into one continual smudge broken by intermittent particles of light- a sort of earthbound celestial sphere.

"_Where are we?"_ Her question came out with no more force than with that of a breath.

Link walked off in front of her a few paces, refamiliarising himself with his surroundings. _"Well, technically we're lost,"_ he stated simply. Although despite his claim he remained unfazed.

Zelda felt a pang of panic pulse through her veins.

"_Don't worry,"_ he reassured her, noticing her distressed expression, _"I know where we are."_

"_Yes I know, you just told me. Knowing your lost doesn't mean you know where you are."_ Zelda glanced desperately back over her shoulder wondering if they were to retrace their footsteps they might be able to find their way back to the village. But then she realised she had absolutely no idea how long they had been walking for and it wasn't as if they had been migrating in a straight line. There was no way she could tell if and when they needed to take a right or a left.

"_Zelda come back here,"_ she heard him call out to her retreating figure, _"I said we were __**technically**__ lost, not irredeemably lost. Again, I know were we are. Trust me."_

Zelda grimaced to herself. She thought it unfair whenever he played the 'trust me' card for he knew she could never really deny him, no matter how dire or hopeless their situation was. But she guessed that was what faith was, holding confidence in someone without any physical evidence to validate their claim.

She finally sighed and turned back to face him, somewhat stubbornly mind you. _"Ok fine, but if we end up walking in circles and dying of starvation I __**will**__ kill you."_

Link chuckled silently to himself as if relishing in a personal amusement.

"_You think I am joking, don't you?"_ she stated harshly. _"By the time I am finished with you that smile will be long gone."_

Really, her threat fell flat. Link could see through her bluffs just as easily as he could air and water. But still he never missed an opportunity to provoke her. Zelda knew he found infinite amusement in her short-tempered wits.

"_I fail to see how there is anything you can do to me which will remove this smile from my face,"_ he stated challengingly and with a somewhat enticing undertone.

If Zelda didn't know that he was only trying to playfully provoke her she probably would have given in to him and made sure she proved him wrong. She probably would have been there a while for deep down she knew he was most likely right. She could have drawn out a sword and hacked off his arm and he would still be under some euphoric daze because it was her that was doing it.

"_Is that a challenge?"_ She smiled as he moved forward and drew his arm around her shoulders. She was almost oblivious to the new strain of heat unleashed onto her from his skin.

"_No, it's a matter of fact, __**actually**__."_

He led her over to a cluster of large, withered looking trees and slumped down with his back to one of them. Zelda followed his lead and sat down- as gracefully as was allowed in her chosen outfit. The shirt hindered half-way down her pale thighs and so she ended up folding her legs underneath her body and siting on her calves. She could feel the soft grass below her tickle her toes. It was however nice to feel something so cool when the night remained so warm.

Zelda watched as his eyes floated around their natural enclosure, stopping to linger every so often on one aspect or another which caught his interest and no doubt triggering something within his memory. It seemed like for a moment he had completely forgotten she was even sitting there only three feet away from him. This place did seem to give off a peculiar sense of isolation.

"_Do you hear that?"_ he asked her casually, stirring her back into readiness. His eyes flickered across to hers automatically.

Zelda closed her eyes and listened but heard nothing more than the gentle monotony of their collective breathing. Compared to the audible background nothingness around them the sound of their rhythmic breathing carried an unusual level of strength and volume.

She shook her head slowly in negation. _"I hear nothing,"_ she admitted.

Link closed his eyes passionately. Whatever he heard was having some profoundly unspoken effect on him. If it wasn't for the slow movement of his fingers as he tapped unconsciously on one of the huge raised roots beside him Zelda would have had every reason to believe he was on the verge of drifting off to sleep.

Without opening his eyes to engage her he muttered his answer under his breath. _"Silence."_ So direct and pointless his response had been that Zelda initially believed this was a one-word command and not a simple explanation of what she was trying so hard to hear.

He opened his eyes and repeated this word with an ounce more gravity before Zelda understood what he meant. But by this point she was no longer hearing nothing- she was hearing everything.

The silence was almost deafening.

"_This is the quietest corner of all the land,"_ he explained, _"hidden away within the depths of these woods. There is no sound because there is nothing here to cause it." _He glanced around. _"And no need for there to be any."_

He hugged one leg to his chest and propped his arm languidly across it. _"After learning the routes of these woods- the right turns and the wrong- I would usually come to this meadow quite often, most of the time just to think in peace. If nothing else, this place definitely provides food for our thoughts."_

With the limited explanation he gave to her Zelda could feel the words painting a picture within her mind, this picture forming a shadow of a reality so lucid she could barely believe it wasn't playing out right before her eyes as she sat there motionless but still thoroughly entranced.

She saw her husband before her, the same posture, the same expression, yet she saw him as a child of barely ten years old. She was actually frightened at how real this seemed to her. She could practically reach out her hand and touch him, she thought.

Her fingers flexed curiously. It disturbed her that even the smallest fraction of her mind believed it would work. But this just seemed too real, too physical to be the product of her imagination.

She raised her hand hesitantly and let it drift over to the young boy before her, apparently completely oblivious to her presence. Her fingers lingered a fraction of an inch from his arm as if she thought the contact would have some catastrophic affect. Mentally willing her hand to move she gently placed it down on the infant's small arm.

Her fingers instantly prickled at the sensory stimulation it caused. She could not believe the utter realism of the touch; the feel of his warm, soft skin, the faint throb of his pulse, the eerie sensation along her fingers as they came into contact with something so familiar yet so very, very different.

She withdrew her hand suddenly, unable to withstand the conducting forces running between them any longer. As soon as her hand parted from his arm, so too did her imagination part from her vision.

She blinked.

Link was sitting before her once again- the Link of this day and age. His eyes were downcast and although he was still talking to her she didn't hear him straight away; her mind lagging from exhaustion. Link never saw the look on her face.

"…_and people have been said to wander into these woods alone and become instantly lost within its obscure pathways. The longer they spend in here the lower their chances are that they will ever get out. There have however been a few chance occurrences when someone has eventually managed to stumble out but they were soon found by the villagers to have become deaf in there absence. Others have been found to be driven mad by their thoughts."_

"…_mad by their thoughts…"_ Zelda repeated softly, her voice wavering slightly.

Link glanced up at the sound of her voice. He shrugged dismissively and smiled.

"_So they say,"_ he replied somewhat unemphatically. _"One of the local legends is that something about these woods is supposed to provoke mental confusion within people."_

Zelda replayed the words in her mind so they would have some way of sinking in.

"…_mind games," _he elucidated. He paused for a moment before rolling his eyes and shaking his head like a disbeliever. _"Of course it is all just superstitious nonsense, I mean, look at me. I have been coming in here for years by myself and I am absolutely fine. Fear is what drives people insane, nothing more,"_ he spoke with a sense of underlining finality.

She saw him glance back at her and for the first time he noticed what a distressing affect his words had on her. _"Zelda,"_ he whispered gently and with a hint of repentance. Leaning over and extending his arms out he pulled her gently into an embrace.

"_I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,"_ he whispered against her cheek. Zelda could tell by the sound of his voice that he really was sorry for ever bringing the topic up.

"_No, no it's ok,"_ she breathed feeling somewhat foolish now that she was being comforted, _"Its just that… this place is just so beautifully menacing,"_ she said, not really knowing exactly what she meant. _"…and being here alone…"_ She let her sentence wander off.

"_You're not alone,"_ he reassured her.

She wasn't quite sure why but those three uttered words brought silent tears to her eyes. She tried to blink them away but the action just blurred her vision and made her tremble. Those words moved her in a way more profoundly than any other words he had ever spoken to her, even the most important three he told her every day. There was something so pure and so noble embedded within the core of them.

She was glad Link had not picked up on the way he had moved her; knowing Link he would probably try to apologise for making her cry. Of all the possible contradictions…

Closing her eyes she lowered her head into the crook of his arm and tried not to think. Her mind was so tired.

In this moment all she wanted to do was exist.

- - - - - - -

Her eyes burst open with a start. She must have jolted because she felt her husband rouse from his sleep below her. She could feel her every extremity burning from their coupled body heat and her face felt like it was on fire. Regardless, she knew it was not all this which woke her up.

She had awoken from a dream, maybe a nightmare; she could not remember the exact nature of it though. All she knew was that she had one so vivid that it had propelled her back into consciousness. The lingering daze, the fearful uncertainty and the implacable nausea was what gave it all away. She had felt this way too many times to not know what it meant.

Link groaned and in a state of blissful ignorance crept open his eyes.

"_Zelda?" _he whispered, almost as if uncertain as to whom the woman was beside him. His voice was husky and he had to blink his eyes a few times before he could focus on anything.

"_Zelda are you alright?"_ he asked, tentatively pulling himself into a more comfortable sitting position, wincing as he did so. His increasing sobriety was giving his voice a bit more gravity.

Zelda pressed her palm to her forehead and tried to relieve the throbbing ache she felt quite potently. However, her action was just a reflex to a disagreeable feeling; she knew if anything was going to work she would have to calm down first.

Concerned eyes watched her as Link flanked her face with his hands. _"Tell me what's wrong,"_ he whispered slowly. _"Did you have a nightmare?"_ he asked, knowing her emotional reactions almost as well as she did herself.

"_I don't know, I think so, maybe, I just…"_ She didn't realise how shaken she was until she heard her voice. It shook worse than her hands were at that moment.

Link smiled gently at her, which when literally reinterpreted Zelda could see he was worried. She knew he hated seeing her in such a fragile state; she saw the way it cut him up. Even his almost flawless façade could not hide those scars.

Wrapping his arms around her shaking form he gently pulled her towards him. Needing no less motivation Zelda lent her face against his bare chest. The burn he gave her was much more welcomed than the burn she was trying to expel. This burn was beautiful to her, it felt so good. It numbed her body, her face.

"_Everything will be alright now."_ It took Zelda a moment before she realised that the words spoken had come directly from her own mouth and not her husband's. She couldn't remember speaking the words let alone what even made her say them. But as a response she felt the arms around her become more secure as if they alone could protect her from the vast, corrupt world. And yet that simple action was what she hoped for every day. She would wake up needing it; craving that security he gave her.

She leaned back slowly in his arms and brought her eyes to his; her hands held his neck gently, almost as if she was about to lean in and kiss him. Although the thought was burning at the back of her mind now she forced herself to refrain. And it was as she sat their silently that she realised there was something that the two of them had been abstaining from for such a long time.

A chill ran down her spine so powerfully that it was almost visible, and she was quite surprised when Link didn't feel it tremble through the fingers that touched her back. Of all the possible reactions she could have had she was surprised it this was one so ominous and foreboding.

As her mind ran away with such forbidden and unchaste thoughts she found herself no longer able to look her husband in the eyes, as if through some weird clairvoyant connection Link could somehow read her thoughts through her eyes. She wouldn't put it past him to somehow be able to. Instead she dropped her glance and tried to preoccupy herself with the contours of his neck and shoulders, hoping this at least would distract her in some obscure contradictory way from her wayward thoughts.

But this seemed to be far worse for now she could feel his eyes watching her so intensely, like acid burning through her skin. The thought of him watching her like this sent a pointed chill running through her arms. She wanted to know what he was thinking at this exact moment. He hadn't spoken in a while so he must have been inundated with his thoughts.

She couldn't take this silent agony anymore. Leaning forward in his lap she pressed her lips to his with a force she didn't realise she had been suppressing. He seemed to be taken of guard at first but quickly relaxed, weaving his hands through her tangled hair.

With not a thought left to stop her she let her hand trace down his chest and stomach until she reached the waist of his pants. His hand clasped onto hers enticingly, but it wasn't until she felt his fingers tighten around her hand that she realised quite foolishly that he wasn't inviting her; he was trying to stop her.

Pulling back suddenly, as if he had somehow burn her, she inwardly cringed and tried to hide her flushed face, but all she could feel was the ache of embarrassment pulse through her veins and the tears of rejection swell in the corners of her eyes.

"_Zelda, wait,"_ he said as he watched her get to her feet, but his words had less than a desirable affect on her. Before he could utter another plea the princess had turned and run off into the depths of the lost woods.

- - - - - - -

"_Do you forgive me?"_ He lent over her body and whispered the words in her ear. His breath was warm, just like his skin. It was no longer unbearable to touch; no longer incandescently hot, nor alarmingly cold. He ran his fingers down her neck in a motion a little more intimate than simply soothing and waited patiently for her reply.

Zelda reclined back further onto Link's bed and tried to act nonchalant, but she was sure that even the turbid shadows which lingered in the room could not conceal the look of embarrassment on her face. She inwardly swore at herself for her behaviour that night. How could she have acted so childishly; so annoyingly stupid? She had half expected Link to just walk off and leave her there for the way she reacted to him. And yet here _he_ was trying to apologise to_ her_! It didn't take him long to find her that night and when he did he had explained to her why he had stopped her. At first she felt insulted, but that quickly gave way to understanding. He said he could see the way she was being affected in the woods, the way she was slowly loosing her control. She was being tormented in a way Link had thought was only the product of some fictional fabrication. She was being slowly driven mad. The affects had only just begun yet he could see it change her. He said if he gave into her then he knew she could wake up again in a worse state than she did that night. It would pray on her weaknesses and she knew her sole weakness was him.

He was only thinking of her when he had made that decision; he probably had a better perception and foresight of her emotional tendencies than she even did. In hindsight she wasn't even sure why she had taken it so personally, or why it really mattered in the first place; the topic which started this whole mess had never really been a central aspect of their relationship and it had never really bothered her. So of course she had to go and wreck the moment by getting upset over something which shouldn't have meant too much to her anyway.

She closed her eyes. She felt horrible. If she could have kicked herself at that moment she would have, but Link's body was rapidly preventing her from preforming any form of movement let alone an act of self harm.

She felt the mattress warp underneath her body as her husband moved up to accompany her. His hands touched her bare arms tentatively, as if he wasn't quite sure how she would react. His fingers were so soft, so gentle as they moved along her skin. They travelled almost mellifluously and with no sign of any physicality, it was all just sensation, like the way a gentle wind flows so subtly over your body if you stand out in the breeze.

"_Well?"_ He breathed against her neck; he bent his elbows on either side of her, flanking her shoulders as he kept himself supported above her with his forearms. _"Am I forgiven or should I try begging a little harder?"_

Zelda felt him smile against her neck. For an apology- albeit a morbidly unnecessary one- he seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"_Link you don't have to do this, you know that,"_ she said, sighing and reluctantly opening her eyes to see Link's gaze already fixed on them, _"please, don't try to apologise for a crime you haven't committed."_

One eyebrow rose playfully. _"A crime,"_ he repeated as if tasting the words on his own lips. He began to muse light-heartedly over the statement. _"Hmmm… is that what you're calling it?"_

"_It's a metaphor, Link."_

"_I know, I know, I just think it was an interesting choice of words." _He ran his fingers languorously over her lips and cheek. _"It __**would**__ be quite a crime to withhold __**that**__ from you,"_ he smirked at the blushing princess.

Zelda quickly knocked his hand away. _"Please Link, can't we just forget about it, you made your decision and I can now understand why,"_ she sighed and turned her face away from his, _"I don't want to force you to change your mind just to placate my vehement disagreements."_

Link laughed. He wasn't taking this as seriously as he was an hour ago. _"Since when did this become solely__** my**__ decision? Last time I checked there __**were**__ two of us,"_ he said. His hand turned back her face so she was forced to look him in the eyes rather than just stare at her shoulder and pretend to be interested in it. _"And secondly,"_ his eyes smiled back more to her than his lips did, _"decisions are made to be changed just as easily as rules are made to be broken."_ His smile turned devilish. _"And you know I like to do both."_

Something about his expression made her relinquish a bit of her standoffish façade towards him. She couldn't help but smile because she knew what he said was true. He smiled back at her- somewhat victoriously- before kissing her forehead. She was sure his lips left a white-hot mark where they touched her skin.

"_Now,"_ he began, his words were nothing more than a slightly slurred whisper. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn the heat was starting to go to his head. _"… do you still want me to take back my apology?"_ He smirked challengingly. If there was anything he knew about the princess it was the ability to tell when she had inevitably lost an argument- if you could ever really call what they had 'arguments'.

Zelda felt her stomach quell hopefully at his words… or maybe it was the look he gave her- he was almost daring her to oppose him. And his usually bright blue eyes- darkened into pools of eerie mystery by the lingering obscurity in the dusk-lit room- beckoned her… entranced her to the point where she found she had lost her ability to compose any sort of audible response. Thankfully he didn't wait for one.

His lips slowly sort out hers. She could feel his bare chest pressed longingly against her skin despite the fact that she was still wearing his shirt. His hands moved up her neck- analogous to the gentle stokes of a potter forming his creation from clay- and took hold of her face as if he thought that his kiss might make her disappear. It was the only way he could be certain she would not slip right through his fingers, metaphorically speaking.

She forced herself to pull away from him. He didn't want this; he had made that clear earlier that evening when he blatantly refused her subtle initiation. Then why was he doing this? To appease her? To subdue her? All she knew was that an hour ago he was strictly opposed to what he was now trying to engage with her.

Her breath was uneven but still she spoke. _"Link, I-"_

"_Shhhh…"_ He cut her off her remonstration by placing two fingers against her lips. _"You are not that capricious so please do not pretend to be,"_ he whispered. Zelda had never heard anything more hypocritical than she did just then. _She_ was the one being capricious?

"_What happened to _'_**I'm sorry Zelda but I don't think it's a good idea, not after last time...**_'_?"_ She tried to sit up but Link wasn't going to move from his position above her. _"How quickly that opinion was swayed."_

She expected him to come back with something disproving her last statement but surprisingly he just remained silent in acquiescence.

Zelda finally sighed and closed her eyes. _"I don't want to fight with you Link. I promised myself I would never again let trivial issues come between us… and now look at me,"_ she opened her eyes,_ "I am arguing with you over __**this**__!"_ She motioned to the two of them together.

"_Well…"_ he began, looking her in the eyes the way only he could, _"maybe if you stopped looking for reasons to stop me from giving you want you want-" _he paused and enunciated more specifically, _"- what __**I**__ too want- maybe then we won't have to mull over the trivialities."_ He smirked and pressed his lips against her neck. _"Please don't tell me you would rather be right than be happy,"_ he breathed into her skin, sending electrical shudders through her nerves. She sighed at her pathetically inevitable defeat and lent her cheek against his warm forehead; she could feel his soft, fair hair playing against her lips. _Why was she fighting him? This was exactly what she wanted… and after everything which had transpired the previous hours of the night he actually wanted and was still willing to give her it._

"_I don't want to be right,"_ she whispered softly, _"tell me I am wrong."_

She felt his lips soften into a gentle smile against her neck.

"_You're wrong Princess,"_ he spoke with a trace more than necessary of amusement. Zelda chose to ignore the undertone in his voice; anyway, how often would she let him get away with saying those three words to her? He was probably going to milk it for all it was worth. She knew him far too well for his next words to come as a surprise to her.

Smirking, he recited his accusation in a mantra-like chant. "_You are so undeniably, unbelievably, inconceivably-"_ he kissed her cheek _", ineffably, overwhelmingly, deeply, unutterably, absolutely and totally wrong,"_ he smirked in a mock-haughty fashion and brushed a few wayward wisps of hair from her face, _"… and I dare you to prove __**me**__ wrong."_

Zelda laughed. _"Call me wrong, even call me irrevocably insane,"_ Link rolled his eyes in mock irritation, _"but from now on do not call me Princess."_ She ran her fingers gently along her husband's moist lips then subconsciously touched them to hers. _"I'm just Zelda."_

Link cocked an eyebrow mischievously. _"Alright then, 'Just Zelda', but I still think there is still something melodious about the title 'Princess'."_

Zelda shook her head.

Link frowned playfully and reached his arms around his wife's back and lifted her up so she sat upright on his lap. _"Alright Princess, starting now you will be known as nothing other than Zelda."_

Zelda laughed and sighed at the same time and then lent her forehead against her husband's warm shoulder. _"What would I do without you?" _She asked him rhetorically, but inwardly she truly wondered what the answer would be.

But she already knew, didn't she?

She felt his fingers run absently through her hair; his fingertips tracing invisible lines down her back. The motion was so soothing, so real, yet still producing such a distant feeling that if she had not yearned for the sensation every day of her preceding benumbed life it probably would have been lost within her past and forgotten to her deadened senses. She would rather live an hour feeling like this than all perpetuity without feeling at all.

Sensation.

The one word which had never felt more true to her than it did right now. Her every sense occupied and satisfied, she relinquished herself to his overruling power; that elusive something he had over her which she could never quite understand what or how or why… all she knew was that he was to her like a sun to a revolving planet- a life source, a foundation, a reason and means for existence. He was the brightest thing in her life and quite literally the warmest.

She didn't realise she was beginning to sweat until she felt a bead of cool liquid trail down her forehead. Pressed so closely to her husband's bare skin felt like lying out in the midday sun, except now she was definitely not afraid of getting burnt. She could see her pale arms flourish with the rosy blush of colour; she was sure her face was flushed too.

It took her a few seconds to next realise what was happening to her because what she felt was defined and individually stimulating as well as intoxicating and illusory… it was almost like that second before you pass out, everything becomes confusing in a surreal array of sight and sound and colour and feeling.

She was entranced.

But the spell was short-lived when she realised what he had taken from her without her ever realising. She must have gasped because he became suddenly still, concerned over something he was uncertain about. He discarded her shirt- his shirt that she was previously wearing- to the side of the bed and placed his hands on her cheeks, trying to see through the disilluminating shadows for any sign of what he feared would manifest. Against his better judgement he was giving her this. He knew Zelda's emotional tendencies better than even she did and he just hoped this once he was wrong; he prayed this would not transpire to end in tears.

"_Zelda,"_ he whispered, but she didn't appear to be listening anymore. He felt her fingers- which were atypically quite cold against him- trace down his chest and abdomen before slowly, almost languorously traversing across to his hip where she let her hand rest. He saw a flash of brilliant green as her eyes darted back to his where they lingered in a penetrating embrace.

She sighed a shaky, nervous breath before mustering nothing more than a whisper. _"No,"_ was all she said. Even through the darkness she could see the bewilderment and uncertainty on her husband's face. He opened his mouth to question her, but she pressed her index finger against his mouth to silence him. _"I am answering your question."_ She lent forward a few more inches towards Link so that her whisper would sound an almost normal volume to him. _"I do not forgive you."_ Her words were spoken in such a way that if her expression had remained indifferent or guardedly concealed they might have been interpreted as a rejection, but even through the dim moonlight there was no way he could misinterpret that teasing look on her face. She moved her finger away from his lips and trailed it down his chin and neck and added, _"…yet."_

She smirked and pressed her bare torso against his as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her flushed cheek grazed against his as she moved beside him. _"I want you to repent for me."_

- - - - - - -

The next morning she awoke to the sound of a distant scream…

* * *

REVIEW!! :D


	30. Sleeping With Your Eyes Open

**Chapter Thirty**

**Part A: Sleeping With Your Eyes Open**

It was almost midnight and the only sound she could hear was the ubiquitous breeze animating the foliage outside their window. She laid there complacently feeling the insidious lull of sleep begin to tug at her consciousness. Yet she felt no need nor want for sleep. Life was too short to squander the best of it away.

Her husband lay motionless beside her, his arm draped limply around her bare shoulder. It was less an act of compassion than an instinctual need to keep her close. His general posture and movements were always planned around her. It was as if his mind not only needed to calculate his needs but hers too. They moved in tandem, as a single entity. His breathing had slowed down enough for one to assume that he had fallen asleep, but she knew he was still as awake as her. He was probably still waiting for her to freak out.

Their sheets lay crumpled and abused on the ground at the foot of their bed where she had kicked them off earlier that night. She rarely ever found the need to sleep with them on anymore. Although the added warmth she felt tonight was credited to Link's inhuman body temperature the absence of his clothes allowed her to feel. She didn't miss the cold. She couldn't miss what she didn't remember.

She shuffled her weight slightly so she could rest her head on her husband's chest. He stirred and then relaxed into her new position.

"_Link?"_ She kept her voice a whisper.

He sighed tranquilly, his response taking longer than it usually did when he was fully alert. _"Mmm…" _He kept his eyes closed.

Zelda traced her fingers down his chest slowly, savouring the feel of his fiery skin on her fingertips and appointing each infinitesimal detail to her memory (…the varying temperatures of the different regions of his body, the tautness of his skin and muscles, the convoluted pathways of the visible veins along the soft side of his arms, his scars she could now count like a perverse tally system- 8, the intricate vine inked sinuously around his back and thigh too gentle to belong to any other soldier…). It was funny how easily she could distract herself with him. Together they had become such a self-absorbed entity lately that she wasn't even sure what month it was. It took a lot of self control for her to just stay focussed enough to remember what she was trying to say.

"_Link, I need to ask you something important."_ Her voice became strained as she attempted to remain deftly blasé. But then again she had never been good at faking nonchalance. She let her fingers continue to ghost past his navel following a fine trail of fair hair south. She wasn't quite sure if her actions were helping her focus or not.

"_Ask away." _His voice was still husky so his response sounded more like a grunt. He moved slightly against her, an unconscious reaction.

She placed her hands flat against his chest in what she hoped would come over as a sort of soothing caress. She hesitated. Finding a way to phrase her words so they sounded offhand and unimportant seemed almost impossible for her to do in this situation.

"_Um,"_ she muttered by way of reluctant preamble. _"Well, I was just wondering if… you know… if maybe we- I mean if I…"_ She could feel the hysteria raising the pitch of her voice, this vague annoying vibration tickling the back of her throat.

She felt Link's body become rigid and even more noticeably inert underneath her, sensing her discomfort. She knew what he was probably thinking. Or more precisely what he was _expecting_. But he was wrong… well, sort of.

"_What's wrong Zelda?"_ His response was cautious, slow and almost tentative.

"_No nothing's wrong,"_ she quickly reassured, her stomach muscles tightening, her body's natural response to awkward situations. _"It's just, I was thinking that well… I know you told me that it was impossible but what if maybe we are being too… careless in how we…"_ Her voice tapered off at the end and became almost inaudible. She paused, waiting for right word to come to her, or maybe for the blush to recede from her cheeks. She had never been good at nonchalance especially when it came to topics like this, serious topics. It was like asking her to hold her breath for an hour, the first few minutes were tolerable but after that her mind and body's natural response took over.

She drew tight circles with her index finger over his stomach, pressing harder than her gentle nature usually condoned. It was an act of nervousness she never could quite get rid of, like biting her nails or pacing a room. Force in the face of adversity.

All it had taken was a matter of seconds for her inherent ability to distract herself to completely abandon her in her moment of need. Conversations like these lacking mutual acceptance always made her feel uneasy.

"_Zelda, what are you trying to ask me?"_ His words were distinctly anxious but at the same time clear and direct, cutting to the chase._ "Should I be worried?"_

His eyes widened sagely as he interpreted her non-response. His hand moved across to her face, drawing her chin gently up so her eyes engaged his. It was a cajoling technique he employed whenever she eluded him. His cerulean eyes looked almost black in the tenebrous light within the small room. His hair was a mess and if he wasn't looking at her so seriously right now she probably would have laughed at his childish appearance. And then there was the ambivalence of the situation. There was always the ambivalence left to derail her sense of mental corporality and stability.

She lowered her gaze. It was like being stared down by a hypnotist. _"No of course there's nothing to worry about, I mean, well, I hope not… I'm not sure, I just guess-"_

"_Zelda just tell me."_

Even with the darkness of the room there to throw shadow onto her naked form she now felt more revealed than if it were broad daylight. She reached down to retrieve the sheet from the foot of the bed then wrapped it around herself with brusque neglect. She glanced back at her husband only to receive his unaltered anticipation.

Best to not procrastinate. Either she told him herself or she let her eyes divulge her secrets for her. She inhaled half a breath (or more precisely gasped it in) and let her thoughts run out of her mouth before she could prudently change her mind and stay silent.

"_I know _you_ believe I can't but what if I _do_ fall pregnant?"_

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt an instant pang of regret. She had opened a can of worms she should have left alone. She felt him stir almost convulsively beneath her and she could sense the conscious restraint he held to stop his hand- which had just previously rested limply against her shoulder- from reflexively clenching tightly at her words. She cleared her throat and continued before he could get a word in edgewise, her words running together almost incoherently. _"I just think that right now we are both so young, we're barely even able to take care of ourselves. What happens if what you say is wrong? I mean you can't know for sure. We can't risk it, not now anyway. I just think maybe we should be more prudent when-"_

"_We've talked about this Zelda,"_ he words were sharp, severing her resolution like a knife. This response- so pitch black, flat and emotionless- was so uncharacteristic it took Zelda a few seconds to realise that what she heard was indeed what came from his mouth and not some aberrant misconception. She stole a glance at his face. He was no longer looking at her but instead staring off to the side, his eyes aloof and unreadable.

"_Link I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought-"_

"_It _is _impossible and nothing will ever be able to change that,"_ he said with cavalier force. His words sounded almost bitter and resentful. If she knew her qualms would have had such a negative affect on him she never would have even brought the subject up. His reaction just took her so off guard. He was nowhere near as affected when he first told her about this. At absolute most he had sounded apologetic towards her but that was all.

She shuffled her body further up on the mattress and placed one hand tentatively around his, testing the walls he so suddenly seemed to have built up around her. She was so unused to his standoffish behaviour that his reaction came across a hundred times worse to her than objectively it should have. His fingers twitched slightly, not predicting her contact, but then slowly softened again. A frustrated sigh broke his silence but he continued to keep his gaze obstinately diverted. He wouldn't even look at her.

"_Link,"_ she whispered, hoping her voice would efficaciously bring him back to her, but he just laid there beside her, inert and impenetrable. It was unlike him to remain so unreceptive to her pleas. It frightened her. _"Link look at me,"_ she begged, _"tell me what is wrong, please."_ She moved her hand to his face, trying to claim his undivided attention. Her fingers traced along his warm cheek and tense jaw line. He rolled his head reluctantly back to engage her. His eyes were now glued to hers but still they remained vacant and distant, it was as if he wasn't even looking at her but instead staring straight through her. She was nothing but a spectre, an image with no substance. Not even an image but something which is left behind after everything else has been taken away.

She remembered the morning she woke up at the lake beside her consummated husband. She had related the sensations she had felt contorting sinuously through her body to having a hang-over; a beautiful, painless, euphoric hang-over. After a night of gluttonous intoxication and reckless abandonment there was no other way to describe it. But unfortunately, just like a true hang-over, so too did her ineffable daze subside. And when it did, in a moment of self uncertainty- she had asked him. She was so distressed that within her own mind she thought she would break down. What would she do if she had fallen pregnant? It wasn't that she didn't want to carry Link's child- that was as far from the truth as anyone could have possibly guessed, in fact her first imprudent thought was that of ebullience. She couldn't have imagined anything more perfect in her life, to hold within her fragile frame Link's child. To have him grow within her. To share something so special was more than just a divine gift it was a devout honour.

But as her mind sobered up from this revelation it promptly dawned on her how selfish her thoughts were. How could she ever think that bringing a child into this unforgiving world would be something blessed; to introduce an innocent being to a life of hardship, misery, injustice and corruption. She would never wish her life on anyone. It was hard enough watching the woe her husband had to endure just to be with her, but at least he was a willing participant in her tragic, constricted world; he knew what he was getting into when he kissed her, when he swore his unconditional love to her. He knew he was signing away whatever chance he had of living a normal, complacent life. He consented but an unborn child could not.

What was worse was the subsequent thought of keeping the pregnancy a secret. It sickened her to her innermost core the notion of Ash finding out. The problem with hiding a secret so blatant and infallible is that the truth will inevitably manifest.

All this occurred to her in the second it took her husband to carry her across the threshold of their adopted derelict cottage. He had kissed the crown of her head before realising she was almost in tears. Her voice shaking, she had asked him what he would do if she were to find out that their wedding night had proved the catalyst to an irrevocable nine month countdown, a ticking time bomb which would expose their relationship and could potentially end at least one of their lives.

Before her husband had spoken a single word to her he sat silently down on the edge of the damp, decomposing porch steps and pulled her stricken form onto his lap. He remained speechless until her ragged, uncontrolled breaths subdued, gazing gently into her eyes, perhaps weighing up his response, maybe trying to predict hers. She remembered his expression that eternal split-second before he spoke. He looked so distant, so jaded. Yet there was something else there behind the obvious, an elusive unidentifiable something written there on his face she knew he didn't want her to see. But a split-second was all it took for him to catch himself and rearrange his features; his favourite evasive façade finding its place back easily on his face.

When he finally answered her she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or shattered. Either way she considered his response whatever positive she had once seen on both sides of the coin (on one side an unalterable pregnancy and on the other just an auspicious mistake) were now overshadowed by its greater counterpart.

Link promised her she was not pregnant.

He said he knew beyond even a whisper of a doubt that she wasn't. Then in the very same breath he went on to divulge that she never would be, not to him anyway.

At first she didn't believe him. She laughed. _You can't possibly know that for sure_, she had challenged him defiantly. He remained unfazed, his expression unaltered, waiting for her incredulity to pass.

_I know_ was all he said, his words ringing with such finality that her pending arguments fell unspoken and useless around her feet, like a sword shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. She sat there silently as he explained to her the reasoning behind his adamant claim. He was different, she knew that, but she never quite realised to what extent that difference affected his human side. His _gift_ (she remembered the way he spoke the word distastefully, resentfully; she could almost see the quotation marks flanking the word) from the goddesses gave him a mild equivalent of the powers the Kikori possessed, but in turn it also took from him some of his mortality. Unlike the Kikori, he aged, weakened and would eventually die for he was born a human and obtained an affinity for the forest elements through teachings passed down to him. But part of him did hold the magic of his people, and therefore he did adopt certain qualities of the Kikori. The most tragic being the human qualities which had been taken away from him. One of which being his ability to father a child, for the Kikori could not reproduce. When you could live forever and were immune to most human diseases really there was no need to.

As the seconds ticked by, the veil before her eyes began to slip letting her finally see what he was trying so hard to tell her. Her mind tended to lag when Link said seemingly impossible things to her. He had remained silent letting the princess absorb his words. Zelda could only stare down at her clasped hands, trying to distract herself from her incredulity and, strangely enough, a mild bout of anger- anger at her husband for keeping this a secret from her. She repeated the most blatant conclusion she could come up with over and over in her head.

They would never have a child.

And yet she still couldn't shake the thought rattling stubbornly around in the back of her mind refusing to let her accept his words as true. Intuition, she thought.

"_But you _are _still human Link,"_ she insisted, _"isn't that enough?"_ Her desperate clinging to undesired hopes had worried her. It was completely leftfield. She shouldn't have been feeling this… What was it? Regret maybe. No, not regret. Disappointment, she had finally concluded.

He shook his head. _"No."_ He said it with such conviction in his words but refused to elaborate. _"I'm sorry."_

She had paused, trying to make sense out of her sudden revelation again proved harder than she thought. Link must have taken her silence for acceptance because the next thing she remembered was his arm around her waist helping her to her feet. She was too tired to remonstrate so she had let him lead her over to his horse. He gently kissed her forehead. _"Don't worry,_" he whispered, _"we will figure everything out later."_

And that was how they left the issue; hanging and abandoned. Then the events of the very next day had left her with little doubt that she would ever need to worry over the matter again.

Zelda felt her attention slip back to the present situation at hand. It had waited so patiently for her to catch up from her little reverie that she felt almost selfish to wish it all away again. If it were probable she would have revoked time back five or so minutes with the sheer power of her will and never had brought the subject up. But that was the cruel irony of hindsight; it always came too late for it to be of any help. Instead it rang in her mind like her own personal 'I-told-you-so' reminder.

She suddenly realised that Link was now looking at her, really looking at her. Although his eyes were softer this time which told her that at least she was forgiven.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he whispered, a moody, tortured expression manifested quickly on his face. _"I… I didn't mean to…"_ He paused for a long moment in which he seemed to be trying to come to terms with something. Finally he shook his head and then laughed bitterly. It sounded all wrong coming from him. He sounded conflicted. Jaded.

"_It doesn't matter. Just forget I asked."_ She hoped it didn't come out sounding too pleading.

Link shook his head again but this time in response to what she said. _"No, you know I can't do that…"_ He sighed, frustrated, and pressed his eyes shut in resignation. She had seen this response from him a million times before. Wanting to be able to control something so desperately and knowing that no matter what he did his attempts were in vain; he had a problem with allowing fate to intercede his life, he just could not handle such impotence. _"Believe me, if I could change this curse I would. You have no idea how much I wish…"_ Again he trailed off, biting back his response.

Zelda could not believe how hard he was finding talking to her to be. But even more incredulous to her was this concealed, deeply forlorn want of his to be able to give her something more; something so normal to most people that he found the need to repent for his deficiency as if it were some sort of vicious sin. In that moment she realised his anger was not directed at her but in fact himself.

She sat in utter silence for what seemed like an eternity hearing nothing but her own heartbeat and uneven breaths. This time she had known what would be tumbling out of her mouth well before she made the decision to say it, she also knew there was only a slim chance she wouldn't regret it, but still she let her honest thoughts run free.

"_There is always that chance Link that you are wrong. How could you possibly be so certain about something left so ambiguous? You are unique. What makes you so certain you are right?"_

She could feel the frustration radiating from her husband like a second heat to be received by her senses. It just made it worse his motionless, expressionless response. _"What makes you so certain _you_ are right?"_

Zelda shook her head adamantly as if trying to physically dispel his echo of her own words she thought of as absolutely ludicrous and enigmatic. _"What happened to not believing in fate?"_ Her tone was soft. _"Fate does not exist, remember."_

Link diverted his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. _"Why are you so stubbornly refusing to believe me Zelda? Don't you honestly believe that if it were possible it would have already happened by now?"_ He glanced back at her through the darkness as if to challenge her precarious beliefs.

"_Well, I mean… the probability of us conceiving after only two nights is quite slim. Don't you think that is testing chance just a little?"_

"_Two nights?"_ Link moved his body almost reflexively closer to her as if to emphasise the importance of his question. _"Zelda if I was basing my knowledge on those two nights of intimacy I would be playing you a fool."_ There was a certain wistful ignorance to the tone of his voice and to the choice of his words.

"_What do you mean?"_

Link stared at her for the briefest of moments before catching her off guard. He took her face within his hands. His fingers felt suddenly so soft and surreal. _"What about before? You do remember, I know you do. What about every single time we made love in our previous life? Nothing happened then. Nothing ever did. Surely if I can't convince you of the truth then our past experiences must."_

He caught her there.

She shook her head minutely, as if the action would somehow force the realisation from her mind- causing his hands to slip from her face. She stood up and moved over to the open window, trailing the sheet behind her like a makeshift train on a wedding dress.

The moonlight was beautiful. It shone down on the village and in through the window like an omnipresent force, illuminating vague shapes within the diaphanous darkness and manifesting opalescent silhouettes around her. It fell down around her shoulders and back like ethereal rain, dripping incorporeal light from her limbs only to disappear into the darkness around her ankles. She looked like a ghost, so pale in the moonlight. She lent forward out onto the windowsill- her hands gripping tightly the wooden frame- and breathed in the sweet, clean midnight air.

He was so quiet behind her that she didn't realise his presence until she heard his hushed voice so close to her ear. _"Come back to bed Zelda,"_ he took hold softly of her hand and tried to lead her back, _"I'm sorry for upsetting you."_

She didn't move straight away but instead remained staring pensively out of the window. _"You know, it doesn't matter to me Link." _Her jaw clenched involuntarily._ "Not now, not latter. It's a very small price to pay and I would pay it ten times over without a moment's hesitation. You know that."_

Link let go of her hand. _"You shouldn't have to though,"_ he said morosely.

"_I made my choice back many months ago."_ She turned her head to face him. He looked hesitant. _"I have made it twice now, twice in one lifetime. I don't need anything more than what I already have."_

He glanced away to try and hide his incomprehensibly bitter frown, a visible sign of his inward confliction. It didn't get past her though. This time it was Zelda who took his hand and led him back to their bed; she could feel him trudging behind her reluctantly, his new mood taking swift possession of his body, controlling him like a marionette. She let go of the sheet and let it fall from her torso and pool around her feet. She laid down on the soft mattress and pulled her husband down after her. He wasn't the most docile of creatures at the moment but she refused to let his far from complacent mood rub off on her. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him and breathed her in. He relaxed slightly, softening against her skin. She was his palliation. She could feel his flaxen hair tickle her jaw.

For lack of a more appropriate thought she let her only lingering one escape her lips like a kiss, like a promise. _"I have a good feeling about tomorrow."_ She gave her words time to rest in the air around her, like dust settling after a stir in the atmosphere or the ringing to fade after an echo. She wanted her words to affect him efficaciously. She wanted him to believe the truth that the fire in their life would continue to burn bright; fuelled by their inherent love she felt that fire would ignite into a conflagration and burn away all that opposed them. So far they had already faced more than one lifetime's worth of bad luck, and through some divine miracle they too had overcome it. She wouldn't let anything less than death stand in their way, not now after she knew what they were both capable of. Separately they were weak but together they had proved that even time bowed to their whims.

"_I hope so,"_ her husband breathed forlornly, trust inset deeply within his words.

She smiled. The issues they had raised in that night paled in comparison to the potential they could overcome, the issues seemed trivial. And she knew she would have the rest of her already fulfilled life to prove this to her sceptical husband. Just one day at a time…

-

… In the months to come she would remember that night as truly her last. She believed her life ceased to exist after she closed her eyes, unknowingly and irrevocably closing the door behind her and blinking out all the light that filled her life once and for all. In the twilight of her happiness what more could she do but drift by in blissful ignorance, inadvertently letting those precious, irretrievable seconds tick down and away, discarded. If she had known what the next day would bring with it she wouldn't have waisted the night with unimportant sleep.

She would have run.

Little did Link know that if fate indeed did not exist then bad luck was always there to finish the story…

**Part B: Running With Your Eyes Closed**

The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was nothing. No feelings, no emotions, no thoughts.

The second thing was realisation; the memory of last night- what she had asked of Link and how he had relinquished his better judgement to give it to her, their formidable discussion and the profound effect it had had on him, and of course her reluctance to believe what should have been a closed case of information.

The third was alarm; the keen of a distant scream pulled her suddenly into awareness as the foreboding sound pulsed painfully through her ears.

Instinct kicked her into gear as she reached across the ruffled sheets, her fingers searching for comfort, hoping blindly that the sound of distress she heard was nothing more than the horrifying ending to a dream she didn't remember having. Expecting to make contact with Link's smooth, warm skin she was unnerved when she touched nothing but cloth. She desperately hoped these first two pieces of knowledge to register within her groggy mind did not correlate.

She opened her eyes wearily, one at a time as if preparing herself to wince from some unwelcomed sight. She blinked a few times trying to dispel the light attacking her deprived retinas before glancing around the lifeless room. It appeared the exact same as it did last night minus one obvious discrepancy.

"_Link?"_

She waited in strangled patience but nothing bar silence answered her call.

Beguiling herself with false confidence and trying her hardest to ignore her growing anxiety she quietly extricated herself from her sheets- her uncertainty quickly giving way to caution. Her every action was guarded and weary, a defensive way of moving she had unintentionally picked up along the rocky pathway of her life. She had learnt to prepare herself for the worst. She was half way to the doorway before she realised she was still naked. With only the few seconds she had allowed herself to reprioritise she quickly groped around on the ground in an unfocused attempt to gather up some clothes.

With not a thought in the world for her appearance she hastily pulled on a long pair of shorts and a blouse- the first outfit she could put her hands on- and quickly sighted out the room for her shoes. She had to remind herself why she needed them. It would be very imprudent to attempt the woodland floor barefoot. After a moment of fruitless searching she was about to give up and disregard her need for shoes but then spotted the toe protruding from under the bed. She collapsed onto her knees and grabbed her shoes. She didn't even bother to lace them up; instead she clambered to her feet and hurried out of the room as fast as her body would allow.

It was only early. The star-spangled sky of last night was replaced with a lucid morning shine, a white light which pierced through the leafy canopy above her. It unnerved her that this was the first sight which met her eyes, something so vague and unimportant. She needed confirmation. She needed to see everybody with her own eyes. She needed to observe their calm, complacent mannerisms and actions as they talked and joked around their morning meal. She needed to receive their confusion as they took in her distressed appearance. She needed to feel her embarrassment as it coloured her cheeks for jumping to the most irrational conclusion possible. She needed her husband. She knew that only then she would be able to let go of this terrible, breath-inhibiting fear she held onto. But as she made her way through into the clearing- stumbling over unearthed roots and branches in her blind panic- and observed the open, emptiness around her she knew it was only going to get worse.

She just stood there, unable to move and waiting for her mind to fill in the gaps. Where was everyone? She glanced around, fruitlessly searching for any sign of life. Not completely aware of her regained mobility she began to search the area. For lack of any remaining rationality stupid kindred explanations began to flood her mind. Maybe they were all hiding, like in some elaborate game. She quickly moved about in search of these missing Kikori, her eyes naturally leading her towards overturned logs, burrows in the uneven ground or even the low hanging branches which could easily support the weight of an infantile frame intent on eluding the seeker.

The huts were abandoned, the store was empty and the Deku Tree unvisited. There was no sign of any recent hikes out into the Lost Woods but she wasn't stupid enough (or yet desperate enough) to venture out into them to make sure.

If she had any sort of contingency plan she probably would have given up fruitlessly searching but even that eluded her. She tried to stop and think about her situation objectively but she just couldn't find the nerves to pretend to have faith in that idea.

Something suddenly caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes, the only thing within her sight which provided some contrast between the trees, grass and wooden paraphernalia around her. She hurried forward to pick it up. Although she only had to move half the distance before she realised what it was. Zelda picked up the small crocheted bag with shaking fingers while her memory quickly filled in the gaps. She ran her index finger over the intricate embroidery on the front. With out even a shadow of a doubt she knew this belonged to Saria. But why had it been abandoned in the grass? Zelda didn't even want to consider the possible answer to that so she let her question hang in her mind, suspended without any hope of a mental response. Blissful ignorance. Blissful ignorance…

She could feel her panic begin to set in, slow and treacherous, catching her from behind. Realistically, after everything else she should have seen this coming.

She stood there amongst the verdant grass and dancing trees, waiting. _For what_, she thought. For a sign of life, maybe? Something. Anything to relieve the silence. Fuelled by adrenalin her heartbeat increased its pace, a steady procession of thuds reverberating through her chest as if it were a hollow cavity. She could feel it within her throat; she could barely swallow let alone even breathe. She could feel it begin to pulse through her ears. The sound was almost deafening her from the inside. _Thud… thud… THUD…!_

Her senses were kicking into gear now that her mind was out of drive. She felt like she was living within her own bad dream. If only all she needed to do was wake up…

And then without any warning there it was again- that scream- piercing the silence like a knife. Although this time it was more of a yell, the sound almost indistinguishable from such a distance. But alas, she knew it was one and the same.

Her heart spluttered and then stopped, paused dead-beat before again restarting. It didn't take long before it had again taken off galloping. She felt the bag slip from her fingers; she didn't even try to catch it. She continued to pause, waiting for the sound to sink in and register within her mind, waiting for everything to make sense. Waiting to catch an understanding of something she knew she would only grasp once it was already too late.

She cocked her head to the right, her eyes searching the area for the source of the sound. If her geographical skills served her correctly there should be nothing but a wasteland of overgrown trees for miles in that direction, the few staggering trees closest to her lining the periphery of the woods were nothing compared to what else was out there. She also knew that Saria and she had initially entered the forest from the east, but now she faced the woods from the west. Logic told her that there shouldn't have been anything for miles in that direction. Logic also told her that if there was nothing there then there should also be no simple reason to head out into the wasteland. Then why were there people out there?

Unfortunately, like always her reason bowed down to instinct.

She began to walk forward vigilantly despite her every nerve telling her to just turn back. She was expecting some sort of ominous sign or distraction to jump out and warn her off. That would have been good. That would have told her she was heading in the right direction.

As she approached the threshold between the safe, green, grassy meadow and the menacing, foreboding woods she felt an eerie coolness descend upon her- her warning, maybe. The shadows which were cast down around her seemed to have their own texture; it was like walking through a mist of darkness. It was unsettling to know that even the sun avoided them. The trees seemed to leer down at her like great immortal soldiers keeping guard, scaring possible intruders into turning the other way. Unfortunately for Zelda it was not the trees' unwelcoming appearance which fazed her (that she could have easily dealt with) it was the uncertainty of what lay beyond what her eyes could see.

Dry leaf litter crunched under her shoes as she stepped forward, continuing to inch her way toward the great unknown but preparing herself the whole time to turn back and just wait it all out. Surely they would all emerge again unscathed. Right?

Yeah, _right,_ as if her luck was ever that good. She was sure she probably had a greater chance of awaiting her next birthday before she saw any sign of her friends emerging from the demonic labyrinth before her.

She pushed aside a few errant branches intent on keeping her out and stepped forward into the tenebrism. With the threshold now behind her the words _'of no return'_ suddenly flashed through her mind. A little late for that now she thought.

It was so dark. All it had taken was one step for her world to lose its colour and for the forest canopy to close in over her, permanently blocking out the sun. All she could see with her very limited vision were unvarying masses of silhouettes, a vague distortion of the trees that they were. Swallowing hesitantly she forced herself forward.

It was a slow, awkward procession of steps but she soon found her footing and was able to navigate the darkness a lot better than she thought she was capable of. Once she had gotten past the initial nerves she even began to feel a little less scared. If something was going to jump out of nowhere and attack her she guessed it would have already done it by now.

There were fallen branches everywhere. Each step proved to be a challenge. A lapse in concentration even for a second could result in a twisted ankle or worse, and then she would never be able to make her way out of the forest.

A thought suddenly occurred to her- what if the cry she heard was not that of one of her friends? What if this was all a ruse, a trick employed to lure her into unknown territory and leave her vulnerable and easy prey for some malevolent fiend out there. It wouldn't be the first time a trickster had beguiled her, using her weaknesses against her. But again the thought came too late for it to be of any useful warning. She would have to rely on blind faith. She pushed the thought to the back burner, there would be time for her to mull over all her indiscretions later, like when she was dead.

She took it for granted the idea that she was heading in a straight line. She wasn't sure her mind would be able to cope with the realisation that she had in fact circled around and was now walking on the heals of her own footsteps. It was better to cajole herself into a false sense of confidence than to consider that possible reality.

With her next movement she found herself having to negotiate what appeared to be an overturned tree trunk. Thankfully it was only narrow so she didn't have to worry about trying to master tree climbing in the dark, learning to hike in the dark was more than enough of a hobby to keep her preoccupied for one lifetime. However, instead of stepping down gracefully like she planned she managed to lose her footing and stumble- the ground being further down than she calculated. Failing miserably in her attempt to stay upright she ended up falling into an ungraceful pile on the forest floor. She could feel the prickling of new wounds along her arms and hands where she had braced herself but she couldn't tell if they were cuts or just scratches. If nothing else she was at least glad that the darkness hid that uncertain truth from her.

She groaned and tried to pull herself off the ground. Her limbs ached. Her wounds must have been worse than she had hoped for. Tenaciously she got to her feet, stumbled a few steps and then collapsed again, her equilibrium choosing the worst possible time to fail her. She could feel her panic begin to once again eat through her conscious restraint. This was not what she needed right now. Tears began to brim in her eyes. Her lungs felt like they were being bound and constricted, it was almost painful to breathe. It was probably a good thing she was too stricken to feel the full force of this ache, her panic seemed to numb everything else.

And then without any warning she heard voices; muffled, toneless voices reaching out to her from a distance. She held her breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus all her concentration on her hearing.

Silence.

She pulled herself to her feet- slowly this time; her hand reaching out to steady herself against the bough of the closest tree. A mild musky breeze winded sinuously through the trees causing wisps of her hair to animate around her. Then the air became stagnant once more.

The voices started up again. This time they were louder, more irate. Zelda stumbled forward; her sudden need to find where it came from outweighed her fear and uncertainty. She tripped a few times but then quickly broke into a sprint. Vague shadows whizzed past her on all sides, the trees becoming smudged together into one continual dark blur on an equally indistinct background of black.

The more she ran the more audible and distinct the voices became. It wasn't long before she recognised them. She ran forwards; she ran towards them. A small fracture of light pierced through the trees in the distance- a hairline of colour in a vapid world- illuminating her path just enough that she could safely navigate her way around the trees. It seemed to pull her towards it, guiding her; mesmerising her like it does a moth, calling her to her death.

The closer she approached it, the more copious the light and thinner the trees became. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Her heart felt like it was trying to break free of her chest. She could feel her pulse reverberate through every inch of her body. No longer were the voices just a varying quality of noise, she was now close enough to hear clear words and sentences formed. They came to her as jagged, abrasive yells. Yet one voice stood out above all the rest, a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over and through her, leaving her momentarily disoriented. This whole time she had been expecting something… different, something which fit the pictures in her head, the voice of logic and direction which spoke to her in her moment of uncertainty. It was that same voice which reassured her when someone was trustworthy or subtly told her to run when they weren't. Most referred to it as instinct. So what happens when your instinct fails you and the picture is turned upside-down? Zelda was left dumbfounded. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

She stepped forward and through the forest opening, leaving the darkness a step behind her.

The scene which met her awaiting eyes was everything she hadn't expected. It took a moment for everything to just register within her befuddled mind. She wasn't sure why but seeing everyone unscathed before her almost reduced her to laughter, her hysteria tickling her throat. That was until that important corner of her brain reserved for the calibration of senses caught up with her and she realised the sight before her was as far from reassuring as it could get.

The clearing in the forest had an amphitheatre-esque quality to it. The trees oddly retreated around a circular meadow of flowing grass, moving to the rhythm of some nonexistent breeze. Within the centre of all this a melee was unfolding. It was the only way to describe it. There were Kikori everywhere, their faces adorned with looks of bewilderment, incredulity and some with even dread, an expression she had never witnessed on them before. Link was about as hard to spot as the sun on a cloudless day, standing well over two feet taller that the rest of those around him. He stood at the front of the crowd, seemingly torn between anger and shock.

If this wasn't enough to faze her then the immediate realisation that the majority of the village was up in arms along side him definitely finished the job. Amongst the din of disorder virtually everything was yelled but nothing audibly understood. Following their collective line of sight Zelda quickly came to see what the reason was behind the cacophony- or more precisely, who.

Standing atop an overturned tree trunk, arms crossed shield-like in front of his body, was Mido. His eyes were narrowed and his stance defensive. The crowd of Kikori circled around him as if to form a human barrier, hindering any possible escape. Suddenly, his eyes flashed across to her and for a moment she thought she saw fear cross his face. His defences faltered, but before she had enough time to even try to explain this sight to her lagging mind his expression reverted to one of deliberate aloofness, forcing onto himself the demeanour of a stone wall.

She moved swiftly toward her husband, pushing her way through the crowd and eliciting looks of shock and distress at her unexpected appearance before them. _"Link?"_ Her voice carried across the crowd with ease now that the commotion began to reside. _"Link what is happening?"_

With his back to her Link froze. He didn't turn to her.

She could see the effect of her outcry ricochet throughout the assembly of people. Silence spread like wildfire and those who weren't already staring wide-eyed and wearily at her quickly caught on.

From his perch atop the safety of his tree trunk Mido let out a low, distasteful hiss. It was the sound of utter revulsion. His eyes captured hers in a foul embrace. In the corner of her eyes she saw a flicker of movement as Link's hand twitched back towards the blade sheathed deftly between the small of his back and the waistband of his dirt and grass-stained pants. Mido appeared to notice the small movement and quietly sunk back onto his haunches, his eyes narrowed like a wild animal preparing for a fight.

What scared Zelda the most was not the fact that she appeared to have stumbled onto some unknown public brawl between her husband and a highly volatile Kikori, or even the barely concealed looks of dread she received from those submissively standing around her, but the fact that she knew Link could not hide the dour expression he had firmly set onto his face for long enough to turn towards her.

She began to move towards him but a hand caught her from behind and pulled her back, the familiar burn of inhuman skin leaving its mark on her senses. _"You shouldn't be here princess, this is not for your eyes."_ It was Saria. Within the din of confusion she was glad to find her friend here to guide her towards some sense of order, but her complacency was short-lived when her words of warning registered within her baffled mind. Behind the calming façade she wore as an expression Zelda saw the severity of her true intentions break through. _"You must come with me back to the village instantly,"_ she commanded, already beginning to tow the princess behind her as she retreated away from her peers and towards the woodland maze from where she had just previously emerged.

"_Wait! Why are we leaving? What is happening Saria?"_ She glanced frantically over her shoulder._ "Link!"_ Zelda's protest fell on deaf ears as Saria continued to hurry her away from the scene, the Kikori's inhuman strength the only thing keeping Zelda in motion.

Saria's only attempt at reassurance was to keep her tone passive and formal, revealing nothing to the confused princess. _"Everything will be explained in due time but for now we need to get you away from here."_

A wry laugh crept across the silent meadow, stealing its way towards her with icy malevolence and crawling up her spine with razor-like claws. Its echo hung in the air for longer than it should have, causing the air around her to become infected with its contempt. _"You are ignorant if you think running will do her any good."_ His words rose up like a second attack on her. Saria stoped mid-stride and turned to face the cornered Mido, her eyes ablaze with ire. _"The Goddesses have no mercy for the wicked. It is you who will see the futility of running from the avengers."_

Zelda saw the corners of his lips turn up into the faintest of smiles. _"You're wrong,"_ he spoke with the confidence of a madman. _"I will be rewarded for purging our land of the filthy and unworthy. I will be praised for returning the order to our sacred village, in this life and the next!"_ At his bold exclamation Zelda saw her husband wrench the blade from his pants and lunge forward in one swift and uncalculated movement.

Zelda screamed and stumbled back in shock, her hands flying up to cover her face from the terrifying vision of what was playing out before her. She heard the sound of a struggle and many unruly cries but she was too afraid to look. Nothing seemed real at this moment; everything was happening too fast and none of it made any sense to her. What had happened to the tranquil society she had come to call her home? The familiar and none-too-distant din of disorder circled around her like an ever-present nightmare just waiting to claim her once she fell asleep. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her, not again.

Scorching hands clasped around her waist from above. She noticed with muted disbelief that she had collapsed onto her knees, the realisation bringing with it the pain. Saria heaved her back onto her legs in one swift movement. Her actions were uncharacteristically rough.

"_Link that is enough!"_ Saria's voice cut through the clearing like a knife, a voice of order. Link was seething, his arms straining against the vice-like hold several Kikori had on him, holding him back from tearing Mido to shreads. Link had dropped the knife and it now lay at his feet innocuously, not a drop of blood tainting its smooth bronze surface. Its sharp tip pointed like a clock hand towards the base of the tree-trunk where the disgraced blond Kikori had fallen. He now stood hunched over and gasping for breath. Clutching his stomach pathetically he managed to keep his eyes locked on his volatile attacker.

"_There is no time for this nonsense. We must make arrangements. The sun has risen and not even the mist of early morning will reside to obscure the pathways. The only course of action we have left is to act fast."_ Zelda could feel the grip on her arm tighten as Saria spoke. _"We must leave now!"_

Leave? Zelda's mind spun with miscomprehension. Why did they have to leave? The forest was safe and secure. She didn't dare leave its impenetrable confines. Once they left the protected area of the woods they would be exposed to her imminent capture. It would only be a matter of time before someone recognised her and a matter of seconds before she was caught. Saria would never suggest exposing her to this level of vulnerability. She of all people understood the importance of what both her and her husband had risked their lives to attain. Protection. For the first time that morning Link managed to look at her. He was breathing deeply, distressed beyond comprehension.

With her fear rising with every passing second, she turned wearily towards the circled boy with the maniacal grin still obstinately fixed to his infantile face. She blanched as she was finally able to join the dots together.

"_Saria?"_ Zelda's voice quivered. _"What has he done?"_


End file.
